La verdad
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: Cuando Rick y su grupo son capturados y subyugados por Negan y los Salvadores, Rick se muestra desesperado por proteger a su gente. Así que, cuando Negan les ofrece la oportunidad de un castigo más ligero, renuente, Rick acepta un extraño y confuso acuerdo que le mostrará un lado muy diferente del hombre a cargo. (Traducción).
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a **Robert Kirkman** y la historia a **Hatterized** (Esta es una traducción).

 **Personajes:** Negan, Rick, Carl, Michonne.

 **Pairing:** Regan.

 **Warnings:** M/M, divergencia canónica, matrimonio forzado, menciones muertes de personajes canónicos.

El original pueden encontrarlo en **AO3: _The truth_ ** by _**Hatterized.**_

* * *

 **La verdad** por **Hatterized**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1  
**

Rick no podía creer que realmente hubiera accedido a esto.

No. No accedido. Rick no podía creer que se hubiera _ofrecido_ para esto.

La situación había sido terrible, se dijo. Era cuestión de proteger a su gente, a su familia, una manera de defenderlos de Negan y de sus hombres. Era su deber como líder hacer todo lo posible por mantener a su grupo y a todos en Alexandría protegidos de la ira de Negan como fuera necesario. Ya habían perdido demasiado. Estaban desesperados. Tras ver a Abraham y a Glenn morir a manos de Negan, sabiendo que él era quien los había conducido a aquella masacre, Rick estaba desesperado.

Y en medio de esta desesperación, Rick hizo algo que jamás había hecho, que había pensado, antes de esta noche, sería demasiado orgulloso para hacer: suplicó.

Su grupo, habiendo visto como a sus amigos y familiares Negan les destrozaba la cabeza, estaban en varios estados de shock y dolor, arrodillándose en círculo. Algunos lloraron abiertamente: Maggie, Eugene, Sasha. Algunos, como Michonne y Carl, tenían miradas de absoluta y atrevida furia. Habían sido acorralados y golpeados, no hubo forma de evitarlo. No hubo manera de librarse de esto, no hubo negociación. Negan y los Salvadores los superaban ampliamente, exactamente por cuánto ninguno de ellos lo sabía, y Negan estaba _regocijándose_ totalmente en su demostración de poderío. El hombre había estado extasiado, haciendo chistes y exponiendo su punto justo en el rostro de Rick. Su actitud, ante las atrocidades que acababa de cometer, era completamente desconcertante .

Y entonces, toda su actitud volvió a cambiar a una de dominio y control mientras establecía las nuevas reglas: la mitad de lo que actualmente poseían ahora era suyo, y la mitad de las provisiones que recolectaran a partir de ahora le serían entregadas a él y a sus hombres cada semana. El creciente horror en los rostros de los miembros de su grupo lo decía todo: era un acuerdo que ellos y la gente de Alexandría no podrían sostener.

Las provisiones habían estado menguando desde hacía un tiempo, ya que habían limpiado rápidamente todos los edificios de la zona circundante. No solo eso, sino que ahora estaban sin dos de sus mejores hombres: la rapidez y el sigilo de Glenn y la valentía y fuerza de Abraham habían sido invaluables, y la gente de Alexandría apenas estaba preparada para las cada vez más largas y peligrosas búsquedas de provisiones. Alexandría ya había estado luchando por sobrevivir, y renunciar a tanto cada semana habría significado personas sin comida, sin atención médica.

Rick pensó en Maggie; embarazada, con una complicación que aún ni siquiera habían sido capaces de tratar debido a que habían sido tomados como rehenes, y repentinamente sin su esposo por culpa de Negan. Porque Rick los había llevado directamente a Negan. Se lo debía a todos, pero especialmente se lo debía a ella.

—¿Así que, entendieron, infelices de mierda? ¿Tienen más objeciones? No es algo que les recomiende, pero ¡hey! Lucille siempre está lista para un poco de diversión... —Negan se detuvo, sonriéndoles.

Rick escuchó a Eugene soltar un sollozo asustado en algún lugar a su izquierda. En su visión periférica, pudo ver a Maggie, encorvada ligeramente, llorando en silencio mientras miraba los restos de su esposo. Rick se tragó su orgullo.

—Por favor. —Se ahogó—. Nosotros... nosotros no podemos permitirnos darte tanto. Tenemos mucha gente, personas heridas, y nuestras provisiones se están agotando. No podemos... no podemos hacer eso —suplicó Rick.

Negan, sorprendentemente, se mostró impasible.

—¡De verdad! ¿Es así? Sabes, esto realmente no es una negociación, _Rick_. —Negan sonrió, burlándose de él—. ¿No lo entendiste? ¿No he sido claro? Porque puedo ayudarte a entender completamente cuán jodidamente serio soy respecto a esta mierda. Honestamente, pensé que dos eran suficientes para hacerte entender, iba a ser amable, ¿sabes? Considerando a cuántos de mis hombres ustedes se cargaron. Pero, ¿tal vez _todavía_ no lo entiendes?

Negan se inclinó sobre Rick, sostuvo a Lucille sobre su cabeza, y luego la balanceó, el ensangrentado bate silbó cerca del rostro de Rick y se estrelló contra el suelo a su lado, haciéndolo estremecerse. Negan agarró el rostro de Rick nuevamente con sus dedos enguantados, arrodillándose hasta que pudo mirar al otro hombre a los ojos.

—Tú. Me. Perteneces. Tu gente me pertenece. Tus provisiones me pertenecen. Todo lo que posees ya no es tuyo, ¿entiendes eso? —ladró Negan, levantando la voz—. No estoy organizando una fiesta, Rick. Esto no es una situación RSVP* marque-sí-o-no. Tú no tienes nada más que ofrecerme que no sean tus provisiones. ¿Tienes gente por abastecer? ¡Pues qué jodida mierda! —Apretó su agarre en la barbilla de Rick—. Yo también. Y tú y tu pequeño grupo ahora van a ayudarme con eso. ¿Lo entiendes?

Rick respiró profundamente, intentando mantenerse firme.

—Yo. —Se detuvo, entonces comenzó de nuevo, preparándose—. Entiendo. Lo sé, la jodimos. La jodí. Matamos a tus hombres, estamos pagándolo. Lo entiendo. Pero no podemos proporcionarte lo que estás pidiendo. Por favor. —Hizo una pausa, odiándose por suplicar, odiando haberse metido en este rincón—. Por favor, solo danos más tiempo. Nos toma al menos tres días hacer una búsqueda de provisiones que valga la pena, e incluso entonces no es suficiente. Tiene que haber algo. Algo más que pueda ofrecerte, alguna forma de que nos des más tiempo para conseguir lo que quieres.

La voz de Rick era firme, afortunadamente, pero internamente estaba aterrado. No tenía ni puta idea de qué diablos tenía para negociar. No tenía nada. No tenía idea de por qué se molestaba en decir todo esto, y por lo que sabía para lo único que serviría era para hacer enfurecer a Negan aún más. Rick es esforzó por mantenerse compuesto, por mantener el contacto visual con Negan, en instarle a entender su situación.

Negan sostuvo su mirada, sus oscuros ojos eran intensos. Sonrió.

—Sí que tienes unos bonitos ojos, Rick —dijo, su voz era ilegible.

Y entonces su actitud cambió, una vez más, de asesino a carismático. Su rostro se quebró en una amplia sonrisa, y se levantó, soltando la mandíbula de Rick.

—¿Sabes qué? —preguntó Negan, cogiendo a Lucille y echándola de nuevo sobre su hombro—. Tienes razón, Rick. Tienes toda la puta razón, tu pequeño grupo no va a ser capaz de conseguir suficiente mierda para darme mi mierda cada maldita semana. Solo mírense... son el puñado más grande de pendejos llorones patéticos que he visto en _bastante_ tiempo —puntualizó la palabra con un empuje dramático de sus caderas—. Y eso simplemente es... bueno, eso no es nada genial, ¿cierto? —preguntó, voz burlona—. Eso no es genial en absoluto. Un puñado de pendejos llorones patéticos que no pueden hacer una mierda es una maldita jodida situación. Así que te diré algo, Rick. Te daré una divertidísima pequeña elección. Tienes tres opciones.

»—¡Opción uno! Tú y tu grupo de descerebrados de mierda hacen todo lo posible por hacer lo que te he pedido, lo cual, según tú, va a significar que mucha de tu gente va a pasar _muchas_ necesidades. —Negan hizo una pausa, dejando que sus palabras se hundieran, antes de continuar.

—¡Opción dos! —gritó—. Puesto que básicamente me has dicho que tu gente no puede hacer ni mierda por mí, te mataré. A todos ustedes. Dejaré que Lucille haga de las suyas con todos y cada uno de estos jodidos desgraciados de rodillas junto a ti. Me aseguraré de que mis hombres regresen a tu campamento y los exterminen. A. Todos. Nadie quedará en pie. Y luego nos quedaremos con _toda_ tu mierda. —Sonrió maliciosamente ante la expresión en el rostro de Rick.

—O, tienes la opción tres. Ahora, la opción tres está disponible para ti simplemente por la bondad de mi corazón, Rick. Te estoy ofreciendo esto únicamente porque soy un tipo razonable, ¿comprendes? —preguntó.

Rick asintió.

—Sí.

—Bien. —Negan sonrió—. Entonces, la opción tres. Si eliges la opción tres, tu gente se reportará ante mi cada tres semanas. Nosotros nos encargaremos personalmente de cualquier persona gravemente herida o enferma. Y no estoy hablando solo de estos llorones, pero si parece que vas a perder a alguien, entraremos. —Negan hizo una pausa, dejando que Rick comprendiera lo que acababa de decir. Rick apenas podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. No era lo ideal, pero era tres veces la cantidad de tiempo que tenían antes, y atención médica para sus heridos. Cuidado médico para Maggie y el bebé. Miró a Negan sospechosamente.

—¿A cambio de qué? —preguntó Rick. Claramente, esta oferta no iba a venir sin un precio. No creía que fuera posible que la sonrisa de Negan se hiciera más grande.

Estaba equivocado.

—Oh, esa es la mejor parte, Rick —dijo alegremente—. Tú, personalmente, tendrás la mejor parte de este trato, de lejos.

Rick observó perplejo al otro hombre, sin entender lo que estaba tratando de decir. Negan procedió a ponerse nuevamente en cuclillas frente a él, sin agarrarle el rostro esta vez, solo asegurándose de mirar a Rick directamente a los ojos.

—Por mi indulgencia, Rick, por el cuidado y protección de tu gente, todo lo que tienes que hacer es casarte conmigo.

* * *

N/T: **RSVP:** acrónimo derivado de la expresión francesa Répondez s'il vous plaît, literalmente: «Responda por favor» o «Responda si le place».


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a **Robert Kirkman** y la historia a **Hatterized** (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 _«Todo lo que tienes que hacer es casarte conmigo»._

Rick había balbuceado. Tartamudeado palabras a medio formar, sin sentido. A pesar de la situación, en realidad empezó a reír. Era una broma, ¿cierto? Se suponía que debía reír.

Excepto que no había sido una broma.

Negan había interrumpido la risa nerviosa de Rick para explicarse:

—No estoy bromeando, Rick. Lo digo en serio. Te casas conmigo, seré amable con tu gente.

Rick había dejado de reír. Miró a Negan, boca ligeramente abierta y ojos entornados, tratando de comprender exactamente qué demonios estaba sucediendo. Ahora Negan estaba de pie, mirándolo atentamente. No estaba riendo. No estaba sonriendo. Estaba serio.

—¿Qué — _por qué_? —Fue todo lo que Rick pudo decir.

Negan se encogió de hombros.

—Eres bonito. Me aburro. Tengo un par de esposas en el Santuario, pero no he encontrado a un tipo que esté dispuesto a decir: _«Acepto»._ —Entonces su diabólica sonrisa regresó de nuevo—. ¿Y qué mejor manera de demostrar que me perteneces completamente?

Rick no sabía qué decir ante aquello.

Tras un largo rato en donde Rick simplemente lo observó, completamente atontado por la propuesta, Negan se aclaró la garganta.

—Entonces —dijo, tono impaciente—, ¿qué será? ¿Uno, dos o tres? ¿Dejarás a tu gente morir de hambre, les dejarás ser golpeados hasta la muerte, o te casarás conmigo?

Rick sacudió la cabeza, tratando de despejarla para así poder formar un pensamiento coherente. ¿Qué carajos estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué clase de jodido demente hacía esto? Miró a su grupo, sus amigos, su familia. Golpeados, rotos, afligidos. No merecían esto. Él había sido quien los había conducido hasta aquí. El peso de su dolor, el peso de las muertes de Glenn y Abraham pendía pesadamente sobre su cabeza.

Después de todo, no era como si tuviera elección.

—Está bien —dijo Rick, apartando la mirada de la gente que lo rodeaba para observar a Negan a los ojos—. Está bien. La opción tres. Dejas a mi gente en paz —dijo Rick.

Negan ladeó la cabeza, su rostro era como el del gato de Cheshire, regocijo bailando en sus ojos.

—¿Y? —preguntó.

—Y —dijo Rick, suspirando profundamente—, me casaré contigo.

* * *

Eso había ocurrido hace dos días.

La «boda» era hoy. Ahora mismo, de hecho.

Había sido un compromiso corto.

En cuanto a cómo solían ser las bodas, no se parecía en mucho a una. Rick tenía la sensación de que era solo para aparentar, especialmente debido a que Negan ya tenía varias esposas. Pero aquí estaba de todos modos, de pie al lado de Negan, en alguna parte de la enorme fábrica en la que los Salvadores operaban, con un hombre que podía o no ser un cura real, recitando palabras acerca de la muerte separándolos.

 _«Si solo...»_ pensó Rick.

Y entonces fueron declarados casados, y Negan sonrió con su presumida sonrisa de mierda y miró a Rick.

—Es hora de que bese a mi novia.

El aliento de Rick se atoró en su garganta. El momento había llegado.

Nunca antes había besado a otro hombre. Miró a Negan y se armó de valor, preparado para que el hombre lo agarrara e hiciera un gran espectáculo de esto, restregándole a Rick que ahora era suyo. No había conocido demasiado a Negan, pero había visto lo suficiente para percibir cómo era.

En lugar de ello, fue sorprendido por dos grandes manos acunando los costados de su rostro. Labios suaves presionados contra los suyos, solo por un par de segundos, antes de que Negan se apartara, su sonrisa un poco... más dulce que antes, ¿quizá? Por supuesto que no. El despliegue de ternura sorprendió por completo a Rick. Este era el hombre que había matado a Abraham y a Glenn sin pensarlo dos veces, riéndose mientras lo hacía. Este era el hombre que había amenazado con aniquilar a Alexandría sin siquiera parpadear. Rick no había esperado un beso gentil y una suave sonrisa de parte de este hombre.

Y luego Negan soltó un grito de alegría, sin ceremonias tomó a Rick entre sus brazos antes de que tuviera tiempo de protestar, y lo llevó por el pasillo y por la puerta, y el momento de ternura terminó antes de que Rick pudiera decidir si era o no genuino.

* * *

—Esto es jodidamente hilarante.

Se rio Negan mientras soltaba a Rick en la cama en la pequeña habitación que había sido preparada para él en el Santuario.

Su habitación. Habitación que estaría compartiendo con Negan. Al menos en las noches que no estuviera con sus esposas. Toda la situación era tan jodidamente ridícula que Rick casi empezó a reír con el otro hombre. Probablemente un signo de colapso mental, pero aun así, estaba casado. Con Negan. Porque Negan creía que era gracioso. Estaban casados porque a él le parecía _divertidísimo_.

Rick miró alrededor de la habitación, asimilando sus nuevos aposentos. No era tan bonita como la casa que compartía con Michonne en Alexandría, pero no era un completo basurero. Había una luz de techo, pero estaba apagada, y ahora la única luz en la habitación provenía de una lámpara encendida en la mesita de noche. Había un desgastado sillón de cuero de color marrón situado en una esquina de la habitación, frente a una pequeña televisión. Una pila de cintas de VHS ubicadas en el suelo junto a ella. Rick no podía recordar la última vez que había visto televisión. Parecía increíblemente extraño que aquello estuviera allí, como algo arrancado de otro tiempo.

La habitación tenía un pequeño cuarto de baño conexo, y la ventana en la pared del extremo daba hacia una línea de árboles que bloqueaba la vista de la cerca que rodeaba al Santuario. Había oscurecido hacía un tiempo. Una boda nocturna. La cama era lo suficientemente grande para que dos cupieran cómodamente.

Oh.

La cama.

Rick miró a Negan. El hombre había arrojado su chaqueta de cuero en el brazo del sillón, y se estiró, dedos entrelazados, brazos sobre la cabeza por lo que su camiseta gris se subió un poco, exponiendo una pequeña franja de su estómago. El corazón de Rick golpeteaba en su pecho. No había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar sobre lo que implicaría exactamente el casarse con Negan. Todo había sucedido tan rápido, y todo era tan jodidamente _extraño_... Rick ni siquiera se había detenido a considerar que tal vez había cedido un poco más que su dignidad con este acuerdo. Seguramente... ¿seguramente Negan solo quería molestarlo? Esto solo era un juego mental, una manera de vigilar a Rick, de controlarlo. Seguramente Negan no quería...

—¡Entonces! Nuestra noche de bodas. —Negan interrumpió los pensamientos cada vez más aterrados de Rick, cruzando los brazos y observando a Rick de arriba a abajo—. Sé que has hecho esto antes, Rick, no es extraño para ti estar casado —dijo Negan, indicando el anillo de bodas en la mano izquierda de Rick, algo que todavía no podía obligarse a quitarse, sin importar hacía cuanto tiempo Lori se hubiera ido. Tener a Negan, de todas las personas, advirtiendo esto, especialmente en este contexto, hizo a Rick estremecerse visiblemente. Negan rio entre dientes en respuesta.

—Hey, no hay necesidad de eso. ¡El matrimonio es algo genial! Me parece que me sienta muy bien. Soy un jodido gran esposo. —Sin más, Negan le dio una sonrisa a Rick y comenzó a desvestirse, deshaciendo su cinturón y jalándolo de la presilla de sus pantalones. Los ojos de Rick se abrieron de pánico. Podía sentir su corazón en su garganta, latiendo salvajemente, su rostro tornándose cada vez más caliente. Retrocedió un poco, inconscientemente, moviéndose más atrás en la cama, lejos de Negan. Se sentía enfermo. ¿Cómo no había considerado esta posibilidad? Negan estaba demente, era violento y claramente disfrutaba dominando a aquellos que consideraba inferiores a él. ¿Cómo demonios no se había dado cuenta de que esto iba a suceder?

Negan ya no lo estaba mirando, y se había quitado los pantalones, vestido solo con la camisa gris y un par de bóxers negros. Pateó los pantalones hacia un rincón de la habitación y dio un paso en dirección a la cama, mirando de nuevo a Rick.

Rick estaba temblando ligeramente, sintiéndose absolutamente nauseabundo y aterrorizado, imaginando lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. No estaba preparado para esto, ni siquiera un poco. Abrió la boca, sin saber qué decir, sin saber si había algo que pudiera decir para que el otro hombre cambiara de parecer acerca de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—P-por favor —comenzó, todo rastro de dignidad abandonándolo mientras volvía a suplicar—. N-no estoy... no... —tartamudeó, temblando visiblemente de miedo. Probablemente debería estar más avergonzado por lo fuerte que estaba reaccionando, pero no parecía ser capaz de controlarse.

Negan dejó de avanzar hacia la cama, asimilando el estado aterrorizado de Rick. Por un momento, pareció genuinamente confundido, y luego empezó a _reír_.

Rick juró que podía sentir la bilis en su garganta. Apartó la mirada.

La risa de Negan se detuvo de golpe.

—¡Oye! Mierda. Mira, Rick, no es lo que parece. Oye, Rick, mírame —dijo Negan, su voz repentinamente seria. Rick, aún tenso, lentamente levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Negan. El otro hombre tenía sus manos levantadas, y dio un paso lejos de la cama.

—Mierda, mira, Rick, yo no soy un violador, ¿de acuerdo? Ese tipo de mierdas no van conmigo. Lo siento, te asusté, eso no era realmente lo que estaba tratando de hacer. No voy a hacerte hacer nada que no quieras hacer. Vamos a tener una agradable noche de bodas abstinente, ¿de acuerdo? —Negan parecía genuinamente preocupado. El miedo de Rick se desvaneció en confusión mientras asimilaba las palabras de Negan.

—Mira, estoy extremadamente cansado, y solo quiero irme al heno, ¿de acuerdo? Casarse es _agotador_. —Negan sonrió, pero Rick lo miró sin comprender. ¿Estaba... tratando de consolarlo? ¿Aligerar el ambiente? Rick no podía comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Negan suspiró y se acercó al lado de la cama opuesto al de Rick, tirando la manta hacia atrás y metiéndose en ella. Rodó sobre su costado, mirando a Rick.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Rick. No soy un puto violador. Puedes llamarme un montón de cosas, pero no puedes llamarme así. Nuestra cama matrimonial permanecerá casta y pura hasta que me des tu aprobación. —Sonrió, esperando una respuesta.

—N-no... no voy a —nunca— —Rick balbuceó sus palabras, sacudiendo la cabeza vigorosamente, deseoso de dejarle saber a este hombre que no habría puta manera de que él le «diera su aprobación». Negan puso los ojos en blanco y palmeó la cama, indicando que quería que Rick se acostara. Tras un momento, Rick se obligó a hacerlo, sintiéndose bastante cansado, y se deslizó bajo el edredón, aún totalmente vestido.

—Duerme un poco. Mañana tienes mucho trabajo por hacer. Necesitas azotar a esas pequeñas mierdas tuyas hasta que estén en forma para que realmente puedan ser de utilidad para mí —dijo Negan, volteándose para apagar la lámpara. Rick se acomodó en la cama, volviéndose de costado y de frente a la pared, lejos de Negan. Escuchó a Negan moverse ligeramente al otro lado de la cama, y luego sintió el peso de un brazo arrojándose sobre su cintura y el calor de un cuerpo contra su espalda, haciéndole saltar. Escuchó a Negan riendo entre dientes detrás de él, en la oscuridad.

—Solo un poco de cucharita, Rick, no vayas a enloquecer. Y por cierto —dijo Negan, sus labios tan cerca que Rick pudo sentir el calor del aliento del otro hombre en su nuca—, me darás tu aprobación, tarde o temprano. Llegará el día en que me suplicarás por ello.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a **Robert Kirkman** y la historia a **Hatterized** (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Rick despertó ante la luz que fluía a través de la ventana, brillando directamente en sus ojos aún adormecidos. Se movió ligeramente para que así la luz fuera menos intensa y dejar a sus ojos cerrarse de nuevo. Había un pesado brazo envuelto alrededor de su cintura y una cálida respiración contra su nuca, y por un momento sintió una confortante sensación de seguridad, antes de sentir el extraño rasguño de una barba contra su hombro, haciéndolo entumecer de confusión. Fue ahí cuando lo recordó: no estaba en Alexandría, y no era el brazo familiar de Michonne el que le envolvía. Era el de Negan.

Esta no era una gran revelación ante la cual despertar.

—¡Buenos días, querido esposo! —La voz de Negan retumbó desde atrás—. ¿Cómo dormiste? Sin duda alguna, parecía que te encataba tener mi brazo a tu alrededor. Voy a ser honesto, de verdad pensé que ibas a enloquecer cuando intenté aquello, ¡pero simplemente lo aceptaste! Joder, sabía que no iba a ser difícil meterme en tus pantalones. —Negan rio, sentándose y rodando de la cama. Rick lo miró, disgusto escrito en su rostro.

—¡No te dejé hacer esa mierda porque quisiera —gritó, rostro enrojecido—. ¿Qué carajo se suponía que debía decirte? Ya has demostrado que eres jodidamente irrazonable, ¿de verdad crees que voy a arriesgarme a hacerte enojar por algo como eso? —Rick le dio una mirada mortal mientras el rostro de Negan cambiaba rápidamente de divertido a enfadado.

—¿Qué carajo te dije anoche? —gritó Negan—. No te estoy obligando a hacer nada que no quieras hacer, joder. No sé cuáles son tus malditos límites, así que si hago algo así, tienes permiso para decirme que me vaya a la mierda. No voy a forzarte a hacer nada físico. No soy así, Rick. Sabía desde el principio que no ibas a estar de acuerdo pasando directamente a la follada, así que no lo intenté. Pero para todo lo demás, realmente tendrás que hablar y decirme que me vaya a la mierda si no quieres.

El tono de Negan era entrecortado y molesto. Tomó una profunda respiración, después su sonrisa burlona regresó.

—Sin embargo, definitivamente te gustó acurrucarte conmigo. Estoy seguro. —Rick balbuceó indignado, pero antes de poder formar una respuesta apropiada, fue distraído por Negan quitándose su camisa y saliendo de sus bóxers.

—¿Qué _demonios_? —gritó Rick, apartando los ojos para así poder observar hacia el suelo. No podría hacer esto. El hombre no tenía límites. Negan simplemente lo miró como si fuera un completo idiota.

—¿Qué? Voy a tomar una maldita _ducha_. ¿Tienes problemas con eso también, princesa? ¿No puedes soportar ver una verga? Porque si ese es el caso, realmente vas a pasar un tiempo jodidamente difícil. —Con eso, Negan entró al baño.

Rick solo se quedó sentado ahí, inseguro de cómo reaccionar. Podía escuchar la ducha encendiéndose en la habitación contigua. Gimió, presionó las palmas de sus manos en sus ojos y se dejó caer de nuevo contra la cama. Se quedó allí un rato, inseguro de qué hacer, tratando de convencerse de que esto no estaba ocurriendo realmente, de que era simplemente una especie de broma demente, de alguna pesadilla retorcida de la que _seguramente_ despertaría de cualquier moment—

—¡Rápido, princesa! Pronto entrará una polla en la habitación, así que a menos de que hayas logrado crecer en los últimos diez minutos, debes apartar tus preciosos ojos. —La voz de Negan resonó al lado de la cama. Rick gruñó y evitó mirar a Negan, cuya toalla estaba colgada sobre su hombro en lugar de alrededor de su cintura como lo haría un ser humano normal y decente, y se dirigió al baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Justo cuando estaba a punto de encender la ducha, oyó a Negan tocar la puerta.

—¡Apúrate, hoy tienes que hacerme un montón de mierda! Te encontrarás con Dwight en la puerta principal y te preparará un viaje a Alexandría por el resto del día —dijo—. ¡Oh! Y te veré de regreso aquí esta noche.

* * *

Estar de regreso en Alexandría fue... incómodo, por decir lo menos. Dwight, uno de los trabajadores de confianza de Negan, lo había encontrado en la puerta y había insistido en conducirlo hasta allí, como un niño siendo llevado a la escuela. Decir que aquello había sido degradante sería un eufemismo.

Y después estuvo frente a su gente, sus amigos. Sabiendo que todos sabían lo que había sucedido, que se había _casado_ con el hombre que había asesinado a dos de sus hombres y que estaba reteniendo sus provisiones de ahora en adelante... Sabiendo que probablemente todos asumían un montón de cosas respecto a lo que este matrimonio exactamente implicaba. No había forma de que ahora pudieran respetarlo, de ninguna manera podrían volver a llamarle su líder. Si la derrota a manos de los Salvadores no había solidificado eso en sus mentes, su absoluta sumisión a Negan definitivamente lo había hecho.

Rick podía sentir sus ojos en él mientras cruzaba las puertas, y evitó deliberadamente sus miradas, no queriendo ver el reproche y el disgusto que sin duda encontraría allí reflejados. Pasó a unas cuantas personas en su ingreso, pero miró directamente hacia adelante, frente en alto, tratando de parecer confiado y tranquilo. Tal vez no tuviera su respeto, pero no había razón para que actuara conforme a ello.

Enfrentar a su propio grupo, a las personas a las que era más cercano, sería lo peor. Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue dirigirse directamente a su casa — _su vieja casa_ , se recordó. Por humillante e incómodo que fuera, tenía que ver a su familia. Tenía que ver a Carl y a Judith, ver a Michonne. Tenía que hacerles saber que estaba bien, que todo estaría bien, decirles que lo sentía mucho.

Entrar en su vieja casa, sabiendo que ya no vivía allí, con la gente que más amaba, fue un puñetazo en el estómago. Subió las escaleras, incapaz de mirar siquiera el dormitorio que él y Michonne habían compartido hacía unos pocos días. La idea de ella durmiendo en su cama, sola, Carl y Judith en las habitaciones del otro lado del pasillo, mientras él estaba en la cama junto a Negan fue... demasiado para él.

—¿Papá?

Rick se volvió y se encontró cara a cara con su hijo. Carl estaba sosteniendo a Judith en sus brazos, rostro ilegible. Rick dio un paso adelante.

—Carl... Carl, ¿có–cómo estás? ¿Está todo bien aquí? ¿Estás bien? Yo— —se interrumpió, inseguro de qué decir. Dio otro paso hacia adelante hasta que pudo alcanzar y tocar a Carl, poniendo una mano en su hombro y la otra en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Judith.

—Estoy... bien. Las cosas han estado tensas por aquí pero... estamos bien. Lo estamos manejando. La gente está entrenando para salir a buscar provisiones con más frecuencia, todos hemos estado trabajando. —La voz de Carl era uniforme, su rostro lucía contrariado. No reaccionó a la mano de Rick en su hombro. Este fue un golpe físico para Rick, ver a su hijo así de distante.

Sin embargo, no podía culparlo. ¿Cómo diablos podría? Después de todo lo que había sucedido, ¿cómo esperaba que Carl reaccionara ante él?

—Carl, yo— —Rick se detuvo y volvió a empezar—. Carl, lo siento, lo siento tanto. S–sé lo que debes pensar de mí, de todo esto, y no te culpo, si yo fuera tú, yo— —Rick se interrumpió por un momento antes de continuar, voz vacilante por la emoción.

»—Sé que la jodí. Nos metí en este lío, nos hice esto, sé que esto, para colmo, debe parecer como si simplemente te hubiera abandonado— yo solo... no supe qué más hacer. Tenía que mantenerte a salvo, Carl, mantener a todos a salvo; pero especialmente a ti y a Judith. Los amo tanto, tienes que entender— sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho. Y no te estoy pidiendo que estés de acuerdo con las decisiones que he tomado, solo sé que todo lo que he hecho, todo lo que estoy haciendo, lo estoy haciendo porque creo que es lo correcto, que es lo mejor para todos. Pero eso no quiere decir que no desee que pueda ser diferente, que no esté arrepentido porque todo haya acabado así. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, Carl —dijo Rick, voz quebrándose al final, incapaz de contener la profundidad de su remordimiento por lo que sus decisiones le habían hecho a su familia.

Carl bajó la mirada por un largo momento, apretando y soltando su mandíbula antes de finalmente mirar a Rick a los ojos.

—Papá, lo sé. Sé que solo estás— que solo estás haciendo lo que puedes para proteger a la gente. Lo sé. Pero esas personas— el hecho de que ni siquiera estés tratando de luchar contra ellos— sé que no somos tan fuertes como ellos, pero ¿cómo no podemos siquiera intentarlo, papá? Después de lo que le hicieron— a Abraham, a _Glenn_ — —La voz de Carl se elevó, teñida de ira y confusión. Sus manos estaban apretadas y respiró hondo, calmándose.

»—Estoy tratando de entender. De verdad. Pero saber que–que _él_ te tiene, que tú simplemente te entregaste a él... simplemente me tomará un tiempo. —Rick asintió, y tentativamente acercó a Carl hacia él. Carl se movió en sus brazos, y Rick se relajó mientras sostenía a Carl y a Judith cerca. Carl podía no entender, y Rick no esperaba que lo hiciera, pero todavía lo amaba. Y esto, en realidad, era todo lo que podía pedir.

* * *

Rick se quedó un rato, jugando con Judith y hablando con Carl, actualizándose sobre cómo estaban las cosas en Alexandría. Antes de irse, besó a Judith en la cabeza y acercó a Carl en otro abrazo, la sensación de los brazos de su hijo rodeándole le dio más consuelo del que creía posible. Le dio un último apretón al hombro de Carl antes de dirigirse a las diversas tareas que Negan le había asignado: revisión de provisiones, entrenamiento con armas, asegurarse de que la gente de Alexandría se estaba preparando para lo que tendrían que hacer a partir de ahora.

Tras su incómoda, pero finalmente reconfortante confrontación con Carl, Rick encontró marginalmente más fácil el manejar ver a todos los demás. Mientras se dirigía a ello, pensó que la peor parte de volver a ver a su grupo sería perder su respeto.

No lo fue. Fue la preocupación. La _lástima_.

No era que la pérdida de su respeto no fuera incómoda. Rosita y Sasha lo miraron de reojo mientras pasaba, y Spencer, como la mierda absoluta que era, parecía casi _petulante_. Pero Rick ya estaba acostumbrado a que hubiera un par de personas que de vez en cuando se opusieran a su autoridad, así que esa no fue la parte que más le molestó.

Fue Eugene siendo incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. Fue la palmadita de Olivia en su brazo y el asegurarle que podía cuidar a Judith mientras Michonne no estuviera. Fue la preocupación en la voz de Maggie cuando le preguntó si estaba bien. Maggie, que aún estaba recuperándose de la muerte de Glenn y la (afortunadamente no fatal) complicación de su embarazo, sintió la necesidad de preguntarle si _él_ estaba bien.

Incluso Daryl, a quien Rick normalmente consideraba como el más distante de cualquier cosa que remotamente se acercara a esa «mierda sentimental», como él tan elocuentemente le llamaría, le dio a Rick una incómoda palmada en la espalda cuando lo vio.

Por supuesto, Daryl prosiguió con un «voy a matar a ese maldito bastardo anormal» y luego cambió inmediatamente el tema a cómo iba a empezar a ayudar a Carl a disparar ahora que estaba teniendo algunos problemas de puntería debido a la pérdida de percepción, lo cual hizo que Rick se sintiera ligeramente mejor.

No fue hasta la noche, cuando Rick casi había terminado la jornada, que vio a Michonne.

Estaba regresando de una salida de caza, un venado colgaba sobre sus hombros, y se paralizó cuando lo vio. Había casi veinte metros de distancia entre ellos y Rick no estuvo seguro de qué hacer, preguntándose repentinamente si ella querría hablar con él en lo absoluto. Tras unos momentos de vacilación, Michonne caminó hasta donde él estaba, se detuvo frente a él y dejó caer al venado en el suelo junto a ella.

—Michonne —empezó Rick, sintiéndose una vez más sin las palabras apropiadas para decir lo que necesitaba decir.

—Rick, yo... ¿estás... bien? ¿Qué estás haciendo de regreso aquí? —preguntó, voz llena de preocupación.

—Bien. Estoy bien. Estoy aquí para ayudar con el entrenamiento, y–y para hacer un balance de las provisiones y reportar. Estaré aquí, a veces. Durante el día.

Rick se encogió interiormente, deseando no haber dicho la última parte, sabiendo que atraía demasiada atención a lo que estaría haciendo en la noche. No quería que ella pensara en eso. Aunque sabía que era tonto pensar que ella ya no había pensado en ello.

Michonne parecía dolida, como si su presencia la hiriera de alguna manera. « _Por supuesto que lo hace_ —pensó Rick para sí mismo—. _Estábamos juntos, nos estábamos convirtiendo en una familia, y ahora estás_...». Ni siquiera podía pensar las palabras ahora mismo, delante de ella. Era demasiado.

Michonne se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando su mano en el brazo de Rick, un gesto reconfortante que a él le hizo sentir mejor y peor al mismo tiempo.

—Rick... —empezó ella—. Él ha... qué es lo que él... ¿Te está lastimando? —Inclinó la cabeza implorante, y aunque no hubo reproche en sus ojos, Rick no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

—Él no está... no es así. No me ha hecho nada. Estoy bien —dijo toscamente, mirando hacia un lado de su hombro.

—Rick, mírame. Puedes decírmelo. No estoy— si él está— necesitas hablar de ello con alguien —dijo, aún con ese indicio de preocupación en su voz. Rick tragó saliva y la miró a los ojos, su rostro era un desorden de emociones.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad. No me está... lastimando. No me ha hecho hacer otra cosa que no sea dormir en la misma maldita cama que él. Es una locura. Está loco, es la situación más demente— no sé qué hacer, Michonne, no sé —dijo Rick, su voz se tornó frenética, su frustración y confusión vertiéndose de repente.

»—No tengo jodida idea de cuál es su juego, suena tan estúpido— él— carajo, estoy _casado_ con él, Michonne, y maldita sea, durmió a mi lado con su brazo sobre mí como si todo esto fuera un gran _juego_ , como si fuera _normal_... —se interrumpió Rick, inseguro de qué más decir.

El rostro de Michonne era firme, sus ojos suaves. Estaba tratando de darle espacio para que dejara salir todo, para ayudarle a darle sentido a algo que no podía comprender. Rick se quedó allí, respirando pesadamente, inseguro de si su súbito estallido lo estaba ayudando a sentirse mejor. Antes de que pudiera decidirlo, sonó una bocina del otro lado de la puerta y ambos se volvieron hacia ella.

Dwight estaba de regreso para recogerlo. Las horas de visita habían terminado. Rick se volvió hacia Michonne, y ella le apretó el brazo antes de apartarlo y agacharse para recoger el venado del suelo.

Rick quiso decir algo más. Quería decirle que lo sentía, pero las palabras parecieron atorarse en su garganta mientras la veía alejarse.

* * *

El viaje de vuelta al Santuario fue tranquilo, afortunadamente. Cuando regresaron, Rick se dirigió a su habitación sin que se le ordenara hacerlo, deseando extrañamente llegar pronto. Necesitaba acostarse, dormir y, con suerte, apartar su mente de la mierda absoluta que era su vida en este momento.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Negan ya estaba allí, tendido en la cama, libro en mano. Estaba vestido con una camiseta y bóxers, como la noche anterior.

Negan levantó la vista cuando Rick entró en la habitación, sonriendo ampliamente mientras Rick cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

—Hola, Rick. ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día de regreso? ¿Todos tus pequeños amigos estaban meándose en sus pantalones, preocupados por lo que estaba pasando con su pobre y precioso líder?

La idea parecía divertirle. Rick ignoró esto y evitó el contacto visual. Solo quería dormir. Había soportado miradas de reojo, incomodidad y simpatía indeseada durante todo el día y no tenía energía para lidiar con las ridículas burlas de Negan. Apretó los dientes y se dirigió a su lado de la cama, a punto de acostarse cuando Negan lo detuvo extendiendo una mano.

—Sé que anoche probablemente estuviste más que conmocionado, así que no mencioné lo jodidamente extraño que fue que durmieras completamente vestido, con zapatos y todo, pero voy a señalarlo esta noche: eso es jodidamente raro, Rick. ¿Es alguna clase de extraña excentricidad tuya o simplemente eres tímido?

Los ojos de Negan destellaban de diversión. Más burlas. Sin embargo, Rick tuvo que admitir que tenía razón. Anoche había estado tan desorientado y asustado que no había pensado en desvestirse. Y ahora que Negan lo había señalado, era incómodo. No es que ya no lo fuera, pero definitivamente ahora era aún más incómodo.

La idea de desvestirse frente a Negan no le gustaba. Pero era eso o dormir incómodamente junto a él completamente vestido todas las noches, sabiendo que cada vez que lo hacía admitiría que estaba demasiado _avergonzado_ para desnudarse. Y eso era algo con lo que Rick no quería lidiar.

Así que se acercó a la cómoda al lado de la televisión y cogió una camiseta de uno de los cajones en los que había metido apresuradamente su ropa y se dirigió hacia el baño.

Lo cual, debió haber sabido, fue un error. Justo cuando Rick estaba entrando en el baño para cambiarse, escuchó a Negan soltar una carcajada.

—¿Qué sucede, Rick? ¿Te da mucha vergüenza cambiarte de ropa delante de tu propio esposo?

Rick se encogió visiblemente ante la palabra _esposo_ y Negan se rio nuevamente. El gran número de veces que el hombre se reía de las cosas que Rick hacía era exásperantemente molesto, y en este punto Rick no quería darle más excusas para hacerlo.

Se tragó su orgullo, caminó hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, quitándose su chaqueta y arrojándola sobre el gastado sillón en la esquina. Una pequeña parte suya quería aventar la chaqueta en el desagradable rostro de Negan, pero se resistió al impulso, sabiendo que únicamente serviría para provocar más comentarios sarcásticos de parte del otro hombre.

Podía sentir los ojos de Negan en él mientras se quitaba la camisa, metiéndose en la nueva tan rápido como pudo. Rick trató de ignorar la sensación de Negan observándolo mientras se abría el cinturón y se quitaba los pantalones. Podía sentir su rostro calentándose un poco, y se odió absolutamente por ello.

Negan seguía observándolo mientras Rick se metía en la cama, cuidadoso de no tocar al otro hombre. Continuó evitando deliberadamente el contacto visual mientras se volvía de costado, apartándose de Negan como la noche anterior.

—¿No eres muy locuaz, cierto, Rick? —reflexionó Negan mientras colocaba su libro en la mesa de noche y apagaba la lámpara.

Rick siguió ignorándolo. La incapacidad de Negan de cerrar la maldita boca por un solo segundo posiblemente era incluso peor que compartir la cama con él. Rick solo quería dormir. Era todo lo que pedía, solo un poco de paz. Estaba tan cansado que empezó a dormirse casi inmediatamente.

Y entonces, como la noche anterior, sintió el brazo de Negan colgando de su cintura y el calor de su cuerpo directamente detrás de él. Ahogó un suspiro de frustración e intentó ignorar el contacto no deseado mientras se quedaba dormido.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a **Robert Kirkman** y la historia a **Hatterized** (Esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

La semana siguiente fue muy parecida al primer día: despertar junto a Negan, dirigirse a Alexandría para entrenar a la gente o salir en una búsqueda de provisiones, y luego regresar al Santuario en la noche y quedarse dormido con el brazo de Negan a su alrededor.

Negan, en su mayor parte, parecía respetar la mayoría de los límites de Rick, menos el acurrucarse, y sus interacciones eran algo limitadas debido a que ambos estaban ocupados desde temprano en la mañana hasta tarde en la noche. Rick descubrió que prácticamente podía evitarlo simplemente al irse a dormir.

Por supuesto, Negan advirtió que Rick estaba evitando interactuar con él tanto como fuera posible. Rick pensó que Negan probablemente sabía que iba a tener que ser bastante inexorable al tratar de exigir tiempo de su parte, y la única razón por la que estaba esperando era para darle tiempo en adaptarse a su nueva situación. Lo cual, pensó, era un gesto extrañamente amable, considerando que Negan básicamente lo había obligado a casarse y le estaba manteniendo como su rehén.

Sin embargo, tras una semana más o menos, Negan había decidido claramente que el período de ajuste de Rick había terminado, porque comenzó a presionarlo por más tiempo juntos.

Empezó con Negan insistiendo en que Rick desayunara con él en las mañanas. Anteriormente, Rick había estado comiendo en el gran comedor comunitario, cuchareando con rapidez cualquier engrudo parecido a comida que se sirviera ese día antes de dirigirse a Alexandría.

Aunque la comida era realmente terrible, Rick la había disfrutado, ya que era una de las pocas veces que ahora tenía para estar solo.

Y entonces una mañana, cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, Negan extendió su brazo para bloquear el camino de Rick mientras trataba de salir por la puerta.

—Sabes, Rick, me haces sentir como un jodido esposo de mierda —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza con fingida decepción. Rick soltó un suspiro de frustración, algo que se encontró haciendo con bastante frecuencia alrededor de Negan.

—¿Y a qué se debe eso? —preguntó, tono indicando que solo quería que esta conversación terminara. Negan frunció el entrecejo.

—¡Ves, justo eso, Rick! —dijo—. Es esa jodida actitud. Actúas como si fuera el final del maldito mundo el que estés aquí, siendo protegid— —Rick resopló, interrumpiendo a Negan y haciendo que sus ojos se entornaran.

—Lo siento, Rick. ¿Tienes algo que decir, carajo? —Su rostro lucía concentrado y disgustado mientras esperaba una respuesta. Rick lo miró desafiante.

—Siento _mucho_ no estar más emocionado por estar aquí, con el hombre responsable de asesinar a dos de mis amigos y— —se detuvo cuando vio a Negan poner los ojos en blanco, como si Rick, de alguna forma, fuera el irrazonable en esta situación.

—Cielos, Rick. Tienes tremendo resentimiento, ¿sabes? —dijo Negan, luciendo molesto. Sostuvo la mirada de Rick durante unos segundos antes de liberarse de la emoción, volviendo a su habitual actitud relajada.

»—De acuerdo, está bien. Todavía estás enojado. Puedo entender eso. Soy un tipo comprensivo. —Hizo una pausa, y cuando Rick no lanzó una réplica, continuó.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que estés más cómodo aquí? Te he estado tratando un poco diferente de mis esposas, porque, seamos honestos, imagino que no te sentirás bien holgazaneando todo el día en un pequeño vestido negro sin hacer un carajo. —Sonrió cuando Rick hizo una mueca ante la imagen.

»—Y, ya que aún estamos siendo honestos, todavía estoy un poco encabronado contigo por matar a tantos de mis malditos hombres. Y no sé si pueda confiar en tu pequeño grupo de mierda si no te tienen cerca. Así que te quiero ahí afuera trabajando para mí. Pero —dijo, inclinando la cabeza—, mis chicas tienen ciertos privilegios al ser mis esposas. No tienen que trabajar por puntos, así que les proveo comida y mierda como esa. Y es muchísimo mejor de lo que estoy seguro te has estado atragantando durante todos estos días con todos los demás.

Rick se resistió a responder, intrigado por la idea de comida que no supiera parcialmente digerida, pero no queriendo saltar ante la oferta como Negan claramente esperaba que hiciera.

—¿Eso es algo que querrías? —preguntó Negan cuando Rick mantuvo su silencio.

Rick sopesó la decisión en su cabeza. Por un lado, odiaba la idea de aceptar cualquier tipo de favor de Negan. Pero por el otro, realmente extrañaba tener una comida decente. Después de pasar tanto tiempo buscando y reuniendo cualquier alimento que pudiera encontrar, nunca pensó que llagaría a extrañar los frijoles fríos directamente de la lata; pero ayer mismo había comido una especie de monstruosidad parecida a un pastel de carne que le había dejado con un dolor de estómago tan intenso durante las dos horas siguientes que empezó a preguntarse si iba a explotar, estilo alien.

Al final, su estómago ganó.

—Sí, está bien —concedió. Si iba a ser esposo de Negan, también podría obtener algunas ventajas. El rostro de Negan se iluminó y agarró el boquitoqui que usaba para comunicarse con sus hombres.

—¡Jackson! Haz que el Gordo Joey traiga el desayuno a la habitación de Rick. Suficiente para dos —gritó en el comunicador, antes de colocarlo de nuevo en la cómoda.

Rick levantó una ceja.

—¿Vamos a comer juntos?

Negan soltó una carcajada, como si Rick hubiera dicho algo gracioso.

—¡Por supuesto, Rick! No pasamos suficiente jodido tiempo juntos, y quiero cambiar eso.

Rick inmediatamente se arrepintió de dejar que su estómago tomara decisiones por él.

Diez minutos más tarde, El Gordo Joey apareció con bandejas de comida, las cuales Negan le ordenó que dispusiera en la cama antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a Rick y a Negan solos nuevamente. Negan se sentó en la cama e hizo un gesto para que Rick se uniera a él.

—Sírvete, Rick.

Rick tuvo que admitirlo, el banquete lucía mucho más apetecible que las cosas que había estado comiendo durante la última semana. Había fruta fresca y tostadas y... ¿tocino? ¿Eso era tocino real? Rick agarró un pedazo y lo mordió. El sabor era un poco raro, pero comparado con la misteriosa carne explosiva, estaba increíble.

Comieron en un silencio placentero durante los siguientes minutos, Negan observando mientras Rick devoraba la mayor parte de lo que estaba delante de ellos.

—Demonios, sabía que te gustaría. Te diré algo, el tocino es de cerdos que obtenemos de otra comunidad, un puto montón de extraños —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. El saber que estaba comiendo el producto de la sumisión de otro grupo ante los Salvadores probablemente debería haber molestado más a Rick de lo que lo hizo. Pero estaba hambriento, y era tocino. Así que lo dejó pasar.

Cuando terminaron, Rick se recostó en la cama, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Negan. El otro hombre parecía demasiado complacido considerando que lo único que Rick había hecho era comer en silencio frente a él.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó, cabeza inclinada.

Obviamente, a Rick le había gustado, así que respondió:

—Sí. —Con poca vacilación.

Negan sonrió.

—¡Bien! Me alegro de que estemos progresando, joder. —Se levantó, a punto de dirigirse hacia la puerta, cuando Rick se encontró diciendo algo que no había planeado.

—Gracias.

Negan se detuvo en seco, claramente no esperaba que Rick le diera las gracias espontáneamente. Se volvió, y Rick se sorprendió al ver que su sonrisa lobezna era más dulce de lo habitual.

—De nada, carajo —respondió.

Después de eso, Negan tenía listo el desayuno cada mañana. Comían en la cama, y Negan hacía todo lo posible para hacer que Rick hablara con él. Y, en un par de ocasiones, Rick incluso logró sostener conversaciones con él que no le dejaron queriendo apuñalar al otro hombre con un tenedor.

* * *

Sus noches, aparte de los insistentes abrazos de Negan, permanecieron prácticamente sin ningún tipo de vinculación afectiva. Ambos solían regresar tarde y caer directamente en la cama tras desnudarse, quedándose dormidos demasiado rápido como para que Negan intentara forzar algún «tiempo de calidad» con Rick.

Entonces una noche, cuando Rick regresó temprano de una salida, encontró a Negan en su habitación, sentado en el suelo junto a la televisión y rebuscando en las cintas de VHS apiladas junto a esta.

—Eh. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Rick, todavía junto a la puerta. Negan levantó la vista, haciendo una mueca.

—¿Qué es lo que parece que estoy haciendo? Voy a buscarnos una maldita película para ver —respondió con una sonrisa. Rick cerró la puerta detrás de él y se sentó en el extremo de la cama, quitándose las botas.

—¿Por qué?

Negan detuvo su búsqueda de películas para mirar a Rick otra vez, rostro inexpresivo.

—Porque, Rick, quiero tener una linda noche familiar de películas con mi esposo favorito.

Rick puso cara de: « _estás hablando en serio»_ , y Negan se rio.

—¡Maldición! Es por eso que me gustas, Rick, eres un hombre de pocas palabras, pero al carajo si no haces algunas de las mejores malditas caras. —Negan cogió una de las cintas y la metió en el reproductor, agarrando el control remoto antes de dejarse caer en la cama junto a Rick.

—Sin embargo, estoy hablando en serio sobre la noche de películas. Necesitamos un poco de tiempo de calidad hombre-hombre, ¿no crees? Personalmente, preferiría un tipo diferente de acción hombre-hombre, ¿pero imagino que todavía no estás preparado para eso? —lo formuló como una pregunta, mirando a Rick expectante. Rick lo observó con una mirada asesina y Negan sonrió en respuesta.

—Sí, eso es lo que supuse. ¡Noche de películas será, entonces! —anunció alegremente, apretando el botón de inicio. Había elegido _Duro de Matar_.

—Sé que no es Navidad, pero supongo que es una película bastante buena para ver todo el año —dijo Negan, moviéndose en la cama para así estar apoyado sobre sus codos frente a la pantalla. Rick se apoyó completamente contra la cabecera de la cama, decidido a no dejar que esta noche fuera tan agradable como Negan quería que fuera.

Negan le dio un vistazo.

—¿Puedes ver desde ahí? No es una televisión grande. —Cuando Rick no respondió, las cejas de Negan se fruncieron de irritación.

—Oye, Rick, he estado tratando de ser amigable, tratando de congeniar contigo y toda esa mierda. Y ser el señor-fuerte-y-silencioso fue comprensible al principio, pero ahora se está volviendo jodidamente aburrido. Entonces, qué tal si me respondes esta vez. —No fue una pregunta, y a pesar de la afirmación de Negan de que estaba tratando de ser amistoso, su voz se había tornado baja y peligrosa.

—Puedo ver —gruñó Rick. Negan volvió a sonreír ampliamente.

—¡Ves! A eso me refería, comunicación. Es algo fácil, Rick, y absolutamente esencial para un matrimonio duradero. —Rick estaba a punto de lanzar una réplica sobre cómo él particularmente no quería que este fuera un matrimonio duradero, cuando Negan se levantó al lado de Rick, apoyándose junto a él en la cabecera. Entornó los ojos en dirección a la pantalla de la televisión.

—Rick, eres un maldito mentiroso. No puedes ver ni mierda desde aquí. —Negan pausó la película y se levantó de la cama, moviendo la mesa del televisor para que estuviera justo al pie de la cama. Reanudó su posición junto a Rick, asintiendo y reiniciando la película.

—Mucho mejor.

Rick decidió dejarlo pasar y solo mirar la maldita película. Cuando estuvieron concentrados en ella, fue capaz de ignorar la mayoría de los contínuos comentarios de Negan y disfrutarla en cierto modo. Media hora después, los comentarios de Negan disminuyeron un poco excepto por el ocasional: «¡Carajo!» o «Demonios, qué disparo», los cuales eran tolerables.

Rick observó a Negan, que estaba profundamente atrapado en la película a pesar de que obviamente la había visto antes. Estaba tan jodidamente animado, que era ridículo. ¿Quién actuaba así? Una risita escapó de los labios de Rick cuando Negan maldijo a la pantalla mientras John McClane esquivaba una bala de manera arriesgada. Negan inclinó la cabeza para mirar a Rick.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, Rick?

Rick se encontró sonriendo.

—Tú. Actúas como si nunca antes hubieras visto esto cuando claramente lo has hecho.

Negan sonrió de nuevo.

—Por supuesto que sí. Las arriesgadas escenas de John McClane nunca serán aburridas, Rick. —Rick sonrió y volvieron a ver la película.

Hacia la mitad, Rick sintió que sus párpados empezaban a cerrarse. Siempre había sido terrible para quedarse despierto durante las películas. Luchó por unos minutos antes de ceder y cerrar los ojos, solo un poco consciente de que se estaba deslizando ligeramente sobre la cabecera.

Se despertó a unos veinte minutos del final, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Negan. La cabeza de Negan estaba apoyada sobre la suya.

Demasiado para no ser amable y familiar.

Rick se quedó allí un minuto, debatiendo si debía o no moverse. Si levantaba la cabeza, seguramente Negan inmediatamente empezaría a burlarse de él, se dijo. Probablemente debería quedarse allí. Para evitar la burla.

Cuando la película terminó, Negan presionó el botón de apagado en el control remoto y permanecieron sentados allí por un minuto, la habitación aún ligeramente iluminada por el resplandor estático de la pantalla.

«¿Qué diablos está haciendo?» Se preguntó Rick. ¿Simplemente iba a sentarse allí y dejar que durmiera en su hombro?

—Rick —murmuró Negan desde arriba. Rick saltó ligeramente y Negan casi se dobló de risa.

—¡Mierda! Cielos, estaba tratando de darte el beneficio de la puta duda, en serio, ¡pero de verdad estabas despierto! —gritó Negan encantado entre ataques de risa—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas despierto?

Rick permaneció en silencio y rezó para que fuera una pregunta retórica.

—¡Rick! Te hice una maldita pregunta, no seas grosero, joder.

No era retórica. Por supuesto.

—Acabo de despertar. —Negan soltó otra carcajada.

—Claro que sí. De acuerdo, bueno, no voy a insistir en el tema, ya que creo que realmente te metiste en el espíritu de la noche de películas, y aprecio esto como un carajo. —Con eso, Negan salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Rick podía escucharlo cepillándose los dientes mientras sofocaba un gemido en su almohada.

* * *

Así que esta era la vida de Rick ahora, día tras día despertarse junto a Negan y quedarse dormido a su lado. Si era completamente honesto consigo mismo, no era tan horrible como esperaba. No era lo ideal, por supuesto, pero todo podría haber sido mucho, mucho peor.

Tan extraño como era, todo empezó a parecer casi rutinario. Rick no estaba seguro de si esto era algo bueno o malo, pero decidió aceptarlo de todos modos, a favor de la simplicidad. Por horrible que fuera, era más fácil aceptarlo que luchar constantemente para que esta nueva situación se sintiera tan anormal como se suponía que fuera.

Luego, un día, tras pasar todas las noches juntos durante las últimas dos semanas, Rick regresó a su habitación al final del día y Negan no estaba allí. Nunca apareció, y por primera vez en dos semanas, Rick durmió solo. Por primera vez en dos semanas, no estaba acostado junto al hombre que había asesinado a dos de sus mejores amigos. Debió haber sido la mejor noche de sueño que había tenido en un tiempo.

En lugar de ello, escasamente consiguió dormir.

Era horrible, lo sabía. Trató de justificarse toda la noche: era la curiosidad. ¿Dónde diablos estaba y por qué demonios no estaba aquí, haciendo que Rick se sintiera incómodo y sonriendo como un idiota? No era que le _importara_ el que Negan no estuviera allí —esa parte era genial. Odiaba a Negan. Estaba feliz por no compartir la cama con él, contento de no tener que soportar sus bromas estúpidas y sus constantes risas a sus expensas. Solo tenía curiosidad. Se había acostumbrado a ello. Se había convertido en una rutina, eso era todo.

Eso fue lo que Rick se dijo, de todos modos. Por desgracia, eso no le impidió sacudirse y voltearse durante toda la noche, su habitación ahora se sentía extraña y desconocida sin la dominante presencia de Negan. Se despertó ante un solo plato de comida dispuesto en su cómoda, pero aún sin Negan. El resto del día lo pasó en un cansado aturdimiento, tratando de bloquear cualquier pensamiento invasivo sobre el paradero de Negan.

 _«Probablemente está intimidando a más gente inocente_ —se dijo Rick—. _Amenazando con romper los cráneos de los amigos y la familia de otras personas. Como lo hizo con los tuyos»._

Rick mantuvo ese mantra mientras el día transcurrió sin señales del hombre. Lo mantuvo cuando regresó a su cuarto al final del día para encontrarlo una vez más vacío. Y lo mantuvo hasta el mediodía del día siguiente, cuando finalmente volvió a ver a Negan.

Rick estaba en el Santuario ese día, ya que había sido asignado para salir en una búsqueda de provisiones tardía con algunos de los hombres de Negan, cuando dio vuelta en una esquina y allí estaba. Estaba dando un paseo, Lucille colgando sobre su hombro mientras silbaba una melodía que Rick reconocía vagamente pero que no podía ubicar. Rick dejó de caminar, súbitamente muy inseguro de por qué había estado casi obsesivamente preguntándose dónde había estado el otro hombre el día anterior. Negan miró en su dirección, sonrió y se acercó hacia donde Rick se encontraba.

—¡Ricky! No te había visto por aquí, ¿cómo has estado? —preguntó, sonriendo como si estuviera conversando con un amigo casual. Rick abrió y cerró la boca, inseguro de qué decir, y luego las palabras salieron derramándose de sus labios antes de que tuviera oportunidad de pensar.

—¿Dónde has estado?

Inmediatamente después de pronunciar las palabras, se arrepintió. Los ojos de Negan se iluminaron como los de un niño en Navidad, y su sonrisa fácil se convirtió en una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡Oh, lo siento mucho, Rick! De verdad. No sabía que me extrañabas tanto. —La cantidad de diversión en los ojos de Negan era insoportable—. En serio, pensé que necesitarías más tiempo para acostumbrarte a todo esto, de verdad lo pensé, carajo. Demonios, eso casi fue demasiado rápido. Esperaba un poco de será-que-sí-será-que-no, algo de verdadera jodida dramática tensión sexual, ¿sabes? —Se rio; una profunda y resonante carcajada que Rick sintió hasta en sus huesos.

Rick no quería nada más en ese momento que darle un puñetazo en la cara. Estaba enojado. La maldita _implicación —_ que Rick de alguna manera lo había extrañado— le hizo querer atacarlo.

—Estaba preguntando para ser educado. Supongo que estabas amenazando a más gente inocente, ¿divirtiéndote jodidamente? Solo quería saber a cuántas personas más asesinaste, ¿exactamente a cuántas personas más forzaste a tu servicio? Dime, ¿cuántos más malditos asesinatos ha cometido mi _querido_ _esposo_? —espetó Rick, escupiendo las palabras con veneno, esperando que borraran cualquier idea que el otro hombre pudiera tener sobre él _extrañándolo_. Era la primera vez que decía la palabra esposo en voz alta respecto a Negan, y se sintió bien lanzarlo en su rostro como un insulto.

La sonrisa de Negan desapareció, su rostro se tornó frío y amenazador.

—¿Gente inocente? Vaya, ¿escuchas eso? _¿Asesinatos?_ Qué maldito par de cojones tienes hoy, Rick, te concederé eso. Sería casi impresionante si no estuvieras tan putamente equivocado. —Sus ojos atravesaron los de Rick.

»—Sigues pensando en tu pequeño grupo así, como los pobres inocentes jodidos por el malvado Negan. Carajo, sigues diciéndote que los veintitantos de mis hombres que todos ustedes masacraron fueron por un maldito propósito superior; que tú, de alguna manera, estás por encima de toda esta mierda. Yo sé la verdad, y en el fondo tú también la sabes: no eres jodidamente diferente a mí, Rick. Tú y tu gente estaban haciendo lo mismo que nosotros: simplemente tratando de sobrevivir, por cualquier medio necesario. Piénsalo bien la próxima vez que decidas enfadarte porque me voy por un día. —Una sonrisa de satisfacción se fijó en el rostro de Negan y se volvió para irse, pero antes se detuvo brevemente, y volviendo la cabeza dijo:

—¡Oh! Y ya que preguntaste, no estaba en tu cama anoche porque estaba follándome a una de mis hermosas esposas. La luna de miel ha terminado, Rick. ¿Por qué carajo me quedaría en tu cama triste y reprimida cuando puedo tener sexo? —Y con eso, se alejó, dejando a Rick sintiéndose aún más confundido y frustrado que antes.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y por los favoritos. También quiero agradecer a MMDD por su comentario, de verdad me gusta mucho que estés disfrutando la traducción y que este sea tu fic favorito de la pareja (para mí es igual, ¡me encanta!).

Quiero desearles además un muy feliz 2017. ¡Espero que cumplan todos sus propósitos y que este año esté lleno de prosperidad y mucha felicidad!

Cuídense mucho y gracias por seguir ahí :)


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a **Robert Kirkman** y la historia a **Hatterized** (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Pese a la declaración de Negan de que prefería pasar sus noches con personas que estuvieran dispuestas a follar con él, unos cuantos días más tarde Rick entró en su habitación y lo encontró recostado en su cama nuevamente. Ignoró la obvia confusión de Rick, simplemente sonrió y dijo:

—¿Me extrañaste?

Rick repudió la idea, y Negan rio entre dientes.

—Bueno, yo sí te extrañé.

Rick le lanzó una mirada escéptica. No esperaba aquello, pero todo sobre Negan era tan bizarro y sin precedentes que casi no le sorprendió. Además, probablemente estaba jodiendo con él. Era imposible saber si alguna vez era completamente sincero cuando sonreía tras cada palabra que pronunciaba.

—¿Qué, no me crees? Rick, me siento herido. —Rick sinceramente dudaba de aquello—. Estaré aquí cada pocos días. Tengo que hacer tiempo para mis chicas, pero no quiero que estés muy solo aquí.

Pasó la noche junto a Rick, brazo a su alrededor como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Y la noche siguiente, se había ido otra vez.

Continuó así, Negan apareciendo un puñado de noches a la semana para hacer comentarios sarcásticos y vulgares y acurrucarse con un renuente Rick. Aparte de eso, la vida siguió como antes, con Rick saliendo en búsquedas de provisiones, pasando tiempo en Alexandría, con su familia, todo casi normal. Normal, aparte de la baja moral y la intensificada ansiedad rodeando el tema de las provisiones. Normal, aparte del hecho de que cada noche Rick conducía de vuelta al Santuario (tras unas cuantas semanas de demostrar que era lo suficientemente obediente como para volver por su cuenta, Negan le había permitido renunciar a su chaperón), para dormir la mitad del tiempo al lado del hombre que lo había forzado en esta situación.

* * *

Tres semanas pasaron más rápido de lo que Rick esperaba. Si era honesto, casi le había tomado por sorpresa y no fue hasta la mañana de ese día que recordó que Negan y sus hombres le acompañarían a Alexandría para recolectar sus provisiones por primera vez.

Se sentó ansioso en la cabina del camión que Negan estaba conduciendo, tratando de dominar la tensión que sabía probablemente estaba emanando de él. La gente de Alexandría no estaba particularmente emocionada con su situación actual, y muchos de ellos habían expresado vocalmente sus quejas a Rick durante las últimas semanas. Parecía que el conformismo de Rick ante Negan había dejado a algunas personas sintiéndose un poco más atrevidas cuando se trataba de hablar con él, y había recibido una reprimenda de un puñado de personas bastante resentidas. Sabía que, antes de esto, muchos de ellos nunca se habrían atrevido a encararlo de la forma en que lo habían hecho. Habían visto lo que le había pasado con Negan, asumido que se había vuelto blando y aprovechado la oportunidad para atacarlo verbalmente.

Rick trató de encontrar un equilibrio entre ser complaciente y estar a cargo, pero esta nunca había sido su fortaleza. Generalmente se inclinaba hacia el afirmar su autoridad, pero sabía que eso probablemente no sería muy bien recibido; así que había terminado simplemente asintiendo y haciéndoles saber que entendía sus preocupaciones y que no estaba más contento de lo que ellos estaban con esta situación.

Este había resultado ser un método particularmente ineficaz, pero era en todo lo que podía pensar.

Enfrentarlos solo causaría más división dentro de su ya fracturado grupo.

Así que había escuchado sus quejas, y podía sentir el peso de ellas mientras el camión avanzaba, sus pensamientos eran un revoltijo aterrorizado. Su verdadero miedo era que alguien desobedeciera otra vez, que algún ciudadano cabreado hiciera o dijera algo que terminara con Negan descargando a Lucille en el cráneo de otra persona. Aunque había visto que Negan era razonable, nunca olvidaría los resultados de su primer encuentro.

—¿Estás bien, Rick? Estás terriblemente callado. ¿En qué estás pensando? —La voz de Negan atravesó los preocupados pensamientos de Rick como una bala. Rick siguió mirando por la ventana mientras respondía.

—Solo espero que nadie haga algo estúpido. —Negan asintió.

—Tú y yo, Rick. Te lo dije antes, no quiero tener que matar a más gente. Tu grupo me obligó a hacerlo la última vez, pero quiero que esto funcione. Solo necesito un poco de jodida cooperación.

—Lo estamos intentando. La gente está asustada. No están acostumbrados a vivir así.

Negan gruñó.

—Soy consciente de eso, Rick. Pero si soy jodidamente honesto contigo, no me importa. Necesitan acostumbrarse a ello, joder. Cuento _contigo_ para que lo hagan.

Rick no tuvo una buena respuesta para esto, así que permaneció en silencio mientras se acercaban a las puertas de Alexandría. Negan detuvo el camión y se volvió hacia Rick.

—Hazme un favor y ve a buscar a tu pequeña pandilla para que nos dejen entrar, ¿quieres? —Rick asintió y salió del camión, caminando hasta la puerta principal. Rosita estaba de guardia, y frunció el ceño en dirección a Rick mientras este se acercaba. Había sido una de las que le habían dicho a Rick lo que pensaba de esta situación. Sin embargo, Rick comprendía su rabia en particular, ya que había perdido a Abraham.

—Oye. ¿Podrías dejarnos entrar? —Pudo ver un músculo en su mandíbula temblando mientras reprimía una mueca, ignorándolo mientras abría la puerta y los camiones comenzaban a entrar.

—¡Puta mierda! ¡Este lugar es jodidamente magnífico, Rick! —gritó Negan mientras salía del camión, Lucille colgando sobre su hombro. Se acercó para arrojar un brazo sobre los hombros de Rick, lo cual supuso una nueva mueca de disgusto de parte de Rosita que Rick hizo todo lo posible por ignorar. Lucille aún estaba en la mano que estaba sobre su hombro, y el bate se cernía por encima de su muslo de una manera amenazadora por la que Rick no se preocupó particularmente. Una pequeña multitud se reunió para ver qué era lo que exactamente estaba sucediendo. Rick pudo ver los rostros familiares de Daryl y de Aaron un poco más atrás, reticentes de acercarse demasiado al espectáculo.

El brazo de Negan permaneció alrededor de sus hombros mientras gritaba órdenes a sus hombres para que comenzaran a reunir las provisiones, recordándoles que solo tomaran la mitad. Mientras la multitud empezaba a dispersarse, ojos recelosos aún observando mientras los Salvadores comenzaban a saquear, Negan empujó su cadera contra la de Rick.

—Nadie empezó a dispararnos cuando llegamos aquí. Ese sí que es un buen comienzo. —Sonrió, observando los tensos rasgos de Rick—. Vamos, muéstrame el lugar. Es jodidamente increíble. Oh... —Apartó su brazo de Rick, cuidadoso de no desgarrarlo con Lucille. Apretó el mango del bate en la mano de Rick—. Sostén esto por mí, ¿quieres, cariño? Me preocupa que te golpee por accidente y no queremos eso, ¿cierto?

Rick hizo una mueca mientras sostenía el bate, dejándolo colgar a su costado. El brazo de Negan fue entonces arrojado nuevamente alrededor de su hombro y pudo sentir como era introducido en el pueblo.

La idea de Negan de mostrarle el lugar resultó ser menos un recorrido y más él queriendo incomodar a Rick como fuera jodidamente posible. Rick pudo asumir que ese era su objetivo mientras caminaban observando a los Salvadores cargando sus provisiones. Parecía que cada oportunidad en la que Negan podía avergonzar a Rick frente a su grupo, la aprovechaba. El brazo alrededor de sus hombros mientras era forzado a llevar Lucille ya era bastante malo. Pero después, mientras Negan preguntaba sobre el inventario de la comida, Olivia llegó a ayudar. Rick notó que observaba la manera posesiva en que Negan lo sujetaba, y Negan también lo advirtió.

—¿No somos los jodidos recién casados más lindos que hayas visto? —Negan sonrió, y Rick pudo sentir su rostro traicionándolo al tornarse en lo que estaba seguro era un vibrante tono rojo. Olivia parecía más bien incómoda.

—Um. Yo-yo soy quien lleva el control de la comida y de las armas. No debería faltar nada —tartamudeó, claramente nerviosa.

 _«Ciertamente no debería faltar nada»_ , pensó Rick amargamente.

Habían hecho balance de todo en varias ocasiones durante las últimas semanas, queriendo que nada faltara. Hace un poco más de una semana, se había presentado una situación bastante complicada con un par de armas faltantes. Cuando preguntar, gritar y suplicar no hubo funcionado, Rick había seguido sus instintos y terminó registrando la casa de Spencer, encontrándolas escondidas en un ducto de aire. Spencer siempre le había supuesto algunos problemas, y Rick se dio cuenta de que realmente no lamentaba el haber destrozado su casa al buscar las armas. Spencer podía cuestionar su autoridad todo lo que quisiera, pero acaparar armas que él sabía los Salvadores advertirían que faltaban era cruzar la línea.

La sonrisa de Negan se tornó rígida y peligrosa.

—Joder, es mejor que no falte nada, ah. —Inclinó la cabeza—. ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

—O-Olivia. —dijo con voz temblorosa, viendo claramente cómo cambiaba el rostro de Negan.

—Cierto. Olivia. —El agarre de Negan en el hombro de Rick se intensificó—. Bueno, Olivia, es mejor que estés _jodidamente_ segura de que no falta nada, o si no Lucille aquí— —El brazo de Negan se deslizó por la cintura de Rick, su mano impulsando la de Rick y haciendo que Lucille se balanceara amenazadoramente—, tendrá una pequeña reunión de bienvenida con el resto de tus buenos amigos. Y no quiero enojar a mi querido esposo al tener que hacer _eso_. —Se inclinó hacia atrás mientras decía las últimas palabras, su brazo serpenteando de regreso a los hombros de Rick, y Rick se sintió como una marioneta siendo manejada por él.

Olivia asintió fervorosamente y volvió a revisar las cosas en la lista de provisiones mientras Negan caminaba con Rick de regreso afuera. Sus hombres estaban cargando suministros en sus camiones mientras miembros del grupo de Rick observaban impotentes.

—Sabes, Rick, tengo un buen presentimiento sobre todo esto. Realmente, pienso que podría ser el comienzo de algo grande. —Rick no pudo evitar la réplica que salió de su boca.

—No puedo imaginar qué te haría decir eso. ¿Qué será, el camión de provisiones por el que no tuviste que hacer ni mierda, o el mostrarme como si fuera tu esposa trofeo?

Negan se inclinó lo suficiente para poder mirarlo, como si estuviera sorprendido de que Rick hubiese sido quien había pronunciado las palabras.

Ciertamente, Rick estaba bastante sorprendido. Había pasado toda la mañana preocupado porque alguien dijera algo que enfureciera a Negan, y sin embargo aquí estaba él, diciendo algo que podría enfurecerlo.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio incómodo donde Negan miró a Rick y Rick contuvo la respiración, rezando para que su momentánea falta de juicio no cosechara ningún tipo de terribles consecuencias.

Y entonces Negan empezó a reír, su mano libre agarrando su costado.

—¡ _Mierda_! ¡Rick! _Mírate_ , todo insolente. Si no te conociera mejor, diría que estabas coqueteándome. —Rick no había esperado esa respuesta, y sintió su rostro calentándose cuando notó a Daryl parado cerca de ellos, la extraña mirada en su rostro indicaba que había escuchado toda la conversación. La mirada de Negan siguió la de Rick aterrizando en Daryl, su sonrisa creció.

—¡Oye! Tú eres Daryl, ¿cierto? —gritó.

Cuando Daryl no respondió, Negan se acercó, acompañado de Rick.

—Es Daryl, ¿cierto? —preguntó, ojos fijos en el rostro de Daryl. Daryl los observó, ojos saltando de un lado a otro, entre Rick y Negan, y la forma en que el brazo de Negan colgaba sobre los hombros de Rick.

—¿Qué diablos es esta mierda? —escupió Daryl, sus furiosos ojos fijos en los divertidos ojos de Negan.

— _Esta mierda_ —repitió Negan—, es yo dando un pequeño paseo por tu jodido y adorable pueblito con mi esposo. —Inmediatamente notó la forma en que el rostro de Daryl se retorció cuando pronunció la palabra esposo, y alzó las cejas.

—Oh cielos, ahora mismo _no_ pareces un campista feliz. Maldición, realmente te molesta que esté encima de tu amigo Rick, ¿cierto? —Negan inclinó la cabeza, luciendo intrigado—. Eso es interesante. Ahora, dime Daryl, ¿a qué se debe eso exactamente? ¿Te molesta la idea de dos hombres fornicando? O... —Una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió a través de su rostro—. Maldición, ¿ustedes dos estaban haciéndolo antes de que me lanzara en picada y me robara a Rick solo para mí?

El estómago de Rick le dio un vuelco al ver el rostro de Daryl cambiar y su puño cerrarse a su costado. Vio destellos de las escenas de hace tres semanas: Daryl golpeando a Negan en el rostro y Glenn recibiendo el castigo por ello. Estaba a punto de lanzarse hacia Daryl y detenerlo físicamente cuando Negan volvió a reír.

—Realmente no vas a intentar esa mierda _otra vez_ , ¿cierto? Cielos, después de que tu pequeña rabieta la última vez hiciera enterrar a ese asiático seis metros bajos, creí que habrías aprendido. —Daryl pareció afectado por un momento ante la mención de Glenn antes de escupir un: _«Vete a la mierda»_ y alejarse. Rick estaba sorprendido porque Negan realmente le dejara ir, pero su atención parecía estar enfocada nuevamente en Rick.

—Tú y Daryl no estaban revolcándose, ¿cierto Rick? —preguntó, lengua saliendo entre sus dientes. La mandíbula de Rick se tensó.

—No —gruñó. Porqué demonios Negan pensaría que—

—Bien. Parece que es un cabrón posesivo y no quiero lidiar con esa mierda. No necesito a tus dependientes exnovios lloriqueando sobre cómo te robé.

Rick no respondió y siguieron caminando, observando por un tiempo cómo los hombres de Negan cargaban las últimas provisiones y comenzaban a marcharse. Mientras se dirigían al camión, Rick sintió una oleada de tristeza al no poder ver a Carl o a Judith ese día. Carl definitivamente sabía que vendrían —Michonne probablemente le había dicho que se mantuviera alejado. Estaba bastante sorprendido porque aquello hubiera funcionado. Carl nunca había sido del tipo que se quedaba donde la gente le decía.

Estaba pensando que tampoco había visto a Michonne, cuando oyó una voz por detrás de ellos.

—¡Rick!

Ambos voltearon para ver a Michonne de pie varios metros atrás. Su expresión era ilegible. Rick se volvió hacia Negan.

—¿Me das un minuto? —preguntó.

Negan frunció el entrecejo, sus ojos se movieron de Rick a Michonne y luego de nuevo hacia Rick.

—No.

Rick cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes antes de mirar a Negan nuevamente.

—¿Me das un minuto, _por favor_?

La expresión de Negan no cambió, y su voz sonó extrañamente vacía cuando respondió:

—Está bien.

Rick se liberó del brazo de Negan y se acercó a Michonne. Ella observó el bate que aún tenía sujetado en su mano mientras se acercaba.

—Él... me hizo llevarlo —dijo Rick, pasándose una mano por el cabello—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Estaba en una búsqueda de provisiones. Acabo de regresar y estaba tratando de encontrarte. Imagino que todos esos camiones que vi saliendo son suyos. ¿Cuánto se llevó? —El rostro de Michonne estaba distorsionado por la furia. Rick no podía culparla.

—La mitad. Como dijo. Todavía hay mucho por recoger, vigilé para asegurarme. —Aquello sonó horrible, como si estuviera defendiendo los intereses de Negan, como si se hubiera quedado parado, observando complacientemente, mientras su duro trabajo era arrancado en sus narices, y eso no era lo que él pretendía en absoluto. Pero confiaba en que ella lo conociera mejor que esto, y así era.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, extendiendo la mano para ponerla en su brazo—. No quise saltarte encima. Yo solo... salí en una búsqueda esperando que se hubieran marchado cuando regresara. No quería verlos. No confío en mí lo suficiente como para no decir algo de lo que me arrepienta.

 _«Hablando de gente en la que no se puede confiar que no hará cosas estúpidas...»_

—Oh, eso me recuerda —dijo Rick—, ¿dónde está Carl? Estaba seguro de que iba a aparecer mientras estaban aquí.

Sorprendentemente, Michonne esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante la mención de Carl.

—Estaba conmigo. No confiaba en que no intentara algo, así que le hice venir. Ahora está de regreso en la casa. —Rick asintió.

—Buena jugada.

Michonne sonrió, más grande esta vez.

—Lo conozco bastante bien. —Rick sintió una abrumadora sensación de gratitud hacia Michonne por cuidar tanto de su hijo.

—Gracias. Por cuidarlo. —Miró hacia atrás para ver a Negan apoyado contra el frente del camión en el que habían llegado, observándolos con los brazos cruzados. Golpeó su muñeca como un reloj cuando vio que Rick lo miraba. Rick suspiró.

—Tengo que irme, lo siento. Y gracias. —Michonne asintió y dejó caer su brazo, observándolo mientras se marchaba.

Se dirigió de regreso hacia Negan. Tenía una extraña expresión que Rick no pudo comprender cuando se subió a la cabina. Rick situó a Lucille en el asiento entre ellos y el hombre comenzó a conducir, alejándose. Negan se quedó extrañamente en silencio durante unos minutos antes de hablar finalmente.

—Era ella, ¿cierto? —preguntó.

—¿Qué?

—La persona con la que estabas antes de que yo apareciera. Era ella. —El tono de Negan era extraño y hacía que Rick se sintiera renuente de responder honestamente.

—¿Por qué dirías eso? Parece que hoy estás haciendo mucho esa acusación —dijo, esquivando la pregunta. Negan no le hizo caso.

—Responde a la maldita pregunta, Rick —gruñó. El veneno en su voz sorprendió a Rick.

—Uh, sí, estábamos juntos. —Rick no pudo evitar preguntarse cuál era el maldito problema de Negan. Podía ver un músculo temblando en su mandíbula, como si estuviera apretando los dientes.

—Respuesta correcta, Rick. _Estaban_ juntos. Tiempo pasado. No quiero ver esa mierda de nuevo, ¿me entiendes?

Rick balbuceó

—Disculpa, ¿qué?

Negan frenó en seco, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Rick tuviera que extender los brazos para evitar estrellarse contra tablero de mandos.

—¿Qué carajo estás—?

—Ahora estás conmigo, Rick. —Los ojos de Negan estaban perforándolo, y estaba prácticamente furioso—. Ahora me doy cuenta de que tal vez no he sido claro sobre esto, pero voy a dejarlo putamente claro ahora.

Se inclinó acercándose, rostro a unas pulgadas del de Rick, sus duros ojos brillando.

—A. Mí. No. Me. Engañas.

Rick casi empezó a reír. Por suerte, vio la mirada de seriedad absoluta en el rostro de Negan y se contuvo.

—No estoy engañándote. No hemos estado juntos desde que todo... esto... empezó contigo.

Esta era verdad. Él y Michonne no lo habían discutido oficialmente, pero después de que Rick se había casado con Negan, el lado romántico de su relación parecía haber quedado relegado a un segundo plano. Lo cual estaba bien, se dijo Rick, porque no era como si tuviera tiempo de engañarlo en los días que estaba en Alexandría. Y porque Michonne siempre había sido mucho más que un interés romántico para él. Las partes verdaderamente importantes de su relación, la confianza y el respeto y la forma en que se equilibraban entre sí, seguían allí, y su amor por sus hijos seguía ahí, y eso era todo lo que a Rick le importaba por ahora.

Negan pareció relajarse un poco, dejando de pisar el freno para poder continuar conduciendo.

—Bien. Bien. Porque no me gusta que me engañen, Rick. En absoluto.

Rick no pudo contenerse.

—Es extraño que te sientas así, ya que tienes muchas otras esposas de las que estoy enterado.

Negan soltó una carcajada, volviendo a su actitud habitual.

—Esa es una de las ventajas de ser el hombre a cargo, Rick —respondió, con la mirada enfocada en el camino.

—Bastante hipócrita de tu parte, sin embargo —comentó Rick. Negan lo miró de reojo por un segundo, cejas levantadas de sorpresa.

—Demonios, Rick, qué boca la que tienes hoy. ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que quieras ponerla a trabajar en algún otro lugar?

Por una vez, Rick no se turbó ante la insinuación de Negan.

—Eso te gustaría, ¿no? —dijo pensativo—. Te pusiste todo nervioso y celoso, ¿cierto?

Estaba tentando su suerte, lo sabía. Tarde o temprano diría algo que cruzaría la línea y Negan se enfadaría. Pero descubrió que en realidad disfrutaba de las bromas. Negan había pasado tanto tiempo burlándose de él, que era agradable poder hacer un par de burlas a sus expensas por una vez.

Negan rio entre dientes.

—¿Qué puedo decir, Rick? Me gusta saber que te tengo solo para mí.

* * *

Esperaba subir otro capítulo pero ya es algo tarde y debo madrugar... En la noche, cuando regrese a casa, estaré haciéndolo.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a **Robert Kirkman** y la historia a **Hatterized** (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Muy a su pesar, Rick se estaba acostumbrando a su nueva vida. No quería admitirlo, no para sí y ciertamente no ante nadie más, pero, cuando consideraba la alternativa —más cráneos de sus amigos reducidos a una papilla sangrienta por Negan y Lucille—, esta no era la peor manera en que las cosas podían haber resultado.

Así que las semanas transcurrieron con pocos incidentes, aunque hubo algunos momentos que hicieron pensar a Rick. O mejor dicho, lo hubieran hecho, si se hubiera permitido considerar sus implicaciones. Y él definitivamente no iba a permitirse hacer eso.

El primer incidente ocurrió hace poco más de una semana, después de que Negan apareciera en su habitación otra vez. Pasó la noche con él otras tres veces más a partir de entonces, supuestamente alternando entre Rick y sus otras esposas. Era la primera mañana que había pasado con Rick en dos días, y Rick estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, abotonando su camisa.

Negan ya estaba bañado y vestido, a punto de salir por la puerta. Cogió a Lucille de donde estaba en el desgastado sillón —Rick encontraba infinitamente extraño cuando Negan la colocaba allí, como si estuviera preocupado por la comodidad del bate— y dijo:

—Nos vemos más tarde.

Ahora todo esto era relativamente normal para Rick, incluso el asunto con el bate y la silla, y estaba a punto de responderle con un brusco adiós cuando Negan hizo algo que decididamente no era normal.

Mientras se marchaba, se inclinó y le dio un rápido beso a Rick en los labios.

El momento fue tan rápido y sin precedentes que Rick ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder. En lugar de ello, se quedó sentado allí por un momento, aturdido.

 _«¿Qué puta mierda fue eso?»_

Negan, a su favor, parecía casi tan sorprendido por lo que había hecho como Rick. Se enderezó lentamente, como si anticipara la reacción de Rick, y parecía tan confundido por lo que acababa de pasar como Rick se sentía.

Sin embargo, Rick solo pudo disfrutar de esa mirada de confusión en el rostro del otro hombre por un momento, porque Negan rápidamente procedió a ocultarla con una sonrisa y lanzando un guiño en dirección de Rick antes de salir por la puerta, dejándolo solo para que pensara en qué demonios había acabado de suceder.

 _«Debió haber sido un reflejo»,_ pensó Rick mientras terminaba de atarse las botas. Probablemente era algo que Negan hacía con sus esposas, que instintivamente había hecho sin pensar que estaba era con Rick. Después de todo, por breve que hubiera sido el momento, estaba claro que Negan realmente no había _pretendido_ besarle. Y había pasado los dos últimos días con una de sus esposas. Sí, decidió, un reflejo parecía más factible.

Cuando sucedió nuevamente a la mañana siguiente, fue más difícil para Rick convencerse de que todavía era un gesto reflexivo. Más difícil todavía cuando siguió sucediendo cada mañana que estuvieron juntos después de esa. Negan ya no parecía confundido cuando se inclinaba para besar a Rick, solo fastidiosamente confiado.

Por su vida, Rick juraba que no podía explicarse por qué seguía dejando que Negan lo hiciera.

Pero lo dejaba hacerlo.

* * *

El incidente número dos ocurrió una semana después del primer beso de buenos días.

Rick había salido en una búsqueda de provisiones durante dos días con Michonne y Aaron. Era agradable, pensó, un tipo de regresión a tiempos más simples. Tomaron un camión, reunieron provisiones, cocinaron en fogatas y Rick realmente se encontró disfrutándolo un poco. Nunca pensó que extrañaría los días de búsquedas constantes, pero había algo en ellos, sobre la manera en que unían a las personas. Por supuesto era agradable tener un lugar seguro al cual regresar, ya fuera Alexandría o el Santuario, pero también era una forma de escapar por un par de días. Incluso si el «escapar» significaba recolectar provisiones que los Salvadores saquearían cuando regresaran.

Habían empacado todo y estaban casi de regreso en Alexandría cuando vieron a algunas personas afuera por su cuenta, dos hombres y una mujer. De inmediato fue claro que estas personas no hacían parte de los Salvadores o cualquier otro grupo grande por sus apariencias demacradas y la forma en que parecía que la mayoría de sus provisiones estaban metidas en sus mochilas.

—¿Deberíamos detenernos? Parece que son solo ellos tres —preguntó Aaron.

Rick miró a Michonne, quien asintió en aprobación tras un breve momento de vacilación. Satisfecho, Rick se volvió hacia Aaron.

—Sí, detente. No hemos recogido gente nueva en un tiempo, y podríamos usarlos ahora mismo.

Salieron del camión y se acercaron al grupo con precaución. Las personas los observaron cautelosamente, y Rick estaba a punto de formularles sus habituales preguntas cuando el más grande de los dos hombres se lanzó hacia Michonne con un cuchillo. Rick inmediatamente apuntó su arma hacia el hombre.

—¡Suelta el cuchillo! No me hagas disparar. —La voz de Rick era severa y peligrosa mientras apuntaba el cañón entre los ojos del hombre, observando la forma en que sostenía el cuchillo demasiado cerca de la sien de Michonne. El miedo se apoderó de Rick, más de lo que lo haría usualmente en una situación como esta. El agarre del cuchillo del hombre era flojo e inexperto, y sabía que Michonne era perfectamente capaz de retorcerlo para liberarse, pero el encuentro con los Salvadores le había dejado sintiéndose expuesto y tenso alrededor de gente nueva, paranoico de que pudiera subestimar de nuevo la situación e hiciera morir a más personas.

El hombre se quedó paralizado, distraído por el arma apuntado hacia él, y Michonne lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y agarró la muñeca del hombre, desarmándolo rápidamente y revirtiendo sus posiciones para así ella sostener el cuchillo en su garganta.

Los otros dos se lanzaron contra Rick y Aaron, armas blandidas. Rick disparó al hombre que se abalanzó hacia él inmediatamente, la bala atravesó la mitad de su frente y cayó como una piedra a los pies de Rick. El hombre que sostenía Michonne trató de escapar de su agarre en medio del caos, pateando y lanzando codazos frenéticamente a su costado. Michonne cortó su garganta rápida y eficientemente, llevando el cuchillo a su sien mientras se desangraba para evitar que se convirtiera.

Aaron se había sacado a la mujer de encima y ella había retrocedido unos metros. Su arma apuntaba a su frente mientras ella blandía un cuchillo en su dirección, su mano era sorprendentemente firme para ser alguien que estaba siendo superada por las personas que acababan de matar a sus compañeros.

—No tienes que morir. Puedes irte ahora mismo. Deja el cuchillo y vete —dijo Aaron. Rick se movió hacia ella, mano extendida para tomar el cuchillo. Ella lo miró por un momento, iba a entregárselo. Aaron comenzó a bajar el arma, la mujer lo advirtió inmediatamente.

Se lanzó violentamente hacia Rick, y Rick sintió el ardor de la hoja cuando cortó en su hombro.

—¡Mierda! —Aaron levantó el arma y disparó, impactando a la mujer a un lado de la cabeza mientras derribaba a Rick. Rick pudo sentir el rocío caliente de la sangre y solo Dios sabía qué otra cosa golpeando su rostro y cuello mientras caía hacia atrás.

—¡Mierda, Rick! ¿Estás bien? No debí haber bajado mi arma, lo siento mucho— —Rick hizo un ademán interrumpiendo a Aaron mientras se sentaba despacio, empujando el cadáver de la mujer de él mientras lo hacía.

—Está bien —dijo con los dientes apretados, haciendo una mueca por el dolor en su brazo—. No creo que me haya hecho mucho daño.

Se quitó la chaqueta con la ayuda de Michonne e inspeccionó el daño. Tenía razón, no estaba tan mal, aunque estaba sangrando un poco y necesitaría puntadas. Bajó la manga nuevamente sobre ella y presionó, esperando detener el flujo de sangre. Aaron todavía parecía agobiado.

—Estoy bien. De verdad. —Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el camión—. Iré a que me suturen en cuanto regrese al Santuario.

—Aaron condujo más rápido de lo habitual, y cuando estuvieron de vuelta en Alexandría el sangrado ya casi se había detenido. Tras un par de minutos insistiendo en que estaba bien y que no había perdido mucha sangre, Aaron y Michonne aceptaron dejarlo ir y lo observaron mientras se subía a su auto dirigiéndose hacia el Santuario.

Cuando Rick regresó, comenzó a abrirse camino a la enfermería. No había estado en el Santuario ni dos minutos antes de ver a Negan dirigiéndose hacia él.

—¿Qué diablos te pasó? —gritó, agarrando a Rick por el hombro. Rick involuntariamente gruñó de dolor, y Negan apartó su mano, pareciendo sorprendido y... ¿arrepentido?

—¡Mierda! Lo siento, lo siento, no sabía— pensé que todo eso era de otra persona, estás jodidamente empapado —dijo Negan, su voz sonaba casi preocupada. Rick no sabía exactamente cuán mal se veía, pero teniendo en cuenta que a la mujer le habían disparado casi encima de él, imaginó que sí, probablemente estaba cubierto en sangre.

Cuidadosamente esta vez, Negan puso su mano en el brazo de Rick, dedos descubriendo la ahora roja manga de su camisa para evaluar el daño debajo. Había cierta ternura en la forma en que inspeccionó su hombro, como si realmente estuviera preocupado por el bienestar de Rick.

—Vamos, necesitas puntos.

Rick empezó a reír.

—Ya lo sé. Me dirigía a la enfermería cuando me detuviste agarrándo mi maldito hombro.

Negan frunció el ceño.

—Entonces, vamos —dijo, su mano deslizándose hasta la parte baja de su espalda, instándolo.

—Sé dónde está, ¿sabes? —murmuró Rick.

Negan de todos modos lo escoltó a la enfermería, y se quedó allí mientras el médico suturaba y vendaba su hombro, observando con los brazos cruzados y recostado contra la pared. Se quedó con Rick esa noche también, y cuando fue a envolver su brazo alrededor de él como de costumbre, fue cuidadoso y evitó mover el hombro de Rick.

Rick no sabía qué pensar de todo esto. La ternura, la preocupación, la forma en que Negan insistentemente se había quedado con él en lugar de simplemente enviarlo para que le suturaran solo. Todo lo que hizo estaba en directa oposición a todo lo que Rick pensaba que era, todo lo que Rick _quería_ pensar que era.

Porque el que Negan fuera una persona horrible era lo más fácil de creer. Era lo que debía creer, después de todo lo que había sucedido. Rick realmente no quería que se le presentara evidencia contraria, porque se suponía que odiaba a Negan, y sería más fácil, _muchísimo_ más fácil odiarlo si solo era una mala persona hasta la médula.

Pero parecía que cada día a Rick se le mostraba que ese no era el caso. Y eso le asustaba. Porque cuanto más veía quién era Negan en realidad, más pensaba que tal vez, _solo tal vez_ , después de todo, no lo odiaba tanto.

* * *

El incidente número tres ocurrió solo un par de días después de que Rick fuera apuñalado.

Negan apareció justo cuando Rick se estaba preparando para dormir, asumiendo que Negan no vendría esa noche. Pero entonces Negan entró, silbando, su cabello normalmente impecable hecho un revoltijo, con una visible marca roja en un costado de su cuello.

—Hola, Rick. —Negan le sonrió mientras se quitaba la camisa. Normalmente, cuando Negan se desvestía, Rick desviaba la mirada; pero, por alguna razón, no lo hizo esa noche.

Negan se quitó los pantalones, espalda vuelta hacia Rick mientras hurgaba en los cajones de la cómoda buscando una camisa limpia. Rick inmediatamente se arrepintió de no mirar hacia otro lado.

La espalda de Negan estaba cubierta de leves marcas rojas. Repentinamente, el cabello enmarañado, su llegada tardía y su alegre silbido tuvieron muchísimo más sentido, y comprender que Negan se había dirigido allí justo después de dormir con alguien hizo que el rostro de Rick se acalorara por razones que ni si quiera entendía y no quería explorar.

Entonces, Rick advirtió otra cosa: las numerosas cicatrices a través de su espalda. En este mundo, era raro encontrar a alguien ileso. Había una cicatriz corta y gruesa que parecía ser de un cuchillo en su omoplato derecho. Una que parecía ser de una quemadura en su costado izquierdo, cerca de sus costillas, que se repetía en su hombro, y un par más dispersas, en su mayoría viejas y tenues. Rick se encontró preguntándose cómo Negan las había obtenido.

Negan finalmente encontró una camisa y la metió por encima de su cabeza, volviéndose hacia Rick mientras lo hacía. Cuando vio que Rick lo estaba observando, sonrió.

—¿Estás mirándome, Rick?

Rick suprimió un gemido.

—Ya quisieras.

Negan se dejó caer sobre la cama, pierna rozando la de Rick. Giró el rostro hacia Rick y metió las manos detrás de su cabeza, lo que hizo que su camisa se subiera un poco. Sin pensarlo, los ojos de Rick se movieron hacia la franja de estómago descubierta. Se dio cuenta casi instantáneamente y levantó la mirada nuevamente, maldiciéndose mentalmente y rezando para que Negan no lo hubiera visto, pero por supuesto que lo había notado.

—Oh, _definitivamente_ estabas mirándome. —Estaba extremadamente feliz, parecía que Rick le había dado el mejor regalo que podía esperar—. ¿Ves algo que se te antoje?

La lengua de Negan estaba haciendo cosas ridículas y eso hizo que Rick quisiera borrar de una bofetada esa exasperante sonrisa de su hermoso rostro—

 _«Qué. Demonios»._

El cerebro de Rick se detuvo, todo en él ahora concentrado en la cosa inmensamente estúpida que acababa de pensar. _¿Hermoso?_

No. Esto no estaba sucediendo. Estaba perdiendo la maldita cordura. Estaba desorientado porque su mundo había sido puesto de cabeza y el coqueteo constante y el contacto físico de Negan estaban confundiéndolo. No le atraía Negan. Ya que eso sería una locura. Porque Negan era un hombre, uno que además era un demente psicótico y sanguinario. Era un asesino despiadado que había hecho de la vida de Rick un completo infierno durante el último mes. Había muchos adjetivos que Rick podía usar para describirlo, pero _hermoso_ definitivamente no era uno de ellos.

—¡Tierra llamando a Rick! ¿Te asusté? ¿Tú cerebro no puede procesar un coqueteo? —Negan agitó su mano delante de su rostro, sobresaltando a Rick de su descarrilado hilo de pensamientos.

—Tenías una mirada jodidamente extraña en tu rostro hace un momento, ¿en qué diablos estabas pensando?

Eran cosas como estas las que hacían que Rick tuviera que cuestionar todo lo que pensaba sobre el carácter de Negan. Porque Negan parecía estar esperando una respuesta, como si realmente quisiera saber lo que Rick estaba pensando.

Bueno, ni de coño Rick iba a decirle lo que _realmente_ estaba pasando por su cabeza.

—¿Dónde te hiciste las cicatrices en tu espalda? —soltó. Negan parecía genuinamente sorprendido por su pregunta.

—Oh. Bueno, la de mi hombro fue gracias a un tipo que pensó que la mejor manera de expresar su disgusto con mi particular estilo de liderazgo era con un cuchillo en mi espalda, literalmente. —Negan rio entre dientes—. Un completo imbécil, no quería trabajar por puntos, pero tampoco quería intentar salir y buscar mierda. De todas formas, no tenía la habilidad para hacerlo. El tipo lo hizo escondiéndose detrás de otras personas. No debió ser una sorpresa el que decidiera que solo podía atacarme cuando le di la espalda. —Rick no tuvo que preguntar qué le había sucedido al tipo. La respuesta era obvia.

—¿Y las quemaduras?

Negan todavía tenía esa expresión en su rostro, como si estuviera sorprendido de que Rick estuviera preguntando, pero respondió de todos modos.

—Fue hace un tiempo, cuando ya había ocurrido todo. Probablemente un año o más. Estaba con otras dos personas, simplemente pasando los días, sobreviviendo, encontrando refugio donde podíamos. Nos habíamos metido en una mierda con otro grupo, un puñado de tipos que creían que eran los más rudos. Pensamos que los habíamos perdido, y nos estábamos quedando en un pequeño cobertizo de madera para pasar la noche. Desperté y habían incendiado el lugar, al igual que la mayoría de los bosques y la toda la mierda circundante. Los muertos caminaban en llamas como si fuesen el jodido Ghost Rider. —Estaba tratando de recrearlo, pero Rick podía recordar vívidamente el fuego del granero en la granja de Hershel, y el recordar estar dentro de eso, rodeado por eso, fue aterrador.

—Como sea, para resumir, logré salir, pero el fuego se llevó algo de mí. No mucho, y afortunadamente no mi hermoso rostro. —Le sonrió burlonamente y Rick entró en pánico por un momento, pensando que de alguna manera había dicho lo que estaba pensando antes en voz alta, antes de darse cuenta de que Negan solo estaba burlándose de él.

—¿Por qué el repentino interés en mi cuerpo? —Sonrió, lengua en su mejilla. Cielos, ¿por qué todo lo que salía de su boca tenía que ser sexual?

—Solo pensé que podía conocerte un poco. Es bueno escuchar que eres quien sufre por una vez —replicó Rick. Negan soltó un silbido.

—Maldición, Rick. Eres un cabrón despiadado. —Se acomodó bajo las mantas y Rick lo imitó, preparado cuando el brazo de Negan se envolvió sobre él. Sintió a Negan presionándose un poco más cerca de lo habitual, y su corazón se aceleró un poco, escalofríos brotando sobre sus brazos cuando los labios de Negan acariciaron el lóbulo de su oído.

—Pero, sabes qué, estoy empezando a entender que es así como coqueteas. Así que estoy jodidamente bien con eso.

—Jódete —murmuró Rick, apartando la cabeza para que así Negan no estuviera respirando directamente en su oreja. Oyó a Negan sonreír detrás de él.

—Cuando estés listo, Rick.

* * *

Aparte de esos momentos, todo había sido relativamente normal, considerando las circunstancias. Rick estaba haciendo todo lo posible por bloquear cualquier cosa que esos momentos le hubieran hecho sentir, porque no quería pensar en si Negan era o no realmente una persona genuinamente malvada. No quería pensar en sus momentos de ternura y auténtica humanidad, porque debía odiar a Negan. Debía despreciarlo y querer matarlo justo como antes de que todo esto empezara. Este era el hombre que tenía esclavizada a su gente, asesinado a dos de sus amigos más cercanos, que le había humillado y despojado de toda dignidad o liderazgo que hubiese tenido. No debería estar cuestionando su carácter, no debería estar disfrutando los pequeños momentos de afecto que Negan le había estado mostrando, y _ciertamente_ no debería estar diciéndole hermoso mentalmente.

 _«Negan es un sociópata, y te tiene aquí en contra de tu voluntad»_ , se recordó. Siguió con ese mantra, repitiéndoselo siempre que tuviera dudas, cuando Negan hiciera algo que le hiciera parecer casi humano, cada vez que le besaba al despedirse por la mañana.

Pero incluso mientras lo hacía, podía escuchar otra parte de él preguntándose: _«¿Si realmente creyeras eso, porque tienes que esforzarte tanto en convencerte?»._

* * *

Trataré de subir un capítulo más antes de finalizar la semana, pero no prometo nada :)

¡Hasta la próxima!


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a **Robert Kirkman** y la historia a **Hatterized** (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Muy a su pesar, Rick se estaba acostumbrando a los matices de la extraña relación que Negan y él compartían. Había ciertos patrones, cosas que ahora sabía esperaba, y reglas tácitas establecidas entre ambos.

Por ejemplo, Rick sabía que Negan le besaría al despedirse cada mañana. Sabía que se ducharían a diferentes horas del día (Negan en la mañana, Rick en la noche) para evitar la incomodidad al esperar a que el otro terminara. Negan ahora le decía a Rick, a su manera, cuando estaría allí al día siguiente; si iba a pasar la noche con Rick nuevamente, diría: «Nos vemos esta noche» cuando se iba en la mañana. Si iba a dormir en otra parte, diría: «Nos vemos después». Sabía que Negan proveería el desayuno todos los días, y los días que estaba con Rick comerían juntos en la cama. Y sabía que Negan nunca se marchaba sin antes despertarlo, así que Rick utilizaba a Negan como despertador en lugar de su reloj los días que estaba allí con él.

Honestamente, a Rick no le importaba la rutina. En una situación tan jodidamente bizarra como esta, un poco de estabilidad era un gran paso para hacer que las cosas se sintieran de alguna forma normal.

Y luego, un día, casi un mes y medio después, Rick durmió junto a Negan y despertó para encontrar que ya se había marchado.

Despertó al sentir la cama extrañamente vacía. Se dio vuelta, confundido porque no había un brazo ahora familiar a su alrededor, y aún más confundido cuando se encontró con un espacio vacío a su lado en donde se suponía que Negan debía estar.

Era extraño. Él siempre le despertaba antes de irse.

Rick ya se había acostumbrado a sus rituales matutinos, pero tal vez Negan no era una criatura de hábitos como él pensaba. Después de todo, no era como si hubieran estado haciendo esto por mucho tiempo. Tal vez tenía mierda que hacer, y no tenía ganas de despertar a Rick.

Y entonces la vio: Lucille, todavía apoyada contra el sillón donde Negan la había puesto anoche. Eso definitivamente no era normal. Negan siempre llevaba ese bate con él, y las raras veces que no colgaba sobre su hombro simplemente no lo dejaba por ahí tirado. Parpadeó, tratando de despejar su cabeza. ¿Tal vez Negan solo había salido por un momento? Tampoco había escuchado la ducha corriendo esta mañana. Definitivamente se habría despertado al escucharla, su sueño era bastante ligero. Sí, Negan debía de haber salido por un minuto. Regresaría.

Excepto que no lo hizo.

Esperó impacientemente por un largo tiempo, casi molesto por esta interrupción en su rutina. Tras un rato, tuvo que admitir que Negan debía de haberse marchado temprano, así que se vistió y se dirigió a comenzar su día. Donde quiera que Negan hubiera ido, debía de estar apurado, porque no había enviado el desayuno de Rick como lo hacía en otras ocasiones cuando no estaba allí. Rick se dirigió al comedor, y mientras estaba cogiendo algo para comer —y algo era la palabra clave, porque Rick, por mucho que se esforzara, no pudo identificar qué era— alguien agarró su brazo desde atrás.

Se giró en su sitio, con el puño levantado instintivamente, solo para ver a Dwight detrás de él. El hombre frunció el ceño, y Rick bajó el puño.

—¿Qué quieres, Dwight?

El ceño fruncido de Dwight no cambió.

—¿Dónde está Negan? Se suponía que se reuniría con nosotros esta mañana para realizar la maldita salida semanal a Hilltop y nunca apareció.

Esta noticia sorprendió a Rick, pero se negó a demostrarlo.

—¿Cómo demonios podría saberlo?

Dwight entornó los ojos.

—Porque tú fuiste la última persona en verlo, esa es la puta razón. Ya le pregunté a las chicas y ninguna de ellas estaba con él anoche, así que eso te deja a ti. Fuiste el último en verlo y ahora te apareces aquí un par de horas después de todo el mundo como si nada. Me parece jodidamente sospechoso.

—Mira —replicó Rick, a la defensiva—, ¡no sé dónde demonios está! Desperté, no estaba ahí, y dejó el bate en mi habitación. Estoy aquí tarde porque normalmente me despierto cuando él se despierta y hoy no lo escuché salir.

La expresión de Dwight cambió significativamente, de sospecha a leve pánico, solo por un momento, antes de volver a fruncir el ceño.

—Negan no deja a Lucille tirada por ahí. Será mejor que empieces a hablar, creo que sabes exactamente qué hay en juego si algo está pasando aquí —gruñó.

Rick, para entonces, ya estaba enojado y aunque no quería admitirlo, un poco asustado. Si Dwight lo estaba acusando de algo, las repercusiones de cualquier cosa que estuviera pensando que Rick había hecho indudablemente caerían sobre los habitantes de Alexandría.

Y luego estaba esa pequeña parte suya que tenía la audacia de preocuparse porque Negan al parecer estaba desaparecido.

—¿Qué demonios crees que hice exactamente? ¡He estado aquí, voluntariamente, durante casi dos meses! Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para mantener a mi gente en buenos términos, ¿por qué carajo haría algo ahora, por mi cuenta, cuando sé que solo haría que nos matarán a todos? —respondió Rick, exasperado.

La expresión de Dwight se endureció. Se quedó allí por un momento, con los ojos entornados perforando a Rick, tratando de decidir si estaba mintiendo o no, antes de apretar la mandíbula y gruñir:

—Por tu jodido bien, espero que estés diciendo la verdad. —Y se alejó.

Rick no sintió ningún alivio ante la partida de Dwight. Por el contrario, tras su conversación, ahora tenía un extraño nudo de preocupación en el pecho. No le gustaba no saber dónde estaba Negan, y ahora que sabía que no era normal que desapareciera así, estaba aún más preocupado.

Además, ahora mismo no sabía qué hacer. Siempre eran Negan o Dwight quienes le daban órdenes sobre lo que tenía que hacer durante el día, y Negan estaba desaparecido y Dwight, por otra parte, estaba ocupado, hablando con un grupo de hombres al otro lado de la habitación, probablemente explicándoles la situación. Rick observó mientras los hombres se dispersaban, saliendo del edificio en diferentes direcciones.

Se tragó su orgullo y fue hasta donde estaba Dwight, que se dirigía hacia la puerta trasera.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando—? —empezó, solo para ser interrumpido por el otro hombre.

—He enviado a buscarlo; probablemente está encabronado y salió en una búsqueda por su cuenta. Nada que te importe —dijo Dwight bruscamente, empujando la puerta, dejando a un confundido Rick detrás de él.

* * *

Rick decidió no conducir hasta Alexandría aquel día. Lógicamente, pensó, tenía sentido quedarse allí. No le habían dado órdenes, y lo último que necesitaba era que Dwight pensara que estaba huyendo cuando el hombre ya sospechaba innecesariamente de él. En lugar de ello, agarró un cuchillo y decidió explorar un poco el Santuario. Había estado aquí desde hacía casi dos meses, y aún no sabía cuán grande era el lugar.

Resultó que era jodidamente grande. No tan agradable como Alexandría, y las habitaciones no eran exactamente lujosas, pero definitivamente era mucho más grande. Cuando Rick alcanzó la cerca al otro extremo del Santuario, se detuvo, considerando sus opciones.

Siguiendo con su lógica anterior de no irse para no atraer más sospechas sobre él, probablemente debería regresar. Pero la otra parte suya, la parte a la que no se le había permitido salir por su cuenta durante los últimos dos meses, ansiaba un poco de libertad. Había estado afuera en búsquedas de provisiones, claro, pero siempre había estado acompañado por sus hombres o por los de Negan. El único tiempo solo que tenía era en los viajes de ida y vuelta entre Alexandría y el Santuario, y aquello ni siquiera se le comparaba al poder salir solo afuera.

Había una escalera construida a un lado de la pared que conducía a una torre de vigilancia. Rick la subió y miró más allá del portón. Era principalmente boscoso y solo había un par de caminantes merodeando. Tenía un cuchillo. Fácilmente podía deshacerse de ellos, y tener un poco de tiempo para él afuera en el mundo durante unas cuantas horas. Justo ahora, descargar su frustración en algunos caminantes sonaba jodidamente bien.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo. Los hombres de Dwight volverían en cualquier momento, y si encontraban o no a Negan, alguien iba a estar enojado porque Rick estuviera desaparecido. Alguien podría ir hasta allí, una patrulla o una persona para custodiar la torre. Parecería bastante mal que hubiera desaparecido justo después de Negan. Debería regresar, esperar a que regresaran. Eso sería lo más sabio por hacer.

En lugar de ello, casi sin pensarlo, Rick bajó por la escalera que conducía hacia afuera de la muralla, dejándose caer los pocos metros restantes, y aterrizando en la hierba al otro extremo. Se acercó en silencio al primer caminante, clavó el cuchillo en su sien con la precisión acostumbrada, y después hizo lo mismo con el segundo. Estar por fuera de las paredes completamente solo se sentía bien, por primera vez en siglos se sintió genuinamente libre. Limpió el cuchillo en sus pantalones y luego se dirigió al bosque.

* * *

Rick solo pretendía irse por una o dos horas como máximo, pero terminó deambulando por el bosque, matando algún caminante ocasional y disfrutando de su libertad temporal hasta que el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse. Se había asegurado de dejar rastro de dónde estaba para así poder encontrar el camino de regreso antes de que oscureciera completamente, marcando su camino cada cierto tiempo.

No sabía exactamente cuán lejos estaba, pero estaba a punto de regresar al Santuario cuando vio una pequeña cabaña más delante. Decidió revisarla; no todos los días se encontraba con algo así, y por todo lo que sabía podría haber provisiones dentro.

Se acercó silenciosamente a la cabaña por un costado, manteniéndose alerta de caminantes o cualquier señal de habitantes, cuchillo apretado en su mano. Cuando estuvo delante de la casa, caminó rápidamente hacia los escalones del porche. Las ventanas estaban empotradas, así que se dirigió hacia la puerta primero, empujándola cautelosamente, cuchillo blandido en caso de un ataque. Nada.

Golpeó el marco de la puerta, tratando de avivar a cualquier caminante que estuviera dentro. Aún estaba suficientemente iluminado para poder ver completamente dentro de la cabaña, la cual estaba casi vacía. Tras unos momentos de silencio, entró.

Era una estructura sencilla, solo un primer piso despejado y un desván con una escalera. El primer piso estaba desierto, solo lo componía una habitación. Hacía mucho tiempo que estaba abandonada, los escasos muebles viejos y mohosos. Rick hurgó en la cocina, rebuscando en cajones que resultaron estar vacíos. Estaba a punto de dar el asunto por terminado cuando escuchó un ruido arriba.

El desván.

El corazón de Rick se detuvo por un momento. Sacó de nuevo el cuchillo, apoyándose contra la pared, tratando de mantenerse fuera de vista de qué o quién estuviera allí. Otro ruido, y luego:

—¿Quién anda ahí?

Rick se quedó paralizado, la voz proveniente del desván era pastosa pero inmediatamente reconocible. Lentamente se movió hacia la escalera que conducía al desván, deteniéndose por un segundo antes de subir.

En la parte superior fue recibido por Negan; cabello desordenado, chaqueta de cuero arrojada de cualquier forma en un rincón, una botella de whisky casi vacía en el suelo a su lado. Negan, obviamente ebrio, inclinó la cabeza hacia Rick y parpadeó un par de veces antes de reconocerlo.

—¡Ricky! —gritó, haciendo que Rick se estremeciera ante el ruido—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? No puedes _soportar_ pasar un día sin mí, ¿eh? —Sonrió, la habitual burla en su voz un poco más débil esta vez mientras arrastraba las palabras—. ¡Bueno, ven aquí, siéntate, toma un puto trago! —dijo, palmeando el suelo a su lado y señalando la botella de whisky. Rick, completamente estupefacto por la escena delante de él, sorprendentemente se sentó junto a Negan, aunque rechazó el trago.

—¡Por mí está jodidamente bien, Rick, más para mí! —dijo Negan, agarrando la botella y apurando el último trago. Observó la botella vacía por un instante, suspiró y después repentinamente la tiró contra la pared frente a él, haciendo que se rompiera con fuerza. Rick se estremeció. Negan estaba completamente borracho, pronto empezaría a oscurecer y estaban a pocas horas del Santuario. Si esperaban regresar esta noche, necesitaban marcharse _ahora_.

—Mira —dijo Rick, volviéndose para encarar a Negan—, no sé qué diablos estás haciendo aquí afuera, pero tenemos que irnos ahora si vamos a regresar esta noche. Y necesitamos volver esta noche. Dwight no está muy emocionado porque te hayas ido y piensa que tengo algo que ver con eso y _sé_ que se supone que no debo estar aquí. Y estoy seguro de que cuando estés sobrio estarás muy encabronado porque esté aquí afuera. —Negan se rio.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte, Rick. Puedes dirigir tu lindo trasero de regreso al Santuario y decirles dónde estoy y eso será todo, pero no voy a regresar esta maldita noche. —Estiró la mano a su lado, olvidando que ya había acabado el whisky, y frunció el ceño cómicamente cuando se encontró con aire en lugar de una botella. Si Rick no hubiera estado tan preocupado por cómo diablos iban a regresar, habría reído.

En su lugar, Rick apretó los dientes de irritación.

—¡En realidad sí, regresarás conmigo está noche! —replicó—. Si no volvemos esta noche es mi cabeza y, probablemente, las cabezas de mi grupo también las que estarán en peligro, y no voy a ponerlos en riesgo para que puedas emborracharte en el bosque como un puto adolescente. Así que levántate, nos vamos. Ahora.

Con eso, Rick se levantó, agarró la chaqueta de Negan del rincón y la tiró hacia él. Mantuvo el contacto visual con Negan, que parecía debatirse entre reír y quedarse serio.

—No estoy jodiendo, Negan. Te sacaré de aquí así tenga que hacerlo a rastras, pero realmente prefiero darnos la maldita oportunidad de regresar a salvo y que tú lo hagas por tu cuenta.

Negan miró a Rick por unos instantes. Entonces, su cara formó una línea dura y agarró la chaqueta.

—Bien, lo que digas. Volveremos al Santuario entonces. Lidera el camino, Rick.

Rick exhaló un silencioso suspiro de alivio y bajó por la escalera, orándo silenciosamente en señal de agradecimiento porque Negan hubiera accedido, porque no existía una puta manera de que Rick hubiera sido capaz de cumplir con su amenaza. Realmente, a quién tenía que agradecer exactamente era a Negan por lo borracho que debía de estar para que aquello hubiese funcionado, porque sobrio Negan se habría muerto de risa de Rick amenazándolo con arrastrarlo físicamente al Santuario.

Tal como estaba, Rick estaba teniendo problemas para no reírse a carcajadas al ver a un muy embriagado Negan intentando bajar por la escalera. Claramente inestable, casi cayó dos veces, y cuando llegó al final, se balanceó sobre sus pies. Rick resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Tienes un arma? —preguntó Rick, sacando su cuchillo. En respuesta, Negan sacó su propio cuchillo del bolsillo de sus pantalones. Rick asintió—. Bien, vamos. Marqué el camino y traje una linterna para poder ver cuando se haga demasiado oscuro. No había muchos caminantes cuando llegué, así que deberíamos estar bien. —Negan asintió, y siguió a Rick por la puerta principal, tropezando ligeramente. Le tomó un poco bajar los escalones de la entrada, y Rick ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Agarró el brazo de Negan y acercó al hombre hacia él, pasando un brazo bajo su hombro para darle apoyo.

—No puedo creer que prácticamente tenga que llevarte. Esto es jodidamente increíble. Debí haberte dejado allí, carajo. Debí haber salido por la puerta trasera en cuanto escuché tu voz —murmuró Rick mientras caminaban.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —preguntó Negan.

Rick guardó silencio por unos pocos segundos.

—No lo sé. Realmente no lo sé.

Después de eso, caminaron en silencio por un rato, y Rick se sorprendió porque Negan no hubiese insistido en el asunto. Siguieron las marcas de Rick, en un tiempo casi decente, considerando el estado actual de embriaguez de Negan. Solo había un par de caminantes deambulando que Rick tuvo que despachar, y se detuvieron por un momento cuando se puso demasiado oscuro. Rick sacó su linterna antes de continuar, Negan todavía apoyándose en él para sostenerse, cadera presionada contra la de Rick.

No fue hasta que estuvieron de regreso en las puertas del Santuario que Negan volvió a hablar. Se detuvo antes de subir la escalera hasta la torre de vigilancia.

—¿No vas a preguntarme qué estaba haciendo ahí afuera? —preguntó, sin girarse para ver a Rick. Su voz era extraña, ilegible. Rick suspiró.

—Solo sube. Necesitamos regresar —contestó, demasiado cansado como para tener esta discusión.

Negan no dijo nada más, no ofreció una explicación, solo se quedó allí por un segundo antes de impulsarse por la escalera.

Cuando regresaron al Santuario, Dwight los vio e inmediatamente corrió hacia ellos.

—¡Señor! Desapareció todo el día, ¿dónde estaba? Esta mañana envié a un grupo para que se encargaran de la recolección en Hilltop. —Miró a Rick—. ¿Y qué está haciendo él con usted?

Negan recobró la compostura, irguiéndose un poco más.

—Estaba afuera, Dwight. Necesitaba un día para mí sin imbéciles entrometidos como tú persiguiéndome todo el día. Rick ha estado patrullando. Como le dije. —No le dio a Dwight oportunidad de responder antes de marcharse. Rick lo siguió rápidamente, no queriendo lidiar con las preguntas de Dwight sobre dónde había estado todo el día.

Para su sorpresa, Negan se dirigió directamente a la habitación de Rick, quitándose la chaqueta tan pronto como cruzó la puerta. Forcejeó con su cinturón un minuto antes de desabrocharlo, quitándose torpemente los pantalones y colapsando sobre la cama, observando la pared. Rick lo imitó, quedando en camiseta y bóxers antes de meterse en la cama junto a Negan. Esperó a que el otro hombre se diera vuelta y lanzara su brazo alrededor de Rick como normalmente lo hacía, pero el momento no llegó. Al principio, Rick pensó que era porque ya estaba dormido, pero por su respiración superficial podía asegurar que aún estaba muy despierto.

Rick se mordió el labio, debatiendo si debía o no hacer la pregunta que había estado perforando sus pensamientos durante las últimas dos horas, antes de ceder.

—¿Por qué _estabas_ ahí afuera? —preguntó Rick, avergonzado de lo tenue que sonaba su voz. Rezó para que Negan aún estuviera suficientemente ebrio para que no notara la necesidad en su voz. Un largo silencio se extendió entre los dos, tanto que Rick casi se dio por vencido. Pero entonces la voz de Negan brotó de la oscuridad.

—Era... era el aniversario de algo. Algo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo, justo antes de que el mundo se fuera al infierno. Bueno, digo que era el aniversario. Aunque ya no puedes estar seguro realmente del día exacto, ¿cierto? —Se rio sin ganas antes de continuar—. Era por estos días, sin embargo. Yo... perdí a alguien. Mi mujer. Era la última persona que me importaba —dijo Negan, su voz mucho menos inestable que antes.

»—Su muerte me destrozó. Yo... después de eso, quedé en instinto de supervivencia. Aún lo estoy. Es lo que me ha traído hasta aquí. Es cómo hago lo que hago. No siento, solo hago lo que tengo que hacer para seguir adelante. —La voz de Negan era firme, pero también fuerte con una especie de crudeza en ella con la que Rick nunca antes le había escuchado hablar. Era inquietante. Tenía que estar borracho todavía. No había manera de que estuviera diciéndole esto si hubiese estado sobrio.

Después de eso, Negan quedó en silencio. Rick no estaba seguro de qué decir, ni siquiera si el hombre quería una respuesta. Aún estaba dándole la espalda. Su mente estaba abrumada con toda esta nueva información, con el saber que Negan alguna vez había sido un hombre que se había preocupado tan profundamente por alguien, que esa pérdida era la razón por la que podía ser de la forma que era... Rick no supo cómo procesarlo.

Pensó en lo que le había dicho antes, en que no eran tan diferentes. Por mucho que ese pensamiento le hubiera hecho retorcer el estómago, había algo de verdad en lo que Negan había dicho.

Rick no era un santo, en absoluto. Lo sabía, nunca había pretendido ser de otra manera. Le gustaba pensar que no estaba en el mismo nivel que Negan, ya que no obtenía ningún tipo de placer al matar, como lo hacía él. Era simplemente algo que el mundo dictaba como necesario de vez en cuando, algo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir y mantener viva a la gente que le importaba. Usaba ese conocimiento —que mataba para proteger— para justificar muchas de sus acciones más reprochables.

Pero tal vez eso era lo que Negan también estaba haciendo. Claro, estaba aprovechándose del poder que había ganado, y se mostraba demasiado alegre al destrozar los cráneos de las personas, pero si lo que Negan acababa de decirle era cierto, entonces esa alegría probablemente era producto de años desligándose de todo. Aunque Rick no estaba de acuerdo con sus métodos, realmente no era de mucha utilidad el negar que Negan estaba logrando sobrevivir y proveer para un enorme grupo de personas. Hacía lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir. Igual que Rick.

Y, al igual que Rick, había perdido a su esposa. Negan había perdido a alguien, y lo había afectado tan profundamente que hasta hoy, años después, después de todo lo que había sucedido en el mundo, después de todas las cosas que había hecho, todavía lloraba esa pérdida. Ese pensamiento hizo que el pecho de Rick se contrajera.

—También perdí a mi esposa —dijo Rick tras un largo silencio. No sabía por qué exactamente estaba diciéndole esto. No era necesario, y a Negan, probablemente, ni le importaba ni quería escucharlo hablar de su esposa muerta cuando él había pasado el día llorando a su propia esposa, pero Rick se sintió obligado a decírselo de todos modos.

»—Fue hace un tiempo, cuando ya todo había comenzado, estaba embarazada. El lugar en el que nos quedábamos fue invadido por caminantes— los muertos— y entró en trabajo de parto. Yo—yo no estaba ahí. Estaba luchando contra ellos, ella estaba con alguien de nuestro grupo y con nuestro hijo. Ella... algo salió mal, con el parto y... no lo logró. —Rick se tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta. Incluso después de tanto tiempo, cuando hablaba de ella, el dolor por la muerte de Lori aún se sentía reciente.

—Mi hijo— _nuestro_ hijo, Carl... él fue quien... quien impidió que se transformara. —Rick escuchó a Negan respirar profundamente a su lado.

—Cie–los. Mierda. No es de extrañar que ese niño sea un futuro asesino serial —murmuró Negan—. Lo siento. Mierda. Eso es jodidamente jodido.

Rick no respondió. No estaba seguro de lo que esperaba, pero se sentía extrañamente agradecido por las comprensivas palabras de Negan. Conocía a Negan lo suficiente como para saber que: _«Lo siento»_ no era algo que decía muy a menudo, al menos no con sinceridad. Y Negan parecía ser completamente sincero en este momento.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —La voz de Negan brotó nuevamente de la oscuridad.

Rick respondió: «Sí» sin pensarlo, sintiéndose extrañamente dispuesto a abrirse con el hombre que estaba acostado junto a él. Negan había desnudado su alma, aunque algo borracho, y Rick sintió que le debía cierto nivel de honestidad a cambio, al lo menos por esta noche.

—El bebé. ¿Sobrevivió?

Darse cuenta que Negan no sabía mucho de su vida, fue un momento extraño. Podía decirle que no, podría mentirle en este momento y mantener la existencia de Judith en secreto; pero eso probablemente se volvería contraproducente si alguna vez Negan la veía en sus viajes a Alexandría. Además, la idea de Judith no sobreviviendo, la existencia de una realidad en la que ella y Lori hubieran muerto, era algo en lo que Rick no quería pensar, incluso si sabía que era una mentira. Así que le dijo la verdad.

—Sí. Sobrevivió. Una niña, se llama Judith.

—Bien —murmuró Negan—, no me gusta pensar en pequeños muriendo así. Es jodidamente triste.

Rick se tragó el nudo en su garganta. Sintió una extraña oleada de afecto por Negan, y por una vez no intentó bloquearla inmediatamente. En su lugar, Rick rodó sobre su costado, acercándose hasta Negan, pecho contra su espalda, y envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura del otro hombre. Olía intensamente a whisky y a bosque. Rick sintió a Negan tensarse por un momento cuando lo tocó, claramente no esperaba que Rick le demostrara afecto. Después de que pasara la conmoción inicial, sintió a Negan relajarse contra él. Rick cerró los ojos.

— _Buenas noches_ —murmuró después contra la nuca de Negan, antes de quedarse dormido.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a **Robert Kirkman** y la historia a **Hatterized** (esta es una traducción).

Recuerden, por ningún motivo quiero que **_transcriban_** ninguna de las historias que traduzco en otras páginas, gracias.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Cuando Rick despertó a la mañana siguiente, Negan seguía allí, justo como siempre. Rick todavía seguía presionado contra su espalda, brazo alrededor de la cintura del hombre más grande.

Este era probablemente el objetivo. Rick se dio cuenta que debía de estar alejándose y rememorando la noche anterior con absoluto horror y arrepentimiento, pero en su lugar, se permitió quedarse así. El día de ayer había sido un día largo y extraño y, al menos por ahora, estaba cansado de fingir que no disfrutaba del afecto.

A juzgar por su profunda respiración, Negan no parecía estar despierto todavía, y la cama estaba cálida y cómoda, así que Rick se quedó acostado, apretando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Negan y acercándose un poco más para absorber más de su calor corporal, dejando a su frente presionarse ligeramente contra su espalda.

Era realmente agradable estar cerca de otra persona otra vez. Incluso si esa persona era Negan.

Rick cerró los ojos y estaba empezando a dormirse nuevamente cuando sintió a Negan moverse a su lado, despertándose. Escuchó al otro hombre reírse soñolientamente al notar que Rick seguía envuelto a su alrededor.

Negan se estiró y agarró la mano que le cubría la cintura, levantándola hasta sus labios y presionando un beso en los dedos de Rick. Rick estuvo momentáneamente sorprendido por la inesperada dulzura del gesto antes de que Negan soltara su mano y saliera de la cama, forzando a Rick a regresar a la realidad. Rodó sobre su espalda para ver a Negan sacándose la camisa por su cabeza y caminando hacia el baño, sonriendo al observar a Rick.

—Lo siento, cariño —dijo Negan, regocijo en su voz—. No puedo quedarme acostado acurrucándome todo el día, ayer nos tomamos el día y tenemos un montón de cosas que hacer para compensarlo.

Rick observó mientras Negan se dirigía al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se quedó acostado en la cama por un momento, escuchando la ducha corriendo. _«Por supuesto, Negan no querría hablar de anoche_ _»,_ pensó para sí mismo.

De alguna manera, esto le decepcionó. Había pensado que quizá... _«¿Qué quizá qué, Rick?_ —se preguntó—. _¿Qué quizá qué? ¿En que estabas pensando?_ _»_

Rick realmente no tenía una respuesta, así que lo dejó pasar, levantándose de la cama y agarrando algunas ropas limpias de la cómoda. Negan salió tranquilamente del baño, ya vestido y listo para comenzar el día —había dejado de caminar desnudo tras tomar sus duchas matutinas una semana antes, cuando Rick le arrojó una toalla en el rostro y le gritó: _«Ponte tu maldita ropa, no quiero ver esa mierda»—_. Rick todavía estaba sorprendido de que hubiera funcionado, pero tal vez Negan lo veía como un límite que no valía la pena presionar.

Negan se inclinó para besarlo ligeramente, como solía hacerlo antes de marcharse por la mañana. Rick nunca le había devuelto el beso, nunca antes se había permitido siquiera considerar la posibilidad de hacerlo. Sabía que si contemplaba esa idea, sería admitir su derrota, que Negan había tenido razón y que al menos había una parte suya que quería esto.

Pero después de ayer, con su íntima ebria conversación y Rick iniciando el afecto por primera vez, sabía que había cruzado una línea en algún lugar de su mente, que alguna parte de su resolución se había agrietado.

El saber que era capaz de sentir algo más que odio intenso por Negan era terrible. Le hacía sentirse completamente fuera de control, como si ya la cuestión no fuera _si_ cedía ante Negan, sino _cuando_.

Ese era un pensamiento verdaderamente aterrador. Ya no sabía en dónde se encontraban sus límites cuando se trataba de Negan. No tenía ni idea de lo que sucedería si él también decidía besarlo; si Negan simplemente dejaría que sucediera y continuaría como si nada hubiera cambiado, dejando que la resolución de Rick erosionara lentamente por su propia cuenta. Si Negan se apartaría, riendo con esa risa profunda suya, regodeándose de cómo había quebrado a Rick. Si Negan seguiría adelante, viendo hasta dónde llegaría Rick, viendo cuánta de su resolución cedería inmediatamente.

No saber cuál sería la respuesta de Negan le hacía sentir intranquilo.

Desconocer cuál sería su propia respuesta si Negan seguía adelante, era incluso peor.

Sin embargo, antes de que Rick pudiera decidir qué diablos hacer, Negan se apartó, sonriendo como de costumbre.

—Nos vemos esta noche, precioso —gritó Negan mientras salía por la puerta. Rick se quedó sentado en el borde del colchón, tratando de apartar todos los pensamientos que acababan de pasarle por la cabeza.

Cielos, en realidad había una pequeña y enferma parte suya que estaba decepcionada por haber esperado demasiado tiempo para devolverle el beso. ¿A qué diablos se debía eso?

—Nos vemos esta noche —murmuró Rick.

* * *

El resto del día continuó como de costumbre, con Rick conduciendo a Alexandría y trabajando allí durante el día. Temprano ese día, Michonne lo alcanzó y lo arrastró hacia un costado.

—Rick, ¿dónde estuviste ayer? ¿Creí que habías dicho que ibas a estar aquí? —Su voz no sonaba acusadora, solo curiosa, pero de todas formas sintió una punzada de culpa en sus entrañas.

 _«Oh, nada, Michonne. Simplemente decidí tomarme el día libre para deambular por el bosque y terminé encontrando a Negan ahogando sus penas en una botella de whisky. Aunque no tienes de qué preocuparte, no dejé al tipo al que todos ustedes tanto odian ahí afuera donde pudo ser atacado, librándonos de esta jodida situación. ¡No, prácticamente lo llevé de regreso a casa y como un buen esposo _escuché_ mientras lloraba por su esposa muerta! Ah, y si esto no fuera poco, le conté mi trágica historia y me acurruqué con él hasta que se quedó dormido. ¿Y cómo estuvo tu día?»_

Sí, ni de coño iba a admitir lo que realmente había ocurrido.

—Cambiaron mis planes, me enviaron a una salida con un par de hombres de Negan. —Michonne asintió, aceptando su historia sin dudarlo.

 _«¿Por qué diablos no habría de creerlo?_ —pensó para sí—. _Dios sabe que la mentira suena más creíble que la verdad»._

* * *

Rick terminó en Alexandría y regresó al Santuario bastante temprano al final de la tarde, dirigiéndose inmediatamente al comedor para agarrar algo para comer. Negan le había ofrecido hace un tiempo enviarle comida a la habitación para la cena, al igual que el desayuno, pero Rick lo había rechazado. En ese momento, le había parecido una buena idea, ya que habría estado evitando comer una segunda comida en compañía de Negan.

Ahora, mientras tomaba un plato de lo que fuera que estuvieran sirviendo —hoy parecía ser algún tipo de sopa, pero en realidad no había forma de estar seguro— se arrepentía de su decisión. Se sentó en una mesa vacía y solo había tomado un par de cucharadas antes de que un pequeño grupo de mujeres llegara a su mesa, ocupando los asientos vacíos a su alrededor. Levantó la vista de su sopa y se encontró con tres pares de ojos observándolo con curiosidad. Colocó la cuchara sobre la mesa.

—Eh. Hola.

La mujer a su derecha, pequeña y de cabello oscuro, habló primero.

—Así que tú eres Rick —dijo, mirándolo a los ojos. No era una pregunta, pero guardó silencio como esperando una respuesta.

—Sí... —respondió Rick, inseguro de qué exactamente querían estas mujeres.

—Yo soy Sherry —respondió la mujer—. Esta es Amber y esta Tess —dijo, señalando a las otras dos mujeres, una rubia de ojos grandes y una pelirroja alta—. Somos las esposas de Negan. Bueno, algunas de ellas. Hay un par más de nosotras, pero pensamos que tenernos a todas reunidas a la vez podría ser demasiado. —Sherry hizo una pausa, claramente esperando por la respuesta de Rick.

—Eh. Está bien —balbuceó Rick, sin saber exactamente qué quería que le dijera.

—Esto puede parecer extraño, y sé que has estado aquí por un tiempo, por lo que ya puedes estar acostumbrado a todo esto, pero solo queríamos ofrecerte... nuestro apoyo, por decirlo de algún modo —continuó Sherry—. Si alguna vez necesitas hablar sobre algo de esto. Sé que probablemente suena extraño, pero Negan puede ser... intenso. Nunca es violento con nosotras, nunca enérgico, pero es muy intenso, como persona, y algunas veces ayuda poder hablar con personas que están en el mismo barco que tú. También—

Sherry, se detuvo, parecía insegura de cómo decir lo que quería decir a continuación. La mujer rubia frente a Rick, Amber, habló en su lugar.

—Mira, Negan nunca antes tuvo un esposo, al menos hasta donde sabemos. Ha estado con hombres antes que tú, pero nunca como una cosa a largo plazo, como esto. Y también sabemos que no estabas exactamente... de acuerdo con toda esta situación, que eres parte de aquel grupo del que acaba de apoderarse. Tu situación es única. —Rick simplemente se limitó a mirarla, sin saber a qué quería llegar.

—¿Y? —preguntó.

—Y —continuó Amber—, sabemos que Negan tiene ciertas reglas que sigue, y que tiene su moral. No nos hace daño. No estamos obligadas a nada que no queramos. Pero tú... no sabemos realmente si su código moral se extiende también a los hombres. Lo que estamos diciendo es que si está pasando por... algo... que no quieras... queremos que sepas que somos personas con las que puedes hablar.

Terminó con prisa, claramente queriendo sacar todo de golpe. Para su gran disgusto, Rick sintió que su rostro se ruborizaba ligeramente. ¿Todos pensaban que Negan estaba abusando de él todas las noches? La gente de Alexandría en realidad parecía asumir esto, e incluso las otras mujeres con las que Negan dormía pensaban eso. Pensar que todo el mundo a su alrededor suponía que... eso... le estaba pasando todas las noches le hizo dar escalofríos.

—Él no está... no ha... —tartamudeó las palabras, tratando de tranquilizar a estas mujeres—. No me ha hecho nada. Nada de eso. Él aparece en mi habitación unas pocas noches a la semana y dormimos en la misma cama y... me besa al despedirse en la mañana, y eso es todo. Me dejó claro mi primera noche aquí que no es un violador por lo que obviamente es solo un juego de poder. Le gusta hacerme sentir incómodo, manteniéndome alejado de mi grupo.

Rick se interrumpió, su rostro ardía. El admitir que Negan estaba compartiendo su cama y besándolo, incluso ante estas mujeres que habían asumido que le estaba yendo mucho peor, de alguna manera parecía como si estuviera compartiendo algo profundamente personal.

De hecho, las tres mujeres lo miraban extrañamente. Parecían profundamente sorprendidas por lo que había dicho. Amber estaba inclinando su cabeza hacia él confundida, como si hubiera dicho que Negan lo estaba forzando a vestirse y a jugar como una princesa encantada cada noche, e hizo que Rick se sintiera incluso mucho más consciente de lo que había estado antes.

—Mira, sé que es extraño, Dios sabe que probablemente tendría más sentido si solo estuviera follándome, pero como dijiste, tiene su propia moral y—

—No, no es eso —intervino la tercera mujer, Tess—. Es solo lo que— dijiste que... _¿Pasa la noche contigo?_ —Lo miró fijamente, su tono incrédulo.

Ahora era el turno de Rick de estar confundido.

—Eh. Sí. Tres o cuatro noches a la semana por lo general. A veces menos. ¿Por qué? Quiero decir... Supongo que de ese modo parecen un montón de noches conmigo, pero creo seriamente que es solo porque le gusta jugar con mi cabeza y hacerme sentir incómodo y no puede hacerlo de otra manera. —Las tres mujeres seguían mirándolo como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

—Rick —dijo Amber—, Negan... él tiene ciertos límites con nosotras. Ninguna de nosotras pasa la noche con él, nunca, ni siquiera en nuestra primera noche. No nos quedamos con él, él no se queda con nosotras, sin excepciones. Ninguna de nosotras jamás ha pasado la noche con él. Es bastante serio con eso también. La mayoría de nosotras cree que piensa que es algo demasiado íntimo o algo así. —Rick la miró, sin comprender. _¿Qué demonios...?_

—No sabemos nada con certeza, pero la mayoría de nosotras imaginamos que probablemente tenía una esposa o una novia que murió antes de que todo se viniera abajo o algo así, y probablemente tiene relación con ello, que no quiere acercarse demasiado a nadie. Después de todo, le dice a ese bate suyo _Lucille_. Ese podría ser un simple capricho, tiene un... extraño sentido del humor, pero en _realidad_ no bromea cuando se trata de ese bate.

Rick sintió que el suelo se abría debajo de él. ¿Qué diablos era esto? Tenía que estar bromeando, ¿cierto? Las observó, buscando en sus rostros señales de burla. Sus serias expresiones le confirmaron que no estaban bromeando, pero tenía que preguntar de todos modos.

—¿Estás jodiendo conmigo?

Tess sacudió la cabeza.

—No, estoy hablando completamente en serio. Una de las chicas le preguntó sobre esto antes, y él solo respondió que prefería dormir solo.

Bueno, _eso_ obviamente no era cierto. Al menos no en lo que se refería a Rick.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué carajo pasaría la noche con Rick, varias veces a la semana, cuando tenía un límite establecido con estas mujeres? Y lo que estaban diciendo, sobre él probablemente perdiendo a alguien, que era la razón por la que las mantenía a distancia... Rick no pudo evitar pensar nuevamente en lo que le había dicho la noche anterior. Si todo lo que las esposas de Negan estaban haciendo era suponiendo sobre su pasado, no era posible que les hubiera dicho a ninguna de ellas lo que le había contado a Rick.

¿Pero _por qué_?

Rick miró a las mujeres reunidas alrededor de su mesa. Todas habían dormido con Negan, lo habían conocido por mucho más tiempo que él, y sin embargo lo miraban como si hubiera desbloqueado alguna pieza clave de un rompecabezas en el que habían estado trabajando durante siglos.

—Mira —dijo Rick, tratando de racionalizar la situación tanto para él como para las mujeres a su alrededor—, no sé de qué demonios se trata. Supongo que ya que no estoy durmiendo con él solo necesita una forma de joder conmigo. No lo sé.

Agarró su sopa aún sin terminar y se puso de pie.

—Me tengo que ir. Gracias... gracias por ofrecerse a hablar. Se los agradezco. —Torpemente empujó su silla y se alejó de la mesa. Repentinamente no tenía hambre, pero rápidamente tomó su fría sopa en unos cuantos tragos, no queriendo desperdiciar la comida.

No estaba seguro de cómo procesar lo que acababa de enterarse, y sabía que esto no era algo que podría pretender que no le intrigaba, porque le intrigaba. Por alguna razón, Negan estaba tratándole diferente que a sus otras esposas. Había roto uno de sus propios límites para compartir la cama de Rick, y al demonio si eso no le confundía como un carajo.

Resolvió confrontar a Negan sobre esto aquella noche. Y hasta entonces solo tendría que quitárselo de la cabeza para poder continuar con su día.

* * *

En un par de días traigo el siguiente capítulo. Gracias a quienes están leyendo, especialmente a ti, Fernandha's por tus comentarios, me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia y que hayas decidido darle una oportunidad a la traducción.

Cualquier error que vean no duden en hacérmelo llegar, nos leemos~


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a **Robert Kirkman** y la historia a **Hatterized** (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Saber que él era el único con quien Negan pasaba la noche fue en la única cosa en la que Rick pudo pensar todo el día. Ni siquiera intentó bloquear los pensamientos como normalmente lo hacía; incesantemente rumió sobre ellos durante todo el día como un perro con un hueso. Cuando regresó a su habitación aquella noche, estaba extremadamente ansioso por confrontar a Negan. Tanto así que tan pronto como atravesó la puerta y le vio leyendo en el andrajoso sillón, empezó con su bombardeo de preguntas.

—Algunas de tus esposas aparecieron mientras almorzaba y me dijeron que no pasabas la noche con ellas. ¿Es eso cierto? Tiene que serlo, sé que no estaban mintiendo, ¿por qué diablos lo harían? —Rick se apresuró a responder a su propia pregunta antes de continuar.

»—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué diablos te quedas conmigo y no con ellas? Porque si recuerdo correctamente, dijiste que no tenía mucho sentido quedarse con alguien que no estaba follando contigo, pero aquí estás, como todas las noches, en mi cama, ¡y resulta que ni siquiera te quedas con las personas con la que estás follando! ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Rick se estaba poniendo nervioso, pero no le importaba. Había pasado demasiado tiempo obsesionado con este asunto como para estar completamente tranquilo.

—No lo entiendo. No te entiendo. ¿A qué demonios estás jugando, Negan? He estado tratando de averiguarlo por dos meses y te juro que solo se torna más confuso cada vez que trato de averiguar cómo piensas. ¿Por qué diablos te quedas conmigo y no con ellas? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que ganas con esto? ¿Por qué me dijiste lo que me dijiste anoche? Sé que no le has dicho a tus esposas lo que me dijiste. Tienen todas estas teorías sobre cómo debiste haber perdido a alguien y que es por ello que no te acercas demasiado a ellas, pero eso es todo lo que son para ellas: teorías. Están suponiendo, no saben ni _mierda_ sobre ti, y aquí estoy yo, dos meses contigo y ya sé más sobre ti de lo que ellas saben. —Rick se pasó las manos por el cabello, incapaz de detener las palabras derramándose por su boca.

»—Entonces, ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué romper lo que para ellas parece una regla tuya _bastante importante,_ para pasar la noche con un tipo que no te está dejando follárselo? ¿Por qué demonios me dijiste lo que me dijiste? ¿Por qué... por qué me besas cada mañana como si fuera una de tus esposas y no el tipo que amenazó con matarte?

Rick suspiró profundamente, calmándose. Negan había bajado su libro y lo miraba fijamente, rostro impasible.

—Vaya. Esa es una absoluta jodida tonelada de preguntas, Rick. No voy a negarlo, no paso la noche con mis chicas. Y sí, es por lo que te dije anoche. No me gusta intimar demasiado después de toda esa mierda. En cuanto a por qué paso la noche contigo, bueno— —Se puso de pie, acercándose a Rick, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

»—Es porque me gustas. Es porque quiero follarte, y eso no va a suceder si yo no te gusto. Si no hago que te des cuenta de que eres capaz de querer que te folle. Porque eres capaz, Rick, puedes apostar tu dulce trasero a que lo eres. Paso la noche contigo porque eres un hombre y es más fácil separar dormir junto a ti de dormir junto a mi esposa muerta. Paso la noche contigo porque cada vez que lo hago, estoy un paso más cerca de hacerte entender que tú también me deseas. Y te beso todas las mañanas —dijo Negan, una sonrisa lentamente extendiéndose por su rostro—, porque te _gusta_. La primera vez que lo hice, admito que no pretendía hacerlo, es algo que suelo hacer con las chicas antes de irme en la noche. Solo un jodido instinto que olvidé bloquear aquella mañana. Casi me sentí jodidamente mal por un segundo, ya que como dije no te obligaría a ninguna mierda física, pero entonces vi tu rostro.

—¿De qué demonios estás habland—? —intervino Rick, solo para ser interrumpido.

—Te gustó, joder. No me dijiste que me apartara, no te enojaste; te _sonrojaste_ como una maldita adolescente en su primera cita. Fue jodidamente _adorable_. Y una gran victoria para mí. Así que seguí haciéndolo.

Negan parecía tan satisfecho de sí mismo que era exasperante. Rick había llegado a pensar que era él quien iba a arrinconar a Negan, haciéndolo exponerse de alguna manera, y aquí estaba, regodeándose. Era increíble. Y Rick no podía decir nada para contradecirlo —le había gustado, había dejado que Negan siguiera besándolo cada mañana.

—Yo— —empezó Rick, titubeando—. T–te... te gusto —balbuceó, sabiendo que sonaba estúpido, que la acusación carecía de sentido ya que el mismo Negan acababa de decirlo en voz alta. Negan empezó a reír, una carcajada, cabeza echada hacia atrás y una mano en su estómago.

—¿Qué tienes, diez años? ¿Estamos en la escuela? _Te gusto_... ¡Joder, por supuesto que me gustas, Rick! ¡Me casé contigo, imbécil! Siento que he sido jodidamente claro sobre esto. Desde el principio de todo esto, dije que quería follarte. Mis cartas siempre han estado sobre la mesa, Rick. Todo lo que he estado haciendo es esperar a que lo aceptes para que finalmente podamos tener un poco de jodida diversión.

Rick no estaba seguro de qué decir ante esto. Realmente no sabía qué decir a todo esto. Cómo Negan había logrado ser el único con la ventaja en esta situación estaba más allá de su comprensión, pero realmente no sabía qué había estado esperando. Negan tenía razón: había dicho desde el principio que su objetivo era follárselo. Rick era quien obstinadamente había estado negándose cualquier posibilidad de sentimientos o afecto hacia Negan. Y sin embargo, aquí estaba, actuando como un estudiante de secundaria, chismorreando en el almuerzo sobre a quién le gustaba quien. Se sentía como un idiota.

Negan seguía manteniendo el contacto visual con él, su mirada tan intensa que Rick la encontró casi invasiva. Estaba justo enfrente del rostro de Rick, sus labios apenas a un par de pulgadas de tocarse. Su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido que prácticamente podía sentirlo en su garganta. Tragó saliva, apartando su mirada para observar brevemente la boca de Negan. Negan sacó la lengua, un destello húmedo rosa mientras lamía sus labios, aún observando a Rick. Su boca se secó mientras su mente imaginaba para qué otra cosa aquella lengua podría servir. Negan se inclinó aún más, su frente apoyándose contra la de Rick, haciendo que los ojos de Rick se cerraran. Sus labios estaban tan cerca que Rick pudo sentir su aliento mientras pronunciaba sus siguientes palabras.

—Entonces, Rick. Cartas sobre la mesa. ¿Te gusto?

Estar tan cerca de Negan le hacía difícil pensar claramente. Sus labios estaban tan jodidamente cerca de los de Rick y su olor —todo a cuero y a jabón y a algo profundo y almizclado que era simplemente _Negan_ — estaba inundando los sentidos de Rick, enviando a su mente a vagar por caminos extraños e inexplorados.

—Me...

 _«Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué demonios estabas a punto de decir?_ —gritó su mente, pánico rebosándolo—. _Sé que no estabas a punto de decirle que te gusta. ¡No te gusta! ¿Eres un maldito idiota?»_

Su mente se debatía por qué decir.

 _Me gustas_.

 _Te odio_.

 _Jódete_.

 _Jódeme_.

Cielos, ¿de dónde demonios venía todo esto? Las palabras se atascaron en su garganta, lengua pesada por la incertidumbre, y no pudo decidir si se sentía aliviado o decepcionado cuando Negan se apartó tras un minuto de silencio de su parte.

Lo observó a los ojos, esperando encontrar rabia o diversión, que eran las dos emociones habituales que podía encontrar allí. En lugar de ello, su mirada era curiosa, buscando, como si el silencio de Rick le intrigara.

—Entiendo. Todavía no estás listo. Está bien, soy un hombre paciente. —Envolvió sus dedos en el cabello cayendo por la nuca de Rick, jugando con los rizos por un momento antes de soltarlo y dejarse caer nuevamente en el sofá.

Rick inhaló una temblorosa respiración, su razón aún hecha un caos. Necesitaba alejarse de Negan, ahora mismo, antes de que hiciera algo estúpido. Cogió un cambio de ropa de la cómoda y se dirigió hacia la ducha, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. En el fondo de su mente sabía que esto era innecesario; su primer par de días en el Santuario, había evitado tomar una ducha, asumiendo que Negan encontraría alguna excusa para colarse en el baño. Estúpido, juvenil, tal vez. Pero aún no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a toda su intimidad. Después de tres días, Negan había insistido en que tomara una ducha.

«Hueles a muerte y a sudor, y no quiero eso en la cama conmigo». Había dicho, y ya que no compartir la cama no era una opción, Rick se había duchado en cuanto obtuvo confirmación de parte de Negan de que le dejaría en paz mientras lo hacía.

Por muy cretino que Negan pudiera ser, cuando Rick fijaba un límite en cosas como esta, él en realidad lo respetaba. De todos modos, Rick seguía dejando la puerta cerrada cada vez. Solo por precaución.

Se quitó la ropa, suspirando de alivio cuando sintió el agua caliente derramarse sobre su espalda y hombros. El Santuario no tenía el lujo de tener agua corriente para cada ciudadano, ya que era una fábrica que albergaba unas doscientas personas y no un agradable vecindario hogar de menos de cincuenta personas como lo era Alexandría. Había duchas comunitarias que la gente usaba a ciertas horas, y el privilegio de duchas privadas y agua caliente era uno que solo se extendía a Negan y a sus pocos elegidos.

Rick pasó sus manos por su cabello mojado, cogió el jabón y se enjabonó, dejando a su mente divagar en el vaporoso consuelo de la ducha. Pensó en aquella mañana, en los labios de Negan en los suyos, cuán jodidamente cerca había estado de responder a su beso. ¿Qué tan estúpido habría sido ese movimiento?

¿Qué habría sucedido si hubiera seguido con ello? Se preguntó mientras enjuagaba el jabón de su cabello. ¿Y si Negan hubiese continuado? Presionándolo contra la cama y montando sus caderas en—

Rick sacudió la cabeza, rizos húmedos lanzando gotitas de agua en todas las direcciones. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? No debería estar teniendo pensamientos como este. Respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y comenzó a restregar la suciedad del resto de su cuerpo.

Trató de evitar que su mente divagara de regreso a ese hilo de pensamientos, pero de todas formas terminó allí nuevamente. Era en todo lo que podía pensar, en el: _«Y_ _si...»._ Y si Negan hubiera deslizado su lengua en su boca, y si hubiera empujado a Rick contra el colchón y se hubiera puesto encima de él, y si hubiera agarrado su cinturón y deslizado su mano entre los muslos de Rick...

Rick cerró los ojos con fuerza, pellizcando el puente de su nariz con el pulgar y el índice. Estaba fuera de control, perdiendo la cordura. No había otra explicación para ello. Alcanzó el jabón nuevamente, solo para mirar hacia abajo y ver que estaba duro, polla tiesa y enrojecida.

Cristo, ¿cómo había caído tan bajo?

Se mordió el labio, sopesando sus opciones. Por un lado, podía ignorarlo. Encender el agua fría y hacer desaparecer su excitación. Rezar para que su mente no volviera a pensar en Negan y en su estúpida boca cuando saliera del baño, o Dios no quisiera, cuando se metiera en la cama con él.

O, por otra parte, podría encargarse de esto. Rápido y fácil, luego salir del baño como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Sin la posibilidad de avergonzarse al ser atrapado con una erección estúpidamente persistente.

Sí, la opción dos parecía ser la mejor.

Dejó que su mano se envolviera alrededor de su polla, cabeza inclinada hacia atrás mientras empezaba a frotarse. Era agradable, un alivio placentero de la tensión que tanto había sentido últimamente. Pasó el pulgar sobre la cabeza, propagando por ella la humedad que encontró allí mientras sus caderas se sacudían en su puño. Dios, había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que se había sentido así. Silenciosamente se agradeció por siempre cerrar la puerta. Con su suerte, esta noche habría sido la noche en que Negan hubiera decidido interrumpirlo.

Carajo. Ahí iba su cerebro, redirigiendo sus pensamientos hacia Negan otra vez. Realmente no quería estar pensando en él mientras se la jalaba. Realmente no quería pensar en el beso de aquella mañana o en lo cerca que habían estado sus labios hacía unos minutos, o lo que sucedería si él _decidía_ sorprender a Rick ahora mismo, si estuviera tentado a unírsele bajo el cálido rocío del agua y echarle una mano—

Siseó entre dientes, tragándose un gemido mientras se venía violentamente en su puño, caderas sacudiéndose y aliento entrecortado en su pecho.

Respiraba con dificultad, el agua empezaba a ponerse un poco fría mientras se daba un minuto para recuperarse. En cuanto su mente se aclaró, el inevitable horror empezó a reptar. Había acabado de venirse pensando en _Negan_...

Nop. No. Desechó el pensamiento. Había pensado en Negan más que suficiente por este día. Realmente no quería considerar las implicaciones de lo que acababa de hacer, estaba demasiado confundido y agotado para eso. En lugar de ello, cerró el agua, manteniendo su mente cuidadosamente en blanco mientras se secaba y se vestía, volviendo a reunirse con Negan en el dormitorio.

Negan lanzó el libro hacia un costado cuando vio a Rick, levantándose y moviéndose para meterse en la cama. Se había cambiado a su habitual ropa de dormir, bóxers y una camiseta, mientras Rick había estado en la ducha.

—¿Todo bien ahí dentro, Rick? Estuviste allí durante mucho tiempo —reflexionó. Rick sabía que solo estaba jodiendo con él, pero aun así su corazón se detuvo por una fracción de segundo, pensando que de _alguna manera_ Negan sabía lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba para hacer eso, llegar a lo que Rick estaba pensando sin siquiera tener una pista?

Rick se unió a él bajo las sábanas, reprimiendo un escalofrío cuando Negan arrojó un brazo sobre él.

—Así que, estaba pensando, mientras estabas ahí dentro. —Bostezó a sus espaldas—. Hay algo que quiero que hagas mañana. Algo un poco diferente.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Rick, sintiendo que sus párpados empezaban a ponerse pesados.

—Es una sorpresa. Lo descubrirás por la mañana.

—Qué chistoso —murmuró Rick, sin pensar. Escuchó a Negan soltar una carcajada de sorpresa.

—Eres un jodido coqueto, Rick. Nunca hubiera imaginado eso de ti.

Rick gruñó incoherentemente en voz baja, aún molesto por su desliz mientras se dormía.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Rick fue despertado por Negan tirándole la ropa a la cara.

—¡Despierta, Rick! ¡Hoy es un gran día!

Rick gruñó, levantándose de la cama y quitando la camisa de su cabeza torpemente, sintiéndose un poco como un adolescente malhumorado siendo despertado para ir a la escuela por un padre irritantemente entusiasta. Se puso sus pantalones y miró a Negan mientras se abrochaba el cinturón, mejillas enrojecidas cuando notó al hombre observando su pecho desnudo, lengua entre sus dientes.

—¿Qué?

Negan no respondió por un momento, parecía estar sopesando sus palabras antes de hablar.

—Eres jodidamente hermoso, ¿sabes? —El calor tras sus palabras hizo que el rostro de Rick se tornara caliente. Bajó la mirada, agarró su camisa de la cama y se la puso.

—Cállate —murmuró, avergonzado. Cuando levantó la mirada nuevamente, Negan lucía como si no quisiera callarse en absoluto, sino decir más cosas para obtener esa misma reacción nerviosa de parte de Rick. Afortunadamente, se contuvo.

—Como sea. Sobre hoy. Vas a salir en una búsqueda. —Rick le dio una mirada incrédula mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

—Sabes que salgo en búsquedas todo el tiempo, ¿cierto? Eso es casi todo lo que hago por estos días.

Negan sonrió y agarró a Lucille de su lugar en el sillón.

—No como esta. Vamos a ir juntos.

Rick se atragantó.

—¿Tú–tú y yo? ¿Por qué?

La sonrisa de Negan no vaciló.

—Me siento herido, Rick. ¿No quieres salir conmigo?

Había un brillo en sus ojos, como si supiera exactamente cómo aquello sonaba y que era completamente intencional.

—¿Qué es, una cita? —No pudo evitar bromear. Negan parecía encantado, como siempre lo hacía cuando Rick se unía a sus bromas.

—Lo es si así quieres que sea, cariño.

Rick se contuvo y puso los ojos en blanco.

—No.

Negan se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces solo será una búsqueda de provisiones.

—No sabía que salías en búsquedas de provisiones. ¿Para eso no es que tienes a tus trabajadores?

—Normalmente no lo hago —reconoció Negan—. Pero esta es una ocasión especial. No pasamos suficiente tiempo juntos, y quiero cambiar eso. Creo que nos acercará un poco más.

Rick no quería saber exactamente qué tan cerca Negan esperaba que estuvieran.

—Está bien. Perfecto. No es como si mi opinión contara en esto, ¿cierto?

Negan levantó el puño en el aire, empujando sus caderas hacia adelante.

—¡Ese es el espíritu, Rick!

* * *

Negan tenía un camión esperando por ellos cuando llegaron a las puertas del Santuario. Tomó las llaves de la chica con la lista de verificación de los autos y en cuestión de minutos estaban abriéndose camino en la carretera.

—¿Tienes un plan, o conduciremos hasta que encontremos algo? —preguntó Rick.

Negan se burló.

—¿Por quién me tomas, Rick? Por supuesto que tengo un plan. Hay un lugar como a dos horas de aquí con el que mis hombres se cruzaron mientras estaban explorando. Digamos que tomaron un buen pedazo de lo que había allí, pero no tenían suficiente espacio para tomarlo todo, y hay otro lugar cerca que no revisaron.

Rick inmediatamente pensó en su grupo, a quienes les estaban saqueando sus provisiones cada pocas semanas. Necesitaban estas provisiones mucho más de lo que los Salvadores las necesitaban. Siempre odiaba salir en búsquedas con la gente del Santuario, sabiendo que estaba trabajando directamente para Negan, sin beneficios para su grupo.

El solo pensar en ello le enojaba, y permaneció en silencio un buen rato, rabia agitándose en su pecho.

Negan lo miró.

—¿Pasa algo malo, Rick? Te ves como un maldito adolescente malhumorado siendo arrastrado a la reunión familiar de Acción de Gracias.

Rick se giró y lo miró.

—Sí, algo anda mal. Estoy siendo arrastrado aquí afuera en una búsqueda de provisiones para tu gente, cuando podría estar en Alexandría ayudándoles a abastecerse para cuando ustedes pasen a robarse nuestras cosas nuevamente. —Estaba furioso—. Detesto los días en que me haces ir en búsquedas con tus hombres en vez de los míos. No solo porque eso significa que no veré a mis hijos ese día, o revisar que todo esté bien allí, sino porque sé que es un día que no hago absolutamente nada para beneficiar a mi grupo. Al menos cuando salgo con mi gente, sé que estoy haciendo algo, que estoy proveyendo para ellos. No como hoy, donde siento que estoy trabajando para las personas que están amenazándolos.

Negan se quedó en silencio durante un largo rato, procesando el estallido de Rick.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, Rick, técnicamente cada día que pasas casado conmigo estás haciéndoles un favor. Si no fuera por ti, estarían perdiendo tres veces más provisiones de lo que lo están haciendo ahora.

Rick permaneció en silencio, sin sosegarse por las palabras de Negan.

—¿Por qué sientes como si fuera una pérdida de tiempo?

Rick no se contuvo.

—Porque todo lo que consigo cuando salgo con tus hombres podría haber ido con mi grupo. Todo lo que consigamos hoy es comida que estoy quitando de sus bocas. Si estuviera allí, podría estar trabajando para ayudarles. No puedo hacer eso cuando estoy contigo.

Negan pareció considerar esto.

—Está bien. Eso es razonable. Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer al respecto?

Espera. _¿Qué?_

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Rick, confundido.

—Quiero decir —dijo Negan, girando a la izquierda en una bifurcación en el camino—, ¿hay alguna manera en que pueda ayudarte a sentir que ir en esta búsqueda hoy no es una pérdida de tu tiempo?

¿Estaba... ofreciéndole negociar? Seguramente no. Sin embargo, valía la pena intentarlo. Lo peor que podía hacer era decirle que no, ¿cierto?

Bueno, conociendo a Negan, probablemente habría muchas más cosas horribles que pudiera hacer. Pero parecía estar de un humor razonable, así que Rick siguió delante de todos modos.

—La mitad de lo que encontremos irá a Alexandría. —Las palabras salieron apresuradamente de su boca antes de que pudiera pensar demasiado en ellas. Negan no respondió durante un largo minuto, y Rick se sentó en el asiento lacónicamente, anticipando su rabia.

—Un tercio —dijo Negan, rompiendo el silencio—. Creo que es más que generoso, ya que somos dos y de todos modos se supone que estamos tomando la mitad de tus provisiones.

¡Puta mierda! Rick sinceramente no había pensado que esto funcionaría.

—Está bien. Un tercio. Y no tengo que salir en búsquedas de provisiones con tus hombres nunca más. Si no me quieres en Alexandría todos los días, perfecto, pero no quiero ir a buscar provisiones con tus hombres sabiendo que se las estoy quitando a personas que las necesitan más.

Estaba seguro de que estaba tentando su suerte, pero Negan pareció considerarlo.

—Está bien. Puedo trabajar con eso. Sin embargo, quiero algo de ti a cambio.

Por supuesto que quería algo.

—¿Qué quieres?

Negan se sonrió.

—En realidad, creo que voy a dejar que sea una sorpresa para esta noche. Quiero gustarte un poco más antes de pedírtelo.

—No. —La voz de Rick se endureció.

La sonrisa de Negan desapareció.

—Ni siquiera te he dicho lo que es todavía.

—Creo que puedo adivinarlo. No pensé que quisieras manipularme con eso, pero supongo que solo era cuestión de tiempo. —La amargura se abrió paso en la voz de Rick. De verdad había pensado que... no. Por supuesto que así era como iba a ser. Había sido estúpido e ingenuo al pensar lo contrario.

Negan apretó los dientes y apretó el volante, molesto.

—¿Tienes algo que decir, Rick? ¿Quieres decirme qué es lo que crees que te estoy pidiendo? —Su voz era entrecortada, como si estuviera tratando de no gritar.

—Quieres tener sexo conmigo. He estado resistiéndome por demasiado tiempo y acabas de conseguir la oportunidad para negociarlo.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas? —La mejilla de Negan se crispó como si estuviera reprimiendo un gruñido.

—Es lo que sé —respondió Rick—. También sabes que lo haré. Sabes que cederé ante ti sí creo que eso podría ayudar a mi grupo. —Rick no estaba seguro de dónde venía todo esto, pero no podía detenerse—. Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no? Toda esa palabrería sobre no ser un violador, pero si acepto dejarte cogerme, me tomarías sin dudarlo. No importa si no quiero, siempre y cuando te diga que sí, ¿cierto?

—Rick, detente. —La mandíbula de Negan estaba apretada.

—¡No, creo que no me voy a detener! —gritó Rick—. Porque sé lo que eres. Te excita manipular a la gente, obligarlos a que se partan la espalda para poder complacerte. Dijiste que querías esperar a que te diera mi aprobación, pero no creo que lo hagas. Creo que te gustaría más si me tienes así, acorralado y negociando un precio por el que estoy dispuesto a venderme. Apuesto a que te divertirías más si me resisto un poco, si no estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo.

—Cállate, Rick. —La voz de Negan se tensó tanto que parecía que estaba a punto de romperse, pero Rick siguió adelante, esperando a que se rompiera, queriendo que lo hiciera.

—Apuesto a que te gustaría más si tuvieras que sujetarme, pegarme un poco, ¿no? —gritó Rick, deseando ver hasta dónde podía llegar.

—¡Cierra la puta boca! —gritó Negan en respuesta.

—Apuesto a que te gustaría más si lloro cuando me penetres, si puedes escucharme desgarrándome mientras me follas.

Negan pisó el freno tan fuerte que Rick voló hacia adelante contra su cinturón de seguridad, un grito de sorpresa desgarró su garganta. Negan tiró de la palanca de cambios hasta estacionarse y se giró para agarrar a Rick por el frente de su camisa. Rabia emanaba de él, rostro rojo y contorsionado de pura furia, y Rick sintió una punzada de miedo, comprendiendo que había llevado las cosas demasiado lejos.

—Joder, ¿eso es lo que piensas de mí, Rick? ¿Que solo soy un maldito pedazo de mierda, que me gustaría más si te violo? —Estaba furioso, la mano agarrando el frente de la camisa de Rick temblando—. ¿Y bien? ¿Así es como piensas que soy, maldición?

El corazón de Rick latía con fuerza en su pecho por el repentino frenazo y por la reacción de Negan. No estaba seguro de qué decir. No estaba seguro de dónde había salido todo lo que había acabado de gritarle a Negan, si lo había dicho para provocar una reacción de parte de él, o si provenía de algún otro lugar. Desde el profundo y oscuro lugar en su interior que había comenzado a gustarle Negan y estaba aterrorizado de que, un día, algo malo fuera a pasar y el lado paciente y cariñoso de Negan desaparecería y Rick se encontraría roto y sangrando en su cama.

No quería creer que esto era lo que Negan era, pero aquella duda reptó en su mente de todos modos.

—Por favor, contesta la maldita pregunta. —La voz de Negan era sorprendentemente suave, como si toda la rabia se hubiera avaporado inmediatamente de él. Sonaba desolado y un poco perdido.

—No quiero pensar eso. De verdad no quiero. Pero solo— estoy asustado. —A Rick le dolió un poco admitir aquello, pero de repente encontró bastante difícil mentirle a Negan cuando sonaba tan destrozado.

—De mí —dijo Negan, con el rostro contorsionado, como si le doliera—. Tienes miedo de que no hablara en serio cuando dije lo que te dije aquella primera noche. De que esté cruzado de brazos, esperando el momento adecuado para saltarte encima y— —se interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza de disgusto.

Rick tomó una profunda respiración.

—Tengo miedo de que esté cometiendo un error al bajar mi guardia junto a ti. No tienes ni idea de cuánto quiero creer que no harías eso. Pero no voy a mentirte y decirte que no hay una parte de mí que tiene miedo de que me ataques, de que un día vas a dejar de preguntar y empezar a tomar. —Sentía que estaba revelando demasiado al decir todo esto, pero era cierto, y era demasiado tarde para retractarse.

—Rick —Negan soltó el frente de su camisa, alejándose—, lo que dije lo dije en serio. Yo nunca... No voy a atacarte. No quiero que pienses que esa es la clase de hombre que soy. Me importa un carajo que más pienses de mí, siempre y cuando no pienses eso. —Había algo en sus ojos, algo puro y honesto que hizo que Rick quisiera extender su mano y tocarlo.

—De acuerdo.

—Está bien, ¿me crees? —preguntó Negan.

—Está bien, te creo —contestó Rick. Tal vez era estúpido, pero Negan parecía tener una fuerte convicción por muy pocas cosas, y esta era una de ellas. Ese fue el instante más largo en que Rick le había visto dejar caer la máscara de burla y sarcasmo, y tuvo el presentimiento de que Negan no expresaba sus sentimientos lo suficiente como para fingir todo esto.

Negan asintió para sí, pareciendo recuperar la compostura. Volvió a encender el coche y continuaron por la carretera. Tras un minuto, abrió la boca para hablar de nuevo.

—Siento haber reaccionado así. Agarrándote y esa mierda. No debí hacerlo.

—Está bien —dijo Rick, sin saber cómo aceptar las raras disculpas de Negan—. Yo... estaba insultándote. Diciendo mierda que no debía.

—Eso no hace que haya estado bien —dijo Negan bruscamente, ojos en la carretera.

—No —convino Rick—. Pero me pasé de la raya. Estaba asustado, quería lastimarte. Lo siento.

Negan asintió.

—Yo solo— no quiero que pienses así de mí. No quiero que pienses que me gustaría más si—

—Lo sé —lo interrumpió Rick—. Ahora lo sé. —Negan pareció aceptar esto y se quedaron en silencio.

—Un tercio —dijo Negan tras un minuto—. Un tercio, y no tienes que volver a ir en búsquedas de provisiones con mis hombres.

Una sonrisa arqueó las comisuras de los labios de Rick.

—Gracias.

Manejaron en silencio por un largo rato, Rick mirando por la ventana y Negan concentrado en el camino delante de ellos. Extrañamente, tras disipar la tensión, el silencio se sentía cómodo, como si hubieran estado haciendo esto por años. Negan, por supuesto, no podía quedarse en silencio por siempre.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacías antes de todo esto, Rick? —preguntó. Rick se tragó una sonrisa.

—Sabía que pensabas que esto era una cita.

Negan dejó escapar una risotada de sorpresa que Rick nunca antes había escuchado.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—¡Esa es una pregunta típica de una primera cita! Qué haces para ganarte la vida, dónde creciste, cuál es tu color favorito, activo o pasivo... —Rick sonrió, tratando de hacer que con lo último Negan soltara esa risotada nuevamente, pero obteniendo solo una ceja levantada de sorpresa.

—Carajo, ¿a qué clase de primeras citas ibas? —preguntó Negan, lengua en su mejilla.

—Esa última pudo haber sido para tu beneficio.

Las cejas de Negan se arquearon aún más.

—¿De verdad? ¿A qué clase de primeras citas crees que iba?

Mierda.

—Bueno, um. Tú solo— parecías como si esta no fuera tu primera vez— con un hombre— —La risa de Negan fue tan ruidosa que no pudo terminar de decir su oración.

—¡Santa mierda, Rick! Puedes ser gracioso, ¿quién lo iba a imaginar, carajo? —Se secó los ojos—. No lo es, pero solo quiero que sepas que hasta donde recuerdo, así no es como eran mis primeras citas. No creo que hubiera una discusión sobre posiciones en una cena al calor de las velas. Aunque fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Ah, mi error.

—Aunque para responder a tu pregunta, profesor de gimnasia, Ohio, rojo y activo.

Rick ignoró la forma en que su rostro se ruborizó ante la última respuesta de Negan. De todas formas, esa realmente no era información nueva. La parte del trabajo, sin embargo...

—¿Solías ser _profesor_? _¿Tú?_ —preguntó Rick, apenas reprimiendo una risa incrédula.

—Sabes, la gente siempre reacciona de la misma maldita manera cuando digo eso. Me ofendería, pero demonios, lo entiendo.

—En realidad no me pareces alguien que se lleve bien con los chicos. O con los padres. Definitivamente no con los padres —convino Rick.

—No era nada popular, especialmente en las reuniones de la Asociación de Padres, lo admito. Por algo como «vulgaridad innecesaria y excesiva» o alguna mierda como esa. —Rick se rio, imaginándolo fácilmente: Negan, de alguna manera aún vistiendo su ridícula chaqueta de cuero, vociferando maldiciones a los estudiantes para motivarlos a correr más vueltas. La idea le divertía.

—Muy bien, tu turno.

—Era ayudante del sheriff —respondió Rick.

—¡No me jodas! —Rio entre dientes—. Demonios, el sheriff Rick Grimes. Eso es un poco sexy, no voy a mentir.

—Sí. —Rick sonrió—. Me veía muy sexy deteniendo a chicos por exceso de velocidad en zonas escolares y diciéndole a los vagabundos «muévanse, amigos». Me habrías encontrado irresistible.

—En realidad, estaba pensando en las esposas y en la voz de autoridad.

—Pensé que eras activo —bromeó Rick, sintiendo la conversación vagando en un territorio peligroso, pero ignorándolo de todas maneras.

—Lo soy. Eso lo hace aún mejor. ¿Un policía en sus propias esposas? Apúntenme enseguida, carajo.

Un estremecimiento obsceno recorrió a Rick ante el pensamiento.

—Como sea, no contestaste el resto de la pregunta —dijo Negan.

—Oh. Bueno, soy de Georgia. Realmente no tengo un color favorito, porque soy adulto. —Negan se burló pero dejó que Rick continuara—. Y nunca tuve que hacerme esa pregunta con una mujer.

—No seas sexista, Rick. Las mujeres también pueden ser activas.

Rick rio.

—Bueno, no las mujeres con las que salí.

—Eso es porque eres aburrido como una mierda. Sin embargo, puedo ayudarte con eso. —Negan lo miró y le guiñó un ojo. Rick le dio un empujón a su hombro. Y tenía la audacia de llamar a _Rick_ coqueto...

—Cielos, Rick —dijo Negan suavemente—. Contrólate. Sé que toda esta charla de activos te tiene todo agitado, pero estoy tratando de conducir.

—Cállate.

* * *

Se las arreglaron para mantener una conversación civilizada por el resto del viaje, aunque Rick los notó sumergiéndose de nuevo en el coqueteo en un par de de ocasiones. No le importó mucho, ya que hizo reír a Negan, y Rick consideraba un logro poder hacerle reír con él en lugar de él.

Finalmente se detuvieron frente a un pequeño depósito. Había un estacionamiento de gravilla lo suficientemente grande como para que un par de camiones lo rodearan, y por lo que Rick pudo ver, donde terminaba el estacionamiento no había más que árboles. Estaba bastante retirado del camino; a menos que Rick se hubiera perdido de algo, solo habían pasado una gasolinera o dos durante al menos media hora. Probablemente por eso no había sido saqueado todavía.

Negan aparcó el camión en el estacionamiento y metió las llaves en su bolsillo y ambos saltaron del vehículo, agarrando sus armas del asiento trasero. Rick estaba armado con su Python y un cuchillo atado en su cinturón a su cadera; Negan con un cuchillo, un arma y, por supuesto, Lucille. Cuando pusieron sus armas en el camión, Rick había esperado a que Negan le abrochara el cinturón como a un niño, pero simplemente la había puesto suavemente en el asiento.

—¿Por qué el arma? No creía que usaras una —preguntó Rick mientras Negan enfundaba su cuchillo y lo deslizaba en su bolsillo trasero.

—No lo hago. Mi arma favorita siempre es Lucille. Pero generalmente tengo a hombres armados conmigo, y no tenemos refuerzos, así que pensé que sería mejor tener una en caso de emergencia. Mejor tenerla y no necesitarla. —Balanceó a Lucille por encima del hombro—. ¿Listo para salir, sheriff?

Rick asintió, y comenzaron a abrirse camino hacia el depósito. No había ventanas lo suficientemente bajas como para mirar por ellas, y cuando llegaron a la entrada, estaba tapiada. Rick observó a Negan.

—Tenemos que subir al techo. Hay una escalera en la parte de atrás. Dijeron que había estanterías lo suficientemente altas como para que pudiéramos caer de la claraboya. —Negan comenzó a dirigirse hacia la parte trasera, gesticulando para que Rick le siguiera. Había en efecto una escalera, y Rick la trepó después de Negan, hasta llegar al techo.

La claraboya estaba destrozada hacia dentro, con cristales quebrados en los costados. Había una sección que estaba más desprendida que el resto, suficiente para que una persona pudiera caer dentro sin cortarse. Negan se acercó a ella y miró hacia dentro.

—Sí, hay un estante justo debajo de aquí. Sostén a Lucille por mí, voy a entrar. —Rick aceptó el bate cuando fue empujado en su mano, sorprendido de que Negan se ofreciera a ir primero. Había pensado que él sería el conejillo de indias.

Negan se impulsó en la brecha en el cristal, mano enguantada agarrando cuidadosamente el borde roto de la claraboya. Cayó y se perdió de vista repentinamente y el corazón de Rick se detuvo por un momento. Oh, Dios, si moría mientras estaban en esta búsqueda, eso no iba a presagiar nada bueno para Rick cuando los Salvadores se enteraran...

—¿Vienes? —La voz de Negan gritó desde el agujero. Rick suspiró de alivio y se unió a él, entregándole a Lucille nuevamente antes de caer en la parte superior del estante al lado de él. Se enderezó y se fijó en su entorno. Había cerca de una docena de estantes, la mitad de los cuales estaban despejados, la otra mitad esporádicamente ocupados con cajas. Había una zona frontal descubierta, y no había caminantes a la vista.

—¿Qué tipo de depósito es este? —preguntó Rick.

—Principalmente médico, creo. Gasas, herramientas, algunos medicamentos, mierda así.

Bien. Los Salvadores habían estado detrás de sus medicamentos arduamente, y aunque todavía tenían el acuerdo de que recibirían la ayuda de los Salvadores si alguien resultaba gravemente herido, era mejor no tener que depender de otro grupo.

Rick se bajó por un extremo del estante y se unió a Negan para asegurar el depósito, golpeando en los estantes con su arma para sacar a cualquier caminante extraviado. Después de determinar que el lugar estaba despejado, comenzaron a agarrar los suministros restantes, situando las cajas junto a la puerta principal. Rick ojeó un par de ellas para ver qué era lo que estaban consiguiendo; había un puñado de cajas que contenían herramientas quirúrgicas, rollos de gasa y vendajes, caja tras caja de analgésicos genéricos, jeringas vacías y guantes de goma.

Fueron capaces de hacer un trabajo rápido en el lugar ya que estaba medio saqueado y libre de caminantes, y hubo una generosa pila de cajas junto a la entrada al momento en que hubieron terminado.

—Un botín jodidamente bueno, ¿verdad? Nada mal para un par de horas —dijo Negan, acercándose por detrás de Rick—. ¿Quieres ayudarme a quitar estas tablas para que podamos largarnos de aquí?

Las tablas salieron fácilmente utilizando sus cuchillos y jalando. Negan condujo el camión hasta la entrada, y mientras estaban cargando todo Rick se sorprendió por lo fácil que el trabajo había resultado. No debería, pero esto hizo que le rechinaran los dientes. La última vez que un trabajo había salido tan bien así de rápido, Daryl y él habían conocido a un tipo de cabello largo que se hacía llamar Jesús y su camión había terminado en el fondo de un lago.

Negan cerró de un golpe la parte trasera del camión y miró a Rick.

—Tienes una extraña mirada en tu rostro, Rick. ¿Estás bien?

Rick ignoró el pensamiento.

—Sí, estoy bien. Solo estaba pensando en que fue un día bastante fácil.

Negan asintió y se dirigió a la cabina, y Rick rodeó el coche por el otro costado y se subió.

—No ha terminado todavía, ¿sabes? —dijo Negan mientras arrancaba—. Todavía tenemos que ir al otro lugar. No es un depósito, pero vale la pena darle un vistazo mientras estamos aquí.

Oh, cierto. Había olvidado que aún era temprano. Todavía había tiempo para que las cosas salieran horriblemente mal.

Resultó que el otro lugar era una casa decrépita a unos cinco minutos de distancia. Un par de caminantes se tambaleaban alrededor de una arboleda. Rick le lanzó a Negan una mirada escéptica cuando salieron del camión.

—¿Qué?

—No es gran cosa —replicó Rick, mirando con recelo la hundida estructura de madera.

—Sí, pero es algo, y está aquí. También podríamos echar un vistazo.

Bastante lógico.

Rápidamente despacharon a los caminantes que se encontraban fuera de la casa, Rick apuñalando a uno en la cabeza mientras Negan y Lucille se encargaban del otro. Rick movió la barbilla hacia la puerta y ambos se deslizaron en silencio hacia dentro.

El interior de la casa era un absoluto basurero. Los muebles estaban mohosos y rotos, la cocina una pocilga atestada de platos y correo sin abrir. Había montones de periódicos podridos por toda la habitación, apilados en las esquinas y alrededor de los muebles, convirtiendo la habitación en un desordenado laberinto. Al menos una docena de cajas vacías de botellas y latas estaban esparcidas por la sala y el lugar hedía a putrefacción y decadencia aún más fuerte de lo normal. Las tablas del piso crujieron inquietantemente mientras avanzaban por la casa, Negan se agachó para entrar en la habitación más cercana mientras Rick empezó a registrar los gabinetes en busca de algo remotamente comestible.

—Nada más que periódicos y bolsas de basura llenas de ropa vieja. Creo que este lugar era el jodido nido de un acaparador o algo así —dijo Negan mientras volvía a entrar en la sala—. ¿Encontraste algo bueno?

Rick sacudió la cabeza.

—Nada. Todos los gabinetes están vacíos.

—Mierda. ¿Cómo alguien encontró este lugar pero no el depósito? —murmuró Negan.

—Quizá el dueño lo limpió antes de morir —sugirió Rick. Dio un vistazo hacia la otra puerta por el pequeño pasillo—. ¿Qué hay ahí?

Negan se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que el baño. A juzgar por el estado del resto de la casa, no creo que quiera ver qué hay ahí dentro.

Tenía razón. Y el resto de la casa había sido una decepción. ¿Pero tal vez había algo ahí? Medicamentos o incluso alguna pasta dental o jabón o algo. No perdía nada con echarle un vistazo.

—Voy a registrarlo —dijo Rick, dirigiéndose a la habitación.

Resultó que había dos puertas en el pasillo. Rick se dirigió hacia la de la derecha primero, y Negan tenía razón, era el baño. Había más correo sin abrir, montones de sobres y revistas desde el Reader's Digest hasta Penthouse. Rick rebuscó en los cajones debajo del lavabo y se encontró con un puñado de cepillos de dientes usados y botellas medio vacías de tinte de cabello.

Bien, así que el lugar era un completo fracaso. Las tablas del suelo se hundieron y crujieron bajo sus pies mientras cruzaba el pasillo y giraba la perilla de la puerta frente al baño. Logró dar un vistazo a la habitación y ver paredes pintadas de tonos pastel y una cuna antes de que algo se golpeara contra el otro lado de la puerta, haciendo sonidos horriblemente familiares.

—¡Mierda! —Rick se tambaleó hacia atrás, buscando su arma mientras la puerta se abría más y el caminante se lanzaba hacia él. Regresó al baño y logró poner una mano en su arma antes de escuchar un crujido chirriante mientras el suelo de madera cedía bajo sus pies. Gritó mientras se hundía en el suelo podrido hasta sus costillas, sintiendo sus zapatos golpear el suelo sólido bajo la casa. La mano en su arma estaba atrapada a su lado y apenas logró frenar al caminante mientras tropezaba hacia él, brazos extendidos y dientes descubiertos, intentando morderlo.

—¡Mierda! —gritó de nuevo, tratando de contenerlo con una mano. La cabeza de Negan apareció en la esquina, y luego estuvo corriendo por el pasillo y sacando su arma, disparándole a un costado de la cabeza de modo que el caminante colapsó. Lo apartó del camino con el pie y se agachó delante de Rick.

—¡Cielos, Rick! Casi me haces cagar del susto. —Se pasó una mano por el cabello y miró a Rick—. ¿Estás tocando el suelo ahora mismo?

—Sí.

—Bien, muy bien. Eso lo hace más fácil. —Se puso de rodillas y envolvió ambos brazos alrededor de Rick, bajo sus axilas, jalándolo hacia arriba. Rick usó su mano libre para empujar la madera podrida a su alrededor, pies impulsándose del suelo, y después de unos tensos momentos de lucha, Rick se zafó del agujero. Se arrodilló en el suelo, los brazos de Negan aún apretados a su alrededor. Hizo una mueca, dolor disparándose por su costado, y Negan retrocedió.

—Mierda. ¿Estás bien? —La preocupación destelló por su rostro por un momento.

—Sí, estoy bien —contestó Rick, mano acariciando sus costillas—. Solo magullado por la caída.

Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando Negan extendió la mano y subió un lado de su camisa, dedos cálidos rozándose por su piel. Rick miró hacia abajo y vio el brote púrpura y verde floreciendo sobre sus costillas.

—Podría haber sido peor —bromeó, poniéndose de pie.

Negan frunció el ceño mientras se levantaba.

—Se más cuidadoso la próxima vez, carajo. Te necesito en una puta pieza —murmuró. Miró hacia la habitación de la que el caminante había salido, ojos ensanchándose cuando vio la cuna—. Mierda. —Recorrió la habitación, como atraído por el horrible contraste entre el cuarto y el resto de la dilapidada casa.

Negan se acercó a la cuna y Rick le siguió, mirando alrededor para ver si había algo que pudiera llevar a casa para Judith. Vio un par de cajas de pañales sin abrir y estaba a punto de alcanzarlos cuando escuchó a Negan inhalar con fuerza. Su cabeza se alzó y lo vio paralizado a un lado de la cuna.

Todo en Rick le gritaba que no lo hiciera, pero la mórbida y enferma curiosidad lo acercó más y más, sabiendo lo que iba a encontrar y no queriendo verlo, pero avanzando de todas formas.

Negan se volvió y presionó una mano contra el pecho de Rick, deteniéndolo.

—Rick, no lo hagas. Lo digo jodidamente en serio, no quieres— —Los ojos de Rick se ensancharon de horror mientras entreveía dentro de la cuna por encima del hombro de Negan. Era un revoltijo ensangrentado, y no quedaba mucho, pero fue más que suficiente para hacer que a Rick se le revolviera el estómago. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, náuseas rebosándolo. No se había sentido tan enfermo ante la imagen de la muerte en mucho tiempo, pero esto... Cielos, el niño no podía haber sido mucho mayor que Judith...

Rick salió disparado de la habitación, sin importarle que probablemente esto le hiciera parecer patético. Necesitaba salir de esta casa, respirar aire que no oliera a muerte y a periódicos enmohecidos.

Tropezó por la puerta principal y se apoyó contra el coche, tratando de inhalar profundas respiraciones y exhalar aquel hedor de su boca. Negan lo siguió un segundo después, situando sus firmes manos en su espalda.

—Mierda, Rick. Intenté decírtelo, por qué no— —Sacudió la cabeza, comprendiendo que no era el momento—. Vámonos. Lamento haberte arrastrado hasta aquí. Tienes razón, fue una pérdida de tiempo. —Apartó unos cuantos rizos sueltos del rostro de Rick y se movió para regresar al camión, pero Rick le cogió por el brazo.

—Espera. ¿Puedes—puedes hacer algo por mí? —preguntó Rick, voz débil. Negan se quedó quieto.

—¿Qué necesitas?

Todo esto no tenía por qué ser en vano.

—Había unas cuantas cajas de pañales en la habitación. Iba a agarrarlos para Judith, ¿podrías—por favor—?

Ni siquiera tuvo que terminar la frase antes de que Negan volviera a la casa. Regresó unos cuantos minutos más tarde, cajas en sus brazos. Asintió hacia Rick y las tiró en la parte de atrás del camión con todo lo demás antes de subir a la cabina. Rick se le unió, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad con dedos temblorosos.

—Gracias —dijo Rick mientras se alejaban.

Negan mantuvo sus ojos fijos en la carretera.

—No hay problema.

* * *

Condujeron de regreso en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo. Negan intentó hacer que Rick hablara en un par de ocasiones, pero la conversación siguió muriendo. Estaba demasiado conmocionado por la escena en la cuna como para bromear con Negan.

Cuando regresaron al Santuario, dejaron el camión cargado. A ninguno de los dos le importó revisar todo esta noche, así que Negan le dijo a la mujer que guardaba las llaves que dejara todo dentro y que él lo resolvería mañana.

Negan siguió a Rick hasta su habitación, deteniéndose en la puerta cuando Rick cruzó el umbral.

Rick comenzó a quitarse la ropa, arrojando su camisa en el suelo, queriendo únicamente meterse en la ducha y restregarse hasta quitarse este día de su piel. Su mente repitió la escena en la cuna una y otra vez, con Judith como el bebé. Era tan pequeña, tan _indefensa_... El estómago de Rick se retorció y amenazó con vaciarse en el suelo. Apretó las palmas de sus manos contra sus ojos, deseando poder clavarlas lo suficiente como para hacer que la imagen desapareciera.

De repente, hubo una cálida mano en su hombro desnudo. Levantó la vista hacia Negan, la preocupación en los ojos del otro hombre lo asfixió aún más.

—Rick, yo... —Parecía conflictuado, inseguro—. ¿Quieres que me quede o que me vaya?

La mente de Rick dejó la imagen del bebé muerto por un segundo para considerar lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Desde cuándo Negan le daba la opción de decidir?

—Yo— ¿qué? —Rick no podía creer que lo hubiera escuchado bien.

—Te estoy dando la opción. Solo por esta noche, porque estás enloqueciendo. ¿Quieres que me quede o quieres que me vaya?

Cielos, de verdad lo decía en serio.

—Yo— —empezó Rick, inseguro de cómo responder. Debería decirle que se fuera. No debería querer a Negan aquí para verlo quebrarse así.

—Quiero que te quedes.

Tanto para eso.

Los ojos de Negan se abrieron de sorpresa.

—¿De verdad quieres?

Rick quería. Maldita sea, sí quería.

—Sí.

Negan lo miró largo y severo por un momento, buscando algo que explicara por qué Rick no le había dicho que se marchara.

No iba a encontrarlo, al igual que Rick no iba a encontrar escrita en su rostro la respuesta de por qué Negan le estaba dando la posibilidad de hacer que se fuera.

—Está bien —dijo finalmente Negan. Dejó que Rick siquiera desnudándose, colapsando sobre la cama. Rick se metió en el baño y se quitó los bóxers. Podía sentir todo lo que había visto en él como una capa de mugre, y necesitaba quitársela.

Diez minutos más tarde, una vez que estuvo completamente limpio, piel enrojecida y en carne viva, se unió a Negan en la cama. A pesar de la ducha caliente, se sentía frío, y rápidamente se abrió camino bajo las sábanas, encarando a Negan. Tenía algo que quería preguntarle.

—¿Qué me ibas a pedir?

Negan lo miró, rodando sobre su costado para poder observarlo.

—No es importante. No te preocupes por eso.

Rick frunció el ceño.

—Quiero saberlo. Dime. Por favor.

Negan extendió la mano y acarició con el pulgar el brazo de Rick.

—Es demasiado. Especialmente después de hoy, no necesitas que te lo pida.

—Por favor.

Negan se mordió el labio. Rick sabía que probablemente no era justo intentar sacárselo en este momento, cuando estaba esforzándose por tranquilizarlo. Pero realmente quería saberlo.

—Yo... iba a pedirte si podía conocer a tu hijo.

Rick respiró profundamente.

—A Judith, quiero decir. Obviamente ya conozco a Carl. —Hizo una mueca, como sabiendo que estaba perjudicando su propia causa al recordárselo.

—Sé lo que querías decir —murmuró Rick—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué quiero conocerla?

—Sí.

—Yo— —vaciló, pulgar aún trazando líneas por el antebrazo de Rick—. Solo me gustaría conocerla, es todo. Me gustan los niños. Nunca tuve oportunidad de tener uno.

Rick se mordió el labio. Negan tenía razón, este era casi el peor momento en el que podía haberle pedido esto.

—Comprendo que es pedirte demasiado, Rick. Especialmente después de lo que pasó hoy. Razón por la cual no te lo iba a pedir.

Rick asintió, agradecido de que Negan entendiera. No podía decirle que sí. No ahora.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Tener hijos, quiero decir. ¿Tu esposa no los quería?

Negan sacudió la cabeza.

—Sí quería. Los dos queríamos. Simplemente nunca fue el momento adecuado, ¿sabes? Si hablábamos sobre intentarlo, entonces algo sucedía; fui vendedor de autos por un tiempo y perdí mi trabajo, y cuando conseguí el empleo de entrenador, no la estábamos pasando muy bien. En el momento en que arreglábamos las cosas, algo más sucedía. Seguimos posponiéndolo, esperando el momento adecuado, no queríamos tener un hijo sin estar listos, pero entonces enfermó y ya fue demasiado tarde.

La voz de Negan era tan ronca que Rick no pudo evitar extender la mano y rozarla contra el costado de su rostro. Negan se puso rígido por un momento, sorprendido. Luego jaló a Rick hacia adelante, hacia su pecho, y Rick se dejó envolver en sus fuertes brazos, dejó que su frente descansara contra la clavícula de Negan, dejó que su brazo rodeara la espalda de Negan y lo acercara. Sintió la barbilla de Negan descansar sobre su cabeza.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo más? —preguntó Rick, más que todo en la camisa de Negan. Sintió al otro hombre asentir.

—Adelante.

—¿Cuál era el nombre de tu esposa?

Sintió el pecho de Negan sacudirse de risa contra él.

—Rick, creo que ya conoces su nombre.

Así era, pero no estaba de más preguntar.

—Lucille.

Casi podía escuchar la risa en la voz de Negan.

—Adivinaste, carajo.

* * *

Como siempre, cualquier error que vean en la traducción, no duden en hacérmela llegar.

Espero que les haya gustado tanto o igual que a mí (este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, aunque este fic me encanta de principio a fin :B) y muchas gracias por seguir ahí. Trataré de subir un capítulo más esta semana si tengo tiempo.

Nos leemos~


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a **Robert Kirkman** y la historia a **Hatterized** (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Rick sonrió, haciendo brincar a una risueña Judith en su rodilla. Para ser otoño, era un día sorprendentemente agradable, una brisa ligera hacía a las hojas rojas y anaranjadas revolotear bajo los árboles, y el sol resplandecía entre las ramas. Había otros niños balanceándose en el sube y baja y trepando en el patio de recreo, pero Judith parecía contenta de quedarse con él, sus diminutos dedos agarrando su barba.

Se recostó contra la hierba y disfrutó de la sensación de estar afuera con un clima tan agradable. El sonido de niños gritando y jugando en el fondo era un ambiente increíblemente relajante.

—¡Papá!

El rostro de Carl inundó su visión, asustado y ensangrentado y —¿le faltaba un ojo? ¿Siempre le había faltado un ojo?

—¡Papá, tengo los pañales para Judith! —dijo, aventando unas cuantas cajas hacia Rick. Miró a su alrededor ansiosamente—. ¿Dónde está?

Rick frunció el ceño. Carl estaba actuando extraño.

—Está aquí, Carl. ¿Qué pasa con tu ojo?

Carl lo miró fijamente.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Dónde está Judith? ¿Dónde está? —Su voz se tornaba cada vez más asustada. Rick se sentó, cajas de pañales cayendo de su regazo mientras lo hacía. Vaya, eran muchas cajas. ¿Carl cómo había logrado cargarlas? No había parecido que fueran tantas hace un momento.

—Está aquí, Carl, ¿qué estás—? —Se volvió, pero Carl ya no lo estaba mirando. Estaba acurrucado en un rincón de su habitación —¿cuándo habían ido a casa?—, apretando algo fuertemente en su puño. Rick se arrastró hasta él.

—Carl, ¿qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Judith?

Carl levantó la cabeza, lágrimas corriendo por un costado de su rostro.

—Está aquí, papá. La tengo. No te preocupes. —Tomó la mano de Rick y dejó que lo que fuera que estaba sosteniendo se deslizara en su palma. Era húmedo y viscoso.

Cuando Carl apartó la mano, Rick soltó un grito horrorizado. Reposando en la palma de su mano estaba un pequeño ojo, apenas más grande que una uva.

—¡Carl! ¿Qué es esto? —jadeó Rick, queriendo soltar el ojo pero también aterrorizado de hacerlo. El rostro de Carl se frunció.

—¡Es Judith, papá! ¿No te acuerdas? ¿Por qué actúas así? Mira. —Cogió el ojo de la mano de Rick y se apartó el cabello del rostro, revelando el zócalo vacío. Levantó el ojo por encima de él, grotesco, minúsculo y completamente incorrecto.

—¿Ves, papá? ¡Ahora ya tienes un chico completo otra vez!

Rick se irguió en la cama, temblando y cubierto de una capa fría de sudor. Su estómago se revolvió y prácticamente cayó de la cama, desenredándose desesperadamente de las sábanas, medio tropezando y medio arrastrándose hasta el baño y vomitando en el retrete. Se sentía demasiado frío y demasiado caliente al mismo tiempo, la parte trasera de su camisa empapada de sudor, su cuerpo entero temblando incontrolablemente, y se pasó una mano trémula por el rostro. Regresó mojada. No se había dado cuenta de que había estado llorando.

 _«Fue solo un sueño. Judith está bien. Está a salvo»._

Esto no le ayudó. La imagen de Judith despedazada en su cama, quedando solo pequeños fragmentos de ella, estaba quemando sus retinas, y ya que la imagen no parecía amainar no podía lograr calmarse. Lágrimas corrían frescas por su rostro y volvió a vomitar en el baño.

—¿Rick? ¿Qué demonios está pasando? —La voz soñolienta de Negan llegó desde la puerta. Rick lo miró, ojos húmedos, tratando de explicarse, tratando de encontrar alguna palabra, pero nada le salió.

Negan echó un vistazo a su rostro surcado de lágrimas y se precipitó hacia el baño, agachándose en el piso con él. Tomó el rostro de Rick en sus manos, dedos apartando mechones de cabello sudoroso y limpiando sus lágrimas.

—Rick, ¿qué pasa?

Cielos, iba a pensar que Rick era un idiota, sentado en el baño llorando y vomitando por un mal sueño.

—Y—yo no fue nada. Un mal sueño. Lo siento, te desperté. —Rick resolló patéticamente, deseando que los temblores que corrían por su cuerpo se detuvieran.

El rostro de Negan estaba contorsionado de preocupación.

—Debió haber sido un sueño bastante jodido. —Sus dedos estaban acariciando el cabello de Rick, enredándose suavemente en los rizos cayendo por su nuca.

—Fue... sobre Judith. Y Carl. Yo simplemente... —Su voz se quebró cuando el sueño se repitió en su cabeza, el ojo diminuto, la única parte restante de su hija. Otro sollozo desgarró su garganta y Negan lo empujó contra su pecho, una mano en su cabello y la otra envuelta alrededor de su espalda. Rick se paralizó por un segundo, sorprendido, luego se dejó sostener, presionando su rostro en el pecho de Negan y agarrando la parte de atrás de su camisa mientras comenzaba a llorar nuevamente, hombros temblando.

Probablemente debería estar horrorizado y avergonzado de estar sollozando de forma tan evidente delante de Negan —en su camisa, ni más ni menos, aferrándose a él como un náufrago a un bote salvavidas—, pero su mente estaba totalmente confundida, repitiendo el sueño una y otra vez. Imaginando conducir a Alexandría, solo para encontrar la cuna de Judith vacía y a Carl mirándolo acusadoramente con lágrimas en su ojo. Debería estar allí para cuidarlos. Si algo sucedía, sería su culpa.

Se sentaron así por unos minutos, las lágrimas de Rick empapando la camisa de Negan y la mano de Negan frotando la espalda de Rick. Negan presionó un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza y Rick sintió la calidez esparciéndose a través de él ante la pequeña muestra de afecto. Soltó su fuerte agarre de la camisa del hombre y se levantó, aliviado ya que sus piernas no estaban tan inestables como el resto de él se sentía.

Negan lo siguió hasta el dormitorio y de regreso a la cama. Rick se volvió hacia él.

—Disculpa por uh... llorar encima de ti. Y por despertarte. —Soltó una risa temblorosa.

Negan deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, acercándolo más.

—Tuviste un jodido mal día. Estabas preocupado por tus chicos. No te preocupes por eso.

—Tú uh... debes pensar que soy un completo idiota, llorando por una pesadilla como un niño. —Rick ya estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo como para empezar a recuperar el juicio, rostro enrojecido cuando pensó en lo que acababa de dejar que Negan presenciara. Se suponía que era un líder, y aquí estaba, llorando en el hombro de otro hombre debido a un _mal sueño_.

—No seas estúpido, Rick. Eres padre, tienes derecho a toda esa loca mierda de padre sobreprotector. —Su mano estaba acariciando su espalda, y Rick podía sentirse tranquilizándose, recuperando la razón mientras el consuelo de otra persona —alguien de carne y hueso, real— le ayudaba a regresar a la realidad.

El brazo de Negan se sentía reconfortante y seguro, un recordatorio de que esto era real y que su sueño no lo era. Probablemente no debería estar buscando consuelo en Negan, pero era todo lo que tenía y era mejor que nada. Rick se movió hacia el calor, presionándose nuevamente contra Negan. Los brazos de Negan se deslizaron a su alrededor, empujándolo hasta su pecho como lo había hecho antes aquella noche. Rick inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba para mirarlo, ojos deteniéndose en sus labios. Estaba tan cálido, tan cerca... joder, apenas tendría que moverse para juntar sus labios—

—Vuelve a dormir, Rick. Verás a Judith mañana, y estará bien. Sabes que está bien. —La voz de Negan sonaba cansada, retumbante, sus dedos regresaron al cabello de Rick, acariciándolo y tranquilizándolo. Se inclinó un poco y el corazón de Rick dejó de latir por un momento.

 _«Va a besarme»._

Pero no lo hizo, no de la manera en que Rick esperaba. Cerró los ojos con tensa anticipación y sintió la presión de labios en su frente, quedándose allí por un momento antes de alejarse y jalar la cabeza de Rick hasta su pecho. Rick dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo, sintiéndose simultáneamente decepcionado y molesto por atreverse a sentirse decepcionado.

* * *

Afortunadamente, Rick durmió durante el resto de la noche sin más pesadillas espantosas. Incluso así, aún despertó sintiéndose fatal, su rostro sintiéndose hinchado y estirado de tanto llorar. Todavía estaba envuelto en los brazos de Negan, y una vez más dos instintos diferentes lucharon dentro de él: ¿permanecer acurrucado con Negan o alejarse?

Entonces Rick lo recordó: Judith.

Se levantó de la cama, ya medio vestido cuando Negan gruñó soñoliento y rodó sobre su espalda, pareciendo molesto al ser despertado tan abruptamente.

—¿Cuál es la jodida prisa, Rick? —preguntó, estirándose y sentándose para ver a Rick poniéndose sus pantalones. Normalmente, Negan viéndole vestirse habría garantizado algún tipo de reacción de parte Rick —o un sonrojo de vergüenza o una mirada de molestia— pero Rick estaba demasiado concentrado en partir hacia Alexandría tan pronto como fuera posible como para importarle si Negan lo estaba mirando.

—Judith —contestó Rick, agarrando su chaqueta. Negan se deslizó de la cama y se apoyó contra la pared junto a la puerta, aún observándolo. Rick abrió la puerta de un tirón y estaba a punto de salir cuando la voz de Negan sonó a su lado.

—Espera solo un segundo, Rick.

La irritación le atravesó como una flecha.

—¿Qué? —espetó, volviéndose hacia Negan—. ¿Necesito tu maldito _permiso_ para irme? Estoy seguro de que hoy estoy asignado allí, y anoche dijiste que podría ir a verla. Creí que después de lo de ayer no serías un idiota respecto a esto.

Tal vez lo de ayer había dejado a Rick sintiéndose un poco cómodo con Negan. Incluso mientras las palabras salían de su boca, deseó poder retractarse. Aunque Negan había demostrado que podía ser razonable, todavía estaba a cargo, y el que Rick estuviera gritándole probablemente era algo que no apreciaba.

Hubo un destello de algo en los ojos de Negan que Rick no pudo distinguir. ¿Enfado? ¿Molestia? ¿Decepción? Estuvo allí solo por una fracción de segundo, el resto de su rostro una máscara impasible.

—Tienes razón. Dije que podrías ir —dijo Negan, inexpresivo.

Rick exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

—Bien. Te veo luego. —Y con eso, salió por la puerta.

No fue hasta que estuvo en el coche, a medio camino de Alexandría, que se dio cuenta de que no le había dado a Negan oportunidad de darle un beso de despedida.

* * *

Llegó a Alexandría en tiempo récord, casi precipitándose por el portón cuando Eugene lo abrió para él.

—Rick, debo decirte que estoy muy emocionado de que estés aquí, tengo una pregunta sobre la naturaleza de los Salvadores—

Pero Rick no llegó a escuchar sobre qué Eugene quería preguntarle, porque irrumpió corriendo cuando atravesó el portón, dirigiéndose directamente a su casa con decidida determinación. Pasó a un par de personas en el camino, y si se hubiera molestado en detenerse probablemente habría recibido algunas miradas extrañas, pero no les prestó atención. Lo único que le importaba era ver a Judith y a Carl.

Irrumpió por la puerta principal, ganándose miradas sorprendidas de parte de Michonne y Carl, quienes estaban de pie en la cocina. Debían haber estado desayunando juntos. « _Como una familia»_ pensó, con una punzada de tristeza. Un punzada que resonó en su estómago porque, oops, también había olvidado comer antes de venir aquí.

—¿Rick?

—¿Papá? —Las voces de Michonne y Carl sonaron al unísono, y Rick se lanzó hacia adelante y acercó a Carl hasta sus brazos. Carl se movió incómodamente, brazos levantándose para devolver el abrazo de su padre, aunque con menos maníaca intensidad.

—¿Uh, papá? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, voz amortiguada por el hombro de Rick. Rick se apartó tras un segundo, manos en los hombros de su hijo, aún no dispuesto a soltarle, asustado de que si lo hacía, la imagen de Carl acurrucada en un rincón llorando por Judith regresaría.

—Estoy bien. Siento haber irrumpido de esa manera, es solo que— —Rick se interrumpió, no quería decir en voz alta lo que había visto, pero también quería sacarlo de su pecho. En este momento, se sentía como una horrible carga que estaba llevando, una espantosa pesadilla de la que no podía terminar de salir—. Ayer salí en una búsqueda con Negan— —Carl emitió un sonido de disgusto, pero dejó que Rick terminara—. Y estaba esta casa— este cuarto— esta _cuna_... —Tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de la imagen—. El chico— no podría haber sido mucho mayor que Judith, y yo... yo no pude quitármelo de la cabeza.

Michonne y Carl tenían miradas igual de horrorizadas.

—¿De verdad pensaste que no estábamos bien? Estamos bien —bufó Carl—. Judith está arriba en su cama. Michonne y yo hemos estado cuidando bien de ella. —Había un filo en su voz que cortó justo a través de Rick, destripándolo. Se lo merecía, pensó, pero aun así no fue menos doloroso escucharlo.

—Y—yo lo sé. Lo sé. Es solo que... es algo que sucede cuando eres padre. Te preocupas incluso cuando sabes que no tienes que hacerlo. —Carl pareció escéptico, pero no presionó el asunto. Rick bajó las manos de los hombros de Carl—. Voy a ver a Judith.

Ninguno de los dos lo siguió, o porque sentían que quería tener algún tiempo a solas con Judith, o porque no sabían qué hacer con él en este momento, no estaba seguro. La puerta de la habitación de Judith estaba abierta, y ya estaba despierta, de pie en su cuna y agarrándose a los barrotes para saludarlo.

Estaba bien. Por supuesto que estaba bien. En el fondo, sabía que nunca había estado en peligro, pero era un alivio verla de todos modos, saltando y sonriéndole mientras él se acercaba y la cargaba en sus brazos.

—Judith. Judy —la arrulló, presionando besos en su cabeza, inhalando su dulce aroma de bebé. La pequeña alargó sus manos regordetas y se agarró a su rostro, riendo cuando él besó la mano que estaba sobre su boca.

Se quedó en su habitación por un largo tiempo, haciéndola saltar en sus piernas y sintiendo su corazón expandirse cada vez que la hacía estallar en una adorable risita. La llevó con él cuando volvió abajo. Michonne todavía estaba en el mostrador, probablemente esperando a que Rick terminara con Judith para así poder dejarla con Olivia, y Carl estaba a punto de salir por la puerta.

—¡Carl! Espera. ¿Puedo despedirme? —le llamó Rick, tratando de no sonar tan herido como se sentía. Carl se volvió y dejó que Rick lo envolviera en un abrazo con un solo brazo.

—Lo siento. —Era sincero, así que Rick decidió dejarlo pasar—. Te veré antes de que te vayas, ¿cierto? —preguntó. Rick asintió—. Está bien. Bueno. Adiós, papá. Adiós, Judy. —Le dio a la cabeza de su hermana una pequeña caricia afectuosa antes de irse.

Rick lo vio marcharse antes de volverse hacia Michonne.

—¿Adónde va, por cierto? —preguntó Rick, moviendo a Judith hacia su otra cadera. Michonne extendió la mano y dejó que Judith envolviera sus diminutos dedos alrededor de uno de los suyos, sonriendo dulcemente.

—La mayoría de los días sigue perfeccionando su puntería con Daryl. Se estaba frustrando con la diana y Daryl se ofreció ayudarle a desahogar con la ballesta. —Rick sintió una ráfaga de gratitud hacia Daryl por ayudar a Carl. Él, Michonne y Olivia realmente habían estado a la altura de las circunstancias en su ausencia, y estaba simultáneamente gradecido por su ayuda y resentido por no poder estar allí para cuidar de su familia.

—Bien. ¿Está mejorando?

Michonne asintió.

—Sí, lo está. Todavía tiene algunos problemas, y tomará un tiempo que vuelva a donde estaba, pero lo está haciendo muy bien. Es fuerte. —Sonrió cariñosamente, y el corazón de Rick se rompió un poco.

Le encantaba estar en Alexandría, de verdad. Era su hogar, era donde su familia y sus amigos estaban, las personas que más amaba en el mundo. Pero había momentos, como este, donde estar allí le hacía sentir distante y triste, porque no podía estar ahí de la manera que debía. Y, cada vez, se sentía dividido. Durante mucho tiempo, solo se había sentido atraído hacia Alexandría, sintiendo nada más que resentimiento e ira cuando pensaba en Negan. Pero ahora, débilmente, podía sentir que una parte suya, pequeña pero determinada, se sentía atraída hacia esa dirección.

No podía explicarlo, y ciertamente no iba a darle voz, pero ahí estaba: una pequeña parte suya a la que no le importaba regresar con Negan, que en las noches se sentía silenciosamente decepcionada cuando regresaba al Santuario para encontrar su cama vacía. No sabía cuándo había empezado a suceder exactamente, pero el frío odio inicial se había derretido en algo mucho más complicado y confuso.

—Entonces —dijo Michonne, notando su silencio—, ¿dijiste que saliste en una búsqueda con Negan? —Su voz sacó a Rick de sus pensamientos, de regreso a la realidad.

—Sí. Él, uh. Dijo que quería pasar algún tiempo de calidad juntos o algo así. —Rio entre dientes ante la confusa expresión de Michonne—. Lo sé. Es raro. Pero así es como es él. —Michonne hizo desaparecer aquella expresión.

—Y no salió bien, imagino, que pasó con... —Se detuvo, omitiendo el resto, lo cual Rick apreció.

—No, quiero decir... Salió bastante bien. Excepto por el final. Tengo algunos pañales para Judith. Y suministros médicos. —Los cuales, por supuesto, había olvidado llevar con él en medio de su prisa por llegar aquí.

Michonne levantó las cejas.

—¿Quieres decir... para aquí? ¿Te dejó quedarte con lo que encontraste? —Su tono indicaba que no le creía.

—Sí. Para aquí. Me dejó conservar un tercio de ello.

Los ojos de Michonne se abrieron de sorpresa.

—Guau. Esposos con beneficios. —Inmediatamente pareció afligida cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero Rick simplemente se rio.

—Supongo que sí. Parece que él es... no sé. Últimamente ha sido menos imbécil. —Se mordió la lengua y pasó su mano por el cabello de Judith—. Lo siento, no debería hablar de esta forma delante de ti, ¿cierto? —la arrulló.

—Eso es... bueno —dijo Michonne—. ¿Cómo te está tratando? ¿Estás bien?

Su rostro era todo preocupación, y a Rick le tomó un momento llegar a una respuesta menos perturbadora que: _«Sí, es genial, me abrazó mientras lloraba por Judith y anoche quería que me besara y creo que en realidad está empezando a gustarme»._

—Sí, estoy bien. Me está tratando bien. Fue comprensivo sobre lo de ayer. Estaba algo... algo asustado, y él no se comportó como un idiota. —No estaba seguro de por qué había añadido esa última parte. Tal vez había una parte suya que quería que a Michonne le gustara un poco, lo suficiente para que no tuviera que sentirse tan jodidamente culpable mientras estaba a su alrededor. O para que al menos dejara de mirarlo con ese rostro de preocupación, como si pensara que estaba siendo retenido en una jaula y abusado.

—No se comportó como un idiota —repitió Michonne, sonando casi divertida. Tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro, cabeza ligeramente inclinada, escudriñando a Rick como buscando algún tipo de explicación de por qué no estaba aprovechando la oportunidad para despotricar de Negan. No era una mala expresión, necesariamente. No había reproche alguno o incluso preocupación, solo una extraña curiosidad que hizo que Rick se preguntara si de alguna manera había dicho demasiado.

Entonces su expresión se relajó, y volvió a su estoicismo habitual.

—Me alegra que estés bien. —Presionó una mano en el hombro de Rick por un momento antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta—. Te veré más tarde. Deja a Judith con Olivia cuando termines aquí.

Rick permaneció en la cocina durante unos minutos, aprovechando el tiempo que tenía con Judith, sabiendo que tenía que dejarla con Olivia pronto para poder ir a trabajar. La voz de Michonne resonó en su cabeza. Había sonado extraña antes de irse, casi triste. ¿Podría haber notado su cambio de sentimientos hacia Negan?

No. No, no podía ser posible. Simplemente le disgustaba que Rick estuviera siendo mantenido lejos de Alexandría. No había manera de que pudiera saberlo. ¿Qué podría saber, de todos modos? Simplemente ya no odiaba a Negan. Y había tenido algunos pensamientos confusos sobre él.

 _«Es solo porque estás muy necesitado de atención_ —pensó para sí—. _Es tan odioso y coqueto y es el único que es así contigo. No es como si realmente te gustara»._

Sí, la obstinada negación parecía ser la mejor forma de manejar sentimientos que no fueran odio hacia el hombre que le había forzado en una farsa de matrimonio y subyugado a su grupo. Cualquier cosa que no implicara enterrar esos sentimientos muy profundamente era increíblemente estúpido y contraproducente.

Judith lo sacó de sus pensamientos jalando su barba. Le sonrió, diciendo en silencio una oración de agradecimiento por todos los que estaban trabajando para protegerla a ella y al resto de Alexandría en su ausencia.

—Papi no quiere irse, Judy, pero tiene que hacerlo. Sin embargo, vendré a verte de nuevo muy pronto. —No tenía idea de si podía entender algo de lo que acababa de decirle, pero le consoló la idea de que pronto la vería nuevamente. Eso hizo que dejarla con Olivia y pasar el día recolectando provisiones que serían saqueadas por los Salvadores al menos fuera más agradable.

* * *

Rick partió hacia el Santuario a primera hora de la noche después de pasar por su casa y ver a Carl y a Judith una última vez. Siempre le resultaba difícil marcharse en la noche, incluso aunque sabía que iba a verlos pronto, y los acontecimientos de ayer únicamente hicieron que fuera más difícil. Se aferró a Judith y a Carl por más tiempo del habitual, tratando de anclarse a la realidad con su presencia. Besarles al despedirse era como un cuchillo en sus entrañas, pero al menos ahora sabía que estaban a salvo, los había visto y los había tocado y se repitió una y otra vez que los vería de nuevo, vivos y bien, muy pronto.

Mientras regresaba al Santuario, con su mente finalmente tranquila sobre el tema de sus hijos, se encontró pensando nuevamente en Negan. Sobre sus manos en su cabello y acariciando su espalda mientras lloraba y la presión de labios en su frente, suaves e inesperados. Sobre esta mañana, el tinte de decepción en su voz al Rick salir apresurado antes de que pudiera darle un beso de despedida.

Hace un mes, Rick habría supuesto que su grosería de esta mañana —especialmente después de que Negan hubiese demostrado semejante afecto la noche anterior— habría sido respondida con Negan revocando sus visita a Alexandría durante el día. No había esperado más que crueldad de su parte, pero el hecho de que hubiera dejado que le gritara y se marchara sin despedirse adecuadamente era solo una prueba más de que Rick se había equivocado respecto a él.

Había sacado de quicio a Rick, absolutamente; parecía deleitarse con eso. Pero honestamente no podía decir que algo de lo que Negan había hecho desde su llegada había sido cruel.

Cuando volvió, cogió la cena del comedor —sopa de nuevo, parecía que se servía mucha sopa en el Santuario— y la comió rápidamente, deseando regresar a su habitación. Quería ver a Negan, disculparse con él por lo de esta mañana. Él lo entendería, ¿verdad? Había visto lo exaltado que Rick había estado por todo eso.

Cuando regresó a su habitación, vaciló un momento antes de abrir la puerta. Oh, Dios, ¿y si no estaba ahí? ¿Y si Rick lo había enfadado tanto y se había ido con una de sus esposas?

Apartó aquel pensamiento. Si Negan no iba a pasar esta noche con él, estaría bien. No importaba. Simplemente se lo diría la próxima vez que lo viera. Necesitaba calmarse.

Abrió la puerta para ver a Negan quitándose la camisa. Tragó saliva bruscamente mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él, ojos atraídos hacia el torso desnudo de Negan como imanes, y no pudo dejar de pensar en cómo se sentiría el que él se presionara contra el pecho de Rick—

 _«Cielos, contrólate, Rick»._

Negan miró hacía el sonido emitido por la puerta al cerrarse y le sonrió.

—¡Hola, bebé! ¿Cómo estaban los chiquillos? ¿Todo estupendo en casa?

Rick apartó los ojos del pecho de Negan y trató de ignorar el vértigo ridículamente juvenil que sentía cuando Negan lo llamaba «bebé». Era tan rara la vez que lo decía, y solo cuando otras personas estaban a su alrededor, como para afirmar su lugar como esposo de Rick. O para molestarlo a él y a sus amigos. En su segunda recolección de provisiones en Alexandría, al notar a Daryl mirándolo, Negan había plantado un beso en una de sus mejillas y había dicho: «Te ves tan sensual hoy, bebé», lo cual había hecho que Rick se ruborizara de vergüenza y algo más que definitivamente no había querido explorar. Daryl había parecido como o si quisiera darle unas cuantas vueltas a la cabeza de Negan o arder internamente, posiblemente ambos, y Rick estuvo infinitamente agradecido cuando su amigo eligió simplemente marcharse.

Reprimió el pensamiento.

—Sí, todo está bien. Los chicos estaban bien. No es que realmente pensara que no lo estaban. Yo solo— yo solo necesitaba verlos. —Negan metió una camisa por su cabeza, y Rick se encontró decepcionado y aliviado. Últimamente, se había sentido muchas veces de esa manera.

—Bueno. Por la forma como saliste esta mañana, pensé que el lugar se estaba incendiando. Tienes que confiar en ellos, en que continúen sin ti, Rick. Parecen estarlo haciendo bien por su propia cuenta. —Se apoyó en la cómoda, cruzando los brazos de una forma que hacía cosas bastante agradables en sus bíceps y Rick se encontró distraído nuevamente.

 _«Concéntrate, Rick»_.

—Sobre esta mañana... —dijo Rick, caminando hacia Negan—. Yo... Siento haberme ido tan rápido. Y haberte contestado de esa menara. No debí haberlo hecho. Fuiste amable conmigo anoche, y aprecio eso. —Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de los labios de Negan.

—Disculpa aceptada. Aunque no estaba enojado, Rick. Estabas asustado por tu hija. Puedo entender eso. —Se acercó a Rick y envolvió sus dedos por su cabello, acariciándolo afectuosamente. Rick no estaba seguro de si el gesto era algo que iba a seguir haciendo a partir de ahora, pero le gustaba. Que Dios le ayudara, le gustaba. Los dedos de Negan en su cabello eran reconfortantes y su sonrisa era genuina de una forma que era tan rara y tenía a Rick sintiendo cosas que probablemente debería estar suprimiendo de una puta vez.

Impulsivamente, Rick se empujó hacia adelante, inclinándose en el espacio personal de Negan para unir sus labios, solo por un breve momento. Cuando se apartó, pudo sentir el calor en sus mejillas y Negan estaba mirándolo fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Maldición. ¿Por qué fue eso? —susurró, ojos pegados a los labios de Rick.

—Yo— —Cielos, ¿qué demonios estaba _haciendo_?—. Me fui antes de que pudieras darme el beso de despedida esta mañana.

 _«¡Sí, y deberías estar contento por eso, idiota! ¡Deberías estar agradecido por tener un día libre, no compensarlo!»._

Negan sonrió, presumido y triunfante.

—Joder, sabía que te estaba gustando.

—Cierra la boca —murmuró Rick, volviéndose y dirigiéndose hacia la ducha. Pero las palabras sonaron débiles incluso en sus propios oídos.

* * *

Hey, como siempre, gracias por leer y por los comentarios (Fernandha's y Andy-Niss :)). Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Si notan algún error por ahí o algo no les cuadra no duden en preguntarme.

Nos leemos ;).


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a **Robert Kirkman** y la historia a **Hatterized** (Esta es una traducción).

 **Warnings:** se viene un _intento_ de violación, así que quedan advertida/os.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Rick realmente nunca entendió cuál era la lógica detrás de los días en que estaba previsto que se quedara y trabajara en el Santuario. Para ser justos, era solo un par de veces a la semana. Pero aun así tendría mucho más sentido tenerlo afuera, buscando por su cuenta, o con su grupo, pero aquí estaba de todas formas, descargando cajas del viaje de los Salvadores a Hilltop. Se sentía mal por solo tocarlas, llevando las provisiones saqueadas a la parte posterior de la fábrica que servía como área de almacenamiento para la comida.

Esa era otra de las razones por las que esto no tenía sentido: había pensado que Negan querría que viera tan poco como fuera posible del Santuario, para que no pudiera informar nada en Alexandría. ¿Quizá simplemente no le importaba?

No, Rick sabía qué era. Era por la misma razón que todo lo que hacía Negan: un juego de poder. Era él queriendo que Rick hiciera cosas que le hicieran sentir incómodo. Y dejaba que viera el Santuario por la misma razón que le había hecho sostener a Lucille la primera vez que habían ido a Alexandría: para tentarlo, únicamente porque estaba seguro de que Rick no haría nada al respecto.

Y, mierda, tenía razón. Sin embargo, esto no significaba que esta situación no le enfadara. Al menos Negan había mantenido su palabra y Rick no había sido enviado en más búsquedas de provisiones con los Salvadores. Estar cerca de ellos era desagradable, ya que eran las personas que aterrorizaban a su grupo y porque lo veían como un prisionero. Un prisionero cuyas condiciones de encarcelamiento parecían encontrar más bien divertidas, a juzgar por las risitas burlonas y las mofas que recibía cada vez que estaba alrededor de ellos. Y por todos los comentarios sarcásticos que hacían sobre el que era «la perra de Negan».

—Lleva esto por esas escaleras —dijo la mujer en la parte de atrás del camión repartiendo cajas, dejando caer una pesada caja de botellas en los brazos de Rick e indicándole las escaleras que conducían hacia la habitación trasera. Rick obedeció, caminando cuidadosamente por las escaleras, seguido por un hombre calvo voluminoso cuyo nombre no pudo recordar.

Cuando llegó al final de la escalera, se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de dónde ponerla y se detuvo un momento. Abrió la boca para preguntarle al otro hombre dónde debía colocarla cuando sintió algo golpearse contra su espalda lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle perder el equilibrio.

—¡Carajo, muévete, imbécil! ¿Para lo único que sirveses para ser el juguete para follar de Negan? —gritó el calvo, empujando nuevamente la caja que estaba cargando contra su hombro, haciéndole tropezar contra la pared. Rick escuchó el ruido del cristal rompiéndose mientras un par de botellas en la caja que estaba sosteniendo se golpeaban entre sí y se quebraban.

El otro hombre reaccionó inmediatamente, dejando caer su caja y jalando violentamente la que Rick tenía en los brazos, colocándola en el suelo antes de empujarlo de la garganta contra la pared. La cabeza de Rick se estrelló en la pared con tanta fuerza que escuchó el audible chasquido del hueso contra el cemento, su visión se tornó negra por una fracción de segundo.

—¿Qué _mierda_? —gritó el hombre en su rostro, escupas volando—. ¿Qué mierda pasa contigo? ¿Eres un completo _idiota_? ¿Sabes lo jodidamente enojado que estará Negan cuando vea toda esta mierda? —puntualizó cada pregunta golpeando a Rick nuevamente contra la pared. El hombre tomó una profunda respiración y soltó su garganta, puños apretados mientras miraba a Rick y a la caja de botellas rotas. Rick se sintió un poco mareado por los golpes en su cabeza, las piernas le temblaban.

—¿Y bien? ¿Hay algo que quieras decir, carajo?

«¿Cuál era el puto problema de este tipo?».

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —replicó Rick, molesto—. Me golpeaste, dos veces. Sabes, es difícil mantener el equilibrio cuando alguien está haciendo eso.

Esto definitivamente fue lo peor que pudo decir, porque lo siguiente que supo fue del puño del hombre impulsándose hacia atrás y estrellándose en su pómulo, golpeándolo. Rick trastabilló, manos volando para protegerse de nuevos golpes. Lanzó un par de puñetazos, dándole en una ocasión al otro tipo en la mandíbula, hasta que el hombre lo agarró por el cuello y lo empujó de frente contra la pared, el costado de su rostro se unió con el cemento y pudo saborear la sangre en su boca.

—¿Crees que puedes hablarme de esa puta manera? ¿Qué, piensas que porque eres la perra de Negan no voy a joder tu bonito rostro? —El hombre se presionó contra Rick, su peso sujetándolo mientras siseaba en su oído, su respiración demasiado caliente detrás de su rostro. A Rick la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero trató de alejarse, solo para recibir varios golpes brutales en su costado que le sacaron el aire. El dolor se disparó por sus costillas, mientras nudillos chocaban contra el mismo lugar en que se había golpeado en la salida con Negan hacía un par de días.

—Mierda, realmente no sirves para nada más que coger, ¿cierto? —gruñó el hombre en su oído, bajando la mano y agarrando un puñado de su trasero. El aliento de Rick se detuvo en su garganta, miedo ahogándolo mientras el hombre reía sombríamente y lo apretaba nuevamente.

—N—no... —Rick apenas podía escuchar su propia voz, como si estuviera bajo el agua. Trató de soltarse del agarre de su atacante, pero entre el hombre sujetándolo y el asalto de mareos por los golpes en su cabeza, no pudo apartarlo.

—Sí, así está bien. Puedes luchar un poco si quieres. Joder, me gusta una perra que me dé un poco de pelea. —La voz del hombre era ronca y baja mientras presionaba a Rick aún más contra la pared, forzándolo a sentir su bulto contra su espalda.

—Mierda, apuesto a que te ves muy bien agachado. Puedo ver por qué Negan te mantiene cerca. Ahora, normalmente no me meto con ninguna de sus perras, pero tú no eres una de sus perras, ¿cierto? Solo eres un cabrón infeliz con el que se divierte. —Rick pudo escuchar el sonido de un cinturón siendo desabrochado, y las náuseas amenazaron con ahogarlo. Se tambaleó hacia un costado, tratando de apartarse, solo para ser presionado de nuevo contra la pared, una de las manos del hombre en su nuca, manteniéndolo en su lugar.

—Por alguna razón, no creo que le importe si pruebo un poquito. —Una mano agarró su ingle, y Rick no pudo reprimir el patético gemido de miedo que escapó de su garganta. El terror combinado con el trauma de su cabeza le dejó mareado y débil, y su estómago amenazó con vaciarse en el suelo cuando el hombre aplastándolo extendió la otra mano para agarrar su cinturón.

 _«Ni de coño voy a permitir que esto suceda»._

Rick se giró en su lugar y golpeó al hombre, nudillos conectándose con hueso y sangrando mientras lo golpeaba una y otra vez, solo deteniéndose cuando el hombre trastabilló un par de pulgadas. Rick se alejó y corrió hacia las escaleras, pero la habitación giró y el suelo se movió bajo sus pies mientras colapsaba de rodillas, la parte trasera de su cabeza palpitaba de dolor. Trató de levantarse, solo para ganarse una patada en las costillas de parte de su atacante, quien parecía haberse recuperado lo suficiente como para enfocarse nuevamente en él.

Jadeó de miedo y de dolor, brazos temblando mientras el puño del hombre chocaba contra un lado de su cabeza nuevamente, tornando borrosa su visión. Sintió un pie en su espalda, presionándolo contra su estómago y sacándole el aire. Podía sentir al hombre a horcajadas sobre él, su peso inmovilizándolo.

—¿Cuál es el problema, perra? Pensé que ya estabas acostumbrado a esto. Solo tranquilízate, carajo. —Escuchó el sonido de su cinturón siendo desabrochado y manos en sus caderas, tratando de bajar sus pantalones y oh, Dios, cómo demonios era que esto realmente estaba sucediendo—

—¿Qué _carajo_? —bramó una voz, resonando en la habitación. La voz de Negan. La voz de Negan _extremadamente_ _enfadada_.

El peso en su espalda desapareció mientras el hombre se le quitaba de encima, retrocediendo. Rick se apresuró a ponerse de rodillas y se acercó a las escaleras.

—¿Qué carajo está pasando aquí? ¿Qué _mierda_ crees que estás haciendo? —Rick levantó los ojos, visión borrosa, y vio a Negan poniendo a Lucille a un lado antes de golpear a su atacante contra la pared, antebrazo atravesando su tráquea. El rostro de Negan era un cuadro de absoluta ira, expresión temible y su cara roja.

—¿Y bien? Dime, ¿qué carajo estabas haciéndole a mi esposo, David? —Rick nunca había escuchado la voz de Negan de la forma en que estaba ahora, toda rabia y emoción incontrolables. El hombre, David, trató de hablar pero solo pudo emitir ruidos sofocados con el brazo de Negan contra su garganta. Negan aflojó su agarre, solo lo suficiente para que así el hombre pudiera hablar.

—Yo-yo... yo no estaba... no pensé que le importaría— él es solo una perra que usted sacó del nuevo grupo— yo no sabía— —Tembló visiblemente mientras hablaba, y Negan soltó un gruñido salvaje mientras golpeaba al hombre nuevamente contra la pared.

—¿No creías que me _importaría_? ¿Es una puta broma? ¿Estás jodiendo, carajo? —gritó en la cara de David—. ¿Vas a mirarme a la puta cara y decirme que no creías que me importaría si _violabas a mi esposo_?

Parecía que estaba a punto de agarrar al hombre por los hombros y sacudirlo, pero se conformó con clavarle el codo hasta que David estuvo luchando y jadeando por aire. Tras de un momento, lo apartó lo suficiente para que el hombre pudiera responder.

—Solo pensé que— ya que él es básicamente un prisionero— nunca le haría eso a una de sus esposas de verdad, usted lo sabe, señor. —Se humilló, manos temblando inútilmente a sus costados—. Lo siento, no pensé— no fue mi intención— lo juro, no volverá a suceder, no— —Fue interrumpido por Negan quitando su codo y golpeándolo. Se retorció de dolor y cuando Negan lo levantó de un tirón por los hombros, su nariz estaba doblada en un ángulo extraño y derramando sangre por sus labios y barbilla.

—¿Qué carajo estás diciendo, _no fue tu intención_? ¿Qué, no fue tu intención estar aquí abajo con tus manos encima de él?

El hombre tembló visiblemente y trató de tartamudear una respuesta solo para ser interrumpido.

—¡Y Rick es mi verdadero jodido esposo, despreciable pedazo de mierda! —gritó Negan en el rostro del hombre—. E incluso aunque no lo fuera, esa mierda es repugnante, es jodidamente inhumana. No nos hundimos a ese puto nivel, ¿no lo entiendes? Repite después de mí. No. Violamos.

—N–no violamos —repitió David, voz temblando. Negan no soltó el agarre en su camisa.

—Esa mierda es inaceptable, David. —Movió la cabeza—. Violar es contra las reglas. Recuerdas las reglas, ¿cierto? —Liberó a David, empujándolo contra la pared mientras lo hacía.

—Lo siento, señor —dijo David, luciendo completamente conmocionado.

—Realmente cruzaste la línea, cabrón estúpido —gruñó Negan, agarrando a Lucille de su lugar contra la pared. Rick pudo ver el terror absoluto en los ojos del hombre en la fracción de segundo que tuvo antes de que Negan se diera la vuelta, Lucille silbando a través del aire para chocar con su cráneo.

Rick inhaló una profunda respiración mientras veía la cabeza de David abrirse, cráneo aplastado entre el bate y la pared de cemento. Negan retiró a Lucille y lo golpeó de nuevo, la carne al costado de la cabeza del hombre desgajándose con el alambre de púas, exponiendo músculo y hueso. Siguió golpeándolo, incluso después de que el cuerpo de David colapsara sin vida contra el suelo, dejando una mancha sangrienta contra la pared. Para cuando estuvo satisfecho, todo encima de los hombros del hombre era una imperceptible masa de carne.

Los hombros de Negan se desplomaron, respiración pesada mientras se volvía hacia Rick. Tomó una profunda inhalación, como tratando de calmarse, antes de arrodillarse frente a él. Cuidadosamente puso a Lucille contra la pared otra vez, y los ojos de Rick se movieron con horrorizada fascinación. Jirones de piel desgarrada y grumos de masa cerebral ensangrentada que, hacía solo unos segundos solían ser parte de una persona, estaban adheridas al alambre de púas.

La última vez que había visto a Negan hacerle esto a una persona, había sido a Glenn, y había sido para castigarlo. Para romperlo.

Esta vez, había sido para protegerlo.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso, Rick —dijo Negan, voz apacible—. Lamento jodidamente que ese pedazo de mierda haya puesto sus malditas sucias manos en ti. Te lo prometo, _no_ volverá a suceder. Aquí no somos monstruos. —Rick inhaló una temblorosa respiración mientras Negan extendía una mano, sin tocarlo todavía, simplemente ofreciéndosela.

Miró fijamente la mano extendida de Negan por un momento, preguntándose qué esperaba que hiciera. ¿Por qué estaba esperando para tocarlo?

Negan se movió para retirar su mano.

—No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras hacer, Rick. No mientras estés conmigo.

Oh.

Estaba esperando por su aprobación antes de tocarlo. Trataba de ser respetuoso con su espacio personal después de lo que acababa de suceder.

Rick se sintió extrañamente conmovido por el gesto. Levantó la mano y agarró la de Negan mientras este la apartaba, asintiendo una vez para indicarle que estaba bien. Negan se inclinó hacia delante, una mano tomando suavemente el costado de su rostro mientras la otra se deslizaba por su cabello, apartando los rizos errantes.

La mirada de Negan se deslizó de sus ojos a su pómulo, el cual Rick comprendió probablemente estaba magullado donde David le había golpeado. Su pulgar lo rozó ligeramente, cuidadoso de no causarle más dolor, y sus ojos se tornaron duros, su mandíbula se tensó de rabia.

Se quedaron sentados allí durante unos instantes, los ojos de Rick cerrándose mientras el alivio se apoderaba de él, el suave roce de los dedos de Negan contra su rostro era extrañamente reconfortante. Negan fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Estás bien? —Rick abrió los ojos y se encontró con una mirada de preocupación. Asintió, estremeciéndose cuando el movimiento reavivó el terrible dolor en la parte atrás de su cráneo. Preocupación destelló por el rostro de Negan—. ¿Estás seguro de eso? —Sonaba escéptico.

—Sí. Sí, estoy bien. Él, uh... golpeó mi cabeza contra la pared un par de veces, solo me duele un poco. —La expresión de Negan se oscureció cuando mencionó que había sido golpeado contra la pared. Rick nunca habría imaginado que sería así, todo ira justificada e instinto protector.

Negan se levantó, tomando la mano de Rick. Rick se movió para levantarse, pero la habitación y su visión se tornaron borrosas cuando se puso de pie y cuando fue a dar un paso, tambaleándose a un lado, cabeza palpitando. Logró vislumbrar la expresión de pánico de Negan antes de que la otra mano del hombre lo atrapara bajo los brazos, sosteniéndolo. Los brazos de Rick volaron involuntariamente hacia los hombros del otro hombre para estabilizarse, dedos inestables agarrando el cuero.

—Obviamente no estás bien —dijo, acercando a Rick lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos—. No puedes ni estar de pie y tus pupilas están todas dilatadas, carajo. Vamos, te llevaré a la enfermería. Probablemente tengas una conmoción cerebral. —Pasó un brazo bajo el hombro de Rick y la otra sostuvo su mano en su lugar, apoyando fácilmente su peso. La mente de Rick recordó el bosque, a él haciendo esto por Negan cuando estaba borracho y no podía caminar.

Rick estaba decidido a caminar por su cuenta, pero aún así Negan casi lo llevó por las escaleras. Permitió que Rick tuviera un poco más de control una vez estuvieron en terreno llano, pero todavía sostenía su peso mientras se dirigían hacia la enfermería.

Se abrieron camino dentro y Negan lo ayudó a sentarse en la silla de consulta, parado vigilantemente junto a él, como si tuviera miedo de que si se marchaba cosas más terrible le ocurrirían.

El médico de los Salvadores entró, arqueando una ceja por la forma en la que Negan estaba junto a Rick, pero sin decir nada al respecto.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —Rick notó que cuando hablaba, parecía dirigirse a Negan, ojos enfocados hacia el líder como si hubiese una cadena de mando cuando se trataba de su propio bienestar. Una cadena de mando en la que por alguna razón, Rick no estaba en la parte superior.

No importaba. Ahora no era el momento ni el lugar, y la cabeza aún le vibraba, por lo que estaba silenciosamente agradecido de que Negan estuviera allí para hablar en su nombre.

—Su cabeza fue empujada contra una maldita pared de cemento. ¿Cuántas veces, Rick? —Negan escupió las palabras como si toda la situación aún le repugnara, ira irradiando de él como calor.

—Uh... —Rick no había estado contado realmente, e incluso si lo hubiera hecho, no podía concentrarse lo suficiente como para recordarlo—. Un par de veces. No recuerdo cuántas. —Miró hacia abajo y vio la mano de Negan agarrando un lado de la silla con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

—Sus ojos son todo pupilas y no puede estar de pie. Y fue golpeado en el rostro al menos una vez. —El doctor se inclinó para revisar su visión y darle un vistazo a la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras Rick se sentaba incómodamente en la silla. Le dio un vistazo a Negan y se sorprendió al verlo con los ojos fijos en él como si fuera la única cosa en la habitación.

Tras unos minutos de revisar a Rick, el médico se acercó a un gabinete y sacó una botella pequeña, entregándosela a Negan.

—Tiene una conmoción cerebral. Dele dos de estas para el dolor y que alguien lo vigile durante las próximas doce horas, no deje que duerma por demasiado tiempo.

Si Rick se hubiera sentido menos jodido, probablemente le habría molestado muchísimo más que el doctor estuviera hablando de él sin reconocerlo, como si fuera un niño.

—¿Va a estar bien, cierto? —preguntó Negan, sin apartar los ojos Rick.

—Sí, estará bien. Es más que todo por precaución. Solo sea menos brusco con él la próxima vez. —Los ojos del médico se ensancharon de horror al terminar su frase, todo su cuerpo congelándose. Claramente no había pretendido dejar que esa última parte se le saliera.

Negan apartó la mirada del rostro de Rick, ojos centellantes.

—Carajo, ¿ _discúlpame_? ¿Qué mierda acabas de decirme?

—Yo-yo no quise decir—

—Joder, hoy nadie _quiere decir_ nada, pero aún así sueltan mierda como esa —replicó Negan, puño retorciéndose a su costado como si quisiera golpear al tipo pero sabiendo que esto no le ayudaría en este caso—. ¿Crees que fui yo quien lo golpeó?

—Yo-yo no...

—¿Estás _jodiendo_ , maldición? ¡Fui quien lo trajo aquí! ¡Es mi esposo! ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? Nunca haría una jodida— —Se interrumpió como si sintiera que se estaba poniendo demasiado exaltado y necesitara marcharse antes de que hiciera algo que lamentaría.

—Mierda. _Carajo_. Eres jodidamente afortunado por ser un puto médico y de que te necesitemos aquí —escupió, sonando disgustado y como si realmente lamentara el no poder darle una paliza al hombre. Respiró profundamente y se volvió hacia Rick.

—¿Listo para irte, Rick? —preguntó, deslizándo un brazo bajo sus hombros nuevamente.

¿Quién era esta persona extraña que mostraba preocupación y amenazaba a los doctores que insinuaban que él le había golpeado y le preguntaba si «estaba listo para irse»?

Bueno, la parte amenazando a los doctores no era impactante, solo el contexto. Pero en cualquier caso, Rick estaba sorprendido por el nuevo lado de Negan que había visto hoy.

—Sí, estoy listo —respondió Rick, dejando que Negan lo llevara a afuera.

* * *

Negan condujo a Rick de regreso a su habitación, sentándolo en el sillón y trayéndole un vaso de agua del grifo en el baño. Se lo entregó con dos píldoras pequeñas, observando mientras él se las tragaba. Se arrodilló frente a él, y el sillón era lo suficientemente bajo como para que cuando Negan se puso de rodillas, apenas fuera un poco más bajo que él. Estiró una mano y repitió el gesto de antes, acariciándole el rostro, una especie de mirada extraña y posesiva en sus ojos.

—Lamento lo que ocurrió hoy, Rick —dijo suavemente mientras Rick presionaba su rostro contra el contacto—. Sabes que nunca dejaría que mierda como esa te pasara ¿cierto? ¿Que nunca te lastimaría? —Sonaba casi desesperado, como si realmente necesitara que Rick supiera que él no era el hombre que David y el médico pensaban que era.

Era una pregunta extraña, considerando que todo esto había comenzado con Negan queriendo romperlo. A pesar de lo comprensivo que había sido con él todo el día, Rick no pudo evitar darle voz a ese pensamiento.

—Todo esto empezó contigo queriendo hacerme daño —señaló Rick.

Se arrepintió casi inmediatamente de ello por la expresión de desesperación que cruzó el rostro de Negan.

—Rick, yo... Cielos. —Sacudió la cabeza levemente, como tratando de sacarse de encima las palabras de Rick—. Eso fue cuando éramos enemigos. Cuando eras solo el tipo que había arrasado y asesinado a un montón de mis hombres. Ahora estamos casados, yo nunca... —Se interrumpió, tomando gentilmente la nuca de Rick y empujándolo hacia adelante ligeramente mientras se sentaba, presionando sus frentes juntas.

—Eres mi esposo, Rick. Nunca te lastimaría de esa forma. Sé que soy un montón de cosas, pero esa no es la clase de hombre que soy. Necesito que lo sepas. Por favor, dime que lo sabes.

La crudeza en la voz de Negan hizo que Rick suspirara. Pensó en cómo Negan lo había tratado desde que había llegado aquí, toda la paciencia y los momentos de preocupación y afecto. Había aceptado aquellos términos esperando ser tratado como una mierda, pero desde el momento en que había llegado aquí, Negan se había comportado de la manera completamente opuesta a como había esperado.

Así que sí, tal vez era estúpido e ingenuo, pero le creyó.

—Sí. Lo sé —expelió Rick.

—¿Y sabes que nunca dejaría que alguien más te tocara? Sabes que lo que dijo ese pedazo de mierda hoy, que no me importaba si te violaba— sabes que eso no es jodidamente cierto, ¿verdad?

Rick pensó en todos los momentos entre Negan y él, en la forma en que lo había abrazado y confortado cuando había estado asustado por Judith, en el lado sorprendentemente protector y cariñoso que había mostrado. No podía imaginar al hombre que le había permitido llorar en su camisa dejando que alguien le hiciera algo así.

Y allí estaba la cosa con la que Negan había golpeado el cráneo del idiota que lo había intentado.

—Lo sé.

Negan se relajó contra él. Sintió que levantaba un poco la cabeza y presionaba un beso en su frente como lo había hecho la otra noche después de su pesadilla. Se apartó tras un momento, su sonrisa radiante y genuina de esa extraña forma en que lo era a veces.

—Bien. Bien. Me alegra que lo sepas. Ahora— —Negan miró alrededor de la habitación—. Afortunadamente aún es bastante temprano así que mantenerte despierto no debería ser demasiado difícil. ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer?

—Uh... —Rick vaciló, inseguro de cómo responder. Por lo que sabía, aquí no había muchas opciones en cuanto a actividades recreativas se refería.

—Sí, sé que no hay mucho que hacer. Te llevaría a donde está la mesa de ping pong, pero ahora mismo esa probablemente no es la mejor idea.

Rick se rio, sorprendido.

—¿Ping pong? ¿Juegas al ping pong?

Negan sonrió.

—Sí, en realidad solía jugar con mis estudiantes.

La imagen de Negan como un jodido profesor de gimnasia de verdad era una de la que Rick nunca se cansaría. Casi podía imaginarlo ahora: Negan y un montón de estudiantes de secundaria, entusiasmados por un juego de ping pong, nada más y nada menos. Negan maldeciría y gritaría y los padres de los chicos se quejarían, y él se divertiría siendo el profesor de gimnasia genial y rebelde.

Rick rio entre dientes ante el pensamiento.

—Entonces, ¿qué podemos hacer por el resto del día, ya que el ping pong está descartado? —Se dio cuenta que su cabeza definitivamente se sentía mejor. El dolor había disminuido a un latido sordo. Las píldoras debían haber hecho efecto mientras hablaban.

—¿Quieres ver una película? Algo gracioso esta vez. No puedo tenerte durmiendo en mi hombro de nuevo.

Rick asintió, tratando de ignorar la forma en que su rostro se ruborizó.

—Claro, suena bien.

Negan buscó entre las cintas dispersas por el suelo, sacando dos opciones.

—Tú eliges, Rick. ¿Este muerto está muy vivo o La venganza de los nerds?

—Este muerto está muy vivo, definitivamente —respondió Rick y Negan metió la cinta en el reproductor, agarrando el control remoto mientras se levantaba. Rick se movió para levantarse también, sintiéndose menos mareado, solo para tener a Negan inclinándose y tomándolo en sus brazos, llevándolo a la cama.

—Podría haber caminado, ¿sabes? —murmuró Rick mientras era cuidadosamente dispuesto en la cama como si fuera una delicada muñeca de porcelana.

—No seas estúpido, Rick. No voy a arriesgarme a que te caigas y te golpees la cabeza otra vez. —Negan se tumbó a su lado en la cama, el borde de su boca crispándose hacia arriba como si supiera que Rick estaba bien para caminar y lo había llevado solo para sacarlo de quicio. Imbécil.

Se acomodaron para ver la película, y Rick notó al poco tiempo que Negan no estaba siendo tan vocal como lo había sido la última vez que habían hecho esto. Ocasionalmente soltaba una carcajada, pero esta vez no hubo comentarios constantes. Lo observó para ver si se había quedado dormido o algo más, a pesar de estar a mitad del día, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Negan.

¿Hacía cuánto tiempo lo había estado observando?

—¿Ya estás aburrido? —se burló Rick.

—No. Solo te estoy vigilando. No quiero que te quedes dormido. —Rick no sabía si sentirse conmovido o asustado.

—Estaré bien. Solo mira la película. Me estás asustando mirándome así. —Negan resopló de risa y se volvió hacia la pantalla. Durante el resto de la película, Rick se encontró mirando hacia Negan de vez en cuando. Un par de veces, estaba observando la pantalla, pero la mayoría del tiempo estaba mirando a Rick, vigilante y posesivo, como si no pudiera soportar apartar sus ojos de él por mucho tiempo.

Vieron un par de películas más, y cuando la noche comenzó a ponerse en el exterior de la ventana, Negan llamó por la radio para que llevaran la cena a la habitación de Rick. Rick no discutió por esto. Para ser honesto, entre más comía en el comedor, más se arrepentía de rechazar la oferta inicial de Negan de llevarle todas sus comidas a la habitación. La comida fresca era infinitamente mejor que la misteriosa papilla enlatada que les servían diariamente a los Salvadores obreros.

Comieron en la cama en un silencio cómodo, Rick saboreando su sándwich como si fuera un regalo del mismísimo Dios. Cuando terminaron, Negan se recostó en la cama y lo miró, brazos detrás de su cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿cómo está tu cabeza?

—Está mejor. Ya no me duele tanto —respondió Rick, y Negan sonrió.

—¿Quieres jugar ping pong entonces?

Esta definitivamente fue una señal de cuánto tiempo había trascurrido desde que Rick había pasado algún tiempo simplemente divirtiéndose, ya que la perspectiva de jugar al ping pong con Negan sonó como un buen plan.

—Sí, hagámoslo.

Negan pareció contentísimo mientras saltaba de la cama y se acercaba a Rick, tomándolo entre sus brazos otra vez. Rick emitió un gruñido a modo de protesta.

—¡Puedo caminar! De ninguna manera permitiré que me lleves hasta allí. —Negan lo ignoró y se dirigió hacia la puerta con Rick todavía en sus brazos, deteniéndose cuando llegó allí.

—Por supuesto que sí, carajo. Estás herido, y no eres difícil de cargar. Eres jodidamente diminuto. ¿Podrías abrirme la puerta? —Rick se cruzó de brazos.

—No, ¿qué diablos? No me llevarás hasta allí —repitió, y Negan se rio y lo bajó.

—Eres un jodido aguafiestas, Rick —dijo mientras comenzaban a bajar por el pasillo. Rick le dio un empujón en el hombro—. ¡Oye, no es justo que te pongas agresivo conmigo! —Sonrió Negan—. No puedo luchar contra un hombre herido.

—No debería importarte tanto, ya que soy jodidamente diminuto —se burló.

Negan sonrió maliciosamente hacia Rick mientras se acercaban a una habitación al final del pasillo.

—Cierto. Sin embargo, no eres diminuto donde importa.

Rick balbuceó.

—Tú-yo... Ni siquiera has visto mi polla.

Negan se dobló de risa, agarrándose el estómago y silbando.

—¡Por Dios, Rick! estaba hablando de tu corazón, por ser tan jodidamente sentimental y todo eso. —Su voz rezumaba con alegre sarcasmo—. Oh— —Levantó las cejas, ensanchando sus ojos en fingida sorpresa—. ¿Esa era tu manera de decirme que _es_ pequeño?

—Te gustaría saberlo —replicó Rick.

La lengua de Negan salió de entre sus labios mientras se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta, mirando a Rick.

—Oh, _lo_ sabré. Tú dame tiempo.

—¿Qué, planeas espiarme en la ducha? —Rick se encontró acercándose al espacio personal de Negan, sus muslos rozándose.

—No, carajo. Planeo estar en la ducha contigo.

¿Cómo demonios era tan jodidamente arrogante? Era detestable.

—En tus malditos sueños —murmuró Rick, sonriendo muy a su pesar mientras Negan abría la puerta y entraban. La habitación era pequeña, del tamaño de la de Rick, aunque sin la cama y la cómoda. Había dos sillones contra la pared y una mesa de ping pong en medio de la habitación, y eso era todo. Negan la recorrió y agarró una raqueta, girándola en sus manos.

—Entonces, Rick. ¿Quieres hacer una pequeña apuesta? Si yo gano, haré mis _sueños realidad_. —Lanzó a Rick la otra raqueta.

—¿Qué?

Negan puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo que acabas de decir. Si yo gano, tomamos una agradable ducha caliente juntos, vemos adónde llegan las cosas. —Su sonrisa era amplia y burlona, ojos llenos de regocijo.

—Eso... no va a suceder —dijo Rick, lanzándole a Negan una mirada indiferente. Negan extendió las palmas de sus manos a manera de rendición.

—Lo imaginé. Aunque valió la pena intentarlo. ¿Estás listo para jugar, Rick?

Rick asintió.

—Seguro.

* * *

Jugaron hasta bien entrada la noche, bromeando, maldiciendo, gritando y riendo. Al final, Negan ganó —en realidad ni siquiera estuvieron parejos. Claramente tuvo más tiempo para practicar que Rick. A pesar de todo, Rick no pudo evitar pensar que la situación casi se sentía normal, como si el caos afuera en el mundo hubiera desaparecido y fueran solo dos personas pasando el rato, sin caminantes, comunidades o conflictos. Solo Negan y él.

—¡Joder, sí que la hemos pasado bien! —Negan tiró su raqueta sobre la mesa y lanzó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Rick.

—¿Qué hora es, Rick?

Rick miró su reloj.

—Poco más de la medianoche. Hemos estado aquí por un tiempo. —No había parecido como si hubiese sido tanto tiempo. De verdad se había divertido.

—Bueno, oficialmente estás a salvo en lo que a una conmoción cerebral se refiere. Vamos, regresemos.

Cuando regresaron a la habitación de Rick, Negan se quedó en el umbral mientras Rick entraba.

—¿Vas a entrar? —preguntó Rick.

—Yo, uh... No estaba planeando quedarme, no. Iba a darte la noche libre. Pensé que querrías tu espacio.

La decepción penetró en el pecho de Rick, aplastándolo.

 _«No deberías estar decepcionado. Deberías querer que se vaya»_.

Excepto que no quería.

—Tú, uh. No tienes que irte. A menos que quieras. —Sintió vergüenza, deseando haber mantenido la boca cerrada. Negan había estado con él casi todas las noches de esta semana. Además de ser ridículamente estúpido que quisiera que se quedara, Negan probablemente quería pasar la noche solo. O tener sexo. Ninguna de estas cosas sucedería si se quedaba con Rick otra vez.

Negan guardó silencio durante un largo rato, escudriñando a Rick como si pensara que estaba bromeando.

—¿Tú... quieres que me quede, Rick?

 _«Di que no. Finge que era una broma. ¿Por qué querrías que se quede?»._

—Sí. Si tú quieres.

 _«¿Qué demonios, Rick?»._

Las cejas de Negan se levantaron y entró, caminando hacia Rick para así poder mirarlo a los ojos, inclinando la cabeza como si estuviera tratando de entender la perspectiva de Rick.

—¿Por qué?

Rick se estaba formulando la misma pregunta.

—Yo... —Necesitaba una razón. Tenía que haber una razón—. No me gusta dormir solo.

Negan entrecerró los ojos y lo miró de arriba a abajo, esperando por un remate que nunca llegó.

—Jum. Bien. Sí, me quedaré contigo.

Una calidez inexplicable se propagó a través de Rick. Había esperado que Negan fuera un completo idiota por pedirle que se quedara, pero parecía estar demasiado sorprendido como para encontrar formas de burlarse de él. Fue un cambio agradable.

Se cambiaron y se metieron en la cama, Negan empujó a Rick hacia él y Rick se relajó contra su cuerpo, la sensación de alguien detrás de él, cálido y firme, le hizo sentir extrañamente seguro.

—Sigues sorprendiéndome, Rick. Y no soy un tipo fácil de sorprender. —Las palabras de Negan cosquillearon en su nuca.

—¿De verdad? Pareces jodidamente seguro de que vas a meterte en mis pantalones —bromeó Rick.

Negan soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, pero eso es sexo. Imagino que todo el coqueteo, la tensión y toda esa mierda tarde o temprano acabarán por afectarte y necesitarás desahogarte. Coger con odio es una cosa muy real. Yo simplemente... no esperaba esto.

—¿No esperabas que te pidiera que te quedaras?

—No esperaba que empezara a gustarte de verdad. —Su voz era presumida y autocomplaciente. Qué idiota.

Rick se burló.

—No me gustas, imbécil.

Negan rio entre dientes detrás de él, apretando su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

—Sigue diciéndote eso, Rick.

* * *

Siento haber tardado tanto, no he tenido mucho tiempo y ustedes saben como es la vida, shit happens!

Como siempre, gracias por seguir ahí y por sus comentarios, Fernandha's y Andy-Niss :). Cualquier error que vean, o algo que no les cuadre, no duden en comunicármelo.

Cuídense y nos estamos leyendo ;)


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a **Robert Kirkman** y la historia a **Hatterized** (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Durante los siguientes días, Negan se aseguró de que Rick trabajara en Alexandría en lugar del Santuario. Parecía agresivamente inflexible al respecto, y Rick solo pudo asumir que aún estaba enojado por lo de David y no quería arriesgarse a que algo así sucediera nuevamente. A él no le importaba; más tiempo con sus hijos y menos tiempo con los Salvadores era siempre una victoria en su haber. Además, en Alexandría siempre tenía más cosas por hacer, manteniéndose ocupado. Muchas de las veces que Rick estaba en el Santuario, terminaba temprano su día, aburrido sin nada que hacer.

Tras unos cuantos días, Negan pareció calmarse, y Rick volvió a estar atrapado en el Santuario, descargando provisiones. Esta vez, notó que una Salvadora que le era familiar estaba con él todo el tiempo. No era demasiado obvia al respecto; simplemente sucedió que donde fuera que Rick estuviera, ella estaba. Era silenciosa y mantenía su distancia, así que no era una compañía particularmente desagradable, al menos en lo que a los Salvadores se refería; pero era incómodo tener a alguien vigilándolo todo el tiempo. La notó observándolo, cruzada de brazos, mientras descargaba cajas de una expedición.

—¿Existe alguna razón particular por la que me estás siguiendo? —preguntó, tratando de no sonar tan irritado como se sentía.

La mujer permaneció en silencio por un largo minuto, y Rick estuvo a punto de renunciar a obtener una respuesta cuando le habló.

—Negan me dijo que te vigilara.

—¿Por qué? —Era una pregunta estúpida, en realidad, pero quería escuchar la respuesta.

—Dijo que no quería a nadie más jodiendo contigo como lo hizo David.

Genial. Siendo realista, sabía que la gente probablemente tendría unas cuantas preguntas sobre la razón por la cual Negan había asesinado a uno de sus propios hombres, pero esperaba que no supieran _exactamente_ el motivo.

—¿Entonces eres mi niñera? —Su voz era amarga.

—Básicamente —respondió ella, con un dejo de diversión en su voz.

Rick la observó, furioso.

—En realidad, eso no es necesario.

La mujer pareció molesta.

—¿Crees que quiero ser la encargada de vigilarte? —se burló—. No, carajo. Pero Negan estaba absolutamente molesto por lo de David, nos dio una jodida diatriba sobre las reglas y la moral y en cómo «nadie más podía poner un jodido dedo en mi maldito esposo» y mierda como esa.

Algo se revolvió dentro de Rick. Durante años, él había sido el único protegiendo a la gente: a sus hijos, a Lori antes de que muriera, a sus amigos; incluso a gente que apenas conocía. Había tenido gente cuidando su espalda, seguro, pero nunca antes nadie había actuado así de protector con él. Era extraño y nuevo y no sabía si debía encontrarlo insultante o entrañable.

—¿Suele ser así?

La mujer lo observó fijamente.

—¿Así como?

—Innecesariamente sobreprotector.

—¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo? Tal vez te sorprenda, pero este tipo de cosas no suceden muy a menudo. Puede que nos odies, pero no somos una pandilla de salvajes. David era un simple imbécil, un estúpido, y debió haberlo pensado mejor antes de hacer lo que hizo. En realidad, Negan no deja que mierda como esa pase aquí.

Rick no estaba seguro de qué estaba buscando. Quizá la simple confirmación de que este era un comportamiento normal, que Negan le enviaría un guardaespaldas a cualquier otra persona. Parecía excesivo, sin embargo.

Dejó el tema y volvió a descargar cajas bajo la vigilante mirada de su casi guardaespaldas. Cuando terminaron, se dirigió al comedor para tomar algo para almorzar, pero se detuvo al escuchar un fuerte e interminable grito de dolor que provenía desde el taller principal. Se volvió y corrió hacia el sonido, preguntándose qué demonios estaba sucediendo.

Había una multitud en la habitación, todos mirando hacia algo que Rick no podía ver. El grito murió repentinamente, y escuchó la voz de Negan alzarse sobre la masa de gente.

—Ahora, no estuvo tan mal, ¿cierto? Doc, venga y haga lo suyo. —Rick no pudo ver a quién Negan se había dirigido primero, y trató de moverse a través de la multitud para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero habían demasiadas personas apretujadas entre sí.

—Bueno, el cobarde se desmayó. Pero ya está hecho, estamos a mano, todo está bien. Que el rostro de Mark sea un recordatorio diario para él, y para todos los demás, de que las reglas _importan_. —La voz de Negan se dirigió a la multitud—. Espero que hayamos aprendido algo hoy, porque _no_ quiero tener que hacer esta mierda _nunca más_. —Rick miró en dirección a la voz de Negan y lo vio dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

—¡Descansen! —gritó sobre su hombro, y después despareció, y la multitud se dispersó lo suficiente para que Rick pudiera ver lo que había ocurrido.

Un hombre estaba sentado en el centro de la habitación, desplomado ligeramente hacia adelante y desmayado, el doctor estaba examinándolo. No vio por qué al principio, pero después su cabeza fue volteada hacia donde Rick se encontraba. El lado izquierdo de su rostro estaba severamente quemado, pareciendo medio derretido. Una alarma se disparó en Rick. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso Negan había hecho eso?

Escuchó un sollozo a su espalda y se volvió para ver a un grupo de mujeres apiñadas. Reconoció a la mujer que estaba llorando, la rubia cuyo nombre recordaba era Amber. También reconoció a Sherry y a Tess. Entre ellas había otras dos mujeres, una pequeña de piel morena y una peli castaña curvilínea, las cuales estaban consolando a Amber mientras lloraba. Se acercó al grupo incómodamente, sintiéndose como un intruso. Sherry apartó la mirada de Amber para dirigirse a él.

—Rick. —Parecía tensa, y Rick se sintió mal por tener que preguntarle sobre lo que había sucedido, pero necesitaba saberlo.

—¿Qué... pasó? ¿Quién es él? —Señaló al hombre desplomado en la silla. Amber dejó escapar otro sollozo y Sherry se separó del grupo, apartando a Rick para que no pudieran escuchar.

—Lo siento. Amber está un poco... bueno. Es comprensible. El hombre en la silla es Mark. Era su novio antes de casarse con Negan.

—¿Qué demonios sucedió? —repitió Rick, sin comprender.

Sherry suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

—Amber cometió un error. Se reunió con Mark, nada más y nada menos que cuando se suponía debía estar trabajando. Negan... se enteró. Y entonces sucedió esto.

—¿Qué es exactamente esto? ¿Cómo se quemó el rostro de esa manera?

—Negan tiene una... una plancha que usa cuando la gente le traiciona.

Dios santo. Repentinamente, Rick estuvo infinitamente agradecido de que su relación con Michonne hubiera quedado reducida a un terreno completamente asexual después de que Negan apareciera. La idea de que algo así le ocurriera a ella le hizo dar náuseas. Recordó la ira de Negan cuando lo había visto con Michonne durante su primera recolección en Alexandría, su empeño en que le fuera fiel.

—Entonces es del tipo celoso —murmuró Rick, y Sherry lo miró de una forma que le decía que ahora no era el momento para hacer bromas. Y no era que estuviera bromeando. Simplemente no sabía cómo procesar todo esto. Observó en silencio mientras Sherry le daba la espalda y se reunía con las otras mujeres, mirando con tristeza a Amber. Rick le dio un último vistazo, considerando brevemente ofrecerle sus condolencias antes de pensarlo mejor. Ella apenas lo conocía, y sus palabras probablemente sonarían vacías. No necesitaba a otra persona alimentado su pena.

En lugar de ello, se dirigió hacia la puerta por la que había visto salir a Negan, queriendo preguntarle a él mismo sobre lo que había sucedido. Probablemente debería estar asustado, enojado, asqueado. Y definitivamente había una parte suya que sentía todo esto. Pero en el fondo estaba aquella ardiente curiosidad, la necesidad de conocer la lógica de Negan tras semejante brutalidad.

Deambuló por los pasillos del Santuario por un tiempo, fisgoneando en cuartos abiertos hasta que encontró a Negan en la habitación en que la otra noche habían jugado ping pong. Había levantado un extremo de la mesa para poder jugar contra él mismo, golpeando agresivamente pelota tras pelota contra el final de la mesa. Rick se acercó cautelosamente y se apoyó contra la pared, cruzando los brazos.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Rick? —Negan no lo miró, y su voz sonó forzada y tensa.

—Me preguntaba si podrías explicarme qué carajo sucedió allí —dijo Rick, las palabras le salieron más agresivas de lo que pretendía. Negan continuó golpeando pelotas contra el extremo de la mesa.

—Soy un hombre razonable, Rick. Ofrezco la opción de casarse conmigo a personas que no quieren lidiar con el estrés de trabajar por puntos. Es una posición completamente voluntaria. Cada mujer con la que me he casado lo sabe. Lo hacen porque saben que estoy dispuesto a proveerlas. Y me importa un carajo proveerlas, siempre y cuando estén dispuestas y me sean fieles. Esas son mis dos únicas reglas. —Golpeó una pelota particularmente fuerte, haciéndola saltar fuera de la mesa y rebotar hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. No se molestó en buscarla; en lugar de ello aventó la raqueta contra la mesa y se volvió para encarar a Rick.

»—El que lo hagan por su propia voluntad no es el problema. Soy muy directo con mis chicas respecto a lo que el casarse conmigo implica, y si no están de acuerdo, no tenemos trato y todo sigue igual. Si lo están, fantástico, ¡campanas de boda! —Rio sin humor—. La mayoría lo acepta viéndolo como un trabajo, y lo entiendo. Está bien. Un intercambio de servicios: sexo por una vida de lujo. Soy un hijo de puta complaciente. —A Rick se le escapó un bufido de risa, y Negan sonrió por un segundo.

—Sí. Y si así son las cosas, perfecto. Ellas terminan disfrutándolo como algo más que un trabajo, porque, demonios, soy un amante jodidamente fantástico. —Hizo un guiño y sonrió de manera pícara en dirección a Rick, haciéndolo ruborizar—. Así que en realidad ese no es el problema. El problema es que me sean fieles. Entiendo, de verdad; tienen novios o esposos o alguna mierda, como sea. Pero _eligieron_ estar conmigo. _Eligieron_ dejar a la persona con quien estaban para así no tener que trabajar por puntos. Conocían las reglas y aceptaron. Así que, sí, no me agradan las personas que me engañan.

—¿Y entonces le quemaste el rostro a un hombre con una jodida plancha? —preguntó Rick, asqueado.

—Sí, lo hice. Tengo una única maldita regla respecto a esta mierda del matrimonio y la rompieron. Mark y Amber sabían exactamente qué ocurriría si lo hacían, y aun así decidieron hacerlo.

—Parece bastante extremo, ¿no crees? ¿Así es como mantienes a la gente a raya? Es un milagro que todavía nadie haya enloquecido y te haya matado.

—No estoy aquí para hacer amigos, Rick —respondió Negan—. Estoy aquí para proveer. Aquí las reglas existen por una jodida razón, y si simplemente dejo que la gente las rompa sin serias consecuencias, realmente no tendría mucho sentido tenerlas, ¿no?

—¿Realmente crees que merecía ese castigo? ¿ _De verdad_? —espetó Rick—. Sí, entiendo, era tu única regla. No te gustan los infieles. ¿Entonces por qué no divorciarte de ella? ¿Cortarla, hacer que vuelva a trabajar por puntos?

—Para que sepas, le di esa opción. Era: o regresar con Mark y volver a trabajar por puntos, o dejar que le quemara el rostro y quedarse conmigo. Ella eligió.

Espera. Amber... ¿decidió dejar a Mark a merced de Negan?

—Cielos... —suspiró Rick, sacudiendo la cabeza. ¿Cómo alguien podía hacer algo así? ¿Simplemente darle la espalda y dejar que la persona que supuestamente le importaba asumiera el castigo por una decisión que habían tomado juntos?

—Sí. Una chica realmente firme. Quiero decir, no puedo culparla, solo mírame. —Negan le dio una sonrisa que Rick no le devolvió—. Ah, vamos, Rick. Relájate. Por alguna razón, siento que también has hecho alguna mierda jodida para mantener a raya a tu gente.

La mente de Rick regresó a cuando llegó por primera vez a Alexandría; a él tratando de convencer a Daenna de que la ejecución era la única forma de encargarse de la situación de Pete y Jessie, y después él y Pete atacándose en la calle. Pensó en él, agitando un arma, cubierto en sangre y desvariando sobre cómo necesitaban aceptar su forma de pensar.

Sin embargo, Negan no necesitaba saber nada de esto.

—Eso... no hace que esté bien.

—¿Y por qué carajo te importa, Rick? De verdad, ¿por qué te importa que le haya quemado el jodido rostro a un desconocido?

—Porque... —La respuesta apareció en su mente: _«Porque no quieres que Negan sea una persona violenta e irracional. Porque te gusta»._

Negan tampoco necesitaba saber esto.

—Porque es bastante jodido darse cuenta de que le quemaste el rostro a un tipo.

La expresión de Negan se tornó incrédula.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? Me viste reventarle los sesos a un tipo justo en frente de ti el otro día, ¿y crees que esto fue irracional? El tipo aún sigue respirando, ¿no?

—Yo... hiciste eso para protegerme. No estabas protegiendo a nadie al hacer esta mierda. Solo estabas probando algo.

—Por supuesto que estaba probando algo, carajo. Y el mensaje fue recibido, fuerte y claro: no me traicionen. No seas el infeliz con el que me engañan mis chicas. Porque al final del día, será conmigo con quien regresen. —Parecía satisfecho de sí mismo.

—Estás enfermo —murmuró Rick, aunque sus palabras carecían de veneno. ¿Qué podía decir? Ya ni siquiera encontraba su violencia como algo perturbador.

Negan se encogió de hombros.

—Puede que sí. O quizá simplemente, como a cualquier otra persona, no me gusta que me mientan, joder.

—¿Celoso, eh? —bromeó Rick. Debería estar más enojado, o más asqueado. No sabía por qué demonios no lo estaba. Esta debería haber sido una advertencia, una gran bandera roja ondeando salvajemente en su rostro, gritando: «Negan es peligroso y violento y no deberías invitarlo a tu cama y besarlo».

Negan rodeó la mesa de ping pong y se deslizó en el espacio personal de Rick, cerniéndose sobre él.

—Sí, de hecho, soy celoso. Esa es una pregunta bastante estúpida, Rick, teniendo en cuenta lo que acabas de ver.

Rick tragó saliva.

—En realidad no te vi hacerlo.

Negan sonrió, contento con esta información.

—Bueno. Fue asqueroso como una mierda. Y no necesito que vuelvas a tenerme miedo. No después de todo el progreso que hemos hecho.

Rick se ahogó.

—¿Qué progreso? —A decir verdad, esa era una pregunta estúpida. Había estado aquí por casi tres meses, y decir que la relación de Negan y él... no había progresado era una completa mentira. Solo la otra noche le había pedido que se quedara en su cama, por el amor de Dios.

Negan entornó los ojos.

—¿Estás jodiendo conmigo, Rick? Tienes que estarlo, ni siquiera tú puedes seguir negándolo.

—Bien, sí. Ya no te tengo miedo. En realidad te he visto ser... ser amable conmigo, así que sí, no te tengo miedo. —Un eufemismo enorme, pero Negan no necesitaba saber eso.

—Siento que te estás quedando un poco corto, Rick —ronroneó Negan, inclinándose aún más en su espacio personal—. Creo que ya has pasado de la fase «no te tengo miedo» a la fase «voy a fallármelo un día de estos».

Rick se burló, deseando desesperadamente que las palabras fueran falsas.

—Eso te gustaría, ¿cierto?

Negan sonrió.

—Oh, _sé_ que ahí es donde estás, Rick. —Ahora estaba tan cerca que Rick sintió sus muslos acariciándose contra los suyos, su aliento se atoró en su garganta.

—¿Ah, sí? —Logró pronunciar, sorprendido de que su voz fuera uniforme.

Negan envolvió un brazo débilmente en su cintura, mano presionándose ligeramente contra la parte baja de su cadera.

—Estoy seguro. Creo que no quieres admitirlo, pero te excito. Tal vez no puedas entender por qué, pero lo hago, y estás librando una batalla de mente contra cuerpo que vas _perder._

Rick observó a Negan a los ojos, dispuesto a mantenerse firme.

—Pareces jodidamente confiado en un tipo que ha estado durmiendo a tu lado sin darte nada por tres meses.

Negan rio entre dientes.

—Juego a largo plazo, Rick. No cederás inmediatamente, lo entiendo. Pero creo que ya te gusto bastante. —Rick sintió su rostro calentándose y se odió por ello—. Ahora solo es cuestión de que te desinhibas y que realmente sigas lo que quieres.

—¿Y qué es exactamente lo que crees que quiero? —preguntó Rick, sosteniéndole la mirada.

 _«¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenías que preguntarle eso? Sabes exactamente qué va a decir—»._

La mano en la espalda de Rick subió hasta llegar al costado de su rostro, y Rick deseó entregase a aquel tacto. No se lo permitió. Esto probablemente no ayudaría a su situación en este momento. Negan se inclinó un poco más, respiración cálida contra su rostro y murmuró en su oído:

—Creo que me quieres encima de ti, Rick —gruñó—. Creo que quieres que te desnude y me encargue de ti, que te empuje contra la pared. Creo que quieres que te prepare y te disponga, listo para mi polla... Será tu primera vez con un hombre, ¿cierto? Iré despacio y con cuidado, me tomaré mi tiempo contigo. Te prepararé con mis dedos. O... —Rick podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz—. ¿Preferirías que use mi lengua? Eres tan jodidamente reprimido, apuesto a que _enloquecerías_ completamente con mi lengua dentro de ti.

El rostro de Rick se sentía como si estuviera parado bajo el maldito sol, y podía sentir su polla tensarse de interés con las sucias palabras de Negan, que parecían estar viajando directamente de su oreja a su polla. Imaginó a Negan acostándolo en su cama, lengua estimulándolo y deslizándose dentro de su— _carajo,_ no debería estar pensando en esto.

—Iría despacio, pero apuesto a que te gustaría un poco rudo, ¿cierto? Te tendría absolutamente excitado, rogándome que te folle. Sin embargo, creo que te gustaría que te hiciera rogar. Creo que te gustaría que te atormentara hasta que te duela, hasta que estés gimiendo mi nombre y suplicando para que hunda mi verga en tu interior.

Rick trató de respirar normalmente, intentando desesperadamente librarse del bulto extremadamente incómodo en el frente de sus pantalones. ¿Qué carajo estaba pasando? Hacía un minuto estaban discutiendo el que Negan le hubiera quemado la mitad del rostro a un hombre. Cómo la conversación había tomado este giro.

Negan se inclinó hacia atrás lo suficiente para mirar a Rick a los ojos, luciendo divertirdo cuando vio lo rojo que se había tornado.

—¿Qué dices, Rick? ¿Finalmente estás dispuesto a entregarte a mí?

 _«Diablos, no. No. Eso no iba a pasar de ninguna manera. No, absolutamente, no»._

—Yo...

 _«No digas que sí. ¿Qué demonios?»._

—¿Por qué he tenido a alguien cuidándome durante todo el día? —exclamó, desesperado por decir algo que apartara su mente de cuánto su cuerpo quería lo que Negan le prometía. Negan se apartó un poco de modo que ya no estaba en su rostro, luciendo algo decepcionado porque Rick continuara con su negación, pero respetándolo de todos modos, aunque a regañadientes.

—¿Y hoy a qué se deben las preguntas estúpidas, Rick? Creo que la respuesta es jodidamente obvia.

Rick suspiró.

—Sí, es obvia. Y también es completamente innecesario. Ambos sabemos que no necesito un guardaespaldas, y realmente no creo que alguien más sea tan estúpido como para intentar algo como eso nuevamente después de que mataras a un hombre a golpes. Así que, ¿por qué hacerlo?

—Prefiero que estés a salvo. —Negan se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy a salvo. Solo lo estás haciendo para enfadarme.

Negan puso mala cara.

—¿De verdad crees que es por eso que estoy haciendo que Arat te siga por todas partes?

Cierto, Arat. Ese era su nombre. Le sonaba familiar.

—¡Es lo único que tiene sentido! Ambos sabemos que no es necesario, así que claramente lo estás haciendo para irritarme, tratándome como si estuviera indefenso.

—Oh, sé que no estás indefenso, Rick.

—¡Exactamente! —gritó Rick—. Así que tienes que estar haciéndolo para enfadarme.

La boca de Negan se frunció.

—De verdad, eres jodidamente estúpido, Rick.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso? —gruñó Rick.

—Significa —dijo Negan, cruzando los brazos—, que si no te has dado cuenta de por qué estoy teniéndote vigilado, es que eres _jodidamente estúpido_. Y yo que pensaba que estaba siendo demasiado obvio.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Rick. —Negan deslizó su mano detrás del cuello de Rick, inclinando su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos—. La mierda que ocurrió con David me asustó como un carajo. No quiero que te lastimen. Arat te está vigilando por mi propia tranquilidad. No porque crea que eres débil, ni para enfadarte, carajo.

A Rick se le secó la lengua y se quedó sin palabras. Negan... ¿estaba preocupado por él? Eso era imposible. Negan no era el tipo de hombre que se preocupaba por alguien.

—¿Por qué diablos eres así conmigo? ¿Qué clase de puto juego estás jugando? —susurró Rick—. No entiendo qué estás tratando de hacer. Acabas de marcar a un hombre de por vida como si nada, ¿y esperas que crea que estás _preocupado_ por mí?

—¿En serio es tan sorprendente? ¿ _De verdad_? —Negan sacudió la cabeza, decepcionado—. Creí que después de los últimos meses, habrías visto suficiente como para que esto no fuera algo nuevo para ti.

—Yo solo... —Rick se interrumpió, confundido—. ¿Por qué yo? Se supone que soy tu prisionero, ¿por qué carajo te importa lo que me pase?

Negan apartó su mano y se la pasó por el cabello, sonriendo para sí mientras se movía para salir de la habitación.

—Esa es una buena jodida pregunta, Rick.

* * *

Rick nunca tenía mucho que hacer en el Santuario, así que pasó el resto del día deambulando por los alrededores, caminando hasta el portón interior y pensando obsesivamente en la conversación que había tenido con Negan. Se sentía abrumado, desconcertado y confundido. Tan, tan confundido. Todo lo que pasó entre ellos simplemente lo dejó sintiéndose más inseguro respecto a lo que sentía por Negan y lo que Negan sentía por él.

Había llegado aquí odiando al hombre, y ahora... ahora ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que pensaba de él. Había pasado tanto tiempo tratando de pensar en Negan como un monstruo, pero tras tres meses de acciones que contradecían ese pensamiento, no sabía qué pensar. El hombre era un idiota, pero a Rick le gustaba estar cerca de él. Era violento, pero Rick también lo era. Y las cosas que había dicho hoy, sobre Rick deseándolo... le enfermaba admitirlo, pero eran ciertas. Por mucho que quisiera negarlo, una enferma parte suya quería entregarse a Negan. Ya fuera porque en realidad estuviera empezando a gustarle o porque estaba jodidamente frustrado y reprimido, no estaba seguro.

Suspiró y se pasó ambas manos por el cabello, confundido y turbado. El anochecer se acercaba rápidamente y necesitaba regresar. Se preguntó si Negan estaría en su habitación esta noche. No podía recordar si lo había dicho aquella mañana.

 _«Basta. Deja de pensar en él»._

Últimamente, había pasado más y más noches con Rick. De hecho, hasta ahora había dormido en la habitación de Rick cada noche de aquella semana.

 _«Porque cree que te gusta. Porque le pediste que se quedara, maldición. Como un imbécil»._

Rick gimió mentalmente, dirigiéndose hacia adentro y tratando de terminar con su monólogo interior.

Negan no estaba en su habitación cuando llegó, y una ola de decepción se apoderó de él antes de que pudiera reprimirla. Cerró los ojos y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, esforzándose por ignorar su decepción mientras se quitaba la ropa y se dirigía hacia la ducha. Así que Negan no estaría allí esta noche. ¿Y qué? Debería estar agradecido. Suspiró profundamente mientras el agua caliente se deslizaba por su cuerpo, tratando de aclarar su mente. O, al menos, trataba de pensar en algo más que no fuera Negan.

Se duchó rápidamente y se secó, toalla colgando en su mano mientras regresaba al dormitorio para buscar un cambio de ropa.

—¡Puta mierda! ¡ _Sabía_ que no eras pequeño donde importa! —Rick prácticamente saltó del susto ante el sonido de la voz de Negan, llevando la toalla hacia adelante para cubrirse. Negan estaba tendido en la cama, ojos vagando sobre el cuerpo de Rick vorazmente, lengua deslizándose por sus labios como si Rick fuera algo para comer. Rick sintió un sonrojo arrastrándose por su rostro y pecho, sintiéndose de repente demasiado caliente.

Negan se inclinó hacia adelante en la cama, sus ojos nunca dejaron el cuerpo de Rick.

—Joder, lamento haberte asustado. Realmente no planeé nada de esto, créeme. Debe ser mi día de suerte.

—Debe serlo —murmuró Rick, evitando el contacto visual y envolviendo la toalla firmemente alrededor de su cintura antes de agarrar su ropa y regresar al baño. Apareció momentos después, rostro aún caliente, y Negan le sonrió.

—Tengo que admitirlo, verte desnudo ha sido lo mejor de mi día, Rick. De acuerdo, ha sido un día de mierda, pero te juro que aunque me hubiera despertado con supermodelos escandinavas chupándome la polla, esta seguiría siendo la cosa más sexy que he visto en todo el día.

Rick se cruzó de brazos y se movió incómodamente, sin saber si se sentía avergonzado o halagado. Negan rio entre dientes y palmeó el espacio vacío junto a él en la cama.

—Vamos, Rick. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. De todas formas, sucedería tarde o temprano.

Rick resopló y se sentó en la cama, aún evitando el contacto visual.

—Creí que habías dicho que no lo habías planeado.

—No lo hice —respondió Negan, rodando sobre su costado para encarar a Rick—. Pero como dije, vas a ceder tarde o temprano. Todos esos sentimientos reprimidos simplemente explotarán un día de estos, y cuando eso suceda _disfrutaré_ como un carajo cogerte en esta cama.

Allí estaba de nuevo, aquella detestable arrogancia.

—Eres un mentiroso de mierda.

—Tienes razón —reconoció Negan y Rick esta vez volvió su cabeza para mirarlo, porque _por qué carajo estaba admitiendo que él tenía razón_.

—Puede que no sea en esta cama. Puedes quebrarte en otro lugar y tendré que follarte contra una pared o en un almacén en alguna parte. O en una mesa de ping pong... —Le dio a Rick una sonrisa descarada, y Rick puso los ojos en blanco.

—No me vas a follar en una maldita mesa de ping pong.

—Oye, esa tampoco sería mi primera opción. Pero no me vas a escuchar diciéndote que no cuando me ruegues para que te incline y te—

Rick hizo un ruido en su garganta, interrumpiendo a Negan.

—¿De verdad no puedes pasar cinco segundos sin decir mierda como esa?

La sonrisa de Negan no disminuyó.

—Normalmente no, pero voy a darte un pequeño descanso porque en realidad quiero preguntarte algo.

Rick levantó una ceja.

—¿Quieres tratar de tener una conversación civilizada conmigo?

Negan rio entre dientes.

—No suenes tan jodidamente sorprendido, Rick. —Dejó su aire de indiferencia y miró a Rick a los ojos—. Sin embargo, estoy hablando en serio. Dijiste algo antes, y quiero saber si lo dijiste en serio o si solo estabas fingiendo. ¿De verdad ya no me tienes miedo?

Rick frunció el ceño. Era una pregunta real, no la transición a más insinuaciones.

—No, en realidad no. Estar aquí... al menos, me ha demostrado que eres capaz de ser razonable. En ocasiones.

—Marqué a un hombre de por vida porque estaba metiéndose con una de mis esposas. Hice papilla la cabeza de un tipo justo en frente de ti solo hace unos días. No me malinterpretes, me alegra que hayas visto todo eso y no pienses que soy un maldito lunático, pero en vista de lo mucho que declarabas odiarme hasta las malditas entrañas, no puedo evitar preguntarme por qué. —Negan inclinó su cabeza, buscando respuestas en el rostro de Rick.

Era una pregunta válida.

—Yo... mira. No estoy de acuerdo con lo que hiciste hoy. Especialmente al ver que tienes a varias esposas y que tú mismo has dicho que lo que ellas y tú tienen es básicamente un intercambio de servicios. Lo entendería si en realidad estuvieras enamorado de ellas, pero realmente no creo que lo estés.

Negan se encogió de hombros.

—Correcto.

Rick continuó.

—No voy a actuar como si el que vayas por ahí quemándole el rostro a la gente para hacer cumplir tus reglas sea algo que me agrade o con lo que esté de acuerdo, pero entiendo tu lógica. Incluso aunque sea retorcida.

Negan pareció ligeramente sorprendido.

—Eso es bastante generoso de tu parte, Rick. —Ahí estaba el habitual tono subyacente de sarcasmo en su voz, pero parecía bastante tranquilo.

—En cuanto al otro día... no es que esté predispuesto, ya que fue a mí a quien atacó. Quizá matarlo de esa forma fue innecesario, pero pareces tener problemas bastante serios con las violaciones, y quizá estoy aliviado de saber que realmente te desagrada tanto y que tienes tus principios. Y yo... yo realmente no puedo culparte por reaccionar así. He hecho cosas, en el calor del momento... cosas de las que probablemente debería arrepentirme, pero por las que no me arrepiento. —Rick miró hacia la pared que tenía delante, sintiendo los ojos de Negan sobre él mientras hablaba.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó Negan con una voz extrañamente tranquila. Rick se mordió el labio. ¿De verdad ahora mismo iban a tener esta conversación?

Negan aún lo miraba expectante, así que aparentemente así sería. Suspiró.

—Había un grupo hace algún tiempo, antes de que encontráramos Alexandría. Solo uno cuantos tipos. Nos emboscaron, a Michonne, Carl y a mí, cuando estábamos separados del resto de nuestro grupo. Tenían armas apuntando a nuestras cabezas, y uno de ellos agarró a Carl y lo arrojó al suelo... —Tragó pesadamente, la escena repitiéndose en su cabeza.

—Lo escuché forcejear mientras el líder continuaba hablando sobre lo que iban a hacernos... los dos terminamos atacándonos, dándonos golpes, logró inmovilizar mis brazos, y escuché a Carl llorando en el fondo mientras un maldito tipo se le subía encima, y yo simplemente... enloquecí. Ataqué, hundí mis dientes en la garganta del tipo, desgarrándola. Pude sentir su sangre en mi boca. Al tipo que tenía a Carl... lo maté. Clavé un cuchillo en su estómago y lo arrastré hasta su pecho. Después de eso simplemente seguí apuñalándolo. No sé cuántas veces. No eran suficientes.

Negan se quedó en silencio durante un largo momento, mirándolo fijamente antes de murmurar:

—Cielos...

Rick cerró los ojos por un segundo, aislando el recuerdo nuevamente en el rincón más profundo de su cerebro.

—Sí. Así que yo... yo en realidad no puedo culparte. Por lo que hiciste el otro día.

—Maldición —exhaló Negan—. Antes sabía que eras un rudo hijo de puta, por lo que tú y tus hombres hicieron en mi puesto de avanzada, pero joder. Esta es una mierda bastante fuerte. ¿Está mal que me sienta un poco impresionado ahora mismo?

Rick no pudo contener la risa sorprendida que salió de él.

—No sé por qué esperaba otra cosa.

—Lo digo en serio. Me gustas un cincuenta por ciento más ahora que sé que hay bastante ira justificada en ti como para arrancarle la garganta a un tipo con tus putos dientes. Eso es jodidamente intenso.

Rick sonrió ligeramente, sintiéndose de cierta forma más ligero que antes. En realidad, nunca había hablado sobre lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, excepto con Daryl justo después del incidente, quien básicamente le había dicho que había sido necesario, que nadie podría culparlo. Pero había visto cómo Carl le había mirado durante mucho tiempo después de aquello, con una pequeña pizca de miedo. Y aunque el miedo finalmente había desaparecido, Rick no pudo evitar seguir cargando con él. No le habría molestado tanto si pudiera decir que lamentaba la brutalidad del acto. Pero no lo lamentaba. Pensaba en ese momento con una oscura y enferma satisfacción que nunca antes había sido capaz de expresar, por temor a recibir una reacción como la de Carl. Era extraño pensar que existía algo que le era más fácil de hablar con Negan.

—Eres un tipo jodidamente interesante, Rick. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, ¿sabes?

Qué gracioso, Rick se encontró pensando eso de Negan al menos una vez al día. Se rio.

—Sí, ese soy yo. Soy el paquete completo, interesante, sediento de sangre, _y_ con una buena polla. Ahora entiendo porque estás tan interesado en mí.

La repentina risotada de Negan fue tan fuerte que Rick casi saltó, mirando mientras el otro hombre rodaba sobre su espalda, agarrando su costado.

—¡Fóllame ahora mismo, Rick! De verdad, a veces te pasas.

Rick se deslizó en la cama, girando su cuerpo hacia Negan.

—En realidad, creo que paso en lo de follarte —dijo, sonriendo.

Negan rodó hacia él, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura para empujarlo más cerca.

—¿Estás seguro de eso, Rick? ¿Estás seguro de que toda esta charla sobre matar gente no te tiene todo excitado y ansioso?

—Cállate —gruñó Rick, apartándolo y dándole la espalda. Negan soltó un suspiro dramático y se dio vuelta, apagando la lámpara y deslizándose bajo las sábanas. Rick lo imitó y sintió como era empujado nuevamente en los brazos de Negan. El hombre permaneció en silencio por unos cuantos minutos, y Rick pensó que se había quedado dormido, pero entonces habló nuevamente.

—Me alegra no haberte asustando con lo del otro día —dijo, voz queda contra el hombro de Rick—. Odiaría que te alejaras nuevamente de mí por ese jodido cabrón. No quería asustarte. No quiero asustarte. Nunca más, de verdad.

Algo se sacudió en Rick, algo profundo y extraño que encendió un fuego desconocido en su interior. Sucedía cada vez que Negan le hablaba así, con honestidad y genuino sentimiento, y le hacía querer hacer cosas estúpidas e imprudentes. Así que lo hizo.

Se giró en los brazos de Negan quedando cara a cara, el débil contorno de Negan apenas visible en la oscuridad de la habitación.

—Ya no me asustas —susurró Rick, con el corazón en su garganta. La mano de Negan tomó el costado de su rostro, deslizando su pulgar por el contorno de su mandíbula aún sin afeitar, y entonces cedió.

Rick se inclinó hacia delante y juntó sus labios, manos deslizándose por la espalda de Negan para acercarlo contra él. Escuchó a Negan emitir un pequeño sonido de sorpresa que fue amortiguado contra su boca, y Rick se sintió mareado mientras sus labios se movían unos contra otros, saboreando y tanteando. No era como los besos rápidos y castos que compartían en las mañanas. Rick deslizó su lengua tentativamente en la boca de Negan, explorándola lánguidamente, y sintió la mano del otro hombre bajando hasta su cintura y aferrándose a su cadera, agarrando la tela de sus bóxers entre su puño mientras se besaban. Negan acercó a Rick hacia él para que así sus cuerpos estuvieran pegados el uno contra el otro, y Rick escuchó como él mismo dejaba escapar un gemido ahogado en la boca del otro hombre.

Los ruidos que hacía parecieron estimular a Negan y este aprovechó la oportunidad para profundizar el beso, hundiendo su lengua en la boca de Rick mientras su mano se deslizaba por su culo y tomaba la parte trasera de sus muslos, moviendo su pierna sobre su cadera. La mente le daba vueltas mientras Negan se subía encima de él, caderas empujándose entre sus piernas. Las manos de Rick se deslizaron por su espalda, acercándolo más, queriendo envolverse en él completamente, queriendo borrar todo en lo que estaba pensando que no fueran aquellos labios en los suyos. Su cabeza era un torbellino, la única cosa anclándolo a la realidad era la sensación de las caderas de Negan empujándose contra las suyas, su boca caliente en la suya, sus manos en sus mejillas, manteniéndolo firme.

Negan gimió, presionando sus labios a un costado de su cuello, moviendo sus caderas contra él.

— _Carajo_ , Rick... —Algo grueso y duro se presionó contra las piernas de Rick, el calor era obvio incluso a través de las capas de sus bóxers. Su aliento se atoró en su garganta, su mente zumbó deteniéndose repentinamente mientras el miedo y la incertidumbre se apoderaban de él. Se tensó contra Negan, de pronto muy consciente de su posición y muy inseguro sobre hacia donde se dirigía todo esto.

Negan lo sintió tenso y se detuvo, apartándose para poder mirar a Rick a los ojos.

—¿Pasa algo malo?

«Oh Dios. ¿Qué no estaba mal en toda esta situación?».

—Yo solo... —Rick se mordió el labio, sintiéndose como un idiota. ¿Había sido él quien había iniciado lo que acababa de suceder, y ahora estaba demasiado asustado para continuar?

—No debí haber hecho eso.

Negan pareció frustrado.

—¿Por qué?

Debería decir: _«porque se supone que debo odiarte»_ , pero esa no era la razón por la que se había detenido.

—Porque yo— no creo que esté listo para lo que viene después. Sé que no lo estoy —admitió.

Esperaba que Negan se mostrara enfadado, pero en realidad su rostro se suavizó, su frustración desapareció. Obviamente esperaba una respuesta diferente, probablemente una que se ajustara más a lo que Rick sabía debía haber dicho.

—Oh. Cielos. De acuerdo, dame un segundo... —Se apartó de Rick y regresó a su lado de la cama. Extendió una mano y la envolvió alrededor de la nuca de Rick, pulgar acariciando el costado de su rostro—. Mierda. Eso fue demasiado, ¿cierto? —Sonrió ligeramente—. Creo que aún te asusto un poco.

—No estaba pensando. Fue una decisión impulsiva yo... No pensé hasta donde llegaría —murmuró Rick—. Lo siento. Yo... uh, te incité, supongo. —Las palabras parecían tontas y juveniles saliendo de su boca.

Negan sacudió la cabeza.

—No. No, está bien. Dije que te dejaría establecer los límites, y lo dije en serio. Si eso es todo con lo que estás cómodo, eso es todo lo que haremos.

Rick suspiró, aliviado. Se acercó un poco más a Negan, dejando que el otro hombre lo cubriera con su brazo.

—Gracias —dijo quedamente.

Negan asintió en respuesta, apoyando su frente contra la de Rick.

—Como dije antes, Rick. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

* * *

Siento haber tardado tanto esta vez. He estado muy ocupada y no he tenido mucho tiempo :(. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y trataré de no demorarme tanto con el próximo.

Ya saben, cualquier duda o error que vean, no duden en comunicármelo.

Cuídense :).


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a **Robert Kirkman** y la historia a **Hatterized** (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Había manos en el cabello de Rick, dientes y labios estimulando su cuello mientras estaba inclinado sobre un costado de la cama. Sintió sus pantalones siendo jalados por sus piernas y sujetó las sábanas entre sus puños al sentir manos deslizándose por su espalda y sobre su culo, abriéndolo. Algo caliente, grueso y resbaladizo se presionó contra él, excitándolo, y quiso desesperadamente empujarse contra aquello.

Entonces fue llenado, y la persona detrás de él estaba presionándose caliente y pesado contra su espalda mientras se lo follaba contra el colchón.

—Por favor, oh, Dios, _por favor_... —gimió Rick, necesitado, desesperado y deseando _más_. Una risa obscena sonó detrás de él.

—Joder, te dije que te tendría suplicando por mi polla. —La voz de Negan era ronca y profunda y Rick ni siquiera estuvo sorprendido porque fuera él. Se escuchó gemir y gritar, siendo empujado más y más cerca del límite; la sensación de la polla de Negan en su interior y sus labios contra su nuca enloqueciéndole de lujuria—

—¡Es hora de despertar, Sheriff Grimes!

Rick despertó de su sueño mientras las manos de Negan le sacudían. _«Oh, Cielos, qué demonios—»._

—Oye, eso casi rimó, carajo —reflexionó Negan, soltando sus hombros cuando vio que estaba despierto. Se apartó de Rick y se quitó la camisa, arrojándola sobre el sillón mientras se dirigía al baño.

La mente de Rick aún estaba excitada y confusa por su sueño, así que realmente no fue su culpa el que sus ojos se enfocaran en el culo de Negan mientras el hombre se desnudaba. Síp, definitivamente era únicamente por su sueño.

Dios, ese sueño. Rodó sobre su costado, cerrando los ojos y tratando de aplacar la erección en sus bóxers. Ni de coño saldría de la cama así. Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, tratando de hacer que su sangre fluyera a otra parte. El hecho de que Negan estuviera caminando medio desnudo ciertamente no le estaba ayudando.

—¡Rick! ¡Despierta de una puta vez! —Los ojos de Rick se abrieron nuevamente. Negan se giró hacia él, sonriendo, y Rick _definitivamente_ no miró hacia su entrepierna, nop. Definitivamente no estaba observando el rastro de vello oscuro que desaparecía en sus bóxers, porque eso sería una locura—. Vamos, Rick. Hoy tenemos recolección en Alexandría, sé que no quieres perderte _eso_.

 _«Qué imbécil—»._

Y después de un rápido movimiento el hombre apartó las mantas de su cuerpo, y los ojos de Rick se abrieron de terror mientras se acurrucaba más, tratando de mantener su problema oculto de Negan.

 _«Por favor, por favor, solo déjame en paz y ve a meterte en la maldita ducha—»._

Negan se dejó caer en la cama junto a él, tirando de su brazo hasta que Rick se vio obligado a darse la vuelta sobre su otro costado para encararlo, piernas aún acurrucadas contra su estómago.

—¿Cuál es tu puto problema esta mañana, Rick? ¿No quieres levantarte? —Bajó los ojos y le dio una extraña mirada—. ¿A qué se debe la posición fetal? ¿Estás tratando de ocultarme algo ahí abajo, carajo? —Sus palabras eran burlonas, para nada serias, pero el cuerpo de Rick lo traicionó, rostro ruborizándose mientras trataba de apartarse.

Negan sonrió, lobuno y depredador.

—Vamos, Rick —dijo, agarrándolo por las muñecas—. Es hora de levantarse. —Jaló a Rick de la cama antes de que este pudiera detenerlo y el pequeño ruido de angustia que salió de su garganta hizo que el otro hombre bajara la mirada. Las cejas de Negan se alzaron cuando notó el prominente bulto en sus bóxers, sonrisa ensanchándose imposiblemente.

— _Cie-los_ , en realidad no creí— carajo. —Rick se retorció, humillado, sintiendo su rostro tornarse más caliente bajo la mirada de Negan. El otro hombre se inclinó en su espacio personal, tan cerca que pudo sentir su muslo rozarse ligeramente contra su hinchada polla, haciéndole suspirar.

Las manos de Negan se envolvieron alrededor de sus caderas, aliento caliente contra su cuello mientras murmuraba en su oído:

—Mierda, esto es tan jodidamente _ardiente_. ¿Quieres que te ayude, Rick? No me importaría llegar un poco tarde si eso significa verte correr. —Rick prácticamente se ahogó con su propia saliva, el pensamiento de la mano de Negan deslizándose por el frente de sus bóxers y envolviéndose alrededor de su ansiosa longitud inundó su mente.

Sintió el pulgar de Negan hundirse justo debajo de su pretina, apenas lo suficiente como para rozar la piel de su cadera. Rick retrocedió nerviosamente, sobresaltado, y Negan rio nuevamente mientras apartaba su mano.

—¿Aún no está listo para esto? ¿Todavía resistiéndote? Joder, tienes bastante fuerza de voluntad, lo reconozco. —Miró a Rick de arriba a abajo, ojos hambrientos—. Está bien. Sin embargo, déjame saber si cambias de opinión. La puerta estará abierta.

Y con eso, entró en el cuarto de baño, dejando la puerta entreabierta ligeramente a su espalda. Rick se derrumbó sobre la cama, escuchando el agua correr y maldiciendo internamente. Para ser honesto, no estaba seguro de si estaba molesto por haber sido descubierto, o por haberse alejado del contacto de Negan. Honestamente no había pretendido hacerlo; simplemente se había sorprendido. Dios, había querido que continuara. Había querido la mano de Negan envuelta a su alrededor, acariciándolo y estimulándolo... Se estremeció ante el pensamiento, aún dolorosamente duro. Se palmeó a través de sus bóxers, caderas contrayéndose hasta arquearse en su mano, deseando más.

Dios, eso se sentía bien. Empujó su mano en sus bóxers, envolviéndola alrededor de su longitud y frotándola, mente tornándose brumosa mientras se perdía en el movimiento de su puño, empujándose más y más cerca del límite—

—¡Por todos los putos diablos! ¡Mi día de suerte continúa! —Los ojos de Rick se abrieron de golpe, apartó la mano y se incorporó, rostro tornándose colorado mientras un Negan envuelto en una toalla soltaba un silbido—. Oh, por favor, Rick, no dejes que te detenga, por como se ve, lo _necesitas_ como un carajo.

Rick se removió incómodo en la cama, preguntándose cuántas veces exactamente iba a avergonzarse hoy. Como iba, había comenzado bastante bien.

Negan se lamió los labios y lo miró, sus ojos se posaron entre sus piernas.

—En serio, no te detengas por mí, no me importa, joder. Mantendré mis manos quietas, lo prometo.

Demonios. No debería ceder. No debería en lo absoluto y definitivamente tampoco debería estar recostándose en la cama, mirando a Negan con ojos llenos de lujuria; y no debería estar deslizando su palma por su erección, mordiendo su lengua para evitar emitir algún sonido.

Pero hizo todo esto de todas formas, eligiendo de este modo continuar con la imprudencia de la noche anterior y actuar por impulso sin darse tiempo en pensar en ello, ignorando la razón y las consecuencias. Negan arrastró el sillón para acomodarlo al pie de la cama y se hundió en él, sorprendido de que Rick realmente hubiera seguido adelante con lo que le había sugerido.

Rick deslizó una mano entre sus bóxers, envolviéndola nuevamente alrededor de su polla y empezó a acariciarse, entregándose al placer. Apenas había empezado cuando vio a Negan levantarse de la silla y cernirse sobre él, manos agarrando su cintura otra vez. Levantó un poco la parte inferior de la camisa de Rick y enganchó sus dedos en la parte superior de sus bóxers, dándoles un tirón experimental y evaluando su reacción. Cuando Rick inmediatamente no protestó, sonrió.

—¿No te importa si quito estos, cierto? —Los dedos de Negan juguetearon con la pretina, cada roce de las yemas de sus dedos contra su piel sintiéndose como una pequeña chispa de electricidad—. Quiero verte bien tocándote esa preciosa polla tuya.

Rick asintió con la cabeza y levantó sus caderas a modo de invitación, temblando cuando Negan jaló sus bóxers y sintió su polla emerger, enrojecida e hinchada entre sus piernas. Negan se lamió los labios, luciendo como si quisiera abalanzarse sobre Rick en ese mismo momento; pero se contuvo y se sentó en el sillón, ojos hambrientos arrastrándose por su cuerpo.

—No tienes ni puta idea de lo difícil que es no poner mis jodidas manos sobre ti en este momento. Carajo, eres guapísimo.

Su rostro se sentía como si estuviera a punto de incendiarse, la intensidad de la mirada de Negan marcando su carne como una yerra. Su verga estaba goteando constantemente, y deslizó su pulgar sobre el glande, dispersando la humedad allí y moviéndose contra su puño nuevamente, tragándose un gemido. Se sentía mareado y completamente fuera de control y demonios, esto le encantaba. Saber que Negan le estaba mirando, excitándose al verlo así le ponía incluso más duro, su polla babeando sobre su estómago mientras se acariciaba, pequeños sonidos de placer escapando de sus labios sin su consentimiento.

—Separa las piernas. —La voz de Negan era tan dura y llena de lujuria como el mismo Rick se sentía y su cuerpo obedeció la orden antes de que su mente pudiera decidirse. Escuchó a Negan inhalar profundamente y levantó la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron con los oscuros ojos de Negan, su mirada intensa y penetrante haciendo sentir a Rick incluso más desnudo de lo que ya estaba. Sintió un tirón de excitación en su estómago, aumentando con cada caricia. Y mierda, Negan mirándolo como si quisiera montarlo ahí mismo era la cosa más jodidamente sensual—

—Córrete para mí, Rick —gruñó Negan, sin apartar los ojos de su cuerpo retorciéndose—. Quiero verte correrte en nuestra cama.

Rick no habría podido resistirse a eso aunque hubiera querido. El placer se enrolló y desató dentro de él, espalda arqueándose y un fuerte gemido desgarró sus labios mientras se derramaba sobre su mano y sobre su estómago, caderas temblando mientras se sobreponía a su orgasmo.

Su mente estaba completamente en blanco mientras permanecía sobre su espalda, pecho agitado.

—San-ta _mierda_ , eso fue jodidamente ardiente —gruñó Negan, arrastrándose por la cama junto a Rick—. En realidad no creí que lo harías, pero joder me alegra que lo hicieras. Demonios.

Negan pasó un dedo por el revoltijo pegajoso en su estómago, haciéndole temblar.

—Solo avísame si alguna vez te despiertas así otra vez. Estaré más que feliz de darte una mano, guapo. —Le guiñó un ojo y deslizó el dedo en su boca, limpiándolo y sonriendo por como los ojos de Rick se habían ensanchado—. Carajo, sabes _increíble_. —Se levantó, agarrando su ropa y dirigiéndose hacia el baño, tirándole una toalla a Rick un momento después.

—Límpiate, tenemos que ir a darle una pequeña visita a tu pandilla.

* * *

La maravillosa abstracción que sobrevino con su orgasmo logró durarle durante el desayuno con Negan, que comieron rápidamente, prácticamente de camino a la puerta. No fue hasta que estuvieron en el coche y Rick se encontró sentado entre Negan y Arat que recobró la cordura.

Arat era la prueba de que aún existían otras personas, de que había un mundo más allá del cuarto que compartía con Negan. Esa maldita habitación debía ser un extraño mundo alternativo donde la lógica de la realidad ya no aplicaba y la vergüenza no existía, porque en el mundo real, para Rick era jodidamente obvio que lo que había hecho esa mañana —y también la noche anterior— no era nada menos que una increíble locura.

De pronto, sintió el peso aplastante de la humillación y la vergüenza. ¿Qué carajo había estado pensando? No existía ninguna explicación. Solo podía desear que estuviera pasando por algún tipo de colapso mental, porque nada más explicaría por qué había permitido que eso sucediera. Por qué había _querido_ que sucediera.

Tenía que ser lo que Negan había dicho antes: la tensión. Simplemente estaba frustrado y tenso y no tenía otra forma de desahogarse, y esto le estaba haciendo cometer locuras, idioteces. No significaba nada. Estaba tan tenso que podría estallar en cualquier momento y la constante presión de Negan, sus coqueteos y provocaciones estaban jodiendo con su cerebro. No era que específicamente quisiera a _Negan_. Porque eso sería una locura.

 _«No_ —se dijo—. _Solo necesitas algún tipo de desahogo. Y Negan es el único de quien puedes conseguirlo ahora mismo. Eso es todo»._

Necesitaba creer esto. Porque si era algo más, no sabía cómo manejarlo.

—Estás jodidamente callado, Rick. ¿En qué estás pensando? —Negan le estaba sonriendo, lengua entre sus dientes como si supiera _exactamente_ en lo que Rick estaba pensando y no pudiera estar más feliz al respecto. Imbécil.

Cuando Rick no respondió, Negan se encargó de continuar con la conversación.

—¡Oh, Rick! Por cierto, tú y Arat ya se conocen, ya que la hice tu guardaespaldas por unos días. Aunque creo que tal vez se conocieron antes de eso...

Rick recordó de repente por qué le había parecido tan familiar. La segunda vez que los Salvadores habían ido a Alexandría su visita había trascurrido en su mayoría sin incidentes, excepto por el breve contratiempo donde Spencer, siendo el imbécil que era, había sido descubierto acaparando provisiones. Nada importante, pero esto se le había pasado por alto a Olivia, y Arat la había hecho pasar por un mal momento antes de que Rick hubiera apartado a Spencer, amenazándole y recordándole que el que faltaran provisiones significaría la cabeza de Olivia. Finalmente, había confesado el escondite del arma y la botella de whisky que había tomado, y afortunadamente nadie había salido lastimado; pero Rick tenía la sensación de que Negan ahora estaba vigilando a Spencer. Realmente no podía culparlo.

—Como sea —dijo Negan—. Es mi chica de confianza, después de Lucille. Una mujer magnifica. Le hubiera ofrecido casarme con ella, pero resulta que es súper gay. Probablemente es lo mejor, ya que es un soldado jodidamente bueno. Sería un verdadero desperdicio de su potencial el que simplemente se quedara sentada sin hacer nada. —Rick estaba seguro de que Negan estaba hablando solo porque sabía que él únicamente quería hundirse en el suelo del camión y desaparecer.

—Arat —continuó Negan—, me gustaría presentarte formalmente a Rick, mi querido esposo. —Arat saludó a Rick con una mirada fugaz, apenas apartando los ojos del camino, e incluso así fue demasiado contacto visual para su gusto. Prefería soportar el resto del viaje en un silencio incómodo mientras trataba de fingir que aquella mañana nunca había ocurrido.

Negan parecía sentir que Rick no iba a ser demasiado hablador, así que durante el resto del viaje él y Arat hablaron sobre lo que parecía ser una partida de billar que ambos estaban teniendo, mientras Rick se esforzaba por suprimir el recuerdo de aquella mañana con poco éxito.

El abrumador sentimiento de culpa que sentía cada vez que aparecía en Alexandría con los Salvadores tampoco era algo que hubiera desaparecido. Lógicamente, sabía que irían de cualquier manera, y que si no hubiera estado con Negan, los Salvadores atravesarían los portones de la comunidad con mucha más frecuencia; pero la incomodidad de salir del camión detrás de Negan y sentir los ojos de todos en él era algo implacable.

Rick se movió incómodamente junto a Negan mientras este gritaba órdenes a la gente, observando mientras los Salvadores se dispersaban por Alexandría para comenzar su saqueo. Escudriñó al pequeño grupo de personas que se habían reunido cerca, buscando a Michonne o a Carl, pero sin encontrarlos. No había esperado hacerlo; cada vez que los Salvadores venían de visita, emprendían un viaje más allá de la pared, lejos del caos.

Comprendía por qué lo hacían: ambos eran obstinados y se oponían violentamente a este arreglo, y aunque Michonne probablemente podía mantenerse bajo control, Carl era otra historia. Rick fácilmente podía imaginarlo haciendo o diciendo algo que podría resultar en un desastre, y aunque estaba orgulloso de que Carl se hubiera convertido en una persona tan fuerte y apasionada, esa pasión tendía a meterle en problemas, y lo último que quería era que Carl saliera lastimado. Apreció que Michonne se preocupara lo suficiente por el bienestar de Carl como para sacarlo de Alexandría cuando ellos llegaran.

Negan estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo su habitual «caminar alrededor del brazo como una pareja feliz» charada que le gustaba hacer con Rick durante sus visitas a Alexandría, por lo que Rick deambuló un poco, tratando de ignorar a las personas sacando cosas de casas y almacenes, queriendo encontrar a Daryl y preguntarle cómo le estaba yendo a Carl con su puntería. En lugar de ello, encontró a Aaron, apartándose del camino de los Salvadores lo mejor que pudo. Le dio a Rick una genuina sonrisa cuando levantó la vista y lo vio.

—¡Rick! Oye, ¿cómo estás? —No formuló la pregunta con aquel aire habitual de preocupación condescendiente. Eso había ido desapareciendo de las voces de mucha gente últimamente, probablemente porque suponían que Rick había estado en esta situación lo suficiente como para acostumbrarse a lo que creían que le estaba ocurriendo. Descubrió que no le importaba, sin importar cuál fuera la razón.

—Estoy bien, Aaron. ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Eric? —Una pequeña sonrisa amplió la comisura de la boca de Aaron ante la mención del nombre de su novio.

—Está bien. Estoy bien. Esta no es la situación más ideal. —Indicó a los Salvadores acarreando cajas de municiones a la parte trasera de sus camiones—. Pero no es lo peor que he visto que puede suceder. —Rick le dio una mirada extraña, y Aaron se encogió de hombros—. Tal vez eso suena mal, un poco derrotista, pero mientras mi corazón siga latiendo, estoy agradecido. Eso no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo con todo esto, pero... después de lo que pasó, creo que simplemente me alegra que Eric y yo aún sigamos con vida.

Si solo más personas pudieran verlo de esta manera.

Charló con Aaron por un rato, apreciando la normalidad de ello a pesar del caos que les rodeaba. Estaba a mitad de una frase cuando sintió un brazo envolverse alrededor de su cintura desde atrás.

—Rick, ¿quién es tu amigo? —Las palabras fueron ronroneadas en su oído, y la intimidad del acto delante de Aaron le hizo desear que se lo tragara la tierra. Bajó la mirada y vio a Lucille colgando de la otra mano de Negan. Los ojos de Aaron se movieron hacia Negan, y Rick agradeció silenciosamente el que no pareciera particularmente asustado.

—Este es Aaron. Ustedes... uh... Ustedes ya se conocen, en realidad —murmuró Rick. Negan se inclinó hacia adelante para que así su cabeza quedara justo al lado de la de Rick, y guardó silencio por un momento antes de chasquear lo dedos.

—¡Ah, cierto! ¡Tú estabas la noche en que me declaré! —Oh Dios mío, ¿por qué tenía que decirlo de _esa_ manera? ¿Como si fuera un momento romántico y cursi, y no la horrorosa noche en la que había asesinado a dos de sus amigos? Lucía tan alegre, sabía que esto hacía a Rick crisparse.

—Yo... sí, supongo que sí —respondió Aaron, pareciendo tan perturbado por la expresión como lo estaba Rick. Negan sonrió, dejando que la incomodidad de la conversación le resbalara, sin molestarse.

—Qué jodida _noche_ , ¿verdad? —El empuje de la cadera de Negan se convirtió en él golpeando su entrepierna en Rick desde detrás y su cara se tornó roja—. Sé que ustedes no tuvieron una noche tan buena como yo, pero ¡joder! Me da escalofríos solo de pensar en ella. La noche en que conocí a mi guapo esposo... —Se interrumpió, envolviendo su otro brazo alrededor del pecho de Rick lo mejor que pudo mientras aún sostenía a Lucille, sonriendo ante la incomodidad en el rostro de Aaron. Los dejó permanecer ahí y sofocarse en su incomodidad por unos cuantos minutos antes de romper la tensión.

—Rick, ¿podrías venir conmigo, cariño? Tengo algo para ti. —Tiró de Rick, sin esperar respuesta, dejando a un confundido y perturbado Aaron detrás de ellos.

Rick logró separarse del brazo sosteniendo a Lucille para poder caminar junto a Negan, el otro brazo aún agarrando su cintura.

—¿De verdad tienes que hacer eso? —murmuró.

—¿Hacer qué, Rick? —Sonrió Negan, pareciendo bastante satisfecho de sí mismo.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?

—Cada vez que estamos aquí, sientes la necesidad de hacer mierda como esa, actuando como si fuéramos una pareja de luna de miel. Sé que lo estás haciendo para avergonzarme y hacerlos sentir incómodos.

—Tal vez me _gusta_ avergonzarte y hacerlos sentir incómodos.

Rick se tragó un gemido de frustración.

—Sí, sé que te gusta. ¿Podrías pararlo?

Negan se detuvo por un momento, mano apretándose en la cadera de Rick mientras entornaba los ojos.

—No, no creo que lo haga. Me _gusta_ que todos sepan exactamente a quién perteneces. Y creo que, en el fondo, a ti también te gusta.

—Tonterías —replicó Rick—. ¿Por qué diablos querría que toda la gente que conozco piense que te pertenezco? —Las palabras se sentían terriblemente incorrectas y ciertas en su lengua y deseo poder escupirlas físicamente fuera de su boca.

El rostro de Negan era el retrato de la petulancia.

—Porque te gusta pertenecerme, Rick. Te gusta que te abrace y te llame cariño y te haga retorcer y ruborizar de esa forma adorable en la que lo haces.

—Sabes, en realidad no me gusta —suspiró Rick, sabiendo que todas las protestas del mundo no harían cambiar al hombre de parecer. Los ojos de Negan se apartaron de Rick por una fracción de segundo y luego lo observaron de nuevo, sonrió, acercándolo un poco más.

—Sabes, realmente creo que sí te gusta. ¿Por qué más te habrías postrado en nuestra cama como lo hiciste esta mañana? —Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando vio a Rick ruborizarse de vergüenza—. Por alguna razón, no creo que simplemente dejes que nadie te vea mientras gimes y te vienes en ese firme estómago tuyo. —Rick agachó la cabeza, apartando los ojos, incapaz de sostener la intensa mirada de Negan.

Justo cuando pensó que había alcanzado el punto máximo de vergüenza, lo vio: Daryl, a un par de metros de distancia, paralizado de horror, disgusto escrito en su rostro; claramente había escuchado su conversación. Rick descubrió que no podía sostenerle la mirada a Daryl, y tenía la sensación de que el que les hubiera escuchado no había sido una coincidencia. Miró intensamente a Negan.

—Planeaste eso, ¿cierto? Lo viste y pensaste, «Hey, ¿cuál sería una buena forma de arruinarle la vida a Rick hoy?».

La sonrisa de Negan era perversa.

—Tal vez. No tenía por qué ser así, ¿sabes? Podrías simplemente haber admitido que te gusta estar junto a mí.

Rick se burló.

—Eso no va a suceder —suspiró—. De cualquier forma, ya no importa. Ya casi todos piensan que me estás follando.

El rostro de Negan se contrajo.

—Oh. Ya veo. —Su brazo se apartó de la cintura de Rick y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Confundido, Rick lo siguió.

—¿Qué esperabas que pensaran, Negan? ¿Que estaba viviendo la gran vida? ¿O que simplemente me arrojaste en una celda en alguna parte? Todo este asunto del matrimonio tiene demasiadas implicaciones.

Negan no lo miró.

—No quiero que piensen que soy un jodido violador.

—Bueno, eso va a ser difícil, ya que no voy a convocar una asamblea para anunciar que no estamos teniendo sexo. Me parece un poco excesivo. Oye— —Agarró el hombro de Negan, forzándolo a mirarle a los ojos—. ¿Por qué te importa lo que todos piensen? Dios sabe que yo mismo he estado tratando de no hacerlo, y ellos realmente me importan. Sé la verdad sobre ti. Eso es lo único que importa, ¿no?

El rostro de Negan cambió, luciendo casi divertido.

—Eso fue un jodidamente cursi, Rick. Eres un maldito sentimental.

—Tenía que evitar que te descontrolaras. Eres un verdadero idiota cuando estás enojado. —Negan rio profundamente, cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, y envolvió nuevamente un brazo en la cintura de Rick.

—Bastante cierto, Rick, bastante cierto. Volviendo al por qué te aparté de Aaron, sin embargo... —Se acercaron al camión en el que habían llegado y Negan abrió la parte de atrás, revelando varios cajones y una pila de cajas de pañales—. No quería olvidarme de toda esta mierda.

Ah, sí, las cosas de su salida de la semana pasada. Casi lo había olvidado.

—¡Arat! Hazme un favor y ayuda a Rick con esta mierda, ¿sí? —Arat se acercó y cogió una caja de la parte de atrás. Para sorpresa de Rick, no dijo nada, solo se dirigió al lugar donde guardaban sus suministros médicos. Negan debió haberle explicado antes lo que debía hacer.

Descargaron las cajas rápidamente y Arat desapareció nuevamente, reuniéndose con los otros Salvadores. Negan le entregó a Rick las cajas de pañales.

—Mis chicos no estaban muy emocionados al escuchar nuestro pequeño trato. Creo que piensan que me hace parecer un poco blando contigo. —Su sonrisa regresó—. Lo cual es simplemente estúpido, ya que en realidad estoy bastante duro— —Rick agitó su mano libre, interrumpiéndolo.

—Sí, sí, ya entendí. Gracias. —Inclinó la cabeza hacia el camión mientras miraba hacia el remolque—. Espera. Solo encontramos tres cajas en nuestra expedición. Hay seis.

Negan sonrió.

—Sí. Considéralo un regalo. Les pedí a mis hombres que estuvieran pendientes de cosas de bebé durante sus expediciones. Hay unos cuantos chicos en el Santuario, pero no hay bebés, y les encabronó como un carajo que les estuviera pidiendo mierda para tu hija, pero me importó una jodida mierda. Pensé que si estaban ahí afuera y alguien podía usarlos, ¿por qué no agarrarlos, cierto?

Rick no tuvo palabras para esto. Negan le había pedido a sus propios hombres que trajeran cosas para Judith... sin condiciones, sin ninguna clase de beneficio para él. Era... no había otra palabra para ello: era dulce. Negan, _dulce_. ¿Quién diablos era este hombre? ¿Cómo era posible que fuera el mismo idiota que antes había intentado avergonzarle delante de Daryl y Aaron?

—¿Estás bien, Rick? —le preguntó Negan, divertido. Rick simplemente lo miró fijamente.

—Tú... ¿les pediste que trajeran cosas para Judith?

Negan se apoyó en el camión.

—Sí. Solo pensé, ya sabes... una cosa menos de que preocuparte.

Una oleada de gratitud y afecto hacia Negan se apoderó de Rick.

—Gracias —dijo Rick, un poco anonadado. Negan se encogió de hombros.

—De nada. No es gran cosa. De verdad.

Lo era. Él lo sabía y Rick lo sabía y ninguno de los dos quería reconocerlo, pero ahí estaba.

Rick tomó tres de las cajas en sus brazos.

—¿Puedes tomar las otras tres? —Negan asintió y después siguió a Rick.

—¿Estás llevándome a tu casa? —Parecía sorprendido, y Rick no podía culparlo. Antes había evitado cuidadosamente acercarse a su casa mientras los Salvadores estaban allí, sin preocuparse particularmente de tener a Negan pidiéndole un recorrido. Pero ahora... ahora había algo que quería hacer.

Rick abrió la puerta principal y entraron, Negan soltó un silbido agudo.

—Bonito jodido lugar el que tienes, Rick. Realmente lujoso.

—Oh, eh, hola, Rick... No sabía que estarías... aquí. —La voz de Olivia llegó desde la parte superior de la escalera, ojos revoloteando nerviosamente hacia Negan. Obviamente no quería que descubriera a Judith.

—Olivia, hola. No hay problema, estamos dejando algunas cosas para Judith. Estaremos uh... estaremos unos minutos, iré a buscarte cuando hayamos terminado, ¿de acuerdo?

Olivia retorció sus manos mientras bajaba por las escaleras, luciendo incómoda.

—De acuerdo. Um. Judith está en su habitación, si quieres puedes dejarlas aquí abajo, puedo llevarlas después.

Rick sacudió la cabeza.

—No, quiero verla. Gracias de todas formas. —Subió por las escaleras y notó que Negan se había quedado atrás. Se volvió hacia él—. ¿Vienes?

Negan pareció sorprendido, pero lo siguió, deteniéndose en el rellano superior e intentando entregarle a Rick el resto de las cajas, pero Rick sacudió la cabeza nuevamente—. Dijiste que querías conocerla, ¿no?

Una mirada de asombro cruzó su rostro.

—Rick, yo no— no sientas como si tuvieras que hacer esta mierda, no fue por eso por lo que hice esto. No voy a forzarte a que me dejes conocer a tu hija, entiendo por qué no quieres que yo—

Rick lo interrumpió.

—Ya lo sé. Te lo estoy ofreciendo. Ven. Umm— sin embargo, deja el bate. —Caminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Judith, dejando las cajas en el suelo mientras entraba. Negan puso a Lucille contra la pared del pasillo y titubeó un poco junto al marco de la puerta, como si esperara que Rick cambiara de opinión y le dijera que se fuera. Nunca lo había visto inseguro sobre algo, y fue un cambio reconfortante, aunque innecesario.

—Puedes entrar —le dijo Rick, alcanzando la cuna. Judith estaba completamente despierta y jugaba con un conejo de peluche que inmediatamente soltó cuando Rick llegó donde ella, levantando las manos para que la cargara. Rick sonrió y la levantó, dándole un beso en la cabeza y volviéndose hacia Negan, que había puesto las cajas que había estado cargando junto a las otras y lucía terriblemente fuera de lugar. Su rostro se suavizó cuando vio a Judith en los brazos de Rick.

—Bueno, mírate —susurró, dando un paso hacia adelante—. Son las cosas más lindas que he visto. —Su mano se deslizó entre los omóplatos de Rick, ojos fijos en Judith mientras ella lo miraba con curiosidad.

—Es linda como una flor, Rick. Haces unos hijos jodidamente adorables. —Se mordió la lengua y le hizo una mueca a Judith, quien sonrió—. Lo siento. Tengo que cuidar mi boca cuando esté junto a ti.

—No hay problema. Dios sabe que ha visto y oído cosas peores —dijo Rick, tratando de ignorar cómo la forma en que Negan interactuaba con Judith avivaba algo dentro de él—. ¿Quieres cargarla?

La sorpresa se manifestó claramente en el rostro de Negan.

—¿Estás seguro?

Rick asintió, moviendo a Judith hacia los brazos de Negan suavemente, observándolo mientras él se acostumbraba a sostenerla. Su rostro era sorprendido y tierno de una manera que Rick nunca antes había visto, y la balanceó por su cadera, dejando que sus diminutos dedos se envolvieran alrededor de uno de los suyos.

—Hola, pequeño ángel. Soy Negan. Eres la cosa más dulce, ¿cierto? —Sonrió cuando ella levantó las manos para agarrarle la nariz y la barba. Rick se apoyó en la cómoda y los observó. Negan lucía ridículamente fuera de lugar en la habitación, pensó con diversión: inmenso, vestido en cuero y tosco entre los tonos pastel y los juguetes de bebé. Pero estaba sosteniendo a Judith y haciéndole muecas como si fuera algo que hubiera estado haciendo durante toda su vida, e hizo que a Rick el corazón se le contrajera en el pecho.

Se quedaron allí por unos minutos, Rick observando mientras Negan hacía reír a Judith, antes de que Olivia apareciera en la puerta, ojos abiertos de miedo cuando vio a Judith en los brazos del hombre.

—¿Rick...? —Su voz tembló, sin apartar los ojos de Judith.

—Olivia. Um. Mira, está bien, están bien. No hay problema. ¿Necesitas algo? —Maldita sea. Si Michonne se enteraba de esto se encabronaría, y Michonne no era una mujer que se encabronaba fácilmente.

—Yo... uh. Los Salvadores se están preparando para marcharse. Hay una mujer preguntando por ustedes dos.

Rick miró a Negan, quien asintió, entregándole a Judith y saliendo por la puerta, agarrando a Lucille en el pasillo mientras se marchaba. Rick le dio un beso en la frente a Judith y Olivia la tomó, abrazándola fuertemente.

—Uh... —comenzó Rick—. Podrías... no mencionarle esto a Michonne o a Carl. Probablemente sea lo mejor. —Olivia frunció el ceño—. Te juro que no lo habría dejado entrar si pensara que existía la remota posibilidad de que estuviera en peligro. Me conoces, Olivia. Moriría antes de permitir que algo malo le pase a uno de mis hijos. —Los labios de Olivia se apretaron con fuerza en señal de desaprobación, pero asintió de todos modos.

Rick siguió a Negan abajo y lo vio esperando con Arat junto a la puerta principal. Se marcharon de su casa y volvieron al camión, Arat en el asiento del conductor otra vez y Rick en el medio.

—Gracias. Por dejarme conocerla. No tenías que hacerlo —murmuró Negan mientras partían.

—Lo sé. Yo... quise hacerlo. Confío en que no le harás daño. —Por qué creía eso, no estaba seguro, pero así era. No había jodida forma de que le hubiera permitido conocerla, o incluso contarle sobre ella, si no creyera esto.

La boca de Negan se arqueó en sus comisuras.

—Bueno, me alegra que creas que no soy un asesino de bebés.

—Has demostrado que puedes ser razonable. A veces.

* * *

Cuando regresaron al Santuario, Rick se sorprendió cuando Negan se apartó del camino que conducía hacia su habitación, subiendo en su lugar las escaleras hacia los niveles superiores de la fábrica.

—¿Adónde vas? —Se estremeció, escuchando cuán instintivamente necesitadas sonaron sus palabras. Negan lo miró a medio camino del primer tramo de escaleras.

—¿Tendremos sexo esta noche, Rick? —preguntó, directo y desinhibido. Rick se sonrojó.

—Yo— uh. ¿No? —Sí, no era la respuesta correcta. _«Sigue conteniéndote, Rick. Sigue esperando entrar en razón en medio de todo esto»._

Negan se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces iré a buscar a alguien que sí quiera. He estado hinchándome las pelotas en tu cama durante casi una semana, si sigo así la gente pensará que me he vuelto blando. —Sonrió ante la insinuación involuntaria—. Disfruta de tu noche libre. Volveré a acurrucarme pronto con tu reprimido ser.

Con eso, continuó subiendo las escaleras y Rick sintió algo desgarrándole el pecho, algo que no había sentido antes por Negan: celos.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Siento haber tardado tanto... parece que este es mi mantra xD.

Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado y como siempre, si ven algún error o tienen alguna sugerencia respecto a la traducción no duden en decírmelo.

A Fernandha's y Andy-Niss.. por sus comentarios muchas gracias. Me alegra mucho que estén disfrutando este fic. A los demás que siguen el fic, gracias por sus lecturas y sus favoritos.

¡Nos leemos!


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a **Robert Kirkman** y la historia a **Hatterized** (Esta es una traducción).

* * *

Demonios, me he tardado un montón en actualizar esto pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para traducir, you know, shit happens! Aún así no pienso abandonar el fic, así que espero que sean pacientes y me tengan paciencia XD.

En fin, ¡disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

Rick no estaba seguro de dónde venía, pero ahí estaba: estaba celoso. El sentimiento era tan repentino e inesperado que simplemente se quedó de pie y observó mientras Negan desaparecía por las escaleras, aturdido por su propia reacción. No fue hasta que otras personas comenzaron a pasar junto a él en dirección a las escaleras que volvió en sí, girando sobre sus talones y abriéndose camino solo hasta su habitación.

Cuando volvió, se sentó en el borde de la cama, quitándose las botas y pensando obsesivamente en lo que Negan estaba haciendo. O, mejor dicho, con quién. ¿A cuál de las mujeres de arriba estaría follándose esta noche? ¿O habría más de una para compensar todo el tiempo que había pasado con él? Podía imaginarlo con demasiada facilidad, Negan y una de sus hermosas esposas enredados bajo las sábanas, y el pensamiento hizo a su estómago retorcerse desagradablemente.

No debería importarle. Sabía que no debía. El hecho de que le importara era, francamente, perturbador, ya que implicaba que había algo más en sus complicados sentimientos por Negan. Algo que iba más allá de la frustración sexual y la tensión, algo que realmente prefería fingir que no sentía.

Pero en realidad no estaba fingiendo, no ahora. No cuando estaba sentado aquí, furioso y pensando en las manos de Negan en otra persona. Le molestaba. Le molestaba muchísimo más de lo que debería para ser alguien que no estaba acostándose con él, para ser alguien que se suponía le odiaba.

Aunque, en realidad, no le odiaba. Ya no, y si iba a ser sincero consigo mismo por una vez, no lo odiaba desde hace tiempo. El odio era un sentimiento demasiado simple, demasiado directo y como se sentía por Negan era cualquier cosa menos eso.

Negan le enfurecía. Lo irritaba como un demonio. Tenía esa manera de decir las cosas que hacían que Rick quisiera, simultáneamente, darle un puñetazo en el rostro y agarrarlo por el frente de su ridícula chaqueta de cuero y besarlo. Algunas veces era un poco psicótico, pero de una manera que Rick casi estaba empezando a comprender. Era brutal de una forma en que veía rastros de su propia persona. Hacía chistes estúpidos de los que ahora se encontraba riendo antes de poder evitarlo. Era, a _veces_ , dulce y protector y cariñoso y gentil de una manera que nunca podría haber anticipado. Parecía que nunca pasaba un día sin sorprenderlo de alguna manera. Y le gustaba eso. Le gustaba él.

Podía tratar de darle vueltas al asunto todo el día, pero ahí estaba: le gustaba Negan. Disfrutaba estar cerca de él, sus bromas, las caricias accidentales y las más íntimas, la forma en que se sentía, cada día más y más, como si esta fuera la persona con la que quería estar. No tenía ningún sentido, en absoluto, pero era la verdad.

Había ocasiones, en los viajes de ida y vuelta a Alexandría, o cuando tenía un día aburrido en el Santuario, que pensaba en cómo podría haber sido todo si hubiera conocido a Negan antes de que fuera como era ahora. Antes de los Salvadores y sus esposas y todo lo que venía con ello, si se hubieran cruzado antes y se hubiera unido a su grupo. Sería mucho, muchísimo más fácil. Nada de esto tendría que ser complicado, podría simplemente _funcionar_. Podrían liderar juntos, como aliados, como compañeros.

Era un pensamiento inútil. No se habían conocido antes, y todo sobre esta situación era tan intensamente jodido que Rick no podía ver una salida; pero lo quería de todos modos. Quería a Negan. Dios le ayudara, _quería_ a Negan, y el hecho de que el hombre estuviera varios pisos arriba teniendo indudablementesexo salvaje con una de sus esposas le estaba sacando de quicio.

Rápidamente Rick se desnudó y tomó una ducha, deseando que el agua despejara sus incesantes pensamientos sobre Negan. Se acomodó en la cama vacía, cerrando sus ojos, volviéndose sobre su costado y sintiéndose extrañamente solo sin el calor y el peso de Negan detrás de él.

* * *

Rick despertó a la mañana siguiente ante el desayuno que había sido dejado por el hombre a quien había escuchado a Negan llamar el Gordo Joey. Comió lentamente, descubriendo que no quería pasar el día dando vueltas por el Santuario sin nada que hacer.

Por supuesto, eso fue lo que terminó haciendo de todos modos. Sin tener que trabajar por puntos, Rick se encontraba con muy poco que hacer la mayor parte del tiempo en el Santuario. Nunca había tenido tanto tiempo libre en su vida, y honestamente no podía decir que le gustara. Definitivamente no le gustaba estar en el Santuario, donde la única persona con la que le interesaba estar era con el tipo a cargo. Y no estaba por ningún lado.

Extrañamente, Rick quiso ir del otro lado de la pared. Salir en una búsqueda, ser productivo, hacer _algo._ Pero salir en una expedición significaba llevar gente con él, la gente de Negan, y no quería eso en particular. Le había preguntado a Negan antes, un día diferente y sin incidentes, si simplemente podía salir por su cuenta, únicamente para ser silenciado rápidamente por el hombre, diciéndole: _«No hay una puta manera de que te envíe ahí fuera por tu cuenta. Me importa una mierda si fuiste un jodido nómada por dos años, soy un firme creyente del sistema de compañeros. Tienes que tener a alguien vigilando tu espalda»._

Que era una razón válida, pero hacía a muchos de sus días improductivos.

Pasó el día vagando sin rumbo por el Santuario, explorando el lugar y tratando de ver cuán bien podía encontrar su camino. Sin importar todo el tiempo que hubiese estado aquí, aún había lugares con los que se cruzaba que no reconocía, y por mucho que lo intentara, todavía no estaba seguro de dónde dormía Negan cuando no estaba con él.

A decir verdad, pasó la mayor parte del día pensando en dónde dormía Negan. Y con quién estaba durmiendo. Era un ataque constante y obsesivo a su subconsciente, uno que no parecía ser capaz de apartar sin importar lo que hiciera. Dejando encontrar a Negan una manera de estar constantemente en su mente al _no_ estar cerca.

Al final del día, cuando regresó a su habitación, había un nudo de ansiedad en su pecho. Se sentía nervioso e intranquilo y por alguna estúpida razón, sabía que la única manera en que desaparecería sería si abría la puerta y Negan estaba allí. Esto le importaba mucho, demasiado, y le hacía dudar en entrar, mano congelada en el pomo de la puerta. No estaba seguro de lo que haría si Negan _estaba_ adentro, solo sabía que lo quería allí. Con _él_ , y no con alguien más.

—Hola, Rick. —Una suave voz sonó detrás de él, y se giró, encontrándose cara a cara con Negan. El corazón de Rick se saltó unos cuantos latidos en su pecho y se encontró maldiciendo su cuerpo por reaccionar de maneras tan ridículas e incontrolables.

—Pensé que te irías por más tiempo —dijo Rick casualmente, tratando de ocultar lo aliviado que estaba.

—Te extrañé. —Negan tenía esa sonrisa que decía que estaba jodiendo con Rick, pero las palabras le llenaron de calidez de todas formas—. ¿Quieres entrar?

Rick abrió la puerta y Negan lo siguió, apoyándose en la cómoda y mirándolo.

—Entonces, Rick. ¿Qué demonios has estado haciendo hoy? ¿Nada?

—Algo así —gruñó Rick tomando asiento en el borde de la cama.

—¿Me extrañaste anoche?

Oh, ahí estaba. Podía mentir. Podía mentir tan, tan fácilmente. O... o podía ver a dónde le llevaba todo esto. Tratar de ser honesto consigo mismo para variar.

—Sí, tal vez un poco.

Negan emitió un ruido de sorpresa que hizo que la cabeza de Rick se volviera en su dirección. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

—Joder. No creí que lo admitirías —dijo, riendo de sorpresa.

Rick bufó

—¿Admitirlo?

—Sí, Rick. Admitirlo. Porque solo estaba preguntando para darte la oportunidad de ser honesto conmigo. Ya sabía que me extrañaste.

Rick cruzó la habitación y se paró frente a Negan, poniéndose en su espacio personal de la manera en que a él le encantaba hacerlo con Rick.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Oh, vamos, Rick. Anoche estabas como un perrito perdido, ojos todos tristes y cola agachada cuando te dije que dormiría en otra parte.

—Creo que estabas imaginando cosas.

—Oh, creo que los dos sabemos que no. Vamos, Rick. ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a jugar a este jueguito? Sé que ha sido divertido. Demonios, disfruto de la emoción de la conquista tanto como cualquiera, pero en algún momento tienes que dejar de hincharte las pelotas.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Rick. Se estaba mostrando difícil, dilatando las cosas, aún pensando demasiado.

— _Quiero decir_ —entonó Negan, inclinándose más y enganchando sus dedos de las presillas de los pantalones de Rick—, que creo que es hora de que te rindas. Has estado escabulléndote, y en gran medida. No puedes seguir fingiendo que no quieres esto, Rick. No después de haberme besado, carajo, y ciertamente no después de la pequeña escena que hiciste ayer en la mañana. —El rostro de Rick se ruborizó ligeramente ante el recordatorio, y Negan sonrió—. He sido realmente paciente, y lo dije en serio cuando dije que esperaría a que estuvieras listo, pero _has_ estado jodidamente listo, y creo que necesitas un pequeño empujón.

Rick mordió su labio y observó a Negan a los ojos.

—Entonces, dame un empujón.

Los ojos de Negan se iluminaron con una intensidad febril, y jaló a Rick más cerca de las presillas de sus pantalones, sus cuerpos alineados el uno contra el otro, frentes casi tocándose.

—¿Quieres que te bese, Rick?

 _«El momento de la verdad, Rick. Cartas sobre la mesa»._

— _Sí_ —susurró. Sus labios estaban tan cerca que pudo sentir cuando Negan sonrió.

—¿Qué fue eso, Rick? No te escuché bien. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Rick apretó la mandíbula. « _Por supuesto»,_ pensó. Por supuesto que Negan le haría pedírselo.

—Quiero que me beses. Por favor —dijo Rick, voz más fuerte esta vez. El _por favor_ se le salió involuntariamente, pero a Negan le encantó. Tan pronto como salió de su boca, los labios de Negan estaban sobre los suyos, sorprendentemente suaves y cálidos y se moldeaban perfectamente a los suyos mientras el hombre se presionaba contra él. Sus manos se envolvieron alrededor de las caderas de Rick y lo empujó hacia atrás, sin romper el beso, hasta que su espalda estuvo contra la pared.

Rick le devolvió el beso, cautelosamente al principio, después con la misma intensidad febril, dejando que sus manos recorrieran la amplia espalda de Negan hasta llegar a su corto cabello. Negan profundizó el beso, lengua deslizándose en la boca de Rick, haciéndole gemir, lo cual a su vez hizo que Negan soltara una risa de satisfacción en su boca. Rick respondió besándolo más fuerte, ahogando su risa.

Su barba se rozó contra la suya, una sensación que Rick encontró mucho menos extraña y mucho más agradable de lo que había esperado. Negan mordió el labio inferior de Rick, haciéndole saltar ligeramente, antes de pasar su lengua sobre él y chuparlo por un momento. Sintió los labios de Negan dejar su boca y emitió un pequeño ruido de protesta antes de sentir labios húmedos presionándose contra su cuello, besando la curva de su hombro donde empezaba el cuello de su camisa. Negan besó la piel que encontró allí, dientes mordiendo ligeramente antes de dar un fuerte chupetón que seguramente dejaría una marca. Rick gimió, caderas vacilando, haciendo que ambos hombres cambiaran sus posiciones ligeramente para que así una de las piernas de Negan se deslizara entre las de Rick, con su muslo presionándose contra su entrepierna. Rick dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo ante la fricción, su agarre en el cabello de Negan se intensificó, y Negan rio en su cuello. La boca de Negan era voraz, y Rick sintió como si la habitación estuviera girando, derritiéndose hasta que todo se enfocaba en los lugares donde el cuerpo de Negan se encontraba con el suyo. Después hubo labios junto a su oído, cálido aliento cosquilleando en su piel mientras Negan le preguntaba en una voz ronca:

—¿Cama?

Rick no pensó, ni siquiera quiso hacerlo, solo jadeó en entrecortado: «Sí, Dios, sí» y después Negan lo estaba conduciendo de regreso a la cama. Sus pantorrillas chocaron contra el marco de la cama y entonces estuvo sobre su espalda, con Negan casi encima de él, empujándolo hacia arriba hasta que estuvo contra las almohadas. Negan apartó sus manos del rostro de Rick para situarlas a cada lado de sus caderas, y levantó una pierna para así quedar a horcajadas sobre él.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, capturando sus labios otra vez. Rick cerró los ojos y se perdió al devolverle el beso. Los besos de Negan eran salvajes, impredecibles, como el propio hombre. En un momento, sus labios estarían apenas rosando los de Rick, excitándole y dejándole deseando más, y al siguiente tendría su lengua en su boca y Rick estaría retorciéndose bajo él. Se movió de los labios de Rick a su cuello, presionando besos ardientes, desesperados en su yugular, causando que Rick gimiera de una manera que deseaba poder controlar. Podía sentir a Negan sonriendo contra su piel, su barba frotándose en su cuello de una forma que encontraba vergonzosamente placentera. Sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda de Negan, descansando en sus hombros. El asalto de Negan en su cuello continuó, cambiando al otro lado ahora, y sintió una de las piernas del hombre deslizarse nuevamente entre las suyas.

La boca de Negan se movió hasta la coyuntura entre su cuello y su hombro, y mordió lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que Rick jadeara y hundiera las yemas de sus dedos en la espalda del hombre. Negan se apartó, rostro inseguro de una manera que Rick no había visto antes.

—¿Es demasiado? —preguntó, luciendo casi arrepentido.

En respuesta, Rick agarró la parte inferior de la camisa del hombre y la alzó por encima de su cabeza, permitiéndose brevemente admirar su pecho desnudo antes de exhalar un: «Demonios, no», y besarlo nuevamente.

Sintió los dedos de Negan empezando a deshacer los botones de su camisa, exponiendo su pecho. Besó húmedamente su torso mientras desabrochaba los botones, dientes rozándose contra piel de tanto en tanto, ganándose cada vez gemidos ahogados de parte de Rick.

Rick se sentía como si no pudiera respirar de la manera más increíble, la sensación del pecho desnudo de Negan presionándose contra el suyo le enloquecía. Para entonces, estaba duro como una piedra, y el saber que Negan podía sentir cuán excitado estaba le hacía sonrojarse completamente. La tentación de arquear sus caderas y frotarse contra el muslo de Negan era demasiado alta para su propia comodidad. Se sentía desesperado por su contacto, casi necesitado, y la sensación era aterradora y excitante.

Negan siguió esparciendo besos provocadores por su pecho, tomándose su tiempo, labios delineando su torso, mordisqueando su carne aquí y allá y haciéndole gritar. Rick sintió la lengua de Negan trazarse alrededor de su pezón derecho, estimulándolo hasta endurecerlo, antes de cerrar sus labios alrededor de él y mordisquearlo ligeramente, haciendo que el aliento se le atorara en la garganta. Se abrió camino en medio de besos hasta el izquierdo y repitió los movimientos, su mano derecha apartándose de su cintura para seguir estimulando el otro. De alguna manera, Negan sabía exactamente cómo excitarlo. Rick se sentía borracho, confuso y descontrolado, toda su razón y fuerza de voluntad saliendo por la puerta.

Negan besó el escaso rastro de vello que conducía hasta sus jeans, deteniéndose en la pretina de sus pantalones. Rápidamente desabrochó su cinturón, desabotonó sus jeans y los jaló por sus piernas, dejando que Rick los pateara el resto del camino hasta que estuvieran amontonados con las sábanas al pie de la cama.

Una de las manos de Negan ascendió por su muslo, enganchándola sobre su cadera mientras su cuerpo se deslizaba nuevamente sobre el suyo, dándole otro beso. La nueva posición permitió a Rick sentir la dura longitud de Negan presionándose contra él a través de sus bóxers. La sensación era extraña y nueva y tan increíblemente excitante que Rick no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo. Saber que él era la causa de que Negan estuviera tan excitado era... era increíblemente ardiente. Dejó que sus manos recorrieran tentativamente los costados de Negan, aferrándose a sus caderas por un momento antes de alcanzar el cinturón del otro hombre, manos temblando vergonzosamente. Negan detuvo su asalto en sus labios por un momento para moverse y permitir que Rick desabrochara su cinturón y sus pantalones. La posición no era la más cómoda para desvestirse, y tras un tiempo de movimientos torpes de parte de Rick, Negan se quitó impacientemente sus pantalones y los pateó al pie de la cama junto a los de Rick.

Después, Negan estuvo nuevamente encima de él, besando, chupando y mordiendo su cuello y clavícula de una manera que definitivamente dejaría marcas al día siguiente. Marcas que cualquiera vería y sabría exactamente quién las había puesto allí. Por alguna razón, a Rick no le importó.

Una de las manos de Negan estaba sujetando su muñeca, manteniéndola atrapada contra el colchón, mientras la otra se aferraba a su cadera. Lo sintió deslizar las puntas de sus dedos en la pretina de sus bóxers y darles un ligero tirón, tanteando el terreno. Incluso con Rick medio desnudo bajo él, seguía siendo paciente. Todavía dándole tiempo para retractarse.

Pero Rick estaba listo. Había estado jugando este ridículo juego de negación durante los últimos dos meses, y estaba jodidamente _listo_ para cualquier cosa que Negan fuera a darle. Tomó la mano que estaba agarrando el borde de sus bóxers, haciendo que Negan se paralizara, inseguro de si esto significaba que quería que se detuviera. Rick levantó ligeramente sus caderas y, usando la mano de Negan, empujó sus bóxers impacientemente por sus muslos, quedando completamente desnudo debajo de Negan.

—Aunque esto es bastante dulce, estoy listo para que me folles —susurró Rick en su oído, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer el cuerpo del otro hombre antes de que Negan agarrara sus dos muñecas, clavándolas contra la cama. Pudo sentir la polla de Negan contraerse contra él mientras el hombre gruñía en su oreja:

—Oh, voy a follarte, de acuerdo. He esperado mucho jodido tiempo para deslizar mi polla en ese hermoso culo tuyo, Rick, demasiado jodido tiempo. —Una de sus manos soltó las muñecas de Rick y recorrió su costado antes de deslizarse bajo su cadera y agarrar violentamente un puñado de su trasero, haciéndole jadear involuntariamente. Sonrió, rostro divertido.

»—Nunca antes has sido follado por un hombre, ¿cierto, Rick? —preguntó.

La respuesta a la pregunta era obvia, pero aun así Rick jadeó un: _«No»_ mientras Negan rozaba con sus labios su cuello, barba acariciándose contra la piel chupeteada y haciéndole estremecer. Negan rio contra su cuello, divertido por la obediencia intensa de Rick al responder a su pregunta.

—Entonces te espera una noche tremenda —dijo, mano soltando el puñado de culo que sostenía tras darle un último apretón antes de apartarse y empezar a quitarse sus propios bóxers—. No puedo esperar a poner mis manos en ti, meterme en ti y excitarte hasta que simplemente estés suplicando por mi polla —gruñó Negan húmedamente en su oído, mordisqueando el lóbulo mientras lo hacía. Rick gimió debajo de él, temblando y deseando desesperadamente que Negan dejara de burlarse de él y que simplemente _se lo follara_ _ya_. Su polla estaba dura y ansiosa, presionada contra el estómago desnudo de Negan y goteando constantemente. Observó, incapaz de apartar los ojos, mientras Negan empujaba sus bóxers el resto del camino por sus largas piernas, verga hinchada saltando hacia arriba. La boca de Rick se secó, lengua deslizándose por sus labios. Después de un largo momento logró apartar los ojos de la longitud de Negan y levantó la vista para ver un rostro divertido sonriéndole.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, Rick? —bromeó, sonrisa ampliándose. El rostro de Rick se sonrojó, avergonzado por haber sido sorprendido observándole tan abiertamente. Negan sonrió y pasó la yema de su pulgar sobre el labio inferior de Rick—. Voltéate, guapo. Voy a hacerte sentir jodidamente bien.

Rick obedeció inmediatamente, luchando para volverse sobre su estómago. Negan soltó una carcajada ante su exaltación, pero a Rick no le importó. Su intacta polla estaba presionada contra el colchón, cada nervio de su cuerpo suplicando por la atención de Negan.

Enterró su rostro en una almohada y sintió a Negan moviéndose detrás de él, escuchó un cajón abrirse. Sintió el aliento caliente de Negan en su nuca mientras el otro hombre besaba su espalda, haciendo a Rick retorcerse contra las sábanas. Se detuvo en la base de su espina dorsal, y después Rick sintió un agudo mordisco en su nalga derecha, haciéndole gritar de sorpresa, lo cual hizo que Negan riera nuevamente.

Negan estaba riéndose demasiado de esta situación, decidió Rick.

Negan apartó las piernas de Rick y se acomodó entre sus muslos, manos posándose a ambos lados de su trasero. Rick lo sintió agarrar su culo, apretándolo y masajeándolo ligeramente por un momento, dejando que se relajara un poco antes de sentirse muy abierto, su vulnerable entrada expuesta a los hambrientos ojos de Negan. El hombre presionó su pulgar contra la estrecha resistencia de su abertura, solo ligeramente, haciendo que Rick gimiera contra las sábanas, rostro ardiendo por lo expuesto que estaba. La mano se apartó y Rick pudo escuchar el sonido de una tapa abriéndose, después sintió un dedo húmedo frotándose en su entrada provocadoramente. Dejó escapar un gemido frustrado, y estaba a punto de gritarle a Negan que _simplemente lo hiciera_ _ya_ cuando sintió el resbaladizo dedo deslizándose en su interior, haciéndole expeler un ruido ahogando de su garganta. La sensación de tener algo en su interior era algo totalmente desconocido para Rick, y aunque no le dolía, era una sensación extraña.

Lentamente, Negan empezó a mover su dedo hacia adentro y hacia afuera, y la sensación pasó de ser extraña a placentera, excitación desatándose en Rick. Cuando estuvo gimiendo consistentemente, Negan deslizó un segundo dedo, metiéndolo y sacándolo en su culo mientras Rick se retorcía debajo de él. Cuando Negan finalmente inclinó sus dedos para rozarse contra su próstata, el placer fue tan intenso que Rick no pudo evitar gritar, manos empuñándose en las sábanas a su alrededor.

—¿Estás bien ahí abajo, Rick? Suenas como si la estuvieras pasando jodidamente bien. —Rick prácticamente pudo escuchar la risa de satisfacción en su voz, y en algún lugar en su interior sabía que esto probablemente debía molestarle, que Negan estuviera divirtiéndose tanto por tener tanto poder sobre él. Como mínimo, probablemente debería sentir al menos un poco de vergüenza por estar tan dilatado y vulnerable frente a este hombre, pero Rick estaba muy, muy perdido como para molestarse o avergonzarse.

No tenía capacidad de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera los dedos de Negan dentro de él, tres de ellos ahora, empujándose dentro y fuera y rozándose contra ese dulce punto en su interior que le dejaba retorciéndose y gimiendo debajo del otro hombre.

—Carajo, Rick. ¿Tienes idea de lo jodidamente ardiente que es tenerte debajo de mí de esta manera? —exhaló Negan, voz profunda y resonante mientras se inclinaba sobre él, dedos resbaladizos aún preparando a Rick—. No pude dejar de pensar en lo que pasó ayer en la mañana durante Todo. El Maldito. Día. —Puntualizó cada palabra con embistes de sus dedos en su culo, haciéndole gemir contra las sábanas.

—Cielos, estaba terriblemente duro al final del día. Pensé en ti durante toda la maldita noche. Tú, acostado en nuestra cama, tocándote para mí. Joder —gruñó, y Rick sintió el duro calor de la erección de Negan siendo presionada contra su culo—. Seguí imaginándote anoche mientras me follaba a mis esposas. Tú, acostado y gimiendo debajo de mí como lo estás haciendo ahora mismo.

Después, Negan retiró sus dedos, Rick soltó un gruñido verdaderamente vergonzoso y completamente involuntario, extrañando inmediatamente la sensación de estar tan lleno. La barba de Negan se rozó contra su oído mientras este le susurraba con una voz ronca:

—No te preocupes, guapo, no estarás vacío por mucho tiempo. —Mordisqueó ligeramente el oído de Rick mientras se sentaba nuevamente, y Rick se estremeció. Podía escuchar a Negan volviendo a abrir la tapa de la botella, y luego sintió una mano fuerte en su cadera y la resbaladiza cabeza de la polla de Negan presionándose contra su dilatada entrada. Rick respiró profundamente y reflexivamente se tensó, y Negan lo sintió. El otro hombre se detuvo, apartándose un poco.

—Rick —comenzó Negan, su voz más suave ahora—. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto? ¿Jodidamente seguro? Porque—

Rick lo interrumpió.

—Sí, carajo, sí, estoy seguro. Estoy jodidamente seguro —balbuceó, desesperado porque Negan le llenara nuevamente. Prácticamente pudo escucharlo sonriendo detrás de él.

—¿Estás absolutamente seguro de eso, cariño? —preguntó, voz ahora burlona—. Porque no quiero forzarte a hacer algo que no quieras, lo sabes.

Rick gruñó impaciente, harto de sus burlas.

—¡Solo fóllame, bastardo, estoy seguro! —espetó.

La sonrisa de Negan se amplió y presionó la punta de su verga contra el agujero de Rick, aún bromeando.

—¿Qué fue eso, Rick? Necesito que lo digas de nuevo. Pídemelo como es debido y tal vez te lo dé, joder.

Rick apenas reprimió un gemido de frustración. Por supuesto, Negan le haría suplicar por esto. Bajo su frustración, sin embargo, una parte de Rick disfrutaba todo esto, que le hiciera suplicar para que se lo follara. Eso fue... _inesperado_. Negan lo estaba volviendo loco, pero a la mierda si no estaba más duro de lo que jamás había estado en toda su vida.

—Por favor —gimió, rostro ruborizado y la sensación de la polla de Negan contra él volviéndolo loco. Cualquier sentimiento de vergüenza, duda u orgullo fueron abandonados completamente—. Por favor, lo quiero, quiero que me folles. Por favor, fóllame —suplicó.

—Buen chico. —Sonrió Negan, presionando la punta de su erección en él. Rick soltó un gemido ahogado ante la sensación de Negan penetrándolo, y Negan continuó empujándose, soltando un gruñido satisfecho cuando estuvo completamente dentro de Rick—. Joder —siseó, inclinándose sobre su espalda para que así sus palabras fueran pronunciadas principalmente en su cabello—. Estás tan. Jodidamente. Estrecho.

La sensación de Negan estando completamente dentro de él era abrumadora, el ensanchamiento ligeramente doloroso, pero de una manera que era casi agradable.

—Muévete —gruñó Rick tras unos momentos—. Ahora. Fóllame. —Negan no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces, sacó su polla y embistió de nuevo en Rick, haciéndolos gemir al unísono. Siguió follándoselo, una mano agarrada a su cadera y la otra extendiéndose para unir sus dedos en el colchón.

—Carajo, te sientes tan jodidamente bien. ¿Te gusta tener mi polla dentro de ti, Rick?

La voz de Negan era apenas un gruñido, y Rick ya estaba tan perdido que apenas fue capaz de sacar un: «Sí, oh, Dios, _sí_ » en respuesta antes de estar gritando de placer cuando Negan golpeó su próstata. Se aferró a las sábanas, todo su cuerpo temblando mientras Negan se empujaba en él con absoluto abandono. No sabía cómo manejar sentirse tan completamente atrapado en Negan, tan completamente a su merced de una manera totalmente nueva. Estaba temblando y jadeando y no podía recuperar el aliento, y se sentía _increíble_.

Podía escuchar a Negan gimiendo y maldiciendo detrás de él, su polla palpitando en su interior. Estaba rozándose constantemente contra su próstata, enviando ondas de placer por su columna y tornándole mareado y aturdido de excitación. La verga de Rick, aún intacta, estaba temblando y goteando constantemente sobre las sábanas debajo. La mano de Negan soltó la de Rick y se deslizó por su pecho, pellizcando sus pezones y acariciando su abdomen antes de bajar más, dedos acariciando el vello bajo su ombligo, provocándolo, y las caderas de Rick se inclinaron hacia adelante, desesperado para que Negan le tocara.

Negan rio entre dientes en su nuca.

—¿Quieres algo, Rick? —Su mano se deslizó más abajo, ignorando su ansiosa verga para extenderse entre sus piernas y coger sus bolas.

—¡Tócame, maldición! —espetó Rick, sintiéndose empujado más y más al borde de la locura y deseando desesperadamente que Negan le empujara allí. Sintió los dedos de Negan hundirse más abajo, rozándose por el lugar donde estaban unidas sus bolas y su verga, haciendo que el aliento de Rick se atragantara en su garganta. «Maldito _provocad—»_

—¿Cuál es la palabra mágica, Rick?

 _«Maldito bastardo sonriente, arrogante y provocador»_.

—¡Por favor! —Rick se escuchó gruñir, desesperado y deseoso.

Escuchó a Negan riendo nuevamente detrás de él, pero por una vez en realidad le complació y movió su mano para envolverla en su polla. Le dio un toque experimental, haciendo que Rick gimiera y gritara inmediatamente, muslos temblando y cabeza inclinándose hacia atrás mientras agarraba las sábanas. Negan escupió en su mano y envolvió su puño alrededor de la longitud de Rick otra vez, frotándolo al mismo tiempo que daba empujones violentos dentro y fuera de su culo.

A este punto, el rostro de Rick estaba medio enterrado en el colchón, lo cual hizo poco por amortiguar los gritos de placer escapando de su garganta mientras Negan se lo follaba. Era un desastre gimiendo y jadeando y la mano de Negan alrededor de su polla estaba apretada y húmeda y perfecta, su pulgar pasando ocasionalmente sobre la cabeza sensible y propagando la humedad que escapaba de su hendidura. Rick sintió su liberación agruparse dentro de él, aproximándose con cada embiste de la gruesa polla de Negan en su cuerpo.

—¿Te vas a venir para mí, Rick? —exhaló Negan en su oído—. Me encantaría como un carajo que lo hicieras.

La voz de Negan pareció tener una línea directa hasta su verga, tan pronto como las palabras salieron de sus labios, Rick estaba gritando, espalda arqueada, derramándose en el puño de Negan y sobre las sábanas mientras se venía y sentía el mundo a su alrededor despedazándose y después volviendo a girar hasta agruparse.

Negan continuó follándoselo tras su orgasmo, gimiendo fuertemente contra su nuca cuando su propio orgasmo lo consumió momentos después. Rick pudo sentir el calor de su semilla mientras el otro hombre se venía dentro de él. Ambos colapsaron, exhaustos, en la cama; Rick de bruces sobre las almohadas y Negan, afortunadamente, rodando hacia un costado para evitar ahogarlo.

La mente de Rick estaba completamente vacía. La única cosa en la que podía concentrarse era en Negan: la forma en que lucía tras su orgasmo, cabello desordenado por Rick estar pasando sus manos en él, ligeramente ensortijado; rostro ruborizado; labios aun sonrosados e hinchados de besarle. Podía sentir el semen de Negan goteando constantemente de su interior, por sus muslos. La evidencia de su propio orgasmo era un revoltijo pegajoso entre su estómago y las sábanas. Probablemente no debió haber colapsado justo encima de eso.

Negan volvió su cabeza hacia Rick, mejillas teñidas de rosa y una sonrisa torcida jugando en sus labios. Sus ojos vagaron por el cuerpo desnudo de Rick y Rick rodó sobre su costado para encararlo. Cuando lo hizo, las sábanas se pegaron de su estómago, haciéndole encogerse. Negan soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, ese es el problema cuando juntas dos pollas. —Rio—. Tienes leche por todas las putas _partes_. —Miró a Rick por un momento antes de balancear sus piernas por el costado de la cama y caminar hacia el baño. Se volvió hacia Rick, rostro expectante—. Vamos, sé que no quieres irte a dormir con esa mierda por todos lados.

Rick lo siguió hasta el baño, observando al otro hombre mientras se inclinaba en la cabina de la ducha para encender el agua. Sus ojos se vieron atraídos inmediatamente hacia su culo, la tentación de agarrarlo y darle un apretón afianzándose. Tenía un buen trasero, esos pensamientos simplemente no podían evitarse. Negan se enderezó y miró por encima de su hombro, sonriendo cuando vio su mirada.

—Si ya terminaste de mirar mi culo, puedes entrar —bromeó mientras abría la puerta de la ducha y entraba. Rick ignoró el comentario y lo imitó, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda para conservar el calor dentro. Negan estaba de pie bajo la ducha, agua corriendo por su cabeza y sobre su pecho.

Por primera vez, Rick se permitió simplemente mirarlo abiertamente. Había pasado los dos últimos meses apartando torpemente sus ojos cuando el hombre salía a su habitación con una toalla envuelta en su cintura o cuando estaba desnudándose. Incluso durante las últimas semanas, mientras advertía sus ojos más y más atraídos hacia Negan, nunca se había permitido más que un vistazo. Pero considerando que acababa de follárselo completamente en el colchón, pensó que ya era tiempo de permitirse el simple placer de disfrutar de la imagen de Negan en la ducha.

Era más delgado de lo que parecía en su habitual chaqueta de cuero, pero aún era musculoso. Su cabello estaba empapado y cuando pasaba sus manos por él, se derramaba por su frente, formando pequeños rizos. Rick se encontró deseando extender su mano y tocarlo, pasar sus manos sobre su duro pecho, apretar sus caderas y agarrar su culo, meter sus dedos por sus vellos mojados. Había pasado tanto tiempo negándose esto, todo lo que quería hacer ahora era compensar cada vez que se había negado a admitir lo mucho que quería esto. En lugar de ello, se quedó allí, medio metido bajo el agua, sin saber en dónde poner sus manos primero.

Negan fue más resuelto. Envolvió una mano alrededor de la cintura de Rick, dejándola descansar en la parte baja de su espalda, y cambió sus posiciones para que así Rick estuviera completamente bajo la ducha. Extendió la otra mano, revolviendo el agua que caía por el cabello de Rick y apartándola de sus ojos. Después dejó que su mano se deslizara de su cabello para tomar un costado de su rostro, acariciando su barba. Rick cerró los ojos, entregándose a su tacto y tarareando satisfecho. Negan sonrió, una pequeña sonrisa comparada con su habitual sonrisa burlona, pero completamente genuina, e hizo que una calidez que no tenía nada que ver con el agua caliente se propagara por todo el cuerpo de Rick.

Negan tomó un poco del agua cayendo en sus manos y comenzó a lavar el desastre en el torso de Rick. Sus manos recorrieron su pecho y estómago, haciéndole temblar. Negan lo lavó mientras Rick permanecía bajo el rocío de la ducha, sin saber qué hacer. Después, las manos de Negan se deslizaron sobre sus caderas y alrededor de su espalda, agarrando su culo y acercándolo para que su pecho desnudo estuviera contra el suyo. Rick encontró sus manos moviéndose por su propia cuenta para ir descansar en la cintura de Negan, su cuerpo superando su mente. Se permitió disfrutar de la sensación de sus grandes manos vagando por su culo y muslos, enjuagando los restos de su semen. Después, Negan llevó sus manos hasta el pecho de Rick y dejó que sus dedos trazaran la cicatriz redonda y evidente en su hombro.

—¿Cómo te la hiciste?

—Casi un mes antes de que todo se vino abajo, me dispararon en servicio —respondió Rick, dedos recorriendo los costados de Negan—. Estuve en coma, y cuando desperté el mundo se había ido al infierno, el hospital estaba abandonado. —Negan silbó.

—Carajo, vaya jodida forma de despertar. Cielos. —Dejó que su pulgar permaneciera en la cicatriz por un momento, y luego sorprendió a Rick al inclinarse y presionar sus labios en ella. Cuando se apartó, sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, y repentinamente Rick ya no se sintió indeciso. Levantó sus manos para tomar los costados del rostro de Negan y lo besó. Lo besó como si Negan fuera agua y él un hombre muriendo de sed, desesperado y deseoso. Negan respondió de igual forma, agarrando las caderas de Rick lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar moretones y presionándolo contra los azulejos. Para cuando se separaron, el agua empezaba a enfriarse.

Negan apagó la ducha y Rick salió de la cabina, secándose y tratando de esconder el hecho de que, otra vez, estaba vergonzosamente medio duro únicamente por aquel beso. Lo que, a decir verdad, debió haber sabido era un intento completamente inútil ya que estaba desnudo y Negan no era el tipo de hombre que dejaba pasar cosas como esta. El hombre se situó detrás de Rick mientras este continuaba secándose y murmuró:

—Puedo encargarme de eso por ti, sabes —dijo directamente en su oído, haciendo que un escalofrío se desatara por todo su cuerpo.

—Yo... um. ¿Eso no arruinaría el propósito de la ducha? —tartamudeó Rick. Negan sonrió perversamente.

—Para nada. Quita las sábanas de la cama y me encargaré de ti. —Su tono era completamente pecaminoso, haciendo que la verga de Rick se endureciera aún más. Rick tiró su toalla sobre el lavabo y salió nuevamente al dormitorio, quitando las sábanas de la cama y formándolas en una bola que arrojó sobre el sillón. Negan lo siguió y puso una mano en el centro del pecho de Rick, con los dedos extendidos—. Recuéstate, guapo, y separa esos bonitos muslos. —Rick inmediatamente y ansiosamente hizo lo que se le dijo, subiéndose en la cama y yaciendo sobre su espalda, piernas abiertas y su dura polla erguida entre su cadera. Negan se paró al pie de la cama, ojos entrecerrados vagando ansiosamente por Rick. Las mejillas de Rick ardían, aún no estaba acostumbrado a estar tan expuesto frente a Negan.

Negan se unió a él en la cama tras un momento, arrastrándose por su cuerpo para juntar nuevamente sus labios. Rick le devolvió el beso con fervor, derritiéndose en él y dejando que sus brazos se envolvieran en la espalda del hombre, las puntas de sus dedos arañándolo ligeramente. Negan emitió un ruido suave y complacido en el fondo de su garganta antes de dejar que sus labios vagaran de la boca de Rick a su mandíbula, luego bajando por su cuello hasta su pecho. Continuó besando su cuerpo hasta que estuvo acomodado entre sus piernas abiertas. Rick levantó la cabeza de las almohadas y miró a Negan, ojos inquisitivos. Aunque lo que Negan pretendía hacer era bastante obvio, no podía imaginarlo haciéndolo. Parecía casi una sumisión. Completamente ajeno a la personalidad del hombre que se paseaba por ahí balanceando un bate y amenazando con castigos corporales a quien se atreviera a desobedecerle.

Los ojos de Negan brillaron perversamente mientras bajaba su cabeza y besaba el interior del muslo de Rick, estimulándolo. Mantuvo un intenso contacto visual con Rick mientras se inclinaba más y sacaba su lengua, lamiendo una amplia franja por la parte inferior de su polla. Rick jadeó, su cabeza cayó sobre las almohadas y su espalda se arqueó ligeramente. Negan rio entre dientes, tomando la punta en su boca y chupándola ligeramente, girando su lengua alrededor del glande babeante. Rick gimió ante la sensación de calor húmedo rodeándole, sus manos cerrándose y abriéndose a sus costados, tentado en extenderlas y enredarlas en el cabello del hombre pero temiendo que Negan viera esto como si Rick tratara de tomar demasiado control. Mordió su labio, tratando de controlarse, lo cual resultó ser más difícil cuando Negan descendió, tomando toda su verga en su garganta de un suave movimiento.

—¡Carajo! —siseó Rick, ojos cerrados fuertemente mientras tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás, atrapado en la sensación. Sus manos volaron hasta la cabeza de Negan contra su voluntad, recuperando la razón a tiempo para detenerse de agarrarse de su cabello. En lugar de ello, sus manos flotaron torpemente justo por encima de la cabeza del hombre mientras este soltaba su polla. Negan miró a Rick por entre sus piernas. Rick tragó saliva, la imagen de sus oscuros ojos llenos de lujuria observándolo, labios a pulgadas de su polla hinchada y cubierta de saliva, envió sacudidas de excitación a través de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué carajo es esta mierda de la mano flotante? —preguntó Negan, ojos maliciosos—. Por favor, siéntete libre de agarrarme el pelo todo lo que quieras. Adelante, me gusta un poco rudo. Deja que sepa que la estás pasando jodidamente bien. —Las palabras de Negan, acompañadas por la sensación de su boca envolviendo su verga nuevamente, hizo que Rick gimiera. Esta vez, cuando Negan hundió la cabeza y tomó a Rick completamente en su garganta, Rick dejó que sus dedos se retorcieran en su corto cabello. Negan comenzó a chupar y mover su cabeza, jugando con la gruesa vena que se extendía por la parte inferior de su polla y apartándose ocasionalmente lo suficiente como para molestar la hendidura con su lengua, haciendo que Rick gimiera bajo él.

No esperaba esto. No esperaba que Negan estuviera tan interesado en su placer y definitivamente no esperaba que fuera tan bueno en _esto_ en particular. Pero a decir verdad, ¿cuál sería la gracia de un día sin que Negan le sorprendiera?

Tras una chupada particularmente intensa, Rick gritó, sus dedos se apretaron en el cabello de Negan y sus caderas se arquearon un poco hacia adelante. Rick se aterró por un momento, preocupado de que Negan llegara a enfadarse si trataba de empujarse aún más en su boca, pero en lugar de ello se encontró con un sonido de satisfacción de parte del hombre, el cual se sintió absolutamente maravilloso en torno a su dura y excitada polla. Rick tomó esto como un permiso para impulsarse un poco más, y tras unos cuantos momentos estaba follándose la boca de Negan, cuidadoso de no tentar demasiado su suerte. Sin embargo, Negan parecía estar disfrutándolo, gimiendo de placer y hundiendo continuamente su cabeza para tomar más de la polla de Rick, ruidos verdaderamente obscenos escapaban de sus labios.

Rick podía sentir su orgasmo creciendo, la sensación de follarse la boca cálida y húmeda de Negan rápidamente le sobrepasó. Sus piernas estaban temblando, muslos tensándose contra las manos del hombre mientras este los mantenía separados.

— _C-carajo Negan... Voy-voy a—_ —Trató de tartamudear una advertencia, incapaz de formar pensamientos coherentes y mucho menos oraciones completas. Miró hacia la cabeza de Negan, que seguía subiendo y bajando entre sus piernas. Negan lo miró, haciéndole un guiño y manteniendo el contacto visual mientras Rick se sentía desmoronarse. Sus dedos se apretaron en el cabello del hombre, sus caderas se sacudieron y su visión se fragmentó mientras se liberaba en la boca de Negan con un grito de placer.

Negan se lo tragó inmediatamente, lamiéndose los labios mientras se apartaba de Rick y se arrastraba hasta donde él estaba en la cabecera de la cama. Rick abrió los ojos y se encontró mirando a Negan durante un intenso momento antes de que el otro hombre se inclinara y capturara sus labios en un beso obseno. Su lengua se deslizó en su boca, y Rick se dio cuenta de que podía saborearse. Nunca había imaginado que saborear su propio semen en la boca de otro hombre, en la boca de _Negan_ nada menos, podía ser tan jodidamente _ardiente_. Negan rompió el beso y susurró al oído de Rick, voz profunda y grave:

—Te ves tan jodidamente guapo cuando te vienes. —Rick sintió su rostro calentarse, el vulgar cumplido satisfaciéndolo de una manera en que solo este hombre podía hacerlo.

Negan se apartó de nuevo para poder ver el rostro de Rick.

—Entonces, Rick, ¿lo disfrutaste jodidamente? —Rick tuvo que contenerse de poner los ojos en blanco ante la obvia pregunta. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta que acababa de hacerlo venir dos veces, no estaba en posición de negarse a atizar el ego del hombre.

—Lo disfruté. Pero ya lo sabías. —Rick no pudo evitar añadir, sonriendo a pesar de sí. Negan sonrió, y se inclinó para morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Por supuesto que lo sabía. Solo quería escucharte decirlo. Suena jodidamente increíble viniendo de ti. —Negan le dio un rápido beso en su mandíbula antes de inclinarse sobre él para apagar la lámpara junto al lado de la cama de Rick. Se acomodó a su espalda en la oscuridad, y volvieron a su habitual posición de dormir, Negan detrás de Rick, brazo sobre su cintura.

Rick correspondió la acción, corriéndose un poco hacia atrás para así presionarse contra su firme pecho. Negan sonrió en su nuca y Rick levantó una mano y dejó que sus dedos se enredaran en la mano que Negan lanzó sobre él. Suspiró con satisfacción, permitiéndose disfrutar del contacto. Sabía que, en algún momento, iba a tener que enfrentarse a sí mismo y a toda la gente a la que había defraudado, sabiendo que había permitido que lo que acababa de suceder sucediera. Pero por ahora se permitió dormir, sintiéndose por primera vez en paz en los brazos de Negan.

* * *

Y bueno... ¡Al fin pasó! XD Espero que les haya gustado —ejem, ¡a mí me ENCANTÓ! ejem— y también espero haber sido bastante clara al traducir toda la acción. No fue fácil, como saben, en el fic original se repiten en exceso sus nombres (que traté de omitir lo más que pude) y hay expresiones que son un poco difíciles de traducir a nuestro idioma, así que espero no haberme perdido en la traducción. Como siempre, si ven algo extraño o fuera de lugar (ya es tarde y ando medio zombi) no duden en hacérmelo saber que para eso estamos aquí, para seguir aprendiendo —y corrigiendo xD—.

Y bueno, no me extiendo más. Este capítulo ha sido largo e intenso y me ha drenado completamente... Ojalá haya compensado su larga espera... Cuídense mucho y gracias por seguir ahí, en unos días nos leemos :B.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a **Robert Kirkman** y la historia a **Hatterized** (esta es una traducción).

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Rick despertó ante los cálidos labios rozando su cuello y un fuerte brazo apretado alrededor de su cintura. Sonrió y se empujó hacia el contacto, emitiendo un sonido de satisfacción en su garganta que se convirtió en un gemido de placer cuando las manos de Negan comenzaron a vagar por él, uñas arrastrándose ligeramente por su pecho y dedos pellizcando sus pezones hasta endurecerlos. Escuchó a Negan reír profundamente a su espalda.

—Voltéate, quiero mi beso matutino —ronroneó Negan al oído de Rick. Su voz tenía un dejo a recién despierto que Rick encontró divertido. Complació la petición, volteándose y encontrándose cara a cara con el otro hombre.

—Normalmente recibes el beso de salida, ¿sabes? —dijo Rick con una sonrisa burlona. Negan rio.

—Esperaba poder conseguir un adelanto. O quizá... —Deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Rick, posándolos en su trasero aún desnudo—, podríamos tener un poco de diversión _extra_ —dijo, enfatizando la insinuación con un apretón que hizo que a Rick se le cortara el aliento—. ¿Qué dices, Rick? ¿Un rapidín mañanero? —Sonrió Negan.

—Uh-sí, sí. —Rick asintió con entusiasmo. Solo el rápido apretón en su culo y la insinuación de que tener sexo era una posibilidad fueron suficientes para tener su polla contrayéndose hasta endurecerse. La sonrisa de Negan se amplió y soltó el agarre en su trasero para volverse y tomar algo del cajón de la mesita de noche. Rick supuso que era la botella de lubricante, pero cuando Negan se volvió para mirarlo, sacó una pequeña caja de mentas.

—Tengo que quitarme este mal aliento. Nada arruina más una buena cogida matutina que besar con la boca sabiendo al trasero del demonio. —Fue el turno de Rick de reír, y dejó que Negan le pusiera una de las mentas en su boca. _«Hierbabuena»,_ pensó para sí, mientras la movía alrededor de su lengua. Negan sacó una para él, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo situó encima de él para que así estuvieran cara a cara, con Rick a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

 _«Hierbabuena»._

Rick recordó a Michonne. La primera noche que habían dormido juntos. Ella le había pedido pasta dental de hierbabuena y bicarbonato, su favorita, y Daryl y él habían salido en una expedición _realmente terrible_ y había regresado sin pasta dental, pero con un paquete de mentas de las que se habían reído bastante.

Negan lo acercó para un beso sabor a hierbabuena. Rick estaba paralizado, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de respirar; su mente y su cuerpo agitados de horror. Yacía encima del hombre que había asesinado a sus amigos, subyugado a su gente, que le había apartado de su familia y de la increíble mujer que se había vuelto parte de ella. Lo había besado, había dejado que Negan se lo _follara_. Peor aún, había _suplicado_ por ello. ¿Cómo carajo había caído tan bajo? ¿Cómo _carajo_ había podido justificar todo esto?

Negan notó su repentina falta de entusiasmo y rompió el beso. Rick no pudo mirarlo a los ojos y en lugar de ello miró fijamente la pared blanca detrás de la cabecera.

—Rick. Oye, sé que hice gran parte del trabajo anoche, pero para esto se necesitan dos.

Cuando Rick no respondió, Negan tomó suavemente su barbilla en su mano y giró su rostro hacia adelante para que pudieran verse a los ojos.

—Tierra llamando a Rick. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te gusta la hierbabuena? —bromeó, cabeza inclinada.

Rick apartó su barbilla, se bajó de Negan y salió de la cama, recogiendo su ropa dispersa del suelo y vistiéndose, negándose a mirarlo a los ojos. Negan se incorporó, rostro retorciéndose, ceñudo.

—¿Qué demonios, Rick? ¿Creí que íbamos a tener un poco de diversión? Así parecía hace unos segundos. —Su voz no estaba enojada, solo con un dejo de confusión. Rick lo ignoró y continuó cogiendo su ropa, queriendo cubrirse tan rápido como fuera posible, como si al no estar desnudo pudiera borrar un poco la vergüenza y la abrumadora culpa que estaba sintiendo.

Negan movió sus piernas hacia un costado de la cama y se levantó, agarrando el brazo de Rick.

—¡Rick! ¿Qué demonios ocurre? —preguntó, sonando molesto. Rick apartó su mano del agarre de Negan, como si su toque le quemara.

—No me toques —escupió, mirándolo furioso, ojos ardiendo. Negan dio un paso atrás, levantando las manos, imitando el gesto de la primera noche que habían pasado juntos cuando Rick había pensado que iba a forzarlo a estar con él.

—Rick, no estoy buscando forzarte a hacer nada. Lo sabes, carajo. Solo pensé —después de lo de anoche— que disfrutarías de un revolcón matutino. Si eso no es algo que quieres, está bien, solo necesito que digas algo, joder— —Rick lo interrumpió, mirándolo con indignación.

—No es algo que quiera. Nada de esto es algo que quiera, ¿no entiendes? —escupió—. Tú me forzaste a todo esto, maldición, y estás ahí, ¿actuando como si de algún modo yo _quisiera_ algo de esto? —Forzó una risa, fría e impasible—. No sé qué carajo está pasando aquí, no sé qué maldita clase de juegos mentales estás jugando, pero este es el final. No puedo creer que haya permitido que esto llegara tan lejos. No sé si es síndrome de Estocolmo o... o qué, pero esto se ha salido completamente de control. No sé cómo carajos pasó esto, pero no volverá a suceder.

El rostro de Negan quedó paralizado por un momento, su expresión era una de sorpresa y... algo más. Algo que parecía bastante herido. Y por un breve momento, aquella mirada de dolor en su rostro fue suficiente para hacer que Rick quisiera retractarse de todo, pero suprimió el impulso. Un segundo después, el rostro de Negan cambió, cerrándose, ojos oscureciéndose de ira, toda emoción mostrada momentos antes ahora reemplazada con fría furia.

—Vaya. Qué par de cojones el que tienes hoy, Rick —espetó, brazos cruzándose sobre su pecho desnudo—. ¿Te forcé a todo esto? ¿De verdad? ¿ _A todo_? Porque, si recuerdo bien, fui jodidamente claro contigo, _desde el principio_ , cuando te dije que cualquier cosa física que pasara entre nosotros sería completamente tu elección. Estás aquí, en el Santuario, lejos de tu gente, porque tomaste la mejor opción para tu grupo. Porque mataste a mis malditos hombres y no quisiste lidiar con las consecuencias, así que aceptaste mi trato _extremadamente_ _generoso_ y decidiste venir a quedarte. Entiendo que esta no es una situación jodidamente ideal para ti, pero aún así la elegiste. Y te dije — _te dije desde el principio, joder_ , que no estabas obligado a hacer ni un carajo conmigo. Lo único que tenías que hacer era quedarte aquí y dormir junto a mí un par de noches a la semana. Lo cual es un precio jodidamente pequeño por pagar por las provisiones de tu gente y el acceso a medicinas. —Ahora Negan estaba gritando, claramente enfadado. Rick continuó mirándolo indignado.

»—Sabías desde el jodido principio de toda esta mierda que no tenías que hacer nada que no quisieras. Y no lo hiciste. No has hecho una maldita cosa que no quisieras hacer, Rick. La única razón por la que cogimos anoche fue porque querías, porque dijiste que querías, porque me lo _pediste,_ carajo.

El rostro de Negan se retorció en una sonrisa socarrona, pero no había humor en ella y no alcanzó sus ojos.

—Y no puedes soportarlo, maldición. No puedes soportar que cediste, que en realidad querías que te follara. Así que estás haciendo toda esta mierda, tratando de cubrirte el culo, tratando de hacerte sentir menos culpable por querer follarte al tipo que mató a tus amigos, pero ambos sabemos la verdad, ¿cierto, Rick?

Se inclinó cerca de su rostro, luciendo intimidantemente grande, y Rick deseó poder mirarlo a los ojos, deseó desesperadamente poder negar que todo lo que Negan había dicho no era cierto. En lugar de ello, miró hacia el hombro de Negan, rostro ardiendo de rabia y vergüenza.

—Me deseas. No quieres hacerlo, te odias por ello, desearías no hacerlo, pero me deseas. Simplemente no puedes deshacerte de tu maldito orgullo lo suficiente como para permitirte disfrutar realmente.

Negan sonrió, su tono regresando a su habitual burla sagaz. Se apartó, sus ojos escudriñaron el rostro de Rick por un momento antes de darle la espalda, dirigiéndose al baño.

—No te preocupes, Rick. Entiendo la indirecta, no tengo ningún jodido deseo en coger con personas que a la mañana siguiente tendrán crisis existenciales sobre las implicaciones morales de echar un polvo. Te dejaré en paz, puedes dormir completamente solo y puedes jalártela en las noches pensando en cuánto desearías que estuviera aquí. Y por favor, cuando _inevitablemente_ te canses de la maldita farsa, ven arrastrándote otra vez hasta mí, siguiéndome como lo hiciste antes, como un puto perro rogando por las sobras. Ven a decirme cuánto me extrañas para poder reírme en tu maldita cara. No me niegues el jodido placer de verte suplicándome que regrese a tu cama después de todo esto.

Rick tragó saliva, incapaz de mirar en dirección de Negan. En parte porque sus palabras le llenaban de una rabia nauseabunda, y en parte porque Negan aún estaba desnudo. Negan, tras decir lo que tenía que decir, cerró de golpe la puerta del baño detrás de él. Tan pronto como escuchó la ducha, salió disparado de la habitación, temblando de rabia y confusión.

Atravesó la sección de la fábrica donde estaba su habitación, desesperado por salir. El edificio parecía inexorablemente frío y sofocante, y lo único que quería hacer era llegar a algún lugar donde pudiera respirar y aclarar su cabeza. Cruzó una puerta y salió hacia el lodo y la hierba, doblando una esquina y encontrando un área pequeña y apartada detrás de un muelle de carga abandonado para recobrar el aliento. Medió colapsó contra la pared de ladrillo, saboreando el sordo dolor al golpearse contra ella, deslizándose después para sentarse en el barro, rodillas dobladas contra su pecho, cabeza en sus manos. Disgusto, vergüenza, rabia y humillación se agruparon en sus entrañas, haciéndole sentir físicamente mareado.

Negan tenía razón. Por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, sabía que tenía razón. Había querido que Negan se lo follara, se lo había pedido. No por obligación, ni por miedo, sino por sus irracionales e inquietantes sentimientos por Negan.

 _«Sentimientos»._

Eso lo hacía peor, pensó. Si solo hubiese querido tirárselo por gusto, eso habría sido una cosa. Podía lidiar con eso. Pero la idea de tener alguna clase de sentimientos por Negan que no fueran asco y odio cegador era absolutamente repugnante. La obstinada negación parecía un juego inútil ahora. Podía intentar —y fracasar— convencer a Negan de que no sentía nada por él, pero después de anoche, realmente no había manera de seguir mintiéndose. Tenía sentimientos por Negan. Sentimientos extraños, confusos, complicados; pero sentimientos de todas formas. Sentía lujuria, deseo y afecto, y el más extraño de todos, quizá: incluso sentía un poco de compasión por el hombre que había perdido a alguien que claramente significaba mucho para él. El hecho de que ambos hubieran perdido a sus esposas, que ambos fueran viudos, le daba una extraña sensación de camaradería con el hombre.

Pensó en los momentos extraños y dulces entre Negan y él, los besos sorprendentemente dulces, la forma en que el hombre se acurrucaba contra él en la noche, su preocupación cuando lo habían apuñalado y cuando David lo había atacado, la ebria confesión sobre su esposa. Imaginó los momentos que hacían que todo su cuerpo se encendiera, la mirada de lujuria en sus ojos cuando Rick finalmente había cedido con él, la imagen de la cabeza de Negan moviéndose entre sus piernas, la sensación de Negan llenándolo de una manera que lo dejó maravillosamente destrozado, la forma en que había gruñido: _«Te ves tan jodidamente guapo cuando te vienes»_ a su oído.

Y después imaginó a Michonne, su preocupación por su bienestar cada vez que regresaba a Alexandría para pasar el día, a pesar del hecho de que habían terminado. Michonne, que prácticamente estaba criando a sus hijos en su ausencia porque los amaba demasiado. Michonne, cuya fuerza, sabiduría y paciencia le habían salvado el culo más veces de las que podía contar. Michonne, que era hermosa, amable y cariñosa y que odiaba a Negan por todo lo que había hecho, _como_ _debía_. ¿Cómo demonios podría mirarla ahora, después de anoche? ¿Cómo podría mirar a su familia, a su grupo, al resto de Alexandría, sabiendo que había ignorado su sufrimiento y sacrificio porque había querido tener un revolcón?

No podría mentirle, no de nuevo. Le había estado mintiendo por omisión durante los últimos dos meses, diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que él estaba bien, que lamentaba todo y todo lo quería era regresar a Alexandría y alejarse de Negan. Y todo aquello no era falso. Estaba increíblemente arrepentido. Y estaba bien, y realmente extrañaba a su familia y a sus amigos. Y realmente la extrañaba.

Simplemente, particularmente, no quería alejarse de Negan.

Debería haber confiado en ella, ahora se daba cuenta. Michonne era comprensiva, sensata. Si simplemente hubiese hablado con ella sobre toda la confusión que estaba sintiendo por Negan, ella podría haber sido capaz de ayudarlo a resolverlo, ayudarlo a racionalizarlo y quizá hacer que desapareciera. O, al menos, escucharlo y evitar que la primicia de que se lo había follado no fuera toda una maldita conmoción.

Pero en lugar de ello, había callado, dejando que la vergüenza le impidiera ser completamente honesto, y ahora no había manera de evitarlo: tenía que decírselo. Estaría indignada, sin duda. Probablemente furiosa, si no por el hecho de que era una traición personal para ella, entonces ciertamente porque era una traición hacia la gente que les importaba. Sería horrible y humillante, y ciertamente no la culparía si después lo odiaba, pero tenía que hacerlo. Hoy. Sentía que la culpa lo estaba consumiendo, royendo sus huesos y succionando su médula hasta que no quedara nada en él.

Rick se levantó, respiró profundamente y abandonó su escondite para encontrar un coche y partir hacia Alexandría. De todos modos, tenía previsto estar allí, así que nadie cuestionaría el por qué se había ido. Eligió un auto, dejando que la mujer vigilando las llaves supiera adónde iba, y luego de que comprobara que en realidad tenía programado estar en Alexandría, salió a toda velocidad.

* * *

Durante todo el camino hacia Alexandría, Rick imaginó la conversación con Michonne en su cabeza. Era mejor llegar con alguna noción de lo que iba a decir, o de lo contrario podía imaginarse tartamudeando y disculpándose en exceso. Y no quería hacer eso, ella se merecía algo mejor. Merecía una explicación apropiada de lo que estaba sucediendo, no incoherencias, e indudablemente no merecía tener que consolarlo después de lo que había hecho.

Para el momento en que Rick llegó a Alexandría y atravesó las puertas, tenía un largo discurso planeado sobre sus muchas faltas, su confusión y sus errores. Aún estaba repasándolo mentalmente mientras se dirigía a su vieja casa, pasos rápidos y determinados. Cuando subió los escalones de la entrada y cruzó la puerta, estaba repitiendo en su cabeza la frase inicial como una oración: _«Michonne, tengo algo que decirte, no va a ser fácil de escuchar y sé que debí haberte confesado antes lo que estaba pasándome...»_

Y entonces la vio, de pie en la cocina, katana colgada sobre su espalda, parecía que estaba a punto de salir a iniciar su día. Ella sonrió cuando levantó la mirada y lo vio, y el estómago de Rick se retorció de culpa. Se acercó a él, extendiendo su brazo para situar una mano en su hombro, y Rick se sintió enfermo. No merecía esto. No merecía su sonrisa, su toque. Se sentía indigno de estar en su presencia, indigno de estar en su propia casa. Evitó sus ojos.

—¡Rick! Me alegra verte. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Está todo bien? —Últimamente siempre iniciaba sus conversaciones preguntándole si todo estaba bien. Y siempre le había dicho que sí. Todas esos sí ahora se sentían falsos. Tragó pesadamente.

—¿Carl y Judith están aquí? —preguntó, aún evitando su mirada.

—No, Carl salió con Daryl, a prácticas de tiro. Está trabajando en su puntería. Y acabo de dejar a Judith con Olivia. ¿Querías verlos? —preguntó, voz cálida. Rick sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Quiero decir, sí, quiero verlos, pero no... no ahora. Necesito hablar contigo. Sobre algo. Algo importante. —Todavía no podía levantar la cabeza para mirarla de frente y ella movió su brazo para alcanzar su rostro e inclinarlo hacia el de ella. Su cálida sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio la mirada en sus ojos. Sabía exactamente lo que Michonne estaba viendo en ellos: culpa, vergüenza, odio hacia sí mismo. Podía leerlo como un libro.

—Rick... —dijo, voz suave ahora—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucedió? —Su preocupación lo hizo odiarse mucho más.

—Yo... —se interrumpió, todo su discurso planeado descarrilándose mientras su mente se quedaba en blanco. Nada de lo que pudiera decir podría tener sentido, nada podría justificarlo. Volvió a apartar el rostro, mordiendo el interior de su labio mientras miraba la pared tratando de armarse de valor para decir algo. Cuando volvió la cabeza, la escuchó inhalar profundamente.

—¿Qué carajo es eso?

Rick giró la cabeza para mirarla, la ira repentina en su voz le sorprendió.

—¿Qué?

—Eso. En tu cuello. —Su voz era tensa, y extendió una mano temblorosa para presionar dos dedos en un punto en el costado izquierdo de su cuello. Rick estuvo confundido por una fracción de segundo antes de recordarlo, ojos abriéndose de horror.

 _Negan, presionándolo contra la pared. Besando su cuello justo por encima de la línea de su clavícula, chupando lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar una marca._

Una marca de la que se había olvidado hasta este momento.

Mierda.

El rostro de Michonne era un retrato de furia apenas contenida. Cuando habló, su voz era tan tensa que Rick estaba seguro estallaría en cualquier momento.

—¿Él te hizo eso? —preguntó, con los dedos aún en su cuello. Rick apartó sus ojos de los de ella, la intensidad de su ira era demasiado para él.

 _«Mereces esto. Mereces su ira»._

Michonne siseó entre dientes, interpretando su silencio como una afirmación, apartó sus dedos del cuello de Rick y presionó las palmas de sus manos en sus ojos, angustia emanando de ella como ondas. Rick dio un par de pasos atrás y se sentó en la mesa del café frente al sofá, culpa hirviendo en su sangre. Ella lo miró, ojos aun intensos.

—¿Qué más te hizo? —siseó, sonando horrorizada. El estómago de Rick se retorció.

—Él... Yo... —Rick tragó saliva, mirando sus manos. Esto no estaba saliendo bien. Michonne se arrodilló delante de él para volver a estar frente a frente.

—¿Él...? —se interrumpió, rostro indignado, luego se obligó a empezar de nuevo—. Rick, ¿te violó? —susurró, voz quebrándose mientras extendía su mano para tocar un costado de su rostro. Rick inhaló profundamente, sorprendido.

Oh. Cierto. Desde luego, Michonne _supondría_ que cualquier contacto físico entre Negan y él no era consensual. Y, ¿por qué demonios pensaría de otra forma?

Se obligó a mirar a sus preocupados ojos mientras decía:

—No. No, él no me... violó.

Michonne exhaló un suspiro de alivio, sonrisa regresando.

—Oh, gracias a Dios. Oh, Dios, Rick, cuando vi eso, pensé... Cielos. Casi me matas del susto. —Vio que Rick aún parecía perturbado y su sonrisa vaciló otra vez—. ¿Qué pasa?

Rick cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos. No podía hacer esto, no mientras la miraba.

—Michonne, él... él no me violó, pero algo sucedió. Algo ha estado sucediendo, desde hace mucho tiempo, y me ha asustado demasiado admitirlo, me ha aterrorizado muchísimo decirlo en voz alta y hacerlo real, pero no puedo seguir mintiéndome. Y no puedo seguir mintiéndote. —Tomó una temblorosa respiración.

—Michonne, yo... me acosté con él, anoche. —La escuchó respirar con fuerza—. Y antes de que lo digas, lo que acabo de decirte es cierto. No me violó. Lo... lo quise. Le pedí que lo hiciera. Yo... he estado muy confundido, sobre él, sobre lo que siento por él. He estado confundido por meses, y he estado esperando a que simplemente desapareciera, pensé que podría hacerlo desaparecer, porque es jodido. Es tan, tan jodido, y me odio por pensarlo, detesto tener que decirlo, pero no lo odio. Ya no más. —Rick siguió hablando, sabiendo que si se detenía le sería casi imposible volver a empezar.

»—Desde que he estado allí he visto un lado diferente de él y se ha vuelto más y más difícil odiarlo, incluso sabiendo lo que le ha hecho, a nosotros, a nuestros amigos, a Glenn y a Abe... —Rick tragó saliva—. Sé que esto es jodido. Sé que debí haberte dicho antes cómo me estaba sintiendo, y que probablemente podrías haberme ayudado, podrías haberme hecho entrar en razón. Pero estaba tan avergonzado, todavía estoy tan jodidamente avergonzado por ello. Yo... dejé que me follara, y me gustó. Ha estado besándome cada mañana durante meses y me ha gustado. Nunca me obligó. Elegí todo ello, y no sé _por qué_.

Su rostro ardía de vergüenza en el momento en que se detuvo. Sabía que tenía que abrir los ojos y enfrentar la realidad de la indignación de Michonne en algún momento, pero aún no podía obligarse. Los dos se quedaron allí sentados en silencio por varios minutos, y Rick podía jurar que escuchaba su corazón latiendo en su pecho mientras esperaba a que ella respondiera, gritara, le reprochara por traicionarla a ella, a su familia y a sus amigos.

—Rick —susurró Michonne, sonando afligida—, no... no sé qué decirte. Realmente no sé.

—Michonne, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto. Sé que todo esto debe sorprenderte, sé que no hay nada que pueda hacer para remediarlo... —Michonne sacudió la cabeza, interrumpiéndolo.

—No. No, Rick es... Dios. Debí haberlo sabido. Debí haberlo visto. —La boca de Rick se abrió, ligeramente confundido, a punto de hablar; pero ella levantó un dedo y lo detuvo.

»—No, de verdad. Escúchame. Sabía que algo no estaba bien. La primera vez que regresaste después de... la _boda_... había algo extraño. Pensé... Tenía miedo de que, cuando accediste a casarte con él, eso significara que iba a forzarte a estar con él. Y cuando me dijiste que no lo había hecho, cuando cada vez seguiste diciéndome que no lo hacía, eso me desconcertó. Y podía notar, podía ver que eso también te estaba confundiendo. Cuando hablabas de él, podía advertir que estabas ocultando algo, que había algo que no querías decir. Al principio, me aterraba el que realmente estuviera lastimándote y que tú simplemente no quisieras preocupar a nadie.

Rick hundió los dedos en su palma.

—Pero después... después empecé a notar otras cosas. Decías su nombre con más facilidad. A veces, cuando hablabas de él, tenías esta... mirada en tu rostro. Era la mirada más extraña, pero no era de odio como lo había sido antes. Trataste de ocultarlo, Rick, pero muchas veces pude leerte. Y tras un mes o algo así, dejé de preocuparme tanto por ti, porque cada vez que estabas aquí parecías bien. No como si estuvieras fingiendo, sino como si realmente estuvieras bien. —Se detuvo, su cabeza inclinada. Rick buscó en su rostro señales de indignación y enojo, pero no encontró nada. Parecía... decepcionada, tal vez. Afligida. Pero, de alguna manera, no enojada.

—Michonne, yo no quería que esto sucediera. Yo... me odio por dejar que sucediera, por querer algo de esto. No entiendo por qué lo hago. Después de todo lo que nos ha hecho, ¿cómo no puedo odiarlo? —susurró, voz quebrada. La pregunta estaba dirigida más hacia él mismo que a ella, pero ella le respondió de todas formas.

—No sé, Rick. Realmente no lo sé. No voy a mentirte y decir que esto es fácil de escuchar. Aunque pude haber tenido mis sospechas de que estabas... acostumbrándote a él, de alguna manera, no puedo decir que algo pudo haberme preparado para esto. Y todavía lo odio, por lo que nos hizo, a Glenn y a Abraham, por haberte apartado de nuestro lado. —Ella respiró profundamente, tratando de mantenerse racional—. Pero también entiendo que lo conoces de una manera diferente a como yo lo conozco, que tú eres el que ha estado viviendo con él durante los últimos dos meses. No sé exactamente por qué te sientes así, pero te conozco, Rick. Y sé que no te sentirías así si no tuvieras una buena razón para hacerlo, a menos que vieras que había más en él que lo que pasó esa noche.

Rick parpadeó.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

Michonne respiró profundamente.

—Estoy diciendo —comenzó—, que si quieres estar con él, por el tiempo que estás allí, entonces estoy... dispuesta a tratar de acostumbrarme a la idea. No es lo ideal, no es algo con lo que jamás hubiera pensado estaría bien, pero ya que no puedes elegir dónde pasar tu tiempo, y claramente tienes... sentimientos por él —dijo las palabras con una leve mueca, pero Rick pudo ver que lo estaba intentando—, entonces te apoyaré. Puede que no esté de acuerdo con todo lo que haces, Rick, pero confío en ti. Lo sabes. —Le dio una pequeña sonrisa, solo un costado de su boca se levantó un poco, pero llenó a Rick de calidez.

—Michonne, necesito que sepas que nada de esto, nada de eso, cambia lo que siento por ti. Me importas, tú eres... —Ella lo interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Lo sé. Lo sé. Y voy a hacer todo lo posible por no dejar que nada de esto cambie cómo te veo. Sabes que... me importas, que amo a Carl y a Judith como si fueran mis hijos. —Rick asintió, agachando la cabeza. Merecía algo mucho peor.

»—¿Y Rick?

Volvió a levantar la vista.

—¿Sí?

Los ojos de Michonne eran profundos, intensos.

—Cuando dije que no te reprocharía si estás con él mientras estás allí, lo dije en serio. De verdad. Pero no pienses ni por un segundo que esto cambia algo para mí. No veo nada de esto como permanente, Rick. Puede que tengas que estar allí ahora, pero esto no es para siempre. Alexandría se revelará en algún momento, y cuando lo hagamos vamos a traerte a casa. —Su voz estaba llena de convicción y Rick sabía que decía en serio cada palabra. Michonne nunca había sido una que se rindiera, nunca había sido una que dejaba de luchar. Era lo que más admiraba de ella. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias —dijo simplemente. Ella asintió y se puso de pie, ajustando su katana sobre su hombro antes de salir por la puerta. Rick se permitió quedarse sentado un momento más antes de salir y empezar su día, permitiéndose recapitular la conversación en su cabeza.

Debería haber sido infinitamente reconfortante escucharla decir que iban a traerlo de regreso, que su semi-cautiverio era temporal. Y ciertamente, hasta cierto punto, era reconfortante. Extrañaba a sus amigos —a su _familia_ — y a sus hijos más que a nada, y volver a casa con ellos sería un sueño hecho realidad, y la parte suya que había estado a cargo durante años odiaba absolutamente ser subyugada como lo estaba ahora. Pero no podía negar que había una parte suya —no estaba seguro qué tan grande era—, pero definitivamente había algo en él que había sentido un indicio de miedo cuando ella había dicho que todo esto era temporal. Había una parte suya que no quería dejar a Negan.

* * *

Por supuesto, aquella noche recordó, mientras regresaba al Santuario, que después de aquella pequeña crisis matutina en realidad ya no tenía ningún tipo de relación con Negan. Había hecho todo lo posible por quemar ese puente, y Negan había dejado bastante claro que no iba a estar detrás de alguien que no podía decidirse. Su cerebro involuntariamente recordó la imagen de la cruel sonrisa que Negan le había dado cuando le había dicho que se reiría en su rostro si trataba de volver arrastrándose hacia él. Su estómago se revolvió. Por fin lo había confesado, y Michonne casi le había dado su bendición, y todo había terminado antes de que empezara porque había insistido en ser un idiota. Masoquistamente, repitió la discusión de aquella mañana con Negan una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras entraba en el Santuario, devolvía las llaves del coche y regresaba a su habitación.

Como un completo tonto, una parte minúscula y optimista suya esperaba encontrar a Negan detrás de la puerta cuando entrara, leyendo o admirando a Lucille o haciendo _algo_. No le importaría que estuviera parado allí esperando para gritarle un poco más, siempre y cuando estuviera allí.

Pero no estaba.

Suspiró, cerró la puerta a su espalda, buscó a tientas la lámpara junto a la cama y la encendió. La habitación estaba vacía, la débil luz de la lámpara la hacía parecer patéticamente triste y árida. Rick se quitó la ropa, desnudándose hasta quedar en bóxers y se dirigió a la cómoda, abriendo algunos cajones para comprobar si Negan se había llevado la ropa que había guardado allí con la de él.

Lo había hecho. Las únicas ropas que quedaban dentro eran las suyas. Su corazón se hundió patéticamente en su pecho y se deslizó en su vacía cama solo, aún repitiendo la discusión en su cabeza.

Estaba siendo ridículo. Lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Se permitiría ser ridículo por un día, decidió. Durante los últimos dos meses había sido demasiado duro consigo mismo cuando se trataba de Negan, y demonios, se iba a permitir un día en el que patéticamente pudiera extrañarlo. Esta noche, se recostaría en la cama y se permitiría sentir la pérdida, extrañando abiertamente la intensa presencia de Negan, deseando que el otro hombre estuviera detrás de él, todo calor y músculo.

Y mañana despertaría y recobraría la maldita compostura.

* * *

¡Jeez! ¡Siento haber tardado tanto! He estado un tanto ocupada y debo admitir que el poco tiempo libre que he tenido lo he consumido en otras vainas *coff, Wattpad, coff*. Pero ya estoy de vuelta y nada, trataré de actualizar al menos semanalmente.

Como siempre, cualquier error que vean, duda o sugerencia que tengan respecto a la traducción no duden en decirme. Por último, quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios (Fernandha's, Akira V, BLFan), por sus favoritos y claro, ¡por seguir ahí!

¡Cuídense mucho y nos estamos leyendo!


	16. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a **Robert Kirkman** y la historia a **Hatterized** (esta es una traducción).

Hola, ¡he vuelto! Espero que disfruten este capítulo... ¡ya nos acercamos al final!

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

Recobrar la maldita compostura fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Rick despertó a la mañana siguiente aún sintiendo el peso del ayer en su pecho, consumiéndolo. Le hizo desear gruñir y quedarse en la cama todo el día como un adolescente malhumorado. _«Por favor, solo cinco minutos más»._

Pero era un maldito adulto, y el tiempo estipulado para pensar en... su relación con Negan —si incluso podía llamarse así— había terminado. Así que Rick se arrastró de la cama, se preparó para el día y apartó todos sus pensamientos sobre Negan al fondo de su mente. Lo que fuera que hubiese estado creciendo entre ellos había terminado, Rick se había asegurado de ello, y aunque estaba seguro de que a Negan le encantaría tenerlo arrastrándose suplicando por una segunda oportunidad, también sabía que hacerlo sería inútil. Un ejercicio fútilmente mortificante y denigrante que únicamente serviría para alimentar el ego exagerado de Negan y aplastar aún más el suyo. No valía la pena, especialmente si no conseguía que Negan regresara a su cama. Y no regresaría, Rick lo sabía. La idea de Negan aceptándolo después de todo lo que había dicho era absolutamente irrisorio.

Por ello, Rick trató de no mortificarse con ello. Pasó su día como de costumbre, sorprendido al descubrir que su desayuno había sido entregado como siempre. O Negan se había olvidado de informar a quien fuera que le hubiese traído el desayuno de su situación... actual, o Negan no era lo suficientemente mezquino como para negarle los privilegios de estar casado con él.

Probablemente lo había olvidado. Negan le parecía alguien que podía ser propenso a la mezquindad.

Rick salió a iniciar su día, deseando desesperadamente que le fuera asignado estar en Alexandría, algo que por supuesto fue en vano. Este sería un largo día con poco que hacer para mantener su mente abstraída y lejos de Negan. Estupendo.

Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse físicamente de aquel pensamiento, cuando dobló una esquina y vio a Negan, a Dwight y a un grupo de Salvadores de élite que lo seguían mientras daba órdenes. Rick retrocedió detrás de la pared y empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia la otra dirección, aún no estaba listo para enfrentar a Negan, especialmente con una multitud de Salvadores rodeándole. Podía imaginar fácilmente a Negan llamándolo y diciendo cosas únicamente para hacerlo retorcerse de incomodidad frente a sus hombres, y él no estaba de humor para lidiar con esto. Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar el vozarrón de Negan, desaceleró su paso a uno más normal. «Dios, esto era tan inmaduro», pensó Rick. Estaba evitándolo en los pasillos, como si fuese una cita del baile de graduación a la que hubiese dejado plantada. Patético.

Aunque había tomado la decisión correcta. De eso no cabía duda. Rick no tenía deseos de lidiar con cualesquiera que fueran las consecuencias de ver ahora mismo nuevamente a Negan.

Así que lo evitó. Lo evitó el resto del día, y del día siguiente, y el día después de ese.

* * *

Era más fácil en días como hoy, cuando tenía que ir a casa, a Alexandría. Una semana evitando a Negan se había vuelto agotador y estar de vuelta en casa hacía las cosas mucho más fáciles.

Bueno. La mayor parte del tiempo.

Estar cerca de su grupo ya nunca fue fácil, no como antes. Había una tensión allí, una tensión que había surgido después de que había aceptado el trato de Negan. Lo entendía, por supuesto. Habían visto este trato como una debilidad, como él rindiéndose. Y, demonios, no estaban del todo equivocados. Después de lo que le había visto pasar a Glenn y a Abraham, solo quería que aquello se terminara. A cualquier costo. No sabía qué más hacer para evitar que más gente muriera, así que había tomado la decisión más difícil. Si optaban por ver eso como debilidad, que así fuera. Siempre y cuando fuera él quien pagara el precio, ¿no?

Aunque no era que los otros ciudadanos de Alexandría no estuvieran pagando su propia parte a los Salvadores. Era solo que... podría haber sido peor. Mucho, mucho peor. Había aceptado el trato para comprarles tiempo, y no era como si hubiera tenido otra _elección_ en el asunto.

Rick gimió, frotándose las sienes mientras se hundía en los escalones de su porche. No sabía qué hacer al respecto sobre nada de esto, cómo hacer algo mejor o cambiarlo de vuelta a la normalidad. O si incluso era posible.

Aún estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando Daryl se acercó y se sentó a su lado, encorvándose de la forma en que siempre lo hacía.

—Hey —gruñó, voz ronca mientras sacaba un paquete de cigarrillos y encendía uno, tomando una corta calada y dejándolo reposar entre sus labios durante un largo momento, antes de lanzarle una mirada de soslayo a Rick.

Su contacto visual fue incómodo, por decir lo menos. Rick no lo había visto mucho desde la última vez que Negan había estado en Alexandría, cuando él... los escuchó hablando. No podía imaginar que Daryl quisiera hablar de aquello, pero la incomodidad asfixiante entre ellos estaba haciéndole rechinar los dientes. Iba a tener que aclarar las cosas con él en algún momento a favor de la honestidad y porque odiaba la incomodidad que se había abierto camino en su relación. La idea de no estar a gusto con Daryl, su mano derecha, su hermano —lo odiaba. Simplemente no quería iniciar la: «estuve durmiendo fugazmente con Negan» conversación.

Afortunadamente, no tuvo que hacerlo. Daryl lo hizo por él.

—¿Te lo estás follando?

Rick se detuvo involuntariamente ante la pregunta, momentáneamente sorprendido. No esperaba que le _preguntara_ simplemente, pero Daryl no era exactamente uno que se andara con sutilezas. Debió haber notado la distancia creciendo entre ambos también, porque no había una maldita manera de que Daryl hubiese iniciado una conversación de esta manera a menos de que algo realmente le estuviera molestando. O si podía notar que algo realmente estaba molestando a Rick.

—No te estoy... juzgando ni nada parecido. Es solo por... lo que él dijo, la otra semana. Y, demonios, siempre está encima de ti cuando está aquí. —Daryl le dio una larga calada al cigarrillo y sacudió las cenizas del final con un golpe de su pulgar.

—Yo, uh. Un poco. Estuve. Sí —respondió Rick, aliviado de no tener que ser quien había traído esto a colación; pero también deseando que esta conversación no estuviera ocurriendo, porque, demonios, era _incómodo_.

—¿Estuviste? ¿Ya no más?

Rick pasó sus manos por su cabello.

—No. Yo... fue una sola vez. Yo... casi enloquecí a la mañana siguiente, cuando me di cuenta... cuando comprendí lo que había hecho.

Otra calada, después una exhalación de humo por su nariz.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué enloquecí? Creo que eso es jodidamente obvio—

—No, ¿por qué te lo follaste?

Rick no podía hacerse una idea de cómo Daryl se sentía sobre esta situación. Su rostro estaba volteado nuevamente y su voz era tan ronca e impasible como siempre.

—No... no sé. No lo supe cuando lo hice y aún no lo sé.

Daryl guardó silencio, y Rick sintió repentinamente que todo lo que había tratado de mantener a raya salía a raudales por su boca, tipo vómito verbal.

—Él no es quien creí que era. He visto un lado diferente de él, al estar allí. No repara nada de esto, nada de lo que ha hecho, y de lo que ha estado ocurriendo aquí, con las provisiones. Pero... demonios, no sé. Nada de lo que pueda decir hará que esto tenga sentido, todo lo que diga sonará simplemente como si estuviera perdiendo la maldita cordura. —Rick suspiró, frustrado—. Pero lo hice, lo hice porque ya no lo odio, porque... no sé lo que siento por él. Ni siquiera puedo decir que me arrepiento de ello. Suena jodidamente horrible, pero me arrepiento muchísimo más por haber enloquecido y haberle dicho que se fuera a la mierda que por tener sexo con él.

 _«Demonios. Eso fue demasiado»._

Daryl terminó su cigarrillo y apagó la colilla en la acera frente al porche, ojos aún sin cruzarse con los de Rick. Un largo e incómodo silencio se extendió entre ellos.

 _«Mierda. No debí haber dicho nada de eso. Debí decirle simplemente que nos acostamos y que eso ya se acabó—»._

—Mató a Glenn y a Abe.

Rick apretó la mandíbula y dejó que su cabeza se hundiera entre sus manos.

—Lo sé.

—Se está robando nuestra mierda cada semana.

—Lo sé.

—Aquí todos quieren combatirlos, ¿sabes?

En realidad, Rick lo sabía. Desde el inicio de todo esto, había pláticas entre el grupo sobre sublevarse contra los Salvadores. Era poco viable —no tenían los números, ni las provisiones para ese asunto, pero eso no les impedía querer pelearlo de todas formas.

—Lo sé, lo sé, maldición —gruñó Rick, la frustración abriéndose camino en su voz. Hubo otra larga pausa, y después Rick escuchó un sonido a su lado que le hizo levantar su cabeza y mirar a Dary.

Se estaba riendo. En realidad se estaba _riendo_ , carajo.

—Qué demonios estás—

Daryl lo interrumpió empujando su rodilla, aún riéndose con una risa que sonaba ronca y poco usada.

—Carajo, viejo. Te ha dado fuerte por un maldito psicópata.

Rick le dio una mirada inexpresiva y Daryl soltó un resoplido.

—Vamos, viejo. Esto es tan jodidamente jodido que es gracioso. ¿Qué más puedes hacer sino reírte?

Tras un momento, una sonrisa torció las comisuras de la boca de Rick.

—Sí, es bastante jodido. —Rick rio entre dientes, sintiéndose más ligero repentinamente, gratitud y alivio rebosándolo.

—Tienes un gusto extraño para los hombres —dijo Daryl, moviendo la cabeza.

—Creí que estarías molesto.

—No lo entiendo. En absoluto. Es un maldito imbécil asesino y está completamente loco. Y estoy listo para luchar contra ellos. Han sido una maldita espina en nuestros traseros por demasiado tiempo. Pero nada bueno saldrá de estar enojado contigo. Estás tan jodido que me sentiría mal si estuviera enfadado contigo. Ya pareces bastante enfadado contigo mismo.

—Gracias.

Daryl se levantó, palmeando a Rick en el hombro mientras lo hacía.

—Bien. Suficiente de esa mierda sentimental. —Se dispuso a marcharse, pero Rick lo detuvo. Había algo que necesitaba saber.

—Daryl. Estás... ¿aún estás conmigo? ¿Después de todo esto, aún confías en mí?

Daryl se volvió y miró a Rick a los ojos, asintió una vez.

—Sabes que sí.

Rick sintió un peso levantarse de su pecho.

—Gracias.

* * *

Rick logró evitar entrar en contacto directo con Negan durante casi dos semanas y media, el único rastro de comunicación entre ambos eran sus asignaciones diarias, que le eran comunicadas a través de Dwight o algún otro Salvador de alto rango. Y eso estaba bien, pensó Rick. Era más fácil no verlo si eso significaba que no resurgirían sentimientos que todavía estaba tratando de enterrar. Aún estaba trabajando en ello. Estaba progresando al tratar de olvidar todo. Así que cuando finalmente se encontró con Negan, esperó, aunque recelosamente, poder actuar como si nada ocurriera.

No pudo.

Tras dos semanas y media de evasión deliberada, Rick se encontró con Negan mientras regresaba a casa de una salida a Alexandría. Estaba sudoroso y algo despeinado tras encontrarse con un grupo de caminantes asombrosamente grande con Rosita y Daryl, y aún estaba un poco distraído mientras regresaba a su habitación, que fue lo que le llevó, literalmente, a tropezarse con Negan. Dobló una esquina y se chocó de bruces contra una chaqueta de cuero negro bastante familiar. Se apresuró a recuperar la compostura tras golpearse contra el hombre más alto, y Negan lo observó con calma. Rick estaba a punto de agachar la cabeza y continuar con su camino, desesperado por evitar la incómoda conversación que se desarrollaría si hablaban, pero por supuesto, Negan simplemente no se podía quedar callado.

—Oh, hola, Rick. No te vi, joder. —Se cruzó de brazos y se recostó contra la pared despreocupadamente mientras sus ojos recorrían a Rick, una sonrisa serena en su rostro—. No te he visto mucho últimamente. Estoy un poco sorprendido, para serte honesto, pensé que vendrías gimoteando como un perro tras una semana o algo así, ¡pero realmente te estás resistiendo, carajo! —Se rio, una risa profunda y gutural que envió una sacudida por la columna vertebral de Rick—. Oye, bien por ti. ¡Finalmente te crecieron un par de malditos cojones! Entonces, ¿cómo has estado? Aguantándote, ¿cierto? —Su voz era burlona, y la implicación de que pensara que Rick seguía suspirando por él le pareció un poco condescendiente.

Que era cierto, pero aún era condescendiente.

Rick apretó la mandíbula y lo miró a los ojos.

—Estoy bien. Gracias. ¿Y tú? —Breve, cortante. Nada que leer allí. Negan continuó sonriendo.

—¡Fabuloso, Rick! Muchas gracias por preguntar. Realmente, significa mucho para mí.

El rostro de Rick se arrugó de irritación. Ahora no tenía paciencia para lidiar con las payasadas de Negan.

—Qué bien, bueno, me voy entonces —dijo severamente, moviéndose para marcharse. Negan se estiró y situó una mano en el centro del pecho de Rick, impidiéndole escapar.

—¿Cuál es la prisa, Rick? —Sonrió, claramente entretenido por su deseo de huir. Rick dejó escapar un resoplido de molestia.

—Tengo mierda que hacer, Negan —espetó—. Solo déjame ir. —La sonrisa de Negan se amplió, pero apartó su mano de su pecho. Rick pasó junto a Negan, solo para que el hombre agarrara su brazo haciéndole frenar bruscamente. Rick emitió un sonido de irritación y Negan se inclinó más cerca, hasta que su boca estuvo justo al lado de su oreja.

—Rick, antes de que te vayas, solo dime algo. ¿Has hecho lo que te dije?

Cuando el rostro de Rick quedó perplejo de confusión, Negan puso los ojos en blanco, como si _Rick_ fuera quien estaba dando problemas.

—Sabes de qué estoy hablando. Sé que me extrañas. Y sé que hay cierta parte de mí que tienes que estar extrañando _muchísimo_ ahora mismo. Así que dime, Rick. —Su voz era peligrosamente baja, y Rick pudo sentir cada palabra retumbando en su pecho—. ¿Te has acostado en esa cama, solo, pensando en mí? ¿Te has tocado, imaginando cómo te follé? ¿Te has follado con tus dedos, gimiendo mi nombre y deseando mi polla?

Rick se estremeció involuntariamente, rostro en llamas, las palabras sucias de Negan tocando una fibra sensible en él que parecía ir directamente a su ingle. Negan se apartó, riendo alegremente y balanceándose en sus talones, después se alejó haciendo un leve movimiento con su mano de espaldas a él.

Rick se quedó clavado en su lugar, horrorizado. De verdad, esto no podría haber salido peor. Insinuaciones sexuales explícitas y erecciones confusas pero irritantemente insistentes estaban en los primeros lugares de la lista de «situaciones-más-desfavorables-cuando-inevitablemente-me-encuentre-nuevamente-con-Negan» que Rick había creado en su cabeza durante las dos últimas semanas.

Si de algo servía, Rick en realidad todavía no _había_ hecho eso. Hubieron varias noches donde se había visto tentado a hacerlo, pero hacerlo se sentiría como si hubiese perdido, como si hubiese cedido ante Negan incluso aunque el hombre no hubiese estado allí, lo cual de cierta forma parecía incluso más patético. Así que, sí, Rick se había estado hinchando las pelotas durante las últimas dos semanas y media a fin de conservar cierto grado de dignidad.

No es que tuviera mucha dignidad en este momento, con su rostro aún colorado y su polla presionándose contra sus pantalones. Tomó varias respiraciones profundas, tratando de hacer desparecer su erección para poder continuar con su día. Tras unos cuantos momentos, consiguió controlarse lo suficiente como para seguir su camino. Pero, mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación, las palabras de Negan se repitieron una y otra vez en su mente, desmoronando lentamente las dos últimas semanas de condicionamiento mental que había estado construyendo.

 _Carajo_.

Para cuando Rick regresó a su vacía habitación, estaba listo para treparse por las paredes. Se desnudó hasta quedar en sus bóxers, se cepilló los dientes, se metió en la cama y apagó la lámpara; únicamente deseando recostarse en la oscuridad y tratar de descansar un poco. Tras algunos movimientos y sacudidas intermitentes, poco a poco fue quedándose dormido, aliviado de que su mente finalmente tuviera un descanso del tormento constante que era Negan.

* * *

Rick sintió unos labios rozarse ligeramente por su pecho y gimió quedamente, un sonido de placer en el fondo de su garganta. Los besos continuaron por su torso, bajando y bajando hasta—

Jadeó cuando una boca caliente y húmeda se envolvió alrededor de él, tomando su longitud pulgada a pulgada hasta que estuvo empujándose completamente en aquella humedad, placer cantando en su sangre. Extendió su mano y envolvió sus dedos en el corto cabello, jalando fuerte, siendo recompensado con un gemido alrededor de su polla que se disparó hasta su espina dorsal. Una barba se rozó contra sus muslos mientras sus piernas se tensaban, y después fueron separadas aún más por unas manos fuertes mientras la boca dejaba su húmeda polla y se hundía un poco más abajo, estimulando sus testículos.

Después la lengua estuvo aún más abajo y Rick estuvo gritando mientras sus ojos se abrían de un placer estremecedor, mirada enfocando a una persona _bastante_ _familiar_ entre sus piernas...

Rick despertó sobresaltado, sentándose en la oscuridad, corazón latiendo fuertemente. Su respiración era pesada, y pudo sentir sus manos temblando ligeramente mientras enterraba su rostro en ellas.

Negan. _Tenía_ que ser Negan. El hombre era tan jodidamente dominante, que por supuesto era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que apareciera de nuevo en sus sueños.

Porque, en serio, ¿quién más haría que despertara con otra confusa aunque irritante erección persistente que _Negan_?

Gruñó, pasándose las manos por su rostro y extendiéndose para encender la lámpara y poder comprobar la hora en su reloj. 3:47 am. No tenía más opción que volver a dormir y simplemente rezar para que el sueño no se reanudara en donde lo había dejado. Apagó la lámpara y se acomodó en la cama, intentando desesperadamente no pensar en lo que acababa de despertarle. Lo cual fue difícil, considerando cuán molestamente testaruda estaba siendo su polla.

Se movió y volteó por un par de minutos, tratando de hacer que su erección desapareciera. Trató de imaginarse algo absolutamente mundano y tediosamente aburrido, como lavar la ropa sucia. Aún necesitaba agarrar algunas sábanas nuevas, había estado durmiendo en un colchón desnudo por las dos últimas semanas. Desde que—

 _Demonios._

Maldijo, completamente irritado porque su mente insistiera en conectar incluso mierda aburrida como la ropa sucia con Negan.

Estaba jodido. No podía negarlo. Había estado trabajando tan duro durante las últimas semanas, y un simple encuentro lo había traído de regreso allí, fantaseando con ser follado. Rick suspiró. Su erección era tan persistente como cuando acababa de despertar.

Su determinación se rompió.

Dejó que su mano se deslizara entre sus piernas y palmeó su dura polla a través de sus bóxers. Empujó una mano bajo el elástico, acariciándose, recordando la vertiginosa fricción del muslo de Negan presionándose entre sus piernas mientras lo había besado. Gruñó, dejando que sus dedos se arrastraran hasta agarrar sus bolas y rozarse ligeramente contra su agujero. Podía oír prácticamente la voz de Negan tras su encuentro ese día, gruñendo ronco y seductoramente en su oído:

 _«¿Te has follado con tus dedos, gimiendo mi nombre y deseando mi polla?»._

Rick gimió y le dio a su ahora intensamente goteante polla unos cuantos golpes más. Llevó dos dedos de su otra mano hasta su boca, sumergiéndolos entre sus labios y mojándolos. Se apoyó en una rodilla, abriéndose un poco más, y bajó sus dedos para presionarlos contra su ano.

Dudó solo un segundo antes de empezar a introducirlos, todavía frotando su polla. Gimió, cerca del límite mientras se follaba con sus dedos. Imaginó la forma en que Negan se había impulsado en él, cómo había agarrado sus caderas y ronroneado cosas sucias en su oído. Las palabras de Negan regresaron a él nuevamente, sin ser invitadas:

 _«Te ves tan jodidamente guapo cuando vienes»._

Rick soltó un gemido ahogado, disparándose caliente y húmedo en su mano. Su respiración era pesada, sus pensamientos una bruma post-orgásmica. Cuando finalmente se calmó y se acomodó en la cama para volver a dormir, un único pensamiento consumía su mente:

Tenía que arreglar esto.

* * *

Siento haber tardado tanto, he estado un poco ocupada para traducir y ustedes saben cómo es la vida... shit happens.

A quienes han leído, comentado y siguen la historia mil gracias por su apoyo y por estar aquí, y como siempre, cualquier error que vean por ahí o sugerencia que tengan respecto a la traducción no duden en comentármelo.

Cuídense y nos leemos pronto.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer:** ¡Nada me pertenece! Los personajes pertenecen a **Robert Kirkman** y la historia a **Hatterized** (esta es una traducción).

Bueno, he aquí el capítulo final de esta primera parte. Espero que lo disfruten y que compense la larga espera.

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

Cuando Rick despertó a la mañana siguiente, su mente estaba enfocada únicamente en una cosa: arreglar las cosas entre Negan y él. Sin embargo, había un pequeño problema.

En realidad no estaba seguro de cómo demonios se suponía debía hacerlo.

Bueno, a decir verdad, había muchos problemas con el hecho de que quisiera que Negan regresara, pero realmente no quería empezar con semánticas y la moral cuestionable de dicha situación. Ya no. Había pasado los últimos meses en un constante y confuso tormento respecto a qué hacer y cómo manejar sus sentimientos siempre cambiantes por Negan. Había perdido demasiado tiempo negándolo, tratando de aferrarse a los restos de su orgullo, pero sabía la verdad. Le había tomado demasiado jodido tiempo aceptarlo, pero ahora estaba listo. No tenía ni la más puta idea de lo que significaba, ni de cuán profundos eran estos sentimientos, o de cuánto tiempo duraría esto, pero carajo, quería intentarlo de todas formas.

Solo tenía que superar todo el: «rechacé a Negan airadamente y ahora está enojado conmigo y probablemente se reirá en mi cara si trato de hablar con él sobre esto» asunto. El cual, para ser justos, era un problema bastante grande.

Rick suspiró y se levantó de la cama, y mientras se cepillaba los dientes y se vestía, planeó cómo exactamente enfrentaría a Negan. Tendría que prepararse para la reacción negativa inicial. Eso era bastante obvio. Negan no era un hombre de amenazas vacías, y su ego colosal se daría tremendo festín con Rick arrastrándose de nuevo hacia él de esta manera. Habría desprecio, burlas, probablemente un centenar de chistes a costa suya, y eso solo sería el principio.

Rick gimió, encorvado en el borde de la cama, mientras se ponía sus calcetines. Realmente la había jodido. Pensó en el Rick de hace unas semanas, el Rick que le había dicho a Negan que se largara y que todo había sido un error, y ahora lo único que quería era regresar el tiempo y estrangularse. Cielos, había sido tan estúpido. Se había _acostado_ con Negan, por el amor de Dios, el que hubiese creído que era una buena idea tratar de pasarlo como un completo _error_ a la mañana siguiente era algo que no podía entender. ¿A quién carajos estaba tratando de engañar?

Pero lo hecho estaba hecho, y ahora estaba allí con la opción de seguir así, con sentimientos desgarradores y confusos de necesidad y anhelo, o podría hacer de tripas corazón e ir a hablar con Negan y esperar que una parte del hombre también le extrañara.

La idea de que le gustara a Negan y que pudiese extrañarle básicamente era lo único que le daba a Rick alguna esperanza de que su plan pudiera funcionar. No era que esto fuera una idea totalmente infundada. El mismo Negan lo había dicho: Rick le gustaba. Y aunque aquello ciertamente podía ser interpretado como: «me pareces atractivo y quiero follarte hasta dejarte inconsciente», Rick prefería ser optimista. Negan se había abierto con él sobre Lucille. Se había quedado con él y se había preocupado por él cuando estaba herido. Estaban los dulces momentos entre ambos, aquellos que habían hecho que sus sentimientos por Negan cambiaran de odio a otra cosa totalmente diferente. Los besos en la mañana; el lado protector que el hombre le había mostrado; el sentir a Negan apoyándose pesadamente sobre él en el bosque, con su brazo aún alrededor de sus hombros mucho después, cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente sobrio como para caminar sin ayuda.

Y entonces ahí estaba ese momento cuando Rick le había gritado que se largara. Ese instante, aunque breve, cuando Negan había parecido herido porque él lo hubiera rechazado tan repentinamente. Rick se aferró a ese momento como si fuera un salvavidas: demostraba que a Negan él le había importado tanto que su cambio de actitud le había lastimado.

Era extraño darse cuenta de que tenía poder para lastimar a Negan. Era algo por lo que habría matado al inicio de todo esto, algo que hubiera querido usar contra él. Ahora, todo lo que quería hacer con esta información era usarla para superar lo que sin duda sería una conversación bastante incómoda. Solo necesitaba algo a que aferrarse, algo que le impidiera desmoronarse y rendirse mientras Negan se burlaba de él. Algo que le diera la pequeña esperanza de que, después de todo lo que había dicho y hecho, Negan lo aceptaría nuevamente.

Era algo jodidamente improbable. Pero era todo lo que tenía.

* * *

Era extraño cómo funcionaban las cosas: las últimas semanas cuando no había querido ver a Negan, había tenido que evitarlo activamente, escondiéndose en esquinas y en habitaciones, ya que el hombre aparecía donde Rick parecía ir.

Y ahora que en realidad _quería_ hablar con él, no estaba por ninguna parte. Aunque no tenía un trabajo asignado ese día y básicamente estaba vagando sin rumbo por el Santuario buscándolo, Negan no estaba en ninguno de los lugares en los que normalmente estaba. Rick consideró brevemente saltar la valla e ir a buscarlo otra vez en la cabaña, pero aquello le pareció un poco extremo. En realidad no existía una razón para que estuviera allí, y si no estaba perdería un día llegando hasta allá.

Y considerando el estado en el que había encontrado al hombre la última vez que había estado allí, incluso aunque estuviera en la cabaña, probablemente no estaría de ánimo para tener una discusión como esta.

La noche empezaba a caer sobre el Santuario, y Rick empezaba a perder la esperanza de encontrar a Negan —o de encontrar su camino de vuelta a su propia habitación, en realidad—, cuando abrió una pesada puerta de metal y bajó por una escalera en la que no había estado antes, únicamente para encontrarse a mitad del camino con Sherry y Dwight apoyados contra la pared, fumando. Ambos levantaron la mirada hacia él con expresiones cautelosas, y Sherry fue quien habló.

—Rick. ¿Estás buscando algo? —Su voz era casualmente desinteresada, pero había un dejo de ansiedad en ella, una tensión en sus hombros y un parpadeo nervioso en sus ojos que Rick advirtió y le hizo pensar que la mujer probablemente no debía estar aquí con Dwight. Tuvo una idea y decidió archivar su observación en caso de que Sherry decidiera ocultarle algo.

—Sherry. Sí, estoy buscando algo. A alguien, en realidad. Negan. ¿Sabes dónde está? —Trató de mantener su voz despreocupada. Podía estar preguntando por Negan por muchas razones. Razones estrictamente platónicas, no sexuales.

Sherry dio una calada a su cigarrillo y exhaló una bocanada de humo cuando dijo:

—Nop. No lo he visto. —Un poco rápido para convencer a Rick de ello.

—¿Estás segura de eso? De verdad necesito hablar con él. —Las puntas de los dedos de Rick golpetearon la barandilla de metal, la impaciencia rápidamente se abrió camino a través de su tranquila actitud.

—Estoy bastante segura, Rick —respondió ella, su voz en un tono que gritaba: _lárgate ya._

Rick odiaba ser un imbécil, especialmente cuando lo que la mujer estaba haciendo parecía ser bastante inocuo, pero Sherry estaba siendo innecesariamente difícil y si no hablaba con Negan pronto sentía que iba a empezar a tirarse de los pelos. O acobardarse y nunca hablar con él en absoluto.

—Mira, ambos sabemos que sabes dónde está, y no sé por qué demonios no me lo dices, pero ya que estás tan nerviosa, solo puedo suponer que no deberías estar aquí. Con él. —Rick movió la cabeza, señalando a Dwight—. Así que, ¿podrías ahorrarnos tiempo y problemas y decirme dónde está?

Los ojos de Sherry se entornaron, y Dwight parecía a punto de precipitarse por las escaleras y derribarlo de un golpe, pero Sherry le puso una mano en el brazo y el hombre pareció relajarse.

—Bien. Está en su habitación. Cuarto piso en la unidad oeste. Está al final del pasillo, no te perderás. Tampoco se te ocurra decirle dónde escuchaste esto —añadió—. Parece que está bastante enfadado contigo y no quiero que sepa que fui yo quien te envió donde él.

Rick asintió, satisfecho.

—Gracias.

Escuchó a Dwight murmurar algo vulgar y dirigido a él mientras se marchaba, pero lo ignoró. Sabía dónde estaba Negan y ya era hora de sacarse algunas cosas del pecho.

* * *

Sherry tenía razón, no podías pasar por alto los aposentos de Negan. Era el único lugar habitado en el cuarto piso de aquel edificio en particular, y había un guardia estacionado afuera de la puerta, vigilando como un perro fiel.

Rick se acercó al guardia con confianza.

—Necesito hablar con Negan. —El hombre sonrió y Rick tuvo que contenerse de soltar un suspiro de frustración, porque por supuesto el tipo se iba a hacer el difícil. Parecía que eso era lo que todos iban a hacer hoy.

—¿Quién eres tú y para qué necesitas verlo? —La sonrisa condescendiente en el rostro del guardia le comunicó que _definitivamente_ sabía quién era Rick y que imaginaba por qué estaba allí.

Como sea. A quién le importaba lo que este idiota pensara de él. Dios sabía que iba a tener que tratar con un idiota mucho más grande una vez entrara en esa habitación.

—Solamente necesito hablar con él. Es importante. Soy... su esposo. Rick. —El guardia se rio abiertamente cuando Rick masculló la palabra esposo entre sus dientes, pero dejó que le resbalara. Siempre y cuando entrara en esa habitación, nada importaba.

—Ah, es cierto. Su _esposito_ —escupió la palabra como si fuera una maldición—. Seguro, entra. _Diviértete_.

Rick ignoró el comentario y la mueca que lo acompañó y se abrió paso, deseando que todo esto terminara.

Se precipitó en la habitación de Negan y se sorprendió inmediatamente con lo diferente que era del resto del Santuario. Puesto que había sido una fábrica antes, el Santuario no era exactamente un lugar acogedor. Había sido creado por funcionalidad y no para comodidad. Antes de este momento, su habitación había sido el lugar más agradable que había visto, e incluso era monótona y escasamente amueblada en comparación con las lujosas casas en Alexandría.

Negan obviamente había utilizado su influencia como líder para hacer sus aposentos mucho más cómodos. Había plantas y bonitos muebles de madera, una cama con dosel con un edredón de seda gris oscuro en la que Rick pudo imaginarse fácilmente tendido debajo de Negan. Apartó el pensamiento. Necesitaba concentrarse si quería superar esto, e imaginar _esa_ clase de cosas no le hacía ningún bien.

En el costado derecho de la habitación había una zona de estar alrededor de una mesa de café de cristal. Negan estaba sentado en el sofá, cuaderno en mano, bolígrafo congelado sobre la página mientras lo observaba. Sus cejas estaban levantadas, como si estuviera intrigado pero no demasiado sorprendido porque Rick acabara de irrumpir en su dormitorio.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. Rick. ¿A qué debo el placer? —Su voz era entrecortada, reservada, el elemento burlón habitual atenuado, y esto hizo que Rick se sintiera más incómodo que por su burla.

Rick cerró la puerta a su espalda y se pasó una mano por el cabello. No estaba seguro de qué hacer consigo mismo. Se sentía demasiado intranquilo para sentarse, y optó por pararse torpemente detrás de una de las sillas frente a Negan.

Los ojos de Negan se movieron hacia Rick, después hacia la silla que tenía frente a él, y luego volvieron a Rick, como diciéndole: _«Sabes que puedes sentarte»_. Rick ignoró aquello, preocupado por lo que estaba a punto de decirle. Tenía todo planeado, comenzaría por disculparse profusamente por actuar como un idiota, pero las palabras parecieron atorarse en su garganta, ahogándolo.

Negan le estaba dando una mirada extraña. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que el hombre había hablado, y Rick entró en pánico, escupiendo las palabras atascadas en su garganta.

—Te extraño.

Mierda. Eso no era lo que quería decir.

Una expresión de sorpresa recorrió el rostro de Negan, solo por un momento. Siempre solo por un momento, porque, _¡Dios no quisiera!_ El hombre no podía ser genuino por más de una fracción de segundo. Rick se sintió irritado. Aquí estaba él, tratando de tener una discusión genuina sobre lo que estaba pasando entre ambos, y Negan ni siquiera se molestaba en mostrar alguna emoción por más de un segundo.

Al carajo con humillarse y disculparse. Iban a aclarar las cosas.

Negan estaba sonriendo, pero el habitual regocijo en sus ojos no estaba allí.

—¿De verdad? ¿Me extrañas, Rick? ¿Estás seguro de eso? Parece que la pasaste jodidamente mal tratando de entender qué sientes por mí. —Había un dejo de amargura en su voz que se deslizó bajo la piel de Rick como una cuchilla, áspera y mordaz. Sabía que la amargura provenía de un lugar herido, lo sabía. Si a Negan no le importara, estaría actuando como el típico idiota que era, pero no era así.

—Sí, te extraño. Y tú también me extrañas. Sé que sí. —Rick se sorprendió al no tartamudear como pensó que lo haría. Los ojos de Negan se endurecieron.

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Crees que te extraño, Rick? —Inclinó la cabeza—. ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Por qué carajo te extrañaría?

Rick tenía un montón de razones en las que había estado pensando durante el día anterior, pero ya que su boca parecía haber tomado control de él, simplemente dijo: «Te gusto», lo cual hizo que Negan se doblara de risa, soltando una risotada burlona.

—¡ _Te gusto_! ¿En serio? ¿Es lo mejor que puedes decir, Rick? Cielos, pensé que estarías mejor preparado, que tendrías algo más que eso. ¿Que no habías usado esa frase antes? —Su voz aún era apagada, y había algo allí, algo casi parecido a la decepción porque aquello fuera todo lo que a Rick pudiera ocurrírsele.

—No, yo...

Negan lo interrumpió.

—¿Por qué carajo te extrañaría, Rick? Dime, porque realmente quiero saberlo. —Se puso de pie, situando su cuaderno sobre la mesa de cristal y avanzando hacia Rick, ignorando las reglas de cortesía y su espacio personal, como de costumbre—. ¿Por qué extrañaría a alguien que nunca quiere estar junto a mí, que abiertamente afirma que me odia, que me ruega que me lo folle y a la mañana siguiente intenta actuar como si nunca me hubiera dado luz verde? ¿Por qué carajo querría pasar otro segundo contigo, cuando tengo mierda que hacer y esposas que están demasiado dispuestas a entregárseme?

Estaba justo en frente de su rostro, levantando la voz así que ahora estaba gritando. Podía escuchar el veneno en sus palabras; eran mordaces, destinadas a infligir daño. El filo en sus palabras hizo que Rick quisiera apartarse, pero se armó de valor.

 _«Está furioso porque tengo razón,_ —se dijo Rick—. _No estaría enojado si no le importara»._

Dios, esperaba que tuviera razón. Si no tenía razón, presionar a Negan de esta manera era probablemente una muy mala idea. De todos modos, todo esto probablemente era una terrible idea.

—No sé por qué me extrañas, solo sé que me extrañas. —Negan se burló y parecía que estaba a punto de empezar de nuevo, pero Rick lo interrumpió.

»—Sé que me extrañas, porque ¿por qué otra razón me tendrías cerca? Como has dicho, tienes un montón de personas más que follarte. Y te hice enfadar y... y enloquecer y decir estupideces por lo que hice. Entendería por qué me tendrías cerca si estuviera acostándome contigo, pero no lo estoy, y aun así me tienes cerca. —Los ojos de Negan lo perforaron, y Rick continuó.

—Así que hay algo en mí que te gusta. Tú mismo lo dijiste, te gusto, y no creo que solo quisieras decir que quieres follarme. Creo que de verdad te gusto.

Negan se cruzó de brazos y retrocedió para apoyarse contra la pared, con los ojos todavía fijos en Rick.

—¿Qué carajo te hace pensar que de verdad me gustas? Eres un maldito provocador, eres una perra llorona. Te dije que me gustabas porque quería follarte, Rick. Quería meterte en la cama y hacerte suplicar para que metiera mi polla en tu culo, y conseguí lo que quería. Toda la mierda que he estado haciendo, pasando _tiempo de_ _calidad_ contigo, abriéndome contigo y compartiendo tu maldita cama... de verdad no creíste que todo eso _significaba_ algo, ¿cierto?

A Rick la cabeza le daba vueltas. Mierda. _Carajo._ Así no era como se suponía que esta conversación debía seguir.

Negan advirtió el pánico en sus ojos y se rio.

—¡Oh, cielos, Rick! De verdad te lo creíste, ¿cierto? ¡Por el amor de Dios, pensé que serías más inteligente! En serio.

Rick quería hablar, pero sentía que su lengua estaba demasiado pesada para formar palabras. Negan sonrió, sus oscuros ojos brillaban de malicia.

—¿Qué demonios creías que era todo esto, Rick? ¿Creías que me estaba ablandando y enamorándome de ti como una colegiala sentimental?

No habría usado esa misma frase, pero había pensado... después de todo lo que había pasado... no había imaginado todo esto, ¿cierto?

Negan sacudió la cabeza con fingida decepción. O tal vez estaba realmente decepcionado porque Rick resultara siendo este jodido cliché.

—Mierda, Rick. Quiero decir, no voy a decir que no quise engañarte un poco, porque estoy seguro de que sí lo hice, pero demonios, solo creí que si te simpatizaba lo suficiente entonces podríamos revolcarnos. No pretendía que te pusieras todo sentimental y vinieras aquí diciendo que _me extrañas_.

La duda se desató violentamente por la mente de Rick. Oh, Dios, ¿todo lo que Negan había hecho durante los últimos meses era solo un gran engaño para meterlo en su cama? ¿Eso era realmente todo lo que esto era? Se sentía enfermo.

—Fue mi culpa, sin embargo. Totalmente mi culpa. Creo que fui demasiado encantador, puedo ser jodidamente encantador cuando me lo propongo, como puedes haberlo notado. ¿De qué otra jodida forma podría haber llegado tan lejos? —dijo Negan con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Rick trató de encarrilar sus pensamientos. Tenía un plan. Tenía cosas que decir y ni siquiera había terminado. Había esperado esto. Claro, no era genial escucharlo en voz alta, pero la idea de que Negan hubiera pasado los últimos meses fingiendo todo era algo que no podía aceptar.

No, de ninguna manera. No le creía ni una puta palabra.

Rick recobró la compostura y le sostuvo la mirada.

—¡Mentira! ¿Esperas que crea que todo lo que hiciste fue solo porque querías tener sexo conmigo?

Negan ladeó la cabeza y extendió las manos delante de él como diciendo: _«duh, sí»_. Rick sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Sé que no fue así. Podría creerlo si solo hubiesen sido los desayunos juntos y las malditas noches de películas. Creería que por eso me besabas todas las mañanas. Demonios, incluso creería que por ello pasabas la noche en mi cama. _Quizá_. Pero no todo lo demás.

El rostro de Negan estaba cuidadosamente impasible.

—¿Y qué es todo lo demás, Rick?

—Todo lo demás es que me llevaras a la enfermería cuando me apuñalaron, incluso aunque te dije que sabía dónde diablos estaba. Es que me hablaras de tu esposa cuando no se lo habías contado a nadie más. Es que de verdad escucharas cuando te hablé sobre la mía. Es la mirada en tus ojos que logré vislumbrar en algunas ocasiones, antes de ocultarla de nuevo sonriendo y siendo un imbécil.

A propósito, esa misma sonrisa estúpida aún estaba pegada en el rostro de Negan mientras Rick hablaba.

—¿Una mirada? ¿Cómo te miro?

—Son distintas —empezó Rick—. A veces me miras y se te cae la estúpida farsa y por un segundo te ves como una maldita persona normal. Te he visto preocupado por mí. Te he visto luciendo como si quisieras reírte por algo que dije. No de mí, como sueles hacerlo, sino como si realmente te hubiera gustado algo que dije.

Eso hizo reír a Negan.

—Ridículo. Eres tan jodidamente serio, que me mata. Si alguna vez dijeras algo gracioso, probablemente te quemarías por dentro.

—Claro, porque definitivamente no te gusta cuando respondo tus estúpidos sarcasmos.

Negan sonrió.

—Me gusta porque así es como coqueteas conmigo, no porque seas _gracioso_.

—Te gusta porque te gusta tener a alguien que te responda. Te enferma que todo el mundo se ande con discreción a tu alrededor para que no te enojes, te aburre que todo el mundo te tenga miedo. Te gusta que no te tenga miedo. Te gusta tener a alguien a tu lado que te replique la mierda que dices en lugar de simplemente tragársela.

—Me gusta eso porque me gusta que coquetees conmigo. Es adorable verte intentar enfrentarme. —Negan se apartó de la pared y se deslizó en el espacio personal de Rick, una mano en su cadera, jalándolo de la presilla de su pantalón, la otra extendiéndose para agarrar su mandíbula—. Te gusta que coquetee contigo, ¿cierto, Rick? _Te_ excita.

—Me gusta tanto como a ti —dijo Rick, con un poco menos de convicción de la que pretendía. El que Negan estuviera tan cerca hacía cosas a su cerebro que le hacían difícil concentrarse.

Negan se rio, buscando en los ojos de Rick rastros de deshonestidad, pareciendo satisfecho al no encontrarla en ellos.

—Cierto. Aunque no cambia el hecho de que estás lejos de la verdad respecto a todo esto.

Sus dedos empezaron a aflojarse de la mandíbula de Rick cuando este volvió a hablar.

—Vi cómo me miraste cuando te dije que te fueras.

Negan retrocedió lentamente, cruzando los brazos nuevamente.

—¿Y de qué forma crees que te miré, Rick?

—Parecías herido.

—Patrañas —replicó Negan, el filo de su voz regresando nuevamente.

—No es cierto. Intentaste ocultarlo muy rápido, pero lo vi.

—No sabes de qué carajo estás hablando. —Negan parecía enojado y algo en el fondo de la mente de Rick estaba gritándole: _«Por Dios, tienes que detenerte antes de que lo presiones demasiado lejos y haga algo estúpido»_ , pero lo ignoró y continuó de todas formas.

—Sé exactamente de qué estoy hablando, y tú también lo sabes. Estabas molesto cuando me asusté, y no fue porque no pudieras follarme. Te gusto.

Negan soltó una corta y seca carcajada.

—Suenas como un maldito mocoso de preparatoria enamorado, Rick. Carajo, estás tan equivocado...

—No estarías tan molesto ahora mismo si esto no fuera cierto, Negan —dijo Rick, una sonrisa deslizándose en su rostro—. En realidad no esperabas que pudiera gustarte tanto, y estás nervioso, tratando de ocultarlo. Pero te conozco, pasé suficiente tiempo contigo y soy tan parecido a ti que logré deducirlo.

Los ojos de Negan se entornaron y se acercó nuevamente, tan cerca que Rick pudo sentir el calor irradiando de él.

—¿Y qué diablos lograste _deducir_ , Rick?

Rick se mordió el labio. No había pretendido venir aquí y empezar atacando como lo había hecho, y honestamente no tenía idea de adónde iba a llevarle esto, pero presentía que si al menos no se mostraba un poco vulnerable, Negan solo iba a permanecer a la defensiva todo el tiempo.

—Me di cuenta de que sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti.

Y ahí estaba, uno de esos raros momentos de genuina sorpresa que respaldaba el que Rick creyera que todo esto no era un gran plan para meterse en sus pantalones. Y, por una vez, esa mirada no desapareció tras un segundo. Negan lo miraba fijamente, rostro confundido e inquisitivo.

—¿Qué sientes por mí, Rick?

Rick se sintió paralizado, la duda inundando su mente nuevamente, y maldijo internamente. Este no era un buen momento para quedarse sin palabras.

Negan notó su vacilación y sus ojos se entrecerraron otra vez.

—¿Qué carajo es todo esto, Rick? —espetó—. Lo admito, no puedo entenderte, joder. Vienes aquí diciéndome que me extrañas, y después volteas las cosas y actúas como si yo fuera quien estuviera extrañándote. ¿Esto es algún tipo de jodido juego o alguna mierda parecida? Porque si es así, carajo, tengo que decirte que es una estrategia jodidamente extraña.

Rick recuperó la voz por un segundo.

—Eso no es lo que esto es.

—Entonces, ¿qué demonios es, Rick? ¿De verdad esperas que crea que estás aquí para declararme tus malditos _sentimientos_? Lo admito, por un momento te seguí la corriente, pero de verdad no tengo ni la más puta idea de cuál es tu objetivo en este momento. Parecen muchos jodidos problemas solo para lograr que te rompa el culo otra vez. Y no es que no lo entienda, pero carajo, _sabes_ que no tenemos que gustarnos para follar. Puedo creerme que extrañes mi polla, pero no te quedes ahí parado y actúes como si _me_ extrañaras, joder.

Rick permaneció en silencio mientras Negan continuaba.

—Sé exactamente lo que sientes por mí, así que, ¿para qué te molestas con todo esto? Parece una manera realmente retrograda de volver a meterme en tu cama.

Bueno, _eso_ era nuevo para Rick.

—¿Y qué siento por ti? —preguntó, genuinamente intrigado por saber qué pensaba Negan.

Negan lo miró como si fuera un idiota.

—Me odias a muerte, carajo. No es que pueda culparte, ya que maté a tus amigos y te retengo aquí y toda esa mierda. Demonios, yo también me odiaría si hubiese pasado los últimos años pavoneándome, con toda mi artillería, y luego apareciera algún imbécil y me quitara todo eso. Y eres bastante llorón y sentimental cuando se trata de tu grupito. Probablemente pensaste que eran una gran familia feliz o alguna mierda parecida. Y yo te jodí todo eso.

Espera... ¿Negan realmente creía que aún lo odiaba? ¿Después de todo esto? La idea era ridícula, pero parecía completamente convencido de esto.

—Yo no... eso no es cierto.

Negan levantó las cejas, ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Disculpa qué? Estoy jodidamente seguro de que eso fue exactamente lo que hice—

—No, quiero decir que... No te odio.

Negan lo miró perplejo, sin comprender.

—¿En serio crees que todavía te odio? —le preguntó Rick con incredulidad.

Aún no obtuvo respuesta. Rick empezó reír, realmente burlándose de lo ridícula que era la situación. Que fue lo que no debió hacer, porque Negan extendió sus manos y lo agarró por las solapas de su chapeta, luciendo enfadado.

—Sí, creo que me odias como un carajo, Rick. ¡Has pasado los últimos meses diciéndomelo! Si no me odias, entonces ¿qué diablos está pasando aquí?

Rick ya no tenía idea de si en realidad sí le gustaba a Negan. Era ridículo creer que alguna vez pensó que podía entender a alguien tan impredecible como el hombre, que podía saber con certeza lo que sentía. Debería haberlo sabido. Si los últimos meses le habían enseñado algo, era que Negan era una serie interminable de sorpresas y cambios inesperados.

Y carajo, eso hacía que le gustara más.

Rick lo miró fijamente, sus azules ojos encontrándose con esos ojos oscuros e intensos. No le importaba si Negan creía que cada palabra que salía de su boca era estúpida, quería ver su rostro cuando las dijera de todas formas.

—Eres un maldito idiota, ¿sabes? —Sonrió ante la manera en que los ojos de Negan se entornaron, pero lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo—. Me gustas, imbécil. Mucho, y muy a mi pesar. He venido aquí preparado para disculparme y pedirte que regreses, porque, por alguna razón, _realmente_ te extraño. Lamento haber dicho toda la mierda que dije esa mañana. Creo que los dos sabemos que nada de eso fue cierto. —No pudo detenerse. Si lo hacía, le aterraba que pudiera perder el coraje.

»—De verdad pensé que tú... también sentías algo por mí. No sé por qué estaba tan seguro, ya que te empeñas en distanciarte tanto como es posible, pero aún espero que así sea. Si no es así, probablemente parezco un verdadero imbécil en este momento. —Le dio una sonrisa irónica. La expresión de Negan no había cambiado desde que Rick había empezado a hablar.

Esperó pacientemente por su reacción, manteniendo el contacto visual mientras lo hacía. Negan inclinó la cabeza hacia Rick como si tratara de descifrar exactamente quién era.

—¿Estás jodiendo conmigo? —Su voz era ilegible.

—Nop. Solo pensé en poner mis cartas sobre la mesa, ver qué pasa. No sirve de nada sentarte y pensar en ello todo el maldito tiempo si nunca haces nada al respecto.

No se había dado cuenta de que Negan seguía agarrando las solapas de su chaqueta hasta que las soltó. Se frotó una mano sobre su boca, el sonido de su barba rozando contra su palma dejó a Rick queriendo recordar cómo se sentía contra su piel.

Cuando apartó la mano, estaba sonriendo, una de las sonrisas raras y genuinas que solo Rick había sido lo suficientemente afortunado de recibir un puñado de veces.

Aún así, era un puñado de veces más que le había visto sonreír de esa manera que cualquier otra persona.

—Joder, Rick, eres un grandísimo tonto, ¿sabes? —dijo, acariciando un costado del rostro de Rick. El aliento de Rick se atoró en su garganta, y se presionó en el contacto cuando sintió el pulgar de Negan rozándose contra la barba en su mandíbula.

—Sí, puedo serlo —convino. Negan ladeó el rostro de Rick hacia el suyo, inclinándose para que sus labios estuvieran casi tocándose.

—Carajo, no puedo creer que _realmente_ me guste un maldito llorón como tú.

Esta era quizás la admisión de afecto más innecesariamente vulgar que había escuchado en su vida, pero joder, de todos modos hizo que se le debilitaran un poco las rodillas.

Negan deslizó su mano por la nuca de Rick como si fuera a empujarlo hacia adelante, pero Rick ya había cerrado la brecha entre ambos, presionando su boca con la del otro hombre en un beso que era de júbilo y alivio.

Rick fue vagamente consciente de Negan apartando la chaqueta de sus hombros y quitándose la suya, pero apenas lo notó en comparación con la sensación de los labios del hombre en los suyos, lengua delineando la juntura de su boca y después deslizándose dentro. Fue vertiginoso, y cuando Negan se apartó, Rick se sintió mareado y aturdido.

—Tienes que dejarme follarte —jadeó Negan en su oído.

No había puta manera de que Rick le dijera que no.

—Dios, sí. —Sonrió y la boca de Negan estuvo sobre él nuevamente, besándole en cualquier trozo de piel expuesta que pudiese encontrar mientras se quitaban la ropa, apartándola de su camino hasta que ambos estuvieron desnudos y tuvo a Rick inmovilizado contra el colchón.

—Joder, me encanta tenerte debajo de mí —gimió Negan, apretándose contra él—. Nunca pensé que te gustara tanto que te rompieran el culo, pero... ¡ _carajo_! —maldijo mientras Rick enrollaba una de sus piernas y los volteaba para así quedar a horcajadas sobre la cintura del hombre. Le sonrió una vez que la sorpresa inicial pasó, reponiéndose—. Maldición, Rick. ¿Vas a intentar follarme?

Las palabras enviaron una sucia excitación por la espalda de Rick. En realidad eso no era lo que pretendía, y aún no lo era, pero no podía decir que la idea no le tentara.

—¿Me dejarías hacerlo? —le preguntó, curioso. Aunque la imagen de Negan siendo quien se abría debajo de él era, bueno, _jodidamente ardiente_ , no podía imaginarse al otro hombre cediendo el control de esa manera.

La lengua de Negan se deslizó entre sus dientes mientras sonreía, atrayendo los ojos de Rick hacia su boca.

—Sí, Rick, creo que sí lo haría. Y a decir verdad, no dejo que nadie haga esa mierda.

—Bueno, yo soy tu esposo —respondió Rick, dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran por el pecho desnudo del Salvador, delineando el tatuaje en la parte superior izquierda. Negan rio entre dientes.

—En eso tienes razón. Entonces, ¿vas a hacerlo?

Rick sacudió la cabeza.

—Hoy no. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí nuevamente —ronroneó, disfrutando sentirse así, más en control ahora que todo estaba claro. Era cierto que Negan había hecho la mayor parte del trabajo la última vez, pero ahora una oleada de confianza lo dominaba. Esta vez quería hacer su maldita parte, quería ver la mirada en el rostro de Negan cuando lo hiciera. Siempre parecía que le gustaba cuando Rick se empujaba contra él, cuando jugaba el juego y le devolvía la misma energía en lugar de ignorarla. Cuando lo reconocía como un igual.

Y a juzgar por la mirada sofocada y lujuriosa ahora en su rostro, también le gustaba cuando Rick actuaba de esa manera en la cama.

—Bueno, demonios, no voy a decirte que no. —Negan se estiró, buscó a tientas en el cajón de la mesita de noche y sacó una botella pequeña que le arrojó a Rick—. Ya que esta noche te sientes todo Rick el Macho Alfa, ¿por qué no me haces el honor de prepararte para mí?

Rick abrió la tapa de la botella y untó el contenido en sus dedos, después los deslizó hasta atrás mientras Negan lo observaba, extasiado.

—¿Qué, no quieres hacerlo tú mismo? Estoy sorprendido. La última vez pareció gustarte —se burló, voz desigual mientras deslizaba dos dedos dentro de él, dientes mordiendo su enrojecido labio inferior.

—Nop, en realidad verte follarte con tus propios dedos me parece perfecto —gimió al unísono con Rick cuando sus dedos encontraron el lugar que hacía a sus caderas sacudirse, sus manos se envolvieron en sus caderas, firmes y posesivas—. Jodidamente increíble.

El rostro de Rick se sonrojó.

—Te gusta verme correr. —No era una pregunta, pero Negan le respondió de todos modos.

—¿Cómo demonios no me gustaría? Te ves tan jodidamente guapo cuando te corres que es casi ridículo. Gimiendo y mordiendo tu labio, rostro sonrojado y esa bonita polla tuya goteando en tu estómago... —Movió sus caderas hacia Rick, haciéndole perder el aliento por un momento.

—Hice lo que dijiste que haría —gimió Rick, deslizando un tercer dedo en su dilatado agujero.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, ¿ahora no lo recuerdas? —bromeó Rick, sin aliento. Se inclinó más cerca de Negan, la mano que no estaba follándoselo moviéndose para apoyarse en el colchón junto a la cabeza del otro hombre—. Me dijiste que me iba a follar con mis propios dedos en nuestra cama, pensando en ti.

—Esta no es nuestra cama.

—No estoy hablando de este preciso momento.

Los ojos de Negan se abrieron completamente y le sonrió.

—Eres un maldito bastardo cachondo. ¿Cuando?

—El primer día que te vi otra vez, después de... después de que te dije que te fueras. El día que me lo echaste en cara.

—Así que te di algunas ideas, ¿eh? —Sonrió Negan.

—Estuve medio duro todo el resto del maldito día. No quería hacerlo, pensé que estaría probando que te quería y no quería admitirlo, pero esa noche soñé contigo chupando mi polla, y... no pude evitarlo.

Negan emitió un sonido de aprobación, observando a Rick ávidamente mientras continuaba ensanchándose.

—Te ves jodidamente sexy encima de mí, ¿sabes? —rugió, dejando que sus manos se rozaran por los costados de Rick.

Un espasmo recorrió a Rick y apartó sus dedos, moviéndose para tomar la polla de Negan en su mano y frotarla, añadiendo más lubricante para prepararlo. Mordió su labio, amando la sensación de la polla palpitante del hombre en su puño. No había conseguido ponerle las manos encima la última vez, _y realmente le gustó hacerlo_.

—En ese caso podría quedarme aquí.

Negan gimió, caderas levantándose de la cama ante el tacto de Rick.

—Joder, me parece perfecto.

Rick tomó su respuesta como señal para continuar y se acomodó, alineándose con Negan y empezando a hundirse lentamente, manteniendo el contacto visual mientras se deslizaba en su polla. Su aliento se atoró en su garganta ante el ensanchamiento y ante la mirada desvergonzada de deseo escrita en el rostro del Salvador.

—Carajo, Rick —soltó Negan, manos deslizándose por sus muslos y agarrando sus caderas—. Te ves tan jodidamente increíble en mi polla, ¿sabes? Jodidamente guapo.

Rick sintió que el rubor de su rostro se deslizaba más abajo, a través de su pecho. Se inclinó hacia adelante tanto como pudo, en un torpe intento por robarle un beso y callarlo, pero descubrió que no pudo alcanzarlo, y Negan se rio.

—¿Quieres besarme, Rick? —Su mirada se deslizó de arriba abajo por todo su cuerpo, contemplando la imagen de Rick montándolo, y luego cambió sus posiciones, demasiado rápido para que Rick siquiera pudiera protestar. Un segundo antes, Negan estaba de espaldas, y ahora estaba sentado, con los brazos envueltos posesivamente alrededor de la cintura de Rick mientras lo acomodaba en su regazo y le alentaba a envolver sus piernas alrededor de su propia cintura, polla aún enterrada profundamente.

Las manos de Rick se deslizaron alrededor de su cuello y sus bocas se encontraron, calientes, húmedas y desesperadas mientras comenzaban a moverse juntos, caderas golpeteando contra Rick mientras este se impulsaba encima de él. Las manos del Salvador se deslizaron para descansar en el culo de Rick, dándole un apretón cada vez que se empujaba en él. Alcanzaron un ritmo rápido, y Rick pudo sentirse acercándose mientras Negan seguía follándoselo perfectamente, golpeando ese punto en su interior que hacía que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera y a sus muslos apretujarse más alrededor de la cintura del otro hombre.

Negan apartó su boca de la suya para besarle el cuello y lamerle toda la garganta, jadeando duro y caliente contra su sudorosa piel.

—Estoy tan jodidamente feliz de que hayas venido hasta aquí, tan _jodidamente feliz_ por poder hundir mi polla en este apretado trasero tuyo otra vez, Rick —gimió, murmurando en su cuello mientras lo hacía.

Era un testimonio de lo mucho que a Negan le gustaba escucharse hablar el que lograra unir oraciones incluso cuando estaba tan perdido, pensó Rick. Y Negan _realmente_ estaba perdido, por lo que podía ver. Sus dedos se clavaban en la espalda de Rick y su rostro estaba enterrado en la curva de su cuello, presionando besos húmedos y empalagosos allí. No es que Rick estuviera mucho mejor. Se sentía destrozado y expuesto de la mejor de las formas.

Rick tiró la cabeza de Negan hacia atrás y lo besó nuevamente, labios hinchados y rosados. Cuando apretó sus músculos de manera experimental alrededor de Negan, el otro hombre soltó un gemido fuerte y gutural justo en su boca, y entonces Rick sintió un torrente de calor húmedo en su interior mientras los embistes de Negan se tornaban más rápidos y más desesperados. Se apartó lo suficiente para ver el rostro de Negan mientras se corría, y eso envió a Rick justo al límite, temblando entre sus brazos mientras su polla latía en medio de ambos y embarraba sus estómagos.

Después, cuando se limpiaron y estuvieron enredados entre las sábanas, Rick encontró las palabras para preguntarle a Negan sobre lo que había dicho antes.

—Así que, te gusto ¿eh? —Sus dedos trazaban líneas a través del torso del hombre, deslizándose sobre músculos firmes y por el vello oscuro en su pecho. Pudo sentir la risa cansada y entrecortada de Negan retumbando a través de su pecho antes de escucharla.

—Puede que me gustes un poco, Rick. No dejes que se te suba a la cabeza. —Como para enfatizar su punto, metió los dedos en su cabello y lo jaló ligeramente. Rick hundió las yemas de sus dedos en un costado del otro hombre en respuesta y dejó pequeñas marcas rojas en su piel.

—Apuesto a que en el colegio eras el chico que acosaba al pobre idiota del que estaba enamorado —bromeó Rick—. Apuesto a que le jalabas las coletas a un montón de niñas traumatizadas y no entendías porque no les caías bien.

—Vete al carajo, Rick. Soy un maldito caballero. Soy el maldito retrato de los buenos modales y de la caballerosidad.

Rick bufó en burla.

—Seguro que lo eres. —Bostezó y se acomodó más cerca de Negan.

—¿Ya te vas a dormir, Rick? ¿No vas a quedarte para el segundo asalto? ¿Qué, te he dejado agotado?

—¿Segundo asalto? ¿Estás bromeando? No entiendo cómo tienes tanta resistencia, estoy bastante seguro de que soy más joven que tú y estoy acabado. —Rick movió la cabeza.

—Es mi polla. Es jodidamente mágica. Te drena la energía. Así es como mantengo mi puta juventud.

Rick reprimió una carcajada contra la piel de Negan. Dios, decía cosas tan ridículas. Y carajo, sería una mentira decir que no creía que fueran graciosas, por muy estúpidas que fueran.

—Sí, claro. Sin embargo, puedes preguntarme por el segundo asalto en la mañana. Si lo intento de nuevo ahora mismo me quedaré dormido.

—Oh, no dejaré que eso pase, Rick —murmuró Negan, mirando la forma en que Rick se acomodaba en la cama—. Tú, eh... ¿piensas quedarte aquí esta noche?

Rick se puso rígido contra él.

—Pensaba hacerlo. ¿No está permitido?

—Por lo general, no —respondió Negan, voz ilegible.

Rick sintió que se le hundía el estómago incómodamente y se movió para levantarse de la cama, solo para ser capturado por el codo y ser jalado hacia abajo de modo que estuvo tendido sobre Negan, quien estaba frunciendo el ceño.

—No quise decir que tuvieras que irte, Rick. Solo... Solo quiero que sepas que esto no es algo que hago normalmente. —Su voz sonaba densa con el peso de lo que estaba implícito.

Y Rick lo captó, lo escuchó y supo lo que quería decir: que él no hacía esto. No se acercaba a las personas o hacía declaraciones de afecto o aceptaba de nuevo a personas que lo rechazaban o dejaba que pasaran la noche en su cama. Pero estaba dispuesto a hacer todo esto, dispuesto a intentarlo, con Rick. Y Negan no sabía lo que esto significaba, y Rick tampoco sabía qué hacer con esto. No sabía que harían a la larga.

Pero Rick también estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

—Entonces... ¿puedo quedarme? —preguntó Rick, deseando escucharlo decirlo.

Negan sonrió, dulce y genuinamente de una forma que solo Rick había visto dirigida a él.

—Sí, Rick. Puedes quedarte, carajo.

* * *

¡Y eso es todo amigos! Bueno, al menos por ahora, contactaré a Hatterized para informarle que ya finalicé la traducción y confirmar si puedo traducir la secuela.

Muchas gracias por leer, por sus reviews, sus favoritos y por acompañarme durante todo este tiempo. Espero que el fic les haya agradado y que disculpen todos los errores, la tardanza... en fin, lo malo xD.

Cuídense y espero leernos otra vez.

¡Saludos!


End file.
